


The Guardian Angel's Angel

by IAmProudOfUs, MAPMonstersArePerceptions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scared Castiel, Slave Castiel, Slave Dean (Past), Slave Sam (Past), Slave Trade, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 94,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmProudOfUs/pseuds/IAmProudOfUs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPMonstersArePerceptions/pseuds/MAPMonstersArePerceptions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a hopeless environment where he's been beaten and broken into submission Castiel finds hope once more in the arms of his own guardian angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything aside from my grammatical mistakes.
> 
> This was written when a while ago when I needed something to do while I was at work and there wasn't much going on. If you want me to continue it let me know and we can collaborate or something, I'd love to continue it if I had a little help! 
> 
> Let us know what you think in the comments, but please keep them kind we appreciate critiques and feedback, but not mean or rude comments. Thank you! Enjoy!

It was dim in the warehouse Dean walked around, but it was full to the brim of people who had the money to spend on a slave or two. Dean detested slavery, but he was here on a mission to save a particular one; his name was Castiel and he was an angel. He knew the asking price and was prepared to meet it with the case of money he had that he kept a death grip on. Looking around at a few of the slaves he saw the same looked. These men and women were dead inside, he knew what they went through better than any of these people here. He also knew people were watching him because he was new and these people tend to be cautious of new buyers, but Dean had a contact here so he was able to blend in easily. He found the holding area that was housing the angel, he could see him from here and it broke his heart, but he didn’t do anything that would give him away. The angle was suspended from the ground his wings chained to him so much so that he could see the marks left by the chains on the angel’s chest. His hands were chained behind him and his ankles were chained together with a large metal collar wrapped around his throat. The sight was honestly sad, his wings were massive compared to anything and Dean knew they had power behind them, but they looked like no one had taken care of them and the angel himself looked to be malnutritioned, Dean could see his ribs from here. He shook his head and sighed, he had his work cut out for him. 

Dean saw the slaver and nodded walking up to him, "You Tony Rogers?" He asked and Dean nodded, "Yes sir, I'm here to deliver the money for my buyer and pick up his product." He said, best to keep his real name a secret because he didn't want anyone knowing his name so they could look him up. The man nodded and Dean felt tense, but he had nerves of steel and didn't look worried or tense on the outside, he acted professionally. After the man signed some documents and Dean signed as well he handed over the money and they counted it while he walked over to the cage holding the angel and looked him over warily. The angel was hanging his head and looking down not paying attention until he sensed someone staring at him and lifted his head. The amount of pain and sadness in his eyes was almost overwhelming, but Dean kept his composure and looked him over like any slave owner would, assessing the product with cold calculating eyes. The angel swallowed visibly scared and lowered his head again letting out a sound that broke Dean's heart. He turned to the man a calm look on his face, "Why hasn't he been cared for? My employer isn't in the business of nursing broken slaves back to life." He said, the irony ringing true in his words, and the man glared at Dean, "He tried to escape so this is his punishment, if your employer doesn't like it he can go find an angel somewhere else." He spat and Dean rolled his eyes and went back to looking at the angel, "So you tried to run off." He thought, "Guess being killed by an animal would be a better fate than slowly being starved to death and chained up." He commented in his mind. 

After a few minutes the slaver walked over and handed him the file and keys, “He’s all yours.” He said and looked at the angel, “He responds to ripping out feathers so if he gives you trouble that’s the best way to make him stop.” He said and when the slaver said that the angel looked up at them fear painted on his face his wings giving a weak jump. He let out another sound that made Dean swallow the lump in his throat and looked to the angel. His face screamed fear while his wings looked like he was pulling them to his body even more and Dean almost broke, but he just kept his face neutral then looked to the slaver, “I’ll take him from here, thank you.” He said and then the slaver nodded walking off to tend to other things. Dean looked to the angel and sighed opening the cage and walked over to him lowering the chains till the angel was on the floor, but he was staring at Dean tears streaming down his face. He was terrified and was trying to crawl away even though he couldn’t really move. Dean didn’t let any emotion show even though he wanted to take the chains off and just hold him. He pulled out a syringe from his jacket and knelt down beside the angel, “Just calm down and relax.” He said quietly then stuck his arm gently ripping a cry from the angel which made Dean want to apologize, but he just injected him with the drug and rested his hand on the angels head stroking his hair gently hoping to calm him. The angel looked at him fear swimming in his eyes as he slowly closed them and fell asleep. Dean relaxed when he fell asleep and picked him up putting him over his shoulder and walking out showing his papers so they knew he bought the slave fair and square. He got to his car, thankfully without incident, and put him inside. He didn’t take any of the chains or restraints off until he started the car and drove away for a good hour then he pulled over to the side of the road and took all the chains off of him, even the collar, but he had a different one to put on him. It was a soft leather with plush lining so it didn’t irritate the slave’s neck, he could see the rash already growing and he sighed, “You’re safe now.” He said softly before he took the chains and other restraints and put them in the trunk grabbing a soft blanket and a pillow for him. He set up the poor man so he was comfortable with the blanket over him and the pillow under his head. He had a hard time with the wings because they were so large and his feathers were falling out, Dean hoped to god he wasn’t molting. After he had him situated and comfortable Dean smiled at him and ran his fingers through his hair gently, “You’re safe now my friend.” He said softly and the angel leaned into the gentle touch, “Just rest and when you wake up I’ll explain everything.” He told him and kissed his forehead once again before he tucked him in and then closed the door and trunk going back to the driver’s seat. He had a good day and a half journey and he knew Castiel would wake up before he got to his brothers ranch, he hoped the angel would be calm so he could explain everything. He sighed, at least he had him safely in his ownership so if anything happened Dean could easily lay claim to him because he was wearing his trademark collar. He yawned and kept driving, he had a long journey and he needed to drive for at least the better part of a day before he could find a motel and sleep. As he drove he heard the angel whimpering in his drugged sleep and Dean felt his heart ache for the poor angel. He turned on some music, Led Zeppelin, and turned it down so it wasn’t too loud and sang along softly driving smoothly for the angels sake. 

Castiel woke up twelve hours later. He felt so comfortable, if incredibly sore and groggy. He groaned and started to sit up because he was so disoriented, was he moving? He opened his eyes seeing double for a second before his vision focused and he blinked a few times looking around the black interior of the car and felt his heart drop. He went stiff and looked at the driver seat and saw the man that had bought him singing along to some music Castiel had never heard. He felt his heart start to race as he realized he was sold and he whimpered which caught the man’s attention and he covered his mouth closing his eyes afraid to make a sound. All he did was move to the side of the car farthest away from the man and coward silently and when he heard the car slow to a stop and he whimpered again afraid the man would hurt him just to show him that he was in charge, but what happened was quite the opposite, “Hey, hey relax.” Said the man in a soft voice and Castiel swallowed, but did as he said and relaxed minutely. He opened his eyes and looked at the man, his new master, but he looked kind if a little rough, “Listen to me okay?” He asked and Castiel nodded his heart still pounding, “My name is Dean Winchester, I’m here to help you.” He said softly, “Right now we are heading over to my brother’s ranch down in Texas.” He explained slowly, “We are about a days drive from his place, but I need to go to a motel and sleep because I can’t drive all the way there on no sleep.” He said and yawned again rubbing his eyes. Castiel had relaxed a little bit, but he was still pressed against the door nervous, “I’m going to find a small convenient store and get something for you to eat because I’m sure you’re hungry and I need something to eat before I pass out.” He said smiling, “After we’re going to a motel and I’m going to get a room with two queens, you’ll get your own bed and you can do whatever you want in the room.” He said, “I need you to stay inside because if you leave the room I can’t protect you.” He said and Castiel nodded, but didn’t say anything. Dean smiled and yawned again, “Okay, so now that that’s settled.” He said and turned around and buckled back up, “You’re more than welcome to lay back down and relax cause it may be a while before we find a place for food and then a motel.” He said and started driving again. Castiel swallowed and looked down at the pillow and the blanket and then felt his throat and felt a different collar. He sighed softly, still a slave it seemed, and laid back down and pulled the blanket up around him and relaxed smelling a strong scent, leather and whiskey and something else that calmed him to a light doze. He dozed for a while until he heard the man speak again, “When we get to the motel I’m going to have to use a leash because of this state’s laws.” He said with a sigh, “When we get inside the room though I’ll take it off.” He said and Castiel nodded, he understood, but he was nervous about if Dean would do something behind closed doors or even in front of people. They drove in silence while the only noise was Dean’s singing and the music playing on the radio until finally Dean found a gas station and smiled, “Stay here okay?” He said, “You’re in the car and technically it’s my property so they can’t fine me for not restraining you.” He said, “Besides, I know the locals would want to touch you and I bet you’re sick of being touched.” He said with a sigh, “I know how you feel.” He said with a sigh then turned the car off, “Just stay here and I”ll be back with something to eat.” He said then looked to Castiel, “Is there anything you like in particular?” He asked, “A favorite soda or snack food?” He asked and Castiel looked up at Dean shaking his head, “N-No sir.” He said quietly his voice hoarse and scratchy. Dean nodded, “I’ll get you some water and I’ll grab some tea, it will help with a scratchy throat.” He said and Castiel looked up at him, “Thank you.” He said this time and coughed his throat felt very dry actually, he was incredibly thirsty and Dean knew he probably hadn’t had water in a few days so he made a note to grab a lot of water so Castiel could quench his thirst and figured he could grab some meat, cheese, bread and chips so he had something to eat while Dean passed out, “I’ll be back in a flash.” He said and stepped out of the car locking the doors and walking to the store. He grabbed what he needed within a few moments and then paid for it also grabbing a couple slices of pie because why not. When he walked outside he saw some kids by his car looking in and sighed. He knew they were gawking at the angel in his backseat, but that wasn’t their business, “Hey!” He called his voice sounding that like a father, “You should get away from that car!” He said and he kids looked over and quickly ran off to Dean’s relief. He went over and unlocked the door getting inside and shutting it locking them again. He looked to the backseat and saw that Castiel was hiding under the blanket whimpering quietly and he sighed, “Hey, it’s okay.” He said softly, “Those kids are gone.” He said and Castiel looked up at Dean afraid, “I-I’m sorry.” He stuttered and Dean shook his head, “No, it’s okay, I didn’t mean to scare you and I know those kids were just being kids so don’t worry about them.” He said and Castiel nodded laying back down and pulling the blanket up close to him. Dean smiled and started the car, “Now let’s find a place so I can crash and you can eat.” He said and pulled out driving for a while. Castiel didn’t know how to feel about this man. So far he had been kind and, even if his voice scared him, he was very considerate. Castiel saw the water in the bag and swallowed wanting some to drink, but he wouldn’t ask, if this man didn’t give him any water than he didn’t deserve it. After a few minutes Dean realized he hadn’t given Castiel some water and reached into the bag, “Oh, I’m sorry, I grabbed some water for you.” He said and grabbed the water bottle holding it behind him so he could take it, “I bet you’re thirsty.” He said and Castiel looked at the water bottle like it was the answer to everything that was wrong with the world. He grabbed it with trembling hands and opened it drinking it in one large gulp then leaned back down panting lightly, he was still thirsty, but at least he didn’t feel like he was going to die of thirst, “Thank you.” He said his voice still gravely and deep, but that was normal. He saw Dean smile in the rear view mirror and he grabbed another water bottle, “Don’t mention it, you need to keep hydrated if you want to get your strength back.” He said and Castiel took the water with a little bit less shaky hands, “I have a lot more water if you want some, just let me know and I can give you another bottle.” He said and Castiel nodded. They drove in silence once again and after another thirty minutes Dean found a small motel and smiled, “Oh sweet relief.” He said happily, “Rest for me and food for you is in sight.” He said and pulled into the parking lot, “Stay here, it’s best if we keep your movement outside to a minimum in this state, I don’t want anyone to hurt you.” He said and Castiel nodded and sat up holding his hands, “O-Okay.” He said quietly and waited for Dean. Dean smiled and got out, once again locking the doors, and went to the office. He was the only one there and started to write down the room he needed, but the man behind the counter looked at his car and saw the collar, “Slaves don’t get a bed, they have to sleep on the floor, it’s policy.” He said looking at Dean pointedly, “It’s my business if I want my slave to sleep on a bed or not.” He said looking at the man, “I don’t care what you do, but those are the rules, if you don’t want to follow them then go find another place to spend the night.” He said and Dean groaned, “Fine, one king.” He said and the man smiled writing him down for one king then gave Dean the key, “Have a nice stay.” He said and Dean rolled his eyes, “Whatever.” He said and walked back to the car and opened the passenger side door, “Let me take our stuff, this stupid manager is an ass so just wait.” He said and grabbed the bags with food and his bag and went to the motel room opening it up and putting his stuff on the small table. After he went back to the car and saw the manager standing by it looking at the angel. Castiel had seen him walk over and just looked down sitting up straight, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do, but Dean had told him to stay here and he was going to do what he was told, “Now what kind of slave are you?” He asked and Castiel could hear him, could hear everything, his vile thoughts, the things he wanted to do to him, it made him whimper and close his eyes, “Bet that master of yours gets a good fuck out of you.” He said and then Dean walked up, “Hey, get away from my car.” He said walking over to the man. The man looked at Dean and held his hands up, “Hey, sorry man, just looking at the goods.” He said and Dean rolled his eyes, “They aren’t for sale.” He said pointedly and the manager smirked, “Oh really?” He asked and looked at the slave, “How much for a night?” He asked and Castiel felt his heart drop hearing those words. Dean closed his eyes and took a calming breath, “He’s not in service.” He said and looked at the man, “He’s here to keep me company, not for anything more.” He said, “He’s my legally and you’re going to keep on walking.” He said, “I don’t want to see you near my car or that man again.” He said and the manager rolled his eyes, “Oh please like you haven’t fucked that ass before.” He said and Dean shook his head, “He isn’t a sex slave.” He said, “This man is my companion and I swear to god if you touch him, so much as reach for him, that hand will be broken faster than you can register it.” He said his voice dark and low his eyes promising to follow through with his threat and the man held his hands up, “Touchy touchy, fine.” He said and shook his head, “But if you change your mind let me know how much he is a night and I’ll pay up, I’ve got a couple grand in cash.” He said with a wink and walked off. Castiel hadn’t heard anything else other than the man asking how much he was for the night and he had tears streaming down his face, of course he was going to be a sex slave again, why would he be good for anything else? He whimpered and closed his eyes tight and waited for Dean to hand him over to that greasy looking man, but it never happened. Dean watched the man walk off and then went to his trunk and opened it grabbing the leash and then went to Castiel’s door and opened it, “Come on, let’s head to our room.” He said as he locked the leash on his collar and then Castiel stood silently and followed him to their room his wings being held to his back almost painfully so. Castiel walked into the room first and just stood as Dean locked the door waiting for him to tell him to strip and wait for the man to come. Dean on the other hand locked the door, making sure to lock every lock so no one could get in and then went to Castiel and took off the collar all together, “That asshole of a manager said I couldn’t let you sleep on a bed.” He said and shook his head, “So I got a king.” He told him, “You can sleep on it, I’ll take the floor.” He said and yawned, “Just don’t wake me up please.” He said rubbing his eyes and then he noticed how Castiel was tense all over again and had tears streaming down his face, “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” He asked softly placing a gentle hand on Castiel’s cheek wiping away his tears, but Castiel shook his head, “W-When should I expect the man to pick me up?” He asked his voice quivering and Dean looked at him confused, “Pick you up?” He asked, “No one’s going to…” He trailed off and realized that Castiel heard the conversation, but obviously not the important parts. He sighed softly and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, “No one is going to come and pick you up Castiel.” He said softly, “You are going to stay here all night and fill up on sandwiches and chips as well as water and then rest in that bed.” He said softly, “Tomorrow we are going to get back on the road and drive to my brothers ranch.” He said rubbing his back, “You’re not being pimped out, I swear.” He said softly and Castiel tensed up then relaxed and leaned into Dean’s embrace just breathing in his scent and felt the fear that he had been feeling melt away as he was embraced with Dean’s scent. He sighed softly and Dean smiled, “Now you eat, I’m gonna grab a pillow and blanket from the car so I can sleep on the floor.” He said and went to let go of Castiel, but he didn’t let go, “You don’t have to do that.” He said quietly and Dean stopped, “Why not?” He asked confused, “I doubt you want to sleep in the same bed as me.” He said and Castiel pulled away and looked down, “W-Well, I mean, I wouldn’t mind it.” He said quietly and Dean smiled at him, “Well if you say so.” He said and yawned, “I’m going to strip to just my underwear, I can’t sleep in jeans.” He said and Castiel nodded, “O-Okay.” He said and Dean did what he said stripping to just his boxer briefs and got into bed snuggling up on the edge, “Just turn off the lights when you want to sleep, I’m a heavy sleeper so don’t worry about making noise.” He said and Castiel nodded, “Everything in those bags is yours so just eat as much as you want.” He told him and then he closed his eyes and got comfortable and fell asleep. 

Castiel looked at Dean and tilted his head, he was the most chill master he’s ever had, but he was also so protective of him, like Castiel actually meant something it made him feel good about himself. It took a while, but Castiel ate some food and drank some water not bothering with the tea because by the time he had food and drink in his belly he was getting tired so he turned the lights off and closed the blinds and curtains, he didn’t want anyone to see him because he didn’t want Dean to get in trouble for letting him sleep on the bed, then went to bed slipping in under the blankets and seeing Dean snoring lightly. He was facing away from him and Castiel smiling laying his wing over the man moving over to him pressing his front to Dean’s back nuzzling the back of his neck happily. Dean grumbled in his sleep then rolled over and wrapped an arm around Castiel pulling him close and burying his face in Castiel’s hair while Castiel’s face was pressed against the crook of Dean’s neck. He smiled and nuzzled it before he closed his eyes and let sleep find him. He drifted off slowly to sleep feeling safe for the first time in a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up to a mouth full of feathers and a terrified angel in his arms and an accident in the bed. While the angel is afraid to even look at Dean, Dean just smiles and works the angel towards calming down and getting clean once again. After the morning excitement Dean and Castiel continue their trip to the ranch down in Texas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got so many comments saying you guys want to continue I decided to work on this during my lunch break at work. 
> 
> This is my Easter gift to you guys :D I said I would get it out this weekend and I did, I've very proud for actually getting it done so there you go. Enjoy!

It was in the afternoon when Dean woke up groggy and confused with a mouth full of feathers. He made a face and coughed sending the stray feathers flying out of his mouth and groaned, "Oh god." Before he just sucked it up and swallowed the fuzzies that refused to leave his mouth. After, he just relaxed for a minute trying to remember what happened yesterday. He didn't feel like shit, in fact he felt really good with a warm body in his arms pressed against him and he couldn't help but move closer to the warmth and hum happily. That was until he heard the whimper from the body and opened his eyes to see the look of utter fear plastered on the angels face. He immediately looked down and swallowed hard, "I-I'm so sorry." He whimpered quietly pulling his wings painfully close to him, "I-I tr-tried to... I'I didn't m-mean to..." He started and then Dean could feel the angel gripping the sheets tightly, "P-Please don't hurt me." He begged covering his head as he tried to hide himself from Dean's eyes. Dean however, was very confused, what did the angel do? He looked around the room and didn't see anything out of place and he ended up shifting, but then he felt it. He looked down and under the sheets the bed was wet, and so was he and the angel. The poor thing had wet himself, probably woke up much earlier than Dean, and Dean had him in his arms which meant he wasn't going anywhere because Dean always kept a tight grip when he slept, it was a habit. That coupled with the fact that he told Castiel not to wake him up, the poor angel probably tried desperately to hold it. 

Dean sighed softly and rubbed the angel's back gently, he already had his arms around the angel so he took advantage of being able to comfort him, "It's okay Castiel." He said softly and shushed him quietly letting the angel slowly calm down, he knew this was going to be a pain to deal with, but it wasn't the Castiel's fault and Dean didn't blame him at all. He sighed softly and just held Castiel close rubbing his back gently, he knew the angel would be afraid because wetting the bed was a bad thing, but Dean was patient and knew it was just an accident, "It was an accident, it was nobody's fault." He told him gently and the angel shook his head weakly, "I-It was my fault." He whimpered, "I-I'm n-no good." He said and then let out a sob, broken and vulnerable, this poor angel was completely broken, if he had been bought by anyone else he would have been beaten for all of this, whipped for wetting the bed, beaten for sobbing and begging, Dean knew this all too well. Dean himself could only feel his own heart break know this angel was almost to the point of no return, Dean wandered if he was already too far gone, but he wasn't one to give up no matter the odds. He just held the weeping angel and let him cry it out not worrying about the bed that was wet or himself, he was going to hold Castiel until he was finished crying. This angel needed to let it out, he knew there wasn't enough time for him to grieve and cry and let out all the things he's had to deal with throughout the years, but Dean would let the man cry for however long he needed right now. 

It was an hour before the angel's sobs turned into quieter gasps and whimpers till he was having trouble breathing and Dean knew he needed to calm down so he pulled angel close, he had been rubbing his back for a while then moved up and ran his fingers through his hair because he knew after a while of rubbing his back his skin would be irritated and Castiel didn't need that right now. He made sure they were chest to chest and Dean spoke softly to Castiel, "It's going to be okay." He said and let his breathing turn to deep calming breathes, "It's going to be okay, just follow my breathing." He said softly, "Can you do that for me?" He asked and Castiel nodded weakly as he placed his arms awkwardly on Dean's sides, he didn't know where to put them and right now he didn't have time to think. Slowly he started to go from gasping and almost hyperventilating to breathing slowly and evenly. Dean smiled softly and stroked his hair gently, "That it." He encouraged, "You're doing great." He said softly and after about ten more minutes Castiel was breathing calmly pressed up against Dean uncomfortably so. Dean let go of Castiel and moved away which made the angel recoil and flinch, but he didn't move to protect himself, that instinct was beaten out of him, self defense wasn't part of him anymore, he would flinch, but never try to defend himself. Dean kept himself from frowning and looked at him, "It's going to be okay Castiel." He said softly, "You're not in trouble." He said and Castiel bit his lip to keep from whimpering and nodded which Dean felt like it was somewhat of an improvement, "Now, why don't you go and take a shower." He said, "I'll deal with the sheets and I'll let the manager know I wet the bed." He said and Castiel frowned and shook his head, "I-It wasn't you." He said his eyes filling with tears again, but Dean stopped him, "I know, I know." He said reaching out and grabbing his hand gently, "I know it wasn't me, but if I say it was you then you'll be punished and it was ultimately my fault because I told you not to wake me up. You were just following my orders, you shouldn't be punished for that." He said and gently stroked Castiel's hand while the angel sniffled and shook his head, "I-I should be punished." He said and looked down, Castiel thought he should be whipped, at least fifteen lashings, and then used by the manager for ruining his bed, as well as forced to stay in his clothes for the rest of the day without any shower or food; That's what would have happened with his old master, he was very unforgiving, he demanded perfection from his slaves and those who couldn't perform were either beaten or sold if they didn't die from the punishment.

Dean smiled and held Castiel's hand gently, "Are you telling me you won't do as I ask?" He asked him looking at Castiel confused, this was a slave born and raised and he was, in a way, saying no to Dean which shocked him. However, Castiel heard Dean's question and his heart sank and he looked up at him fear painted over his face, "N-No sir, I-I didn't mean... I-I..." He started, but he didn't know how to correct himself and he frowned as his lip quivered in fear, he was going to be killed he knew it, any slave who says no to their master is punished severely and Castiel didn't mean for it to sound like that. He could feel his heart beating a million miles a second and he looked terrified, "P-Please sir, I-I will do anything you ask." He whimpered and closed his eyes afraid to look at Dean. Castiel was starting to assume Dean was the kind of master who played tricks on his slaves, he would lull them into a false sense of security and then rip the rug out from under them. He whimpered and gripped Dean's hand, "Please forgive me." He begged afraid to open his eyes, afraid to see Dean's face. Dean on the other hand was just holding Castiel's hand gently and rubbing it softly, "You swear you'll do anything I ask of you?" He asked him softly and Castiel nodded fervently, he would do anything his master told him to, anything he said no matter what it was, but he was so afraid of that as well. Dean smiled and pulled Castiel's hand to his lips giving it a gentle kiss, "Then I am asking you to go take a shower." He said and Castiel looked up at him afraid, he knew what this meant, "Sh-Should I prepare myself for you?" He asked and let his gaze fall down again resigned to be a sex slave once again, but Dean frowned and shook his head, "No, no sweetheart, I don't want to sleep with you Castiel." He said and continued to hold his hand, "I want you to clean yourself while I clean the room." He said, "I am not going to enter the bathroom until you open the door." He said, "I have clothes for you to change into when you finish, just put them in the bathroom with you so you can change when you get out." He said and gently rubbed his thumb over Castiel's hand to calm him down, "I'm going to give you the clothes now, okay?" He asked and Castiel nodded timidly. Dean smiled and let go of Castiel's hand gently before he got up and went to his bag, he was already chafing and it was painful, but he could deal with it while Castiel showered, he'd shower after him. He grabbed the clothes as well as some special soap for Castiel because as an angel he can't use regular soap or it will damage his wings. He put the clothes on the counter in the bathroom and then soap in the shower for him then walked out, "Okay, there is soap for you to use because I know you can't use regular soap or it will damage your wings." He said and Castiel stood and walked over hesitantly, "T-Thank you sir." He said quietly and Dean smiled, "You're very welcome." He said and stepped out of the way, "Just take as long as you need while I deal with this." He said and Castiel nodded and stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, he didn't lock it though, he didn't trust Dean to not punish him if he locked the door.

Dean smiled and sighed when Castiel went to take a shower then went and dealt with the bed. He frowned and wished he wasn't such a cuddler in his sleep, if he wasn't Castiel could have easily been able to get out of his arms and go to the bathroom. Dean sighed again and shook his head going about taking the sheets off and putting them on the side of the bed. He had some cream, thank god, to help with rashes and he knew he was going to need some after his shower. After ten minutes he had dealt with the bed, as best he could, cleaned up his stuff and head his clothes ready so he could take a shower. It was after another ten that he heard the shower turn off and knew Castiel was done with the shower which meant he could take one very soon. He hoped the angel was able to clean his wings, but he knew they wouldn't be very well groomed because it was a tight space and Castiel didn't have any of the things he needed to properly groom his wings. He sat on the chair next to the bed and relaxed letting his legs spread open, he was so uncomfortable right now because of the chafing and he knew he smelt pretty bad, but he would wait for Castiel to be done before he took a shower. He yawned and leaned back in the chair just relaxing and trying to focus on something other than his rash. When he heard Castiel open the bathroom door he smiled and stood up going to grab his clothes. Castiel looked much better now that he had taken a shower though he looked very small and Dean knew it was because he wasn't fed or anything, the poor angel was severely underweight, but Dean would help him gain it back and be healthy again, and well groomed. Castiel came in and held his clothes close to his chest, he had a death grip on them, and went to kneel beside the bed, but Dean stopped him, "Wait, before you sit down." He said and Castiel looked at him worried and stopped where he was, "I-Is there anything I can do f-for you sir?" He asked and Dean smiled, "There is one thing." He said and patted the chair, "Sit here instead of the floor." He said and Castiel swallowed thickly, "Y-Yes sir." He said and went over sitting down on the chair, his heart was pounding because he was expecting this to be a trick, he would never say no, but he knew when he sat down he would be punished because slaves aren't allowed to sit on his masters chairs or eat his masters food, he wasn't an equal he was beneath his master in every way. Dean smiled at him and knelt down in front of him, "Now, doesn't that feel better than the floor?" He asked and Castiel nodded silently, "How about I through those torn clothes away for you?" He asked and Castiel tensed and held them even closer to his body, "P-Please don't throw them away." He begged his eyes shining with tears, "I-I... Please." He whimpered and Dean shushed him softly, "Okay, it's okay, calm down." He said placing his hand on Castiel's elbow, "You can keep them if you like, I didn't mean to upset you." He said and rubbed his arm gently, "When we get to my brothers ranch we can have them washed if you would like that." He said smiling and Castiel nodded, "P-Please?" He asked and Dean smiled, "Of course, now I'm going to take a shower, I trust you will stay here?" He asked and Castiel looked at him like he was crazy, "Y-You're not going to chain me up?" He asked with a frown, "O-Or restrain me?" He asked and Dean just smiled at him, "Do I need to?" He asked and Castiel didn't know how to answer that. Dean just kept smiling at him, "Here's how I see it." He started and stood up going to his clothes, "I'm going to go into the bathroom and close the door. You have a choice to stay here or run away." He said, "I don't think you'll run away, but if you think about it I just want you to know that I can't protect you out there." He said and frowned, "I don't want you to get hurt especially because that sleazy manager has his eye on you and I know you don't want to touch him." He said and shook his head and shivered, "I don't want to touch him either." He said and made a face, "I know that you know you're safer in here than out there, here you have food, drink, warmth and shelter." He said and went to the bathroom, "You're very smart, I know you are or you wouldn't be alive, the stupid slaves tend to die early." He said and Castiel frowned and looked down, "But I know you're not stupid, you're smart and I hope you think everything through before you make your decision." He said then closed the door to the bathroom and proceeded to take a shower. 

While Dean was in the shower Castiel sat there going over what his master had said, he just called him smart, he trusts him... Castiel didn't know what to do with all of this information and all of these feelings, but his instincts told him to stay while his heart told him to run. He longed to be free, he wanted it more than anything in the whole world, but... Dean was kind to him and so far has been such a very considerate and gentle master. Castiel prayed to anyone listening that Dean wouldn't change and turn out to be a cold hearted master like all the ones before him. He sat there and as he thought about everything that has happened over the past day and decided he wanted to prove to his new master that he wasn't stupid. Castiel wasn't stupid, he was smart and attentive and he wasn't going to make the obviously stupid choice of leaving this room. He sat there and while he wished he could just leave he knew he wouldn't. In fact he wanted to prove to his new master that he was good more than he wanted to admit. 

Dean finished his shower after about ten minutes, there wasn't enough warm water to have a long shower like he wanted, he got out and got dressed. He made sure to take care of his rash and then when he was clothed opened the door feeling like a new man. He sighed happily and looked around the room, but his heart stopped and his smile was turned to a frown and feeling of dread. He didn't see Castiel anywhere, or his bags.... He dropped his clothes and ripped the door open to the parking lot and saw the angel by the car and that manager pushing him against it. Dean didn't even have to think before he ran over and tackled the man to the ground, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He growled at the man and pinned him to the ground while he held the man's hand in a very vulnerable position, "None of your business." Said the man and Dean felt his whole made scream to break his hand and that's exactly what he did cause the man to scream in pain and pull his hand away, "I told you if you what would happen if you touched him." Dean said his voice dark and dripping with danger, but the man just held his hand and writhed in pain. Dean frowned at him and stood up turning to Castiel who was standing there trembling in fear and Dean's face immediately softened as he walked over, "Castiel, he didn't hurt you did he?" He asked his arms outstretched, he was offering a hug to the poor frightened slave. Castiel whimpered and went over to Dean and went willingly into his arms, he knew he was going to be punished, Dean probably thought he tried to run away and the manager was stopping him, Castiel was in deep shit and he was in so much trouble. The angel sobbed and Dean wrapped his arms around him gently, "Hey, hey, it's okay, you're safe." He said as he rubbed his back gently, "You're safe." He told him and Castiel gripped Dean's shirt with shaky hands, "I-I'm so sorry." He sobbed and Dean shook his head, "What were you doing out here?" He asked and Castiel was wracked with more sobs and Dean regretted asking, "I-I was only trying to help." He whimpered and Dean was confused so he looked around and saw that the trunk was open and his bag was inside it, this poor slave was only trying to serve him. Dean sighed and shook his head, "I-I wasn't trying to r-run, I-I swear." He whimpered his sobs calming down to just quiet whimpered, "P-Please believe me." He begged as he gasped and whimpered and Dean felt his heart breaking and warmed at the same time. He sighed softly and shushed the angel so he could speak, "It's okay Castiel, I believe you, I believe you." He said softly, "You are so good." He said and the angel whimpered, "Thank you so much for packing my bag in the car." He said softly and Castiel whimpered and nodded, "Y-you're welcome s-sir." He said and Dean smiled, "It's okay Castiel, just calm down." He said softly, he knew the angel was terrified and was prepared for a punishment, but Dean wasn't going to punish him, or ever hurt him ever. 

After a few minutes, the manager had finally left, probably to the hospital, and Castiel had finally calmed down, "There we go." He said and then he noticed the collar on Castiel and smiled, "You are so good Castiel." He said softly and stroked smiled which made Castiel swallowed and look down, "T-Thank you sir." He said, Castiel didn't expect his master to praise him, or even believe him, he was so shocked, but he didn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Dean pulled away completely after a minute and smiled at Castiel, "Why don't we hit the road?" He asked and Castiel nodded, "Would you like to ride in the front seat with me?" He asked, "Or do you want to stay in the back?" He added, he wanted to show Castiel that he wasn't upset and he wasn't going to be punished, in fact Dean was hoping Castiel would see this as a reward. The angel swallowed, he'd never ridden in the front seat before, "I-I can ride in the front?" He asked his eyes wide, he'd never thought in his life he'd be allowed to ride in any front seat, but here he was his master offering and Castiel would accept if his master truly meant it. Dean smiled and nodded, "Yes you can." He said and walked over to the passenger side opening the door, "Why don't you get in and I'll go grab my clothes, I left them inside... And my shoes." He said and chuckled. Castiel nodded and went over getting into the front seat and put his seat belt on immediately, he also moved his wing out of the way so Dean didn't close the door on it.

The way Castiel's face lit up when Dean offered the front seat made him smile, this poor angel needed to be rewarded more often for the little things. Dean went to the room and made sure he got everything he left and then took the key to the office, putting it on the desk, then went to the car and got in. He smiled at Castiel, "Alright, you ready?" He asked and Castiel nodded, "Y-Yes sir." He said and Dean smiled starting his car and hummed hearing it purr to life, "That's my baby." He said patting the dash and then started the drive. It was quiet for a good while before he saw he needed gas, "Looks like my baby's hungry." He said then looked to Castiel, "How about you?" He asked and Castiel tensed thinking of the best way to answer, "I-If you would allow me to eat I would be eternally grateful sir." He said, he knew how to word his sentencing so he never sounded like he was entitled to anything, even if it was food. Dean just sighed softly, "Then how about we stop to get something to eat?" He asked and Castiel looked down, "I-If you are hungry sir." He said and Dean shook his head, "Are you hungry?" He asked and then he heard Castiel's stomach growl and the angel frowned, but nodded, "Y-Yes sir?" He said his voice quiet and he made it out like a question than an answer, he didn't want to sound disrespectful or rude and he was afraid to say yes, but he couldn't lie to his master.

Dean smiled and nodded, "Then we'll both get some food." He said as he drove, "Does a burger sound good?" He asked and Castiel swallowed, "Y-Yes sir." He said, again timidly and afraid, he'd never had a burger, he didn't even know what it was to be honest. Dean smiled and nodded, "Good, well it's settled then." He said, "We'll be crossing into Texas very soon and when we do I'll find a place we can both sit down and eat at, some places are very... Slave discriminatory." He said with a frown, "Honestly, it's ridiculous that some can't enter the place just because they wear a collar." He said and huffed which made Castiel looked down, "I-I'm sorry sir." He said thinking Dean was going to be angry at him, but Dean shook his head, "You didn't do anything wrong Cas." He said softly with a smile towards him, "It's okay, I'm just upset because they are mean to any slave they see and it makes me so mad." He said and shook his head, "But that doesn't matter, I know exactly where we can eat that is friendly to all types of people." He said and yawned then continued driving. 

After an thirty minutes longer and he was past the state line, "Well we are officially in Texas." He said smiling and pulled into a gas station, "If you want to step out and stretch your legs and wings you're more than welcome to, I can't imagine being cramped in this car is comfortable, especially for your wings." He said and Castiel was shocked this man was so attentive to him, "O-Oh." He said and nodded, "Y-Yes, thank you." He said and got out of the car, he scratched underneath the collar, but smiled because he liked not having the lock on his, like it was his choice to wear it, at least it was something he liked to think because Dean trusted him. While Dean filled up his car Castiel walked a few feet away and let his wings stretch out. He bit his lip as he felt all of his joints pop and crack, he longed for that because it felt so nice, like pressure being released. He sighed and when he was finished he smiled seeing his wings open and feeling the nice breeze though them, he even closed his eyes and imagined he was flying, as free as a bird. He felt so relaxed just getting lost in his imagination that he didn't notice when Dean finished pumping the gas. Castiel was just lost in the breeze and the calming feeling the wind had on him, he even arched his wings like he was going to fly away, but he knew he couldn't, not with his wings in this state, it felt nice though, like he could take off at any second. It was so nice that he even cracked a very small smile, he loved flying when he was allowed to, but he hasn't flown in... Too long. With that thought Castiel fell from his daydream and opened his eyes to see he was still here at the same gas station with Dean, his master, who was looking at him... In awe? Castiel didn't know why he was giving him that look, but the angel quickly folded his wings behind him and went over getting into the car, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stand out there for so long." He said putting his seat belt on and looking down, but Dean just stood there looking at the angel. He got into the car and shut the door, "No, no it's okay, I'm just so impressed with your wings." He said smiling, "They are so beautiful." He said and Castiel rubbed the back of his neck, "Not really, they are very poorly maintained." He said and frowned looking down, "I-It was a punishment because I wasn't good enough." He said and sighed defeated while Dean shook his head, "They are beautiful Castiel, and when we get to my brothers ranch we can have them properly groomed and taken care of." He said smiling, "One of the workers is an expert on angels, she used to care for them when she was owned by her previous master." He said smiling, he left out the part where she wasn't owned anymore or that she chose to stay at the ranch, he would let Castiel learn that on his own time, best to take things slowly. Castiel nodded his heart relaxing, as well as himself, hearing that a slave would be helping him with his wings, and a woman at that, they were always so kind and he wasn't afraid of them. In fact all slaves built a bond with the other slaves because of their situation in life, being a slave, it just was, who else would watch your back than another slave who you did the same for? It was a connection only slaves had with each other, no master could understand that and no master ever would, at least that's what Castiel thought. 

It was about an hour later before they came to a diner that was slave friendly and Dean smiled. He and Castiel went in and got out without incident though Dean was so shocked when he found out that Castiel had never had a burger before. Castiel frowned and looked down after Dean had given him a face, "N-No sir, I've never eaten a burger before." He said timidly hoping he hadn't angered Dean in any way. Dean on the other hand was just so shocked and shook his head, "Well don't you worry Cas, I'll make sure you have a proper burger, I bet you'll love it too." He said smiling and Castiel just held his hands in his lap, he'd never been in a diner before, or any restaurant before because he was a slave, not a real person. He thought Dean was making a mistake taking him in here, but the man refused to make him sit outside, hell Dean wouldn't use the leash on him which scared Castiel because usually that meant if he strayed too far from Dean, even just a foot too far, he would be punished so Castiel stayed as close to Dean as he could. When he did that Dean was confused and had to refrain from saying 'personal space' because he didn't want to make the angel worry that he was doing something wrong. When the waitress came she smiled at the two and took their order, she was very polite, even to Castiel and he had never been treated with such kindness from someone who wasn't a slave before. He nodded politely and thanked her knowing she was going out of her way to be so kind to him, he didn't understand that in the south they were much kinder to slaves than anywhere else. Dean sat there and smiled happily, he had a beer and some water while Castiel only asked for water, he'd never been allowed to have soda or anything else so he just drank water all the time, it was the only thing his masters didn't regulate.

When their food came Dean scarfed down his food happily and when he was finished leaned back in his chair happily humming contently while Castiel swallowed thickly seeing the burger. He was starving, but he was still so worried that someone was going to call him out for eating food not fit for him and he would be punished for it. Dean noticed the slaves panicked face and sighed softly, "Castiel." He said to him gently and the slave looked at him worried, "It's okay, you aren't breaking any rules, in fact you want to know why it's okay for you to eat that burger?" He asked with a soft smile and Castiel nodded, he didn't know why he was being treated so kindly, it scared him more than anything because usually there was a grace period, a sort of honeymoon period where everything was great and perfect, but then when they got to the peak it went downhill and it was an instant change. Dean just smiled at him, "Because you've been so good and I wanted to reward you for it." He said and Castiel then went from nervous and worried to confused. He tilted his head with his face scrunched together, "R-Reward?" He asked like he'd never heard the word before, "But I... I haven't done anything to be rewarded for." He said his voice showing just how confused he was, but Dean just smiled, "You have done so much." He said, "You are so helpful and respectful, you loaded my bags earlier today." He said, "And you have been so good in the diner just sitting and thanking the waitress for serving us, you have done so much and I wanted to reward you for being so good." He said and Castiel blushed, he was good? Castiel couldn't help but preen under the words even though he didn't let it show... much. He didn't want to get used to being praised, he always messed up and when he did he would punished and brought down from his good feelings because that's what always happened. Right now though he just looked at the burger and swallowed, "T-Thank you sir." He said and Dean smiled at him, "You're welcome." He said and then Castiel went about hesitantly eating the burger. It took a little more coercing to have the angel consume the actual food, but Dean was able to encourage him to take a few bites and when the angel actually got a taste he didn't need any more encouragement. Dean chuckled because Castiel had eaten his just as fast as him though it took him a little bit longer to get started. Dean smiled at him though and offered his beer, "You want a drink?" He asked and Castiel looked at it, "A-Am I allowed?" He asked timidly, he had always wanted to try alcohol, he really did, but he was always told he could never have any, it was too expensive for a slave, but he knew it was just because he was never good enough because he knew several other slaves, in fact almost all of the ones he'd met, drank some kind of alcohol before. Dean smiled and nodded, "Of course, you may not like it though, beer is kind of an acquired taste, but hey, don't knock it till you try it." He said and handed his bottle to Castiel who hesitantly took it. 

Dean watched as the angel took a sip and in slow motion he saw the look on his face and then the angel spitting it right out with a cough and Dean chuckled taking the bottle and grabbed some napkins for him quickly. Castiel made a gagging face and shook his head violently, "W-What is that stuff?" He asked his as he wiped his tongue trying to get the taste out of his mouth as a shiver went up his spine. Dean let out a laugh and made sure Castiel's mess was mostly cleaned up before he sat back down, "It's beer." He said and chuckled, "Didn't like it huh?" He asked smiling and Castiel shook his head, "N-No sir." He said and saw the mess he made and frowned, "I-I'm sorry sir." He said and Dean just took another drink finishing off his beer, "Don't worry about it, I expected as much, you should try something not as... Potent as beer, maybe a martini or possibly some Jack, but that will probably burn." He said and thought, but Castiel shook his head, "I-I wouldn't want to waste your drink sir." He said looking down and Dean shook his head, "It's not a waste to share them with the newest addition." He said smiling, "We can find out what you like and if you would like some to help unwind at the end of the day." He said smiling and Castiel looked at him, "Y-You would let me drink?" He asked confused and Dean smiled, "Only if you wanted to, I can just give you something non-alcoholic if you'd prefer, but usually our members prefer alcohol after a long day to help them unwind and it's a great sleep aid." He said with a smile though there was a look in his eyes, one Castiel was very familiar to, a sort of sad look that would glaze over, but as soon as it was there it was gone and Castiel had to think twice wondering if he was just seeing things. Dean shrugged, "But that's all for when we get to my brothers ranch, we've still got about ten more hours of driving and maybe four more hours of daylight." He said chuckled, "Best we hit the road now and try to make it there before three in the morning." He said and Castiel nodded while Dean paid for the meal. It was easy getting back on the road, but after four hours Castiel was yawning and his head was falling back and forth as he was starting to doze off. He was so tired after such a crazy day and he was on the brink of falling asleep that Dean pulled over on the side of the highway and looked to Castiel, "If you'd like you can sleep in the back." He said, but Castiel suddenly didn't want to be anywhere but here in the front with his new master, he was kind and, even if Castiel didn't really trust him, his tired sleepy state told him that he wanted to be right next to him. He yawned and shook his head, "N-No sir, I'm 'kay." He slurred sleepily and Dean smiled at him, "Then why don't you lay down here, my thigh is fat enough to make a decent pillow." He said and Castiel yawned again and shook his head, "Not fat." He murmured sleepily as he undid his seat belt and in the back of his mind his subconscious was yelling at him to stay put and be proper, but he was so tired and just straight up weak from all the traveling and not having been properly cared for that he needed more sleep than normal because he was still recovering and still much to weak to fight sleep. He leaned over and curled up on the bench seat his head resting on Dean's thigh facing towards Dean's him and in about two minutes he was out like a light. 

Dean smiled down at him, "Just sleep Cas, I'll watch over you." He said softly and then continued driving down to his brothers ranch, they would be on the road for about six more hours of drive time, but Dean could easily make that if he just kept on driving and ignored his need for sleep, he would just pass out when he got to Sam's ranch. He yawned and hummed along to the music in the background as they drove and smiled as he saw Castiel's wings twitch over now and then, they were still shedding and Dean knew he was going to have a lot of work cleaning out the feathers from his car, but this was worth it. Eventually the angel started whimpering in his sleep and tensing up and Dean didn't know how else to calm him aside from shushing him softly and running his fingers gently through his hair, "It's okay Castiel, you're safe." He said softly as he drove and that was all the angel needed to calm down and relax again falling into a deep sleep while Dean drove and hummed. It wasn't until about one in the morning when he saw the gates to his brother's ranch and smiled, "Almost home." He said and smiled as they opened up for him, he had a gate opener thankfully, and he drove inside parking right up at the house. He turned his car off and smiled down at the angel knowing he was so peacefully asleep, "I'll try not to wake up." He said and then opened the door and stealthily got out of the car going to the other side and picking up the sleeping angel in his arms bridal style. He smiled because Castiel snuggled towards Dean in his sleep and pressed his face to his neck which gave the man chills, but he didn't mind it if the angel continued to sleep peacefully, he needed so much rest and Dean didn't want to disturb him. He walked up and then all his hopes for keeping his angel asleep were dashed when Sam opened the door and walked over, "Dean, for god's sake couldn't you have called and let me know everything went okay?" He asked not even thinking about the slumbering angel in his arms and before Dean even got a chance to say anything Castiel woke up to the sound of an angry man and tensed up. 

Castiel had been sleeping so peacefully, was pressed against a nice warm body, and felt so content until he woke up to an angry mans voice. His heart jumped and so did he and Dean wasn't expecting it so Castiel ended up jumping right out of Dean's arms and onto the floor. He whimpered and covered his head afraid and still completely exhausted, but all he knew was there was an angry man and Dean was safe so he crawled behind Dean and coward on the floor covering his head. He was on his knees with his head pressed the the ground in front of him and his hands over his head while his wings pressed close to him. Dean didn't mean to drop the angel, but he jumped and he wasn't prepared while Sam took a step back and looked at the angel cowering behind Dean and frowned, "Dean what the hell did you do that for?" He asked his voice still upset and Dean just glared at his brother, "Sam, please calm down." He said his voice calm, but he face screaming at Sam, "If you hadn't raised your voice he wouldn't have jumped out of my arms." He said and looked down at Castiel who was cowering behind him, poor guy, he was sleeping so peacefully until Sam rudely woke him up, "Cas?" He asked and knelt down in front of him, but he angel whimpered and and his wings shook with fear, "I-I'm sorry sir, I-I didn't mean to anger anyone." He whimpered and Dean frowned at him, "No, no Castiel, you didn't anger anyone, that's just how Sam is normally." He said and Sam gave Dean a bitch face because he was not angry all the time, he was worried about his big brother, "He was just leaving though so you won't have to worry about it." He said looking at Sam with a pointed stare and Sam took the hint and put his hands up, "Yeah yeah, I'm going to bed, try not to wake up Ellen and Jo, they aren't the nicest when they haven't had their eight hours." He said and then went inside feeling kind of stupid for scaring the poor slave, he could have handled that better. 

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes before he looked to Castiel, "It's okay Cas, he's gone." He said and Castiel whimpered and looked up at Dean, "I-I'm so sorry sir." He said tears filling his eyes and Dean shook his head, "It's okay, it's okay." He said softly, "You aren't in trouble." He said and held his hand out to the poor angel who took it with shaking hands, he expected Dean to hit him, punish him for causing such a scene, but the man didn't do anything like that. Dean just helped Castiel up and brushed off the dirt from his clothes, "It'll be okay Cas." He said softly smiling at him and Castiel swallowed, he'd never been treated like this before and he was afraid it would end tomorrow, he didn't know if he could handle another master who played tricks on him, teased him, made him think he was safe then hurt him. He bit his lip and wiped the tear that fell and Dean sighed softly and rubbed the back of Castiel's hand with his thumb, "It's okay Cas." He said softly and Castiel couldn't help that he didn't trust Dean, he wished he could when he was younger, when he was innocent, but that was taken from him long ago. Now Castiel was an empty shell of the boy he once was, he was hollow and, to himself, worthless. The angel didn't believe he was useful for anything except sex and to be beaten and toyed with, he wasn't handy, he wasn't smart, he wasn't particularly clever or conversational. Castiel was molded into a perpetually frightened angel with less than no self esteem who expected the worst out of people, he had been taught that no one cares about you and those that do, they suffer for it so Castiel has kept himself detached, almost to the point where he doesn't even connect with fellow slaves, he's lived such a lonely life full of pain and suffering; all he wants is for it to end.

Dean sighed softly seeing so many emotions play over the slaves eyes and gave him a soft smile, "Castiel." He said softly breaking the angel from his thoughts and when Castiel refocused on Dean he swallowed and looked worried, "I-I'm sorry sir." He said quietly, he didn't mean to drift off like that, he tried not to get lost in his mind, it was dark and unforgiving. Dean just smiled at him, "It's quite alright, but would you like to go to sleep?" He asked and Castiel swallowed, but nodded, "Y-Yes sir." He said and Dean smiled, "Let me show you around so you know where the rooms are." He said and Castiel nodded following Dean not noticing that he was still holding his hand. Dean noticed, but he just smiled and walked with the angel around the house, "Tomorrow morning I'll give you the grand tour, but for now I'll just show you where my room is if there is an emergency and then yours." He said and Castiel nodded and followed Dean upstairs his heart jumping with the stairs creaked. He tried to be as silent as he could, but he couldn't help that he didn't know where the creaking boards were. He swallowed and just followed close behind Dean trying to follow his every step. Dean smiled and after he got to the middle of the hallway he stopped and pointed, "That room there with the green door is mine." He said and Castiel nodded, "The brown one is Sam's and then those two purple door are Ellen and Jo, Ellen is the one who keeps the house in order and is kind of like a mother to us all though Jo is her only daughter." He said and Castiel nodded taking in all the information and who the keeper of the house was, he knew to be incredibly respectful to them because they would inform the master of everything and Castiel never wanted to be in trouble with Dean, "Then that blue door right there is an empty one, it's a guest bedroom so to speak and if you would like to sleep there it's more than alright." He said and Castiel was confused, "B-But... I'm... I'm a slave." He said and pulled his hand away feeling like an idiot, "I-I should be sleeping on the floor." He said his voice dejected and down, but Dean shook his head, "Maybe with your previous master, but here if you would like to sleep on a real bed with warm blankets to stay warm then I say it's okay." He said smiling, "I know you aren't used to... This kind of treatment, but here we do things a little differently." He said smiling, "Now, if you want to change the room that's fine, but for tonight I'm asking you to sleep in the guest bedroom." He said softly, "Will you do that for me?" He asked and Castiel didn't understand why his master was asking him rather than just ordering him, but Castiel knew not to decline, "Y-Yes sir." He said, "I'll do anything you tell me." He said his voice defeated once again and Dean sighed softly, he would have to work on building up Castiel's self worth, but that was a huge task and would require a lot of time and a gentle hand, but Dean was very patient, he's spent years doing this for slaves, working with them and building them up once again, he wasn't going to let anyone just live with the shit hand they were dealt, not if he had a say in it. 

He smiled happily at Castiel then yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Good, then it's settled." He said and smiled sleepily, "Let me get you some sleep clothes and then you can go to sleep." He said and started walking off to his room with Castiel following behind him, Dean liked his presence, he felt comfortable with the angel right there when if it was any other slave he's worked with he would have asked them to take a step back, he can't explain why he has such an attachment to this angel though, he just couldn't understand it, but then he didn't try very hard because he was tired. Dean entered his room and Castiel stood at the doorway dutifully, he hadn't been invited in and he knew not to enter anyone's room without their explicit invitation though more than likely Castiel prayed he never had to go into the room because of the things he knew would happen to him. Dean's room did look inviting though, Castiel didn't feel so scared being in here, it was had the same smell as the car, whiskey, leather and another smell that just encompassed all of Dean, but he cut off his thoughts right there and stood as still as the grave. Dean saw that Castiel was standing right outside the door and shrugged, "You can come in if you like." He said, "I don't mind." He said and Castiel swallowed, but stepped into the room sticking very close to the door, he didn't want to be in his room. Dean looked through his clothes and found something for Castiel to wear, just some sleep pants that were a little bit too long for him and a tee shirt that he had cut up, "Here, these should work, if they don't let me know and I can find something else." He said and Castiel nodded taking the clothes when Dean handed them to him. He ended up walking Castiel back to his room and smiled opening the door, "It's not very extravagant, but it's cozy." He said smiling, this was a country house after all, it wasn't a mansion or anything like that. 

Castiel nodded and stepped in seeing the room for the first time and he was shocked at how big and great the room was, he was used to sleep either in the bed with another man or woman or sleeping on the floor of the basement because he didn't deserve anything else, he was a slave after all. He swallowed thickly as he walked in after Dean and went into the middle of the room his eyes wide and in awe, he'd never been allowed to stay in such a room by himself and he couldn't believe he was allowed to stay here now, "I-I'm allowed to sleep in here?" He asked looking at Dean praying he could actually stay in this room, sleep on this bed, be warm under those blankets. Dean just smiled at him his heart breaking a new, he was going to cry if this kept happening, this poor angel had such a shitty life and Dean was so happy he had found him when he did. He nodded though as he smiled, "Yes, this room is yours if you would like it." He said smiling, "You can sleep in that bed, you can use that bathroom and you can use that desk and the dresser." He said smiling, "Don't worry about clothes, we've had some ordered because there isn't a store we can go to, it may take a while to find the right size and everything, but once we do you can pick out your own clothes too." He said and Castiel shook his head, this was too much and he was far too tired, Dean could tell, "For now though, lets get you changed and into bed, okay?" He asked and Castiel yawned and nodded, "O-Okay." He said and Dean moved away, "I'll step out while you change, just open the door when you're done okay?" He said and Castiel nodded while Dean closed the door behind him. He didn't know why this man was so kind to him, but he wasn't about to ask questions and ruin it. Castiel changed quickly because he was tired and ready to sleep then went over and opened the door like Dean had said. The man turned around and smiled, "We'll get you some sleep clothes that actually fit tomorrow." He said and Castiel shrugged, he kind of liked these clothes because they had Dean's smell, but then he scolded himself in his mind, "You're nothing to this man, you're just his slave, he's you master, he doesn't give two shits about you, no one does." He told himself in his mind, he just continually tore himself down like the master's before Dean did to him, Castiel had to if he wanted to survive, this life was a cruel one. 

Dean saw the look in Castiel's eyes and knew what he was thinking, "Hey, let's get you to bed okay?" He said and Castiel was broken from his thoughts as Dean stepped inside and lead Castiel to the bed, it was a king and it was huge and looked so comfortable Castiel could just be swallowed in it. Dean smiled and pulled the sheets and blankets back, "I'll be in the room with the green door, you saw, so if you need anything during the night I'll be right there." He said, "Don't worry about waking me up, I'm not a grouch or anything." He said and Castiel swallowed and nodded, he wasn't going to wake Dean up at all no matter what, he wasn't about to do that on his first night here with his master. Dean knew that Castiel wouldn't wake him up, but he wanted him to know that he was more than welcome, "You're always welcome in my room Castiel, my door will always be open to you if you should ever need me." He said softly, he never treated a slave like this before, but then again every slave was different, some he could just tell them he was rescuing them and they would just be so happy and they were easy to deal with, but then you had some like Castiel, some who were slaves for so long, beaten down for so long that they took more time to rehabilitate, to teach them new things, teach them things that would help them in life. Some slaves were given an education while others learned nothing, it just depended on the master, education for a slave wasn't mandatory, but it was beneficial though most people tend to keep their slaves dumb for obvious reasons. He sighed thinking about all of this and shook his head, "No matter what, if you should ever need me I'll be right there for you." He said and he meant in multiple ways, but he would just let Castiel decide what he meant. Castiel on the other hand slipped into bed easily sliding under the covers gracefully and almost instantly relaxing because of how comfortable it was, but he couldn't sleep with Dean here. He swallowed and looked up at him, "O-Okay." he said and Dean smiled, "I'm going to bed now, don't hesitate to wake me up if you need me Castiel, I mean it." He said and then Castiel nodded and Dean did the same and walked to the door, "Sleep well." He said and then turned off the lights and closed the door behind him going off to his room and taking a quick shower before he fell into bed and passed out, he was so exhausted and planned on sleeping in tomorrow because he had been working so hard for the past several days. 

During the night, perhaps around four AM Castiel woke himself up with his screams, his nightmares of his masters coming and raping him over and over then beating him and mutilating him, "N-No please!" He begged and cried and when he woke up he was sweating and trembling and terrified in the darkness of an unfamiliar room. He was gasped and and tried to get out of bed, but he tripped and fell causing him more fear and pain and all he wanted was to remember the feeling his had back in the car, he wanted to feel safe and in his panicked state he decided he just wanted Dean because Dean made him feel safe and was kind to him. He was very hesitant to go to him though because this was a new place, new master, new rules, but all the sounds and different creaks from the house made him panic and think that his old masters were coming for him and Dean kept telling him he would protect him and he did from that manager so Castiel made a judgement call and, after much panicking and heart racing he quickly went to his door and opened it with complete silence. He tried to silently make his way to dean's door, but all the creaking boards made that impossible and it made his skin jump to the point that he almost jumped himself. He finally got to Dean's door and stood there still not wanting to open the door, he could go back to his room and try to fight these feelings, try to deal with them himself, he could do that, he didn't have to wake up Dean at all, he didn't have to bother his master and possibly get in trouble because he woke him up from his sleep. Just when he had made the decision to go back to his room and try to deal with these feelings himself he heard a door's handle turn and he looked seeing the brown door start to open. He immediately felt terror fill his body knowing it was Sam and he was angry and if he saw Castiel he would be punished for sure and... And... Castiel didn't' even think he just opened Dean's door and closed it behind him silently pressing his back to it and panting as he caught his breath listening for the telltale sounds of Sam walking in the hallway, but they never came. He heard the door open and close and then nothing. 

After a few minutes of just letting his heart rate settle down he was hit by the smell of Dean's room and that had a major hand in helping him relax, it was like a drug and Castiel couldn't seem to get enough of it. He sighed softly and just closed his eyes breathing in that wonderful smell when he heard a whimper. His eyes snapped open and looked to see Dean tossing and turning, just like he had no doubt been doing not too long ago, in his bed and panting. Castiel tilted his head confused, why would he be having a nightmare? Masters never had nightmares, they never had anything bad happen to them, not enough to cause a nightmare, but Castiel didn't know the truth about Dean at all. He suddenly felt pity for the man, Castiel knew how bad his own nightmares could be, he could only imagine what Dean's were even though he didn't know any of Dean's experiences. Castiel made sure the door was shut securely and even locked it, he didn't want Sam to come in, he scared him more than anything else. He sighed after he locked the door and went over to Dean seeing him tossing and turning, whimpering and panting as he sweat, he was having a bad one if Castiel knew those signs. He didn't like that Dean was having a nightmare and wanted him to relax like he had been since he had taken him, but maybe the reason Dean was so relaxed was because he was with someone? Castiel though it was stupid, but then... He slept perfectly in the arms of Dean, though when he woke up it was mortifying and humiliating because he wet the bed, but before that he had woken up well rested and, even though he was scared, he felt actually kind of good. Castiel wondered if Dean was like that, he slept well because he had someone next to him, but then again Castiel was stupid and what did he know? He tore himself down once again and frowned, "Dean isn't like you, he's a master, he's better than you in every way, you're lower than the dirt he walks on." He thought to himself and felt stupid. He sighed and looked at Dean, his face pained and covered in sweat, he wished he could have someone to hold him at night, care for him... Love him... Castiel never knew what love was, he didn't even believe in it because how could love exist in such a cruel world like this? No, love couldn't possibly exist here, not with so much bad in the world. 

He was still debating when Dean let out another whimper and Castiel frowned, he hated hearing that sound, it was such a weak noise, showing such vulnerability and Castiel made it all the time because he was constantly being broken down over and over again. He looked at Dean and couldn't help the fact that he wanted to help him, it was just his instinct to try and help someone in need, it was always let towards slaves, but on rare occasion it was to free folk too. He pulled the blankets back and slowly slipped into bed beside Dean getting close to him, he didn't know how to feel about this, but he wanted to feel safe again, he wanted that feeling again and Dean was the only one who had ever made him feel that way, at least the only one that he could remember pleasantly. When Castiel slipped into bed Dean immediately felt the dip and rolled over snuggling close to the angel in his sleep, he was a regular snuggle bug and he couldn't help himself, not that he wanted to, Dean loved cuddling and wasn't afraid to say it or show it. Castiel, once again, was pressed up against Dean his face smushed against the crook of his neck and he couldn't help his sleep returning to him after a few minutes of just laying with Dean. It wasn't long before he wrapped a wing around the man and fell asleep pressed against Dean's neck feeling the beat of his heart against his cheek. It was so rhythmic it lulled him to sleep easily and before he knew it he was passed out and the two of them slept without a nightmare that whole night. Tomorrow would be another hurdle in itself, but Castiel didn't think about it, he was too content and very much asleep right now. 

He didn't know it yet, but he was safe in the arms of his own guardian angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions let me know! I would love to hear them and see if I can work them into the story. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel are slowly figuring out each other. The angel is learning to relax and Dean is helping him recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've been trying to get this out for a long while, but it's finally out. It's not too terribly long, but I'm still working on more ideas. I have something brewing for the next chapter, but if you guys have any ideas let me know; I'd love the help. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think. I hope this chapter doesn't feel rushed, I don't think it's as good as my others, but I guess I'm gonna have some not so great chapters as I go along, I'll try to make them better though. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Castiel woke up he felt so well rested and comfortable, he purred happily and his wings even fluffed up which made him blush because he’s never felt so happy his wings have fluffed since… A very long time. He sighed softly and nuzzled the warm skin he was pressed against, acting very much like a cat, and just continued to purr happily his entire body relaxed and warm against the warmth that was keeping him from freezing. Even his wings were wrapped around the person next to him and he wasn’t planning on moving. It was then that he felt fingers running through his feathers, they were calloused hands, rough and dry, but they were also so gentle with his feathers and he felt his wings reacting to them by pressing up against the hand. Castiel was in his own world until he slowly started to open his eyes, for once not knowing where he was and thinking he was someplace safe. He let his eyes focus and he saw the man he was snuggled up to and his happy contented feelings were being chased away, he was… He was still a slave, he still had no… Castiel felt his heart sink and tears well up. He couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him and he gripped the man that he had been snuggling, honestly afraid to be awake. The man just shushed him softly and continued to gently pet him, “It’s okay Castiel, I’m not going to hurt you.” He said gently as he just laid there unmoving, “You’re safe.” He said and Castiel sniffled feeling so conflicted, he was a slave and that meant that he would be used and abused like he always was. Dean must have read his mind because he was shushing him softly, “I won’t hurt you Castiel.” He said and Castiel just tried to breathe and relax into Dean’s gentle petting. He never once changed his pace, Dean just continued to run his fingers through Castiel’s wings and the poor angel had no other choice but to relax. He sighed softly, his feelings were all in a whirlwind, but Dean was being so gentle and Castiel would do anything to keep this going. The poor angel hasn’t had anyone be gentle with his wings in so many years that it made him whimper again as his tears began to fall. Dean just hummed softly and ran his fingers though his wings, he would sit there as long as Castiel needed him to and simply remain quiet. The angel was so confused by all of this and frightened, but he would do his best to absorb all of this, he didn’t want this to end, even if he thought today or tomorrow would mark the end of the honeymoon period of being at a new place. Everytime he was sold he got used to the new master and then their true character would come out, Castiel would see how cruel they were to the slaves and he would be treated just the same. He pushed those thoughts away for now though and just let himself get lost in the petting, if it meant he wasn’t going to be hit or, used, then he would accept it. Dean continued to hum softly as he pet Castiel’s wings, he knew he had his work cut out for him with this angel, but he would never give up, he’s been where he is now and he would do anything and everything in his power to help him. Right now that consisted of laying in bed holding the angel while he gently ran his fingers through his feathers and hummed classic rock songs. 

A couple hours later and Dean felt his stomach growl, he was hungry and knew that Castiel was probably hungry too, “Castiel?” He asked softly and the angel looked up at him, his eyes full of worry and fear, “Y-Yes sir?” He replied and Dean just smiled at him softly, “Do you want to go get something to eat?” He asked moving his hand to wipe the tears. It broke his heart that the angel flinched when his hand got close, but Dean kept his movements slow and calm, “I was getting hungry and wanted to go make something for a late breakfast, but I wanted you to join me, you’re probably hungry too.” He said softly as he gently wiped the tears away, “Are you?” He asked and Castiel swallowed, but nodded, “Y-Yes sir.” He said his voice quivering, but Dean just smiled softly at him, “Are you afraid?” He asked him as he pulled his hand away his other still gently running through the angel’s wings. Castiel looked afraid at that question and shook his head, “N-No sir!” He said, but Dean knew the truth, of course the angel was scared, he was terrified. The new slave at a new house, he knew that feeling and he hated it, “Castiel.” He said softly, he wasn’t angry or upset in anyway, he simply had a knowing smile and Castiel had a look that broke his heart as the angel’s bottom lip quivered, “P-Please don’t hurt me.” He whimpered and Dean felt his own tears spring to his eyes hearing that broken voice and those words leave his mouth. He swallowed down his tears and cleared his throat composing himself, “I won’t hurt you Castiel.” He said softly as the angel whimpered and pressed his face to Dean’s neck, “It’s okay to be afraid, it’s okay.” He said softly and Castiel sniffled and shook his head, “N-No, I-I’m not supposed to be afraid.” He whimpered, “I-It’s wrong.” He said and Dean felt his heart break even more and sighed softly holding the angel to him, “No Castiel.” He said his voice firm, but not angry or upset. Castiel stilled hearing that voice, he didn’t know what it meant, “If you are afraid then it’s okay.” He said, his voice softer now, “If you get angry, or upset, that’s okay too.” He said, Castiel needed to know that having and experiencing those emotions were okay, “It’s all okay.” He said and Castiel looked up at him his lip still quivering, new tears rolling down his cheek. Dean just smiled at him softly, despite his heart aching at the sight, “Are you afraid?” He asked him again, he just wanted Castiel to know that he didn’t need to be perfect for him, but that would take much longer than a cuddle session for him to absorb that. The angel swallowed and nodded, he didn’t trust his voice. Dean tilted his head and wiped his tears away gently, “Is there anything I can do to help you?” He asked and Castiel looked down, “I-I don’t know.” He said his voice still shaking, but Dean just smiled and nodded, “I understand.” He told him then gently tilted Castiel’s head up so he could look him in the eyes, “Would you like to go get something to eat with me?” He asked and Castiel swallowed looking at Dean, he looked so kind and he was so gentle, he couldn’t help but want to be with him even if his instinct and his judgement kept him from giving into those feelings. Dean saw that Castiel was having an internal struggle, “Or would you rather stay here while I get some food for you?” He asked, “I just need to know if you have any allergies.” He said and Castiel felt overwhelmed, but he reigned in his thoughts, “C-Can I stay here?” He asked his voice quiet and breaking, but he didn’t want to leave this room, if it meant that he could avoid that scary man from last night and possibly getting into trouble outside the room then he wanted to stay here forever, this place was starting to be like a safe haven for Castiel. Dean smiled at him and nodded, “Of course, I’ll go make us something for breakfast.” He said and moved out of bed, “Do you want anything in particular?” He asked him curiously and Castiel was thrown off again, “W-What do you mean?” He asked, he was always fed slave rations, they were cheap and filled him for the most part even if they weren’t very satisfying, but he was used to that after the first year of being used and abused. Dean smiled, “Do you want something in particular to eat like a bunch of fruit, some toast, eggs, or do you want some of everything, cause I’m a pretty good cook, I can make just about anything you want.” He said and Castiel frowned and looked down feeling a panic attack coming on, but Dean was there at his side before it could take hold, “Hey, hey, look at me.” He said and Castiel did on the verge of breaking down, “It’s okay Castiel, I swear there are no strings attached.” He said softly holding his hands gently, “It’s just breakfast in bed, you need to eat protein and other good food if you want to get your strength back.” He said and Castiel nodded weakly, “B-But I…” He started only Dean shook his head, “But nothing.” He said smiling, “You need to regain your strength, especially if you ever want to fly again.” He said and looked at his wings, “I bet they were beautiful when they were taken care of.” He said and looked back to Castiel, “You have to eat food that will nourish you, not make you sick.” He said and Castiel nodded, this man, his new master, was so… Thoughtful and kind, this couldn’t be how he truly was. Castiel knew when he was given the ‘tour’ of this place he would be put in his place, that’s how it always went. Dean smiled and squeezed Castiel’s hands gently, “Just sit here and relax, okay?” He asked softly, “I’ll be back with some food for the two of us.” He said and with that he got up and walked out not thinking that he was only in his boxers, Dean wasn’t much for wearing a lot of clothes to sleep. 

Thankfully Sam had made a full spread this morning and had three plates in the plate warmer so Dean was able to just grab them and go back upstairs. He knocked on the door before he opened it, he wanted Castiel to know he was entering, “Castiel, Sam made us food.” He said as he walked in smiling. Castiel hadn’t moved an inch since Dean left, he was determined to sit there and not move a muscle. Eventually he sighed and moved a little bit getting into a better position then he whimpered and looked at his wings. They were grey, ugly, and he knew there were bunches of feathers that were pulling and it hurt, but he couldn’t do anything about it right now. He winced a little bit then he started to pick at his wings, he needed to at least deal with the ones that were giving him the most pain. By the time Dean got back there were feathers all over the place and Castiel was turned around trying to get his feathers semi-straight again. When Dean came in Castiel felt his stomach drop because there were feathers everywhere and it was just a complete mess. 

Dean was shocked when he came in, but just smiled at him and chuckled, “I guess we do need to groom your wings huh?” He asked and Castiel looked like a deer in headlights, but Dean’s calm demeanor and relaxed way of speaking put him at ease if only a little bit, “I-I’m sorry.” He said timidly, he didn’t mean to make a mess, “It’s okay, did you fix your wings a little?” He asked and Castiel nodded and looked down, “Can you not reach something?” He asked and Castiel frowned more before he nodded and Dean smiled putting the food down, “Would it be okay if I helped?” He asked and Castiel looked up at him fear in his eyes as he pulled his wings close, “N-No, i-it’s okay, I-I swear.” He said his voice stuttering and it took all of Dean not to frown because that was such a fear reaction if he’s ever seen one. He held his hands up to show Castiel that he wasn’t doing okay, “It’s okay Castiel.” He said softly, “I won’t touch them if you don’t want me to.” He said then stepped back to where the food was and picked up the plates, “I have a lot of food for you.” He said smiling at him and Castiel was able to relax slightly because he was so relaxed and didn’t push the subject of his wings at all. He saw all the food and he felt his stomach growl, it all looked so good, but he felt so out of place, he wasn’t ever allowed to eat his masters food unless it was the scraps. He looked at Dean worried, but the man just smiled and offered him the food and a fork. Castiel swallowed thickly, he had this perpetual lump in his throat that wouldn’t go away it seemed, and hesitantly accepted the food. His master looked so pleased when he took the food and Castiel longed to please his masters, none of them were ever pleased and that’s all he ever wanted to do; He was a good slave. 

Dean was so happy that Castiel accepted the food, he couldn’t help his smiles. He hadn’t expected him to accept the food, but he wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, “After breakfast one of the girls knows how to take care of angel wings, she used to be owned by one of the angel farms and her job was grooming. She was one of the best over there until they got shut down, a lot of shady things happening.” He said and shook his head, they would cut the wings off angels that they thought were bad or problematic which is illegal to the highest degree, poor Jo was an angel who had her wings cut off, but she recovered and they made her a groomer; What better groomer is there than an actual angel? Castiel heard this and was scared, but also calmed by the fact that it was a woman and she knew how to groom, but he knew what they did on those farms, he’s heard the stories and seen the carnage, he hoped that she wasn’t mean like the groomers before. Dean shook his head, “Anyway, she’s a sweet girl and has helped plenty of angels that come through here, it’s hard to find a good groomer and i’ve been told she’s amazing, but you’ll find out after breakfast.” He said and Castiel just listened, he liked listening to Dean, even if he was still frightened. The talking seemed to calm him and Dean’s voice was soothing, rough and coarse, but also kind and patient, he was started to like this new master which was a dangerous things for him, “I’ll have something for you when you finish with Jo, she’s super sweet and she’ll take good care of you.” He said and Castiel suddenly felt nervous because Dean was going to leave him with the groomer, “If you need me, or want me, or anything, just ask her to call me.” He said, “I’ll be there within five minutes.” He said and Castiel swallowed, but nodded, “O-Okay.” He said and Dean smiled, “Is the food okay? Sam made it so you can be honest.” He said with a wink and a chuckle, but Castiel just swallowed thickly, “N-No, it’s good.” He said, honestly he hadn’t really taken a bite, but he needed to show that he wasn’t declining the food so he took a few bites and then after that he just went to town eating. The food was amazing, he had never had any of it, but he loved it all, he wished he could eat like this all the time, but he knew this was a one time thing so he just savored it. 

After breakfast Dean had Castiel take a shower and gave him some new clothes, he needed new clothes, and made sure he was clean, it would make it easier on Jo if Castiel was clean and the angel was so happy to be clean. Dean could see that under the fear and hesitation the angel was so happy to be clean again, “Now.” He said after Castiel was all dressed and drying his hair with a towel, “Let's go meet Jo, she’s very excited to meet you, she hasn’t met an angel in a long time and she really misses them.” He said and Castiel was confused, humans never cared much for angels unless it was to use them, he wondered who this woman was. On the way to the groomer they ran into Sam and Castiel made sure to look down and keep Dean in between him and Sam, he was afraid of that man. He was very respectful to him and Dean and everyone they met, he didn’t want to anger any of them ever, he was doing so well with not being in trouble or being punished. 

There was a building behind the main house, something Castiel didn’t see on their way in, obviously and it was quite big. He didn’t know what went on in here, but he was worried that something horrible would happen. As they walked he got closer and closer to Dean afraid of everything, he didn’t know this place and he didn’t know these people. As they walked inside the building it was not what he was expecting at all. The whole place looked like a spa, it smells so nice instantly putting him at ease with whatever was in the air, and it was virtually empty except for a small woman who was dancing around and singing along to the music. She looked like she was in her own world doing things while she danced and sang. Dean smirked and grabbed the remote silently then turned the music off and she kept singing and dancing, but only for a moment because she jumped out of fright the next and looked to Dean, “Dean Winchester you ass!” She yelled and Castiel swallowed and looked down. Dean was laughing and the woman looked embarrassed and angry because she was just thrown off her groove, “Oh man that was good.” Dean said as he calmed down from laughing, “If I was a hundred pounds heavier I would sit on you and crush you.” She said and Dean just laughed more at that, honestly it made Castiel laugh a little bit as well which made her look at him and he immediately locked up and looked down. He didn’t mean to laugh, it was an accident and now he was going to get in trouble on his first day here and now he was frowning and his wings were pulling close and he just stood there afraid to move in case this woman was going to hurt him. She did quite the opposite when she got near him, “Hey, sweetheart, it’s okay.” She said as she moved close and touched his hand gently, “I won’t hurt you, I’m not actually mad.” She said smiling at him, “See?” She asked and Castiel looked at her fear and worry still filling his expression, but she seemed calm and her smile looked genuine, “I-I’m sorry.” He said and she shook her head, “Don’t be. I would have done the same thing to Dean and then laugh at him. In fact I may just douse him with something.” She said and looked at Dean pointedly, “Maybe water, or honey, or mayo.” She said and Dean looked affronted, “You wouldn’t dare.” He said in a gasp and she smirked, “Try me.” She said then looked to Castiel, “Don’t worry about me, it takes a lot to get me mad, I’m just playing with Dean.” She said and Castiel nodded, he’d never seen someone play like that, but then, his upbringing was different than their, “I’m Jo by the way.” She said and then hugged him, something he hadn’t felt in ages, honestly he was surprised by her mannerisms and her body language. She keeps her shoulders back, her chest out, but not to show off her breasts. She hasn’t once looked directly at his wings, not that it’s uncommon, but it’s generally rude to just stare at an angel's wings. She hasn’t mentions them even and her body language screams angel groomer. No one he’s ever met has been that well versed on angel courtesy in a long time, she’s even got the… And then it dawned on him, “A-Angel?” He asked so shocked, the way she held herself, the way she moved about, it was so obvious now. She pulled away and smiled up at him, it was almost pained, but it was more sad, “Yes.” She answered and he felt tears spring to his eyes as he wrapped her in his arms and his wings. She was an angel, she was one of his own kin, but she… Her wings were gone and he felt so at a loss for words, but he didn’t want to let her go, not ever. She smiled and rubbed his back, “It’s okay.” She said and he shook his head, it was never okay when an angel had their wings cut off. He felt all sorts of memories flooding back, all of the things he’s seen, one in particular stands out, but he does everything he can not to remember it, not to picture; It might break him if he does. 

Jo just sighed softly and held Castiel, rubbed his back, she knew exactly why he was doing this and she welcomed it. She missed her wings, she missed them every day, but she had learned to live without them since she was fifteen so it wasn’t like she hasn’t had time to adjust. She hummed softly a tune she knew Castiel would be familiar with to help calm him down. It was a lullaby all angels knew, only angels knew it and only they understood it. When she was finished Castiel pulled away and looked down at her, “You’re so beautiful.” He said and she blushed, but smiled, “You’re so handsome.” She replied and he smiled at her, it was their greeting, he was rusty on all the angel courtesies, but Jo would be able to help him. Dean watched their meeting with wide eyes, he’s never seen two angels meet like this before and it was a sight to see. He smiled at them, they were getting along very well and he knew it was good for Castiel to have a friend here that wasn’t in authority, or that he didn’t see as an authority. Jo looked at Dean after they spoke for a moment and shooed him, “Go away, I’ve got a lovely angel to groom, no humans allowed.” She said and Dean put his hands up, “Okay, okay, I’m going.” He said and chuckled, “I have a gift for you after you finish your grooming Castiel.” He said and the angel looked at Dean wide eyed and surprised, “O-Okay.” He said stuttering, he’s never been given a gift before, he hoped it didn’t come with strings attached, but he assumed it did; not like he could decline a gift from his own master. 

Dean left the Jo to her own devices and went to his room grabbing Castiel’s trench coat and carefully washing it and drying it. This thing was so important to him, he was so upset that he almost threw it away, he was almost about to beg for it. He smiled, “Don’t worry Cas.” He said to himself and then grabbed a small sewing kit and went to work on it. He sewed up all the holes, he didn’t add any patches, didn’t want to add any material because he didn’t know if Castiel would want that. He had very even stitches and it looked professional, Dean was very good with his hands. He hummed some classic rock while he worked on the trench and smiled when it was finished. It looked good, if faded, but the stitches were even and looked professional. He stood up and went to the laundry room to iron it. Once that was finished he neatly folded it and checked it the time. It was already noon and he had a text from Jo saying they were finished. He knew that Castiel’s grooming would take a while simply because his wings were so messed up and neglected, but he knew that Jo could groom and fix any stage of wing neglect.

He grabbed the trench and walked downstairs to the grooming building, he hoped that Castiel liked it, he actually hadn’t thought about if he even wanted his trench patched up. He was suddenly nervous about giving it to him, but he had said on the way to his brothers ranch that they would get it cleaned and patched, he didn’t seem upset by the idea of it so maybe it would be received well. 

When he got to the grooming building he walked in to see Castiel rubbing Jo’s shoulders and smiling happily. Dean hadn’t seen him smile like that before and he hoped that it meant the grooming session was a huge hit. He cleared his throat and Castiel looked over his smile dropping and he stopped rubbing Jo’s shoulders. Jo gave a long suffering sigh and sat up hugging Castiel, “Don’t worry about him Cas, he’s just jealous he didn’t get a nice shoulder rub.” She said and he smiled at her, he may hate being left out, but he is so happy that him and Jo get along so well, it meant that he wasn’t completely gone. Castiel looked so relaxed and refreshed, his wings looked so good, they were so black and glistened just a little bit, they looked like onyx. They were a soot greyish black color earlier, but whatever Jo did they look even better now. There were patches that looked a lot thinner than the rest, but Jo had told him before hand that feathers always grow back unless the skin is damaged and Dean had seen his wings and there was no indication of any damage, but he isn’t an expert, he could be wrong. Castiel sat relaxed at Jo’s side and Dean couldn’t help but feel a little bit jealous that he opened up so easily to her, but he has such a hard time with him. Then again Dean wasn’t an angel so the jealousy didn’t last for very long. He walked over and sat down on a chair across from them, “Your wings look so much better now.” He said and Castiel smiled and nodded, “Thank you ma’am.” He said to Jo, but she just gave him a look, “Ma’am? Do I look like a ma’am?” She asked and Castiel blushed which made her chuckle, “Sweetheart don’t worry about Dean, he doesn’t give a crap about the ‘sir’s and the ‘maam's, believe me.” She said and Castiel looked at Dean who shrugged, “It’s true, I’m not much for those manners simply because all the people here are like family.” He said and Castiel was so confused, the way Jo talked and the way Dean talked made it seem like this whole place was a paradise, but he didn’t understand it. Dean smiled and looked at him, “Here.” He said and handed Castiel the trench, “I washed it and then sewed the holes.” He said, “If you need me to alter anything because it’s too tight or loose just let me know, I used to be a sl- used to work for a seamstress.” He said correcting himself and Castiel didn’t notice. In fact the angel just stared at the trench coat. He had it in his trembling hands as he unfolded it and looked at it, “Y-You sewed it?” He asked his voice trembling and Dean looked at him worried, “Yeah, you seemed really attached and I thought you might like it cleaned and patched up.” He said and then Castiel sniffled and Dean was alarmed, “I-I can take the stitches out, it’s not permanent o-or anything.” He said as he stood, he was afraid Castiel was upset about it, but the angel was quite the opposite. He went over and hugged Dean sniffling into his neck and Dean just held him gently and rubbed his back, “T-Thank you.” Castiel whimpered quietly, “Thank you so much.” He said, this meant the world to Castiel and the fact that his new master had made this up new made his heart soar, he didn’t know what it meant for him, but he would do anything if it meant he could keep his coat. 

Dean smiled and rubbed his back, “You’re very welcome Castiel.” He said softly and held him for a little while longer. Castiel eventually calmed down and then put the coat on, he never wanted to take it off and it fit so perfectly. He smiled so brightly as he held the fabric in his hands and wore the coat, Dean was so happy that he was at least a little bit more relaxed with his coat. 

After a few minutes Castiel calmed down and looked to Dean and rubbed the back of his neck, “W-What would you like?” He asked and Dean flushed and shook his head, knowing exactly what he was asking, “O-Oh, no, I didn’t do it for any of that.” He said smiling at Castiel, “This was just a small gift for you, a welcoming present.” He said and Castiel frowned and nodded, “O-Okay.” He said and Dean considered it a small victory that the angel didn’t persist with his proposition. 

Later that afternoon Dean was simply walking around and Castiel was keeping close by him. Dean seemed to talk a lot, but Castiel was listening to the whole thing, he never ignored him or got distracted and Dean liked it, he liked having a companion by his side to talk to, “And that is the barn, Benny runs it and keeps the horses well taken care of.” He said smiling, “We have a huge plot of land, about a two hundred acres, but there are several houses like this one on it and several ranches and farms.” He said smiling, “They are all run by, uh, our slaves.” He said, he knew he couldn’t tell Castiel was they were just yet, he wasn’t ready, it may just break him, but he would know soon enough; Dean knew it was only a matter of time before he found out how everything worked around here. Castiel looked to Dean and tilted his head, “Aren’t there other masters over there to oversee the slaves?” He asked and Dean smiled, “My brother and a few others go over every now and then to make sure they are on schedule, but no one stays there constantly, there are too many people to keep track of.” He said and chuckled, “Besides, all the men and women we have over there are trusted, they all work hard and enjoy their work.” He said and Castiel looked confused, but nodded.

He looked down and thought for a moment then looked to Dean, “F-Forgive me for asking, but… What are the punishments for disobeying you or the other masters?” He asked and as he posed the question he looked like he was caving in on himself. His head shrunk down to his shoulders and he hunched over, making himself look small, as well as his wings pulling close to himself. Dean just smiled at him though, “There are many different ways we deal with those who break the rules, but you don’t have to worry about them right now.” He said, “Those rules don’t apply to you right now anyway, you are healing and recovering right now.” He said smiling, but Castiel looked very on edge, “B-But… When I do start, working, here… What will happen if I break the rules?” He asked and he looked so scared as he asked the question, but Dean just smiled at him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. The poor angel looked terrified, but Dean just kept his calm smile as he answered, “Castiel, I know you have been in many different homes and owned by so many different people, but this place is very different than what you’re used to.” He said and Castiel swallowed, “W-What do you mean?” He asked worried and Dean put an arm around the angel and walked with him towards the house, “When someone breaks the rules we first ask if it’s the first time it’s happened. A lot of times we let it slide because it’s usually an accident and they didn’t mean to break the rules, we understand that accidents happen and as long as they are sincere in their explanation of the accident we move on without any problems.” He explained and Castiel nodded as they walked, he was taking this all in, even if he felt a little light headed because of all of the information, “If they keep breaking the rule then we take away privileges and make them work more than usual.” He said, “There are a lot of things we give our slaves that are luxuries. They know and understand this so they simply do their work and live life happily.” He said and Castiel swallowed and nodded, “D-Don’t you wh-whip and b-beat?” He asked and Dean shook his head, “No, we don’t believe in hurting our, slaves.” He said, “We treat them like we treat anyone else, that’s why we can trust them, we are kind to them and they are kind to us.” He said smiling at Castiel, “We are good to them, they take care of us.” He said and Castiel was so confused because he’s never heard of someone being a master, but not actually lording over their slaves heads. 

Dean could tell Castiel was overwhelmed so he just led him to the house, “I know it’s a lot to take in, but we don’t hit as a way of punishment, that’s barbaric and mean.” He said frowning, “We prefer to help our slaves live a meaningful and fulfilling life.” He said, “But enough about that, why don’t we go wash up for dinner.” He said and Castiel nodded still in a daze, he was so confused by all of this, but he wasn’t upset with any of it.


	4. Major Update

This is a major update for this story. 

Like I said before THIS IS NOT ABANDONED! I've just edited the chapter and have deleted the unneeded things, but I wanted every to know I have a back up of the old revised chapter 1 and if you guys want I can post it somewhere on here, but for now it's going to remain taken down. As for the story I am going to continue it I've just been so busy as of late and don't get time to actually work on it except for Sundays when I'm at work (I work the front desk of a high rise condominium so I have time for a good eight hours because it's pretty slow on Sundays. Anyway, that's pretty much the only day I get to work on the story since I can't do much else. Right now I am working on a timeline and getting the backstories kind of ironed out as well as the ending of the story before I continue because I need to know where I'm going before I can figure out how to get there. I am very excited for this story and I have so much planned for it, just be prepared for some rough chapters cause I can already tell you my writing is poor by just reading the first two chapters over again. 

Also I am looking for a beta that can help me polish my works, I don't want to change it too much from how it is now, but I do need help making it flow and keeping the characters consistent, if any of you guys are interested in this take the first, second, or both chapters and beta them for me. I would love to get as much input as I can and as much help as I can because I'm not not the strongest writer out there, but I try and always want to better myself. 

If you guys want to shoot me any story ideas, or want to send me the beta'ed work, my email is merikg15@gmail.com, it's my primary email and I check it every day so if you send me something it is guaranteed to get to me. 

Also if ANY of you are interested in RPing, then send me an email, I LOVE to rp, though I'm exclusive to the supernatural fandom right now. I have a Loki/OFC, but I've been saving that for a while because I haven't figure out how to do it exactly, anyway like I send send me an email if you want to beta, have already beta'ed my works, or wanna rp, hell if you just wanna fangirl/fanboy over the show, or any fandom you're in, regardless of whether I'm into the show or not (for example Merlin, I hear great things, but I haven't watched it yet cause I'm not prepared to split yet another piece of my soul into another horcrux x_x) 

Anyway, have fun and don't worry I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY, I'm not one to abandon my works EVER and I have more in store for this, believe me! 

I WILL NOT LET MY WORKS GO UNFINISHED!  
I SHALL NEVER LET THE UNFINISHED SYMBOL TARNISH MY DASHBOARD!  
THIS I SWEAR! 

Yours truly   
IAmProudOfUs ;)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean spend the day together, just a small peek of what their daily life is as Castiel recovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the chapter, I've been so busy with my sister and her children. New born twins and a 10 month or baby are very hard to take care of, but I help them and have a wonderful time doing it. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know if there is anything I could try to incorporate into the story. 
> 
> ENJOY! :)

The next day Castiel woke once again in the arms of Dean only this time he wasn’t as afraid. He was still shocked and tensed, but when he remembered where he was he relaxed a little bit and just rested some more. Dean just continued to hum and run his fingers through his wings, it was the only time Castiel let him touch his wings it seemed, but Dean was grateful for the trust he put in him. He continued to hum songs that he knew until it was late morning and it was time for them to get up. Castiel felt better today than he had in a very long time and it showed. He stretched and his joints popped, but he couldn’t stretch out his wings to pop them so he just contented himself with his arms and legs. Dean had gone to the bathroom to shave and called out from there, “Hey Castiel?” He asked and Castiel swallowed, “Yes sir?” He answered back, “How would you like to go for a ride today? Nothing to taxing just get on a horse and walk around the ranch.” He said and Castiel was taken back, ride a horse? He’s never even been up close to one before, “I-I don’t know how to ride.” He said after a minute, but Dean came out smiling at him, “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you.” He said and Castiel swallowed and nodded, “Are you okay?” He asked wondering if he had some fear about horses, but Castiel just nodded his head, “Y-Yes sir.” He said clearly nervous and Dean smiled, “Castiel.” He said with a knowing looking and the angel frowned and looked down, “I-I’m sorry, i-it’s just… I’ve never been up close to a horse.” He said and then he crossed his arms across his chest like he was cold, “They scare me.” He added, this time much quieter. He expected Dean to laugh at him or chuckled at the very least, but his master did nothing of the sort, “Well then why don’t we just visit the horses today, you don’t have to ride one if you don’t want to.” He said as he walked over and smiled at him, Castiel was looking at the ground, but he had looked up when Dean walked over, “But you wanted to ride.” He said frowning, but Dean just smiled, “I’m not going to force you to ride Castiel, I can go on my own time, it’s alright.” He said and Castiel was touched by Dean’s thoughtfulness once more, but he was troubled by his own fear. He didn’t like that Dean wasn’t going to do what he wanted because of him and he promised himself he would try to not be scared of the horses and go on the ride with Dean. Honestly Castiel was so surprised by all of that, they weren’t really thoughts as much as feelings, he felt bad for not going on the ride with Dean and it was such a quick feeling he almost didn’t catch it. 

 

They both made their way out to the barn after they ate breakfast, Castiel was still recovering so he wouldn’t be working for a while. As they walked a couple of the dogs came over and walked with Castiel keeping close to him, almost like they were his bodyguards. Castiel was nervous at first, he’s had dogs set on him before, but after a few moments he realized they were just walking with him keeping him and Dean company. He relaxed after a minute and just walked content to have the dogs near him, they even kept the other rougher dogs from being rough with him, it was so strange to Castiel and Dean seemed to be completely oblivious of it other than the comment that they had company. When they got to the barn the dogs parted and ran off to play or relax while Dean and Castiel entered the barn where a few horses were. They both walked, Castiel keeping close to Dean, and at the end of the barn was a large horse that was clearly upset, but it wasn’t doing anything dangerous. Dean lead Castiel to the stall of one of their older and very, very, relaxed horses, “This is Beauty.” He said smiling at her, “She’s a bit older for a horse, but that doesn’t mean she feels old.” He said as the horse walked up to them and nudged Castiel’s face which frightened the angel and made him get behind Dean with a gasp. Dean smiled and gently pet the horses face, “It’s alright Cas, she’s just saying hi.” He said and Beauty moved around Dean to get closer to Castiel, she wanted to nuzzle him and it was obvious, “Are you okay?” He asked and Castiel swallowed, but nodded, “U-Uh, yeah.” He said and then looked to Dean, “W-What do I do?” He asked him nervously and Dean smiled at him patiently, “She won’t bite you, I promise, but she does lick so beware.” He said and then gently grabbed Castiel’s hand, “First things first, always let a horse smell you so they can get used to you, if they don’t recognize you they will be nervous and that’s not a good position to be in.” He said and Castiel nodded taking in all the information, “Now, just hold you hand out and let her sniff you for a moment.” He said and Castiel nodded letting Dean guide his hand to Beauty’s face. She sniffed his hand and then nuzzled it gently, “See?” Dean said smiling, “She likes you.” He said, but Castiel was too lost in the experience of a horse just liking him and wanting to be near him. He moved a little bit closer to the horse and she loved it. She nuzzled his face again and this time Castiel didn’t shy away, though he was still a little nervous. He ended up hugging the horse who whinnied and hugged him back in her own way. After they cute moment Castiel noticed how all the horses were looking out of their stalls at him and he was curious about them. He looked to Dean who simply nodded and then Castiel went to each horse and met, they all loved him, something Dean had never seen before, and they all wanted to nuzzle him and be near him and hug him. 

 

When they got to the end of the barn the horse that was upset was still walking around angry, but he was looking at Castiel curiously as he did, “That is Bolt.” He said and shook his head, “He’s new and very, very mean. He was rescued from a horse mill who was mistreating him, he was like a slave to them, but then we came in and saved him from the slaughter house and hope that he will be able to recover.” He said and Castiel looked at him, “Recover from what?” He asked curiously and Dean sighed, “He was beaten and hurt physically, but those wounds have healed, he is still recovering mentally from what they did. He thinks that all humans will hurt him and thus he is mean and attacks and tries to kick and everything else to get them away from him.” He said as he shook his head, “We are hoping to teach him that not all humans are bad, there are some that are kind and just want to help.” He said, but he was looking at Castiel and hoped that the angel would understand the second meaning to his words. Castiel felt Dean’s eyes on him and looked down, “W-What happens if he doesn’t ever recover?” He asked his voice quiet and slightly scared, “Then he will go to a pasture that is untouched by us, if he can’t integrate into ranch life we have places that will take him and let him live his life away from human contact, but it will be difficult for him because he was raised in captivity and knows humans.” He said and shrugged, “He may not be able to survive out in the wild because he will crave human attention, even if he’s afraid of them, it’s all he’s ever know.” He said and sighed softly looking back at the horse, he was standing at the far end of the stall away from Dean and Castiel who were just standing there talking. 

 

Castiel looked at the horse and felt his heart break for him and wanted nothing more than to help him too, “Could I… Would it be okay if I went inside?” He asked timidly, he wanted to just help him somehow, he wanted the horse to live a good life. Dean was shocked at the request, but he nodded, “Just, be careful, he’s not very friendly.” He said and Castiel nodded, “Yes sir.” He said and then opened the stall door and walked inside. The horse was just looking at him it’s ears back and afraid, but Castiel was calm and simply offered a hug, the other horses had all hugged him and seemed to love him, he hoped that whatever they loved about him worked on this horse too. Bolt seemed frightened, but after a moment looked at Castiel his ears slowly moving forward curiously. He was interested in the angel and walked over, very slowly, till he was standing in front of the angel tall and proud, he was a clydesdale which meant he was huge. He was completely black with white socks and a white streak across his side which looked like a lightning bolt. The horse came over and nudged Castiel’s hand, curios it seemed, and then after a moment moved closer to nuzzled his face. Castiel smiled and nuzzled the horse back gently and brought his hands up to pet him. Bolt ended up whinnying happily and hugged Castiel playfully tugging his wings then he knelt down so the angel could ride him. Castiel was taken back by this and looked to Dean who stood there completely gobsmacked. 

 

Castiel shrugged and got on the horse who stood and simply walked around the stall with him and Dean went to quickly saddle up a horse and bring him over then opened Bolt’s stall. The horse walked over to Dean and blew air at him as he trotted off down the lane and Castiel looked back at Dean who was riding over with a bridle for him. Castiel grabbed the horse's mane and swallowed thickly hoping the horse wouldn’t go into a run or anything like that, Castiel was a very inexperienced ride, but this horse seemed to love him and had a connection with him. Castiel smiled a little bit as the horse trotted away from Dean and dodged all his efforts to try and bridle him. Castiel chuckled and pet the horses neck, “Bolt.” He said softly and the horse turned his head to look at him, he looked so happy and ended up licking the side of Castiel’s head making his head stand up which made the angel laugh, “Why don’t we let Dean help.” He said and the horse blew air out of his mouth and stood as he waited for Dean to come over. Castiel just hummed softly a tune for the horse who stood and let Dean put the bridle on him and attach the reins, “There.” He said and handed Castiel the reins, “This should make him easier to steer, but I get the feeling you won’t need them.” He said smiling and Castiel shrugged, “He likes me I guess.” He said and leaned down to hug the horse's neck, “And you like him too?” Dean asked and Castiel nodded, “I confess I do.” He said and Dean smiled, “Well then in that case, why don’t you keep him?” He asked, but Castiel looked at Dean shocked, “Wh-What? I-I don’t know how to take care of a horse a-and I don’t have the money o-or anything.” He said his first concern that he would end up neglecting the horse like his previous masters, but Dean calmed him down, “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” He said, “We have plenty of people here who can take care of him and teach you to take care of him.” Dean said and Castiel looked at Dean, “B-But…” He started, but Dean stopped him, “No ‘buts’ Cas, he likes you and I have a funny feeling he’ll only let you ride him so if that’s the case it makes sense that he be yours.” He said smiling, “You both like each other and definitely help each other, just look at the two of you.” He said smiling and Castiel blushed and looked down, “I-If you are sure.” He said, but Dean just smiled, “I’m very sure, you two are already the best of friends, he’s helped you conquer your fear of horses and you’ve helped him overcome his fear of humans.” He said, “I don’t think there is a better match.” He said and Castiel just smiled, “O-Okay.” He said and Bolt turned around and licked the side of Castiel’s head again which made him laugh a little bit, “Okay, okay.” He said to the horse who snickered, at least the horse equivalent, “So what do you say about that ride?” He asked as he sat on his horse more comfortably, “I would love too, but uh, could we put a saddle on him?” Castiel asked and Dean nodded, “Yeah, we have saddles for all types of horses, we should have one for a clydesdale.” He said and then got off his horse and walked to the barn, he brought back a saddle and a blanket, “This should be the right one.” He said and then Bolt knelt down for Castiel to get off and continued to kneel as Dean put the saddle on him. He would move back and nibble at Dean’s side, but nothing to hurt him, he must have known that he meant a lot of Castiel. 

 

After they got the saddle on Castiel had an easier time riding, Dean kept close to him and they spoke, or really Dean spoke and Castiel listened all about his brother, their ranch, and pretty much anything under the sun that Dean decided to share with him, “Sammy is doesn’t ride all that often, unless he has to, he doesn’t like it all that much and we don’t have many horses that can carry him because he’s so tall.” He said smiling and Dean chuckled, “The man is a freaking moose.” He added and Castiel smiled, Dean always talked fondly of Sam and he liked to hear about him even if that master scared him because he was so large and intimidating. They rode for a little bit longer and came past a stream which Dean pointed out, “That stream leads to a huge pond on our property, it’s pretty nice of there, the water is mostly clear and there are all sorts of fish in it.” He said smiling and Castiel nodded, “Could we go?” The angel asked timidly and Dean looked up at the clouds, “Mmm, yeah sure, we have time, but it looks like rain is going to hit later.” He said and Castiel nodded, “It’s a few minutes ride, but we can try and get up to a jog if you want.” He said and Castiel nodded, “H-How do I ride when I’m going quickly?” He asked, “All you need to do is stand with the stirrups and just let the horse do his thing, when we pick up speed to a trot I’ll show you what I mean.” He said and Castiel nodded. 

 

It turned out that riding wasn’t all that hard, trotting was simply, then they got up to a quick jog and Castiel was a natural following the horses lead like a pro and Dean was so shocked at how well he was doing, but then the angel had huge wings that helped. He knew that when he got the chance galloping would probably be one of his favorite things to do because the wind would be flying through his wings and he would feel like he was flying again, he hoped Castiel would fly again, the angel deserved some pride and his wings were something he could be very proud of, along with his new horse who had some crazy connection with him, but Dean just chocked it up to being an angel and basically being part birt or something so he just let that slide. 

 

When they got to the pond it was huge and Castiel smile at it, “Wow.” He said his breath taken away because the sight was beautiful. The trees lined the pond perfectly, there was a place that someone had set up a hammock, a large one, and there was a perfect grazing area for the horses to be. Castiel smiled as they slowed to a walk and went over to the hammock, “It’s beautiful.” He said and Dean smiled, “Thank you.” he said and then got off his horse taking the saddle and bridle off of it, “We can let the horses roam, they won’t go too far and will come back when called.” He said and Castiel nodded then dismounted. Bolt nudged Castiel and Dean towards the hammock after all his stuff was taken off, it seemed he wanted to get the two to cuddle on the hammock and Dean laughed, “Looks like someone has an idea about what they want us to do.” He said and Castiel blushed, “He’s just being silly.” He said rubbing the back of his neck, but Dean just smiled at him, “Well I could go for a nap, we’ve been riding and I bet you're tired.” He said and Castiel suddenly yawned because, yeah, he felt tired. He blushed and nodded, “I-I’ll sleep on the grass.” He said as he started towards the hammock, but Dean gently grabbed his hand, “There is plenty of room for the two of us if you don’t mind my snoring.” He said and Castiel swallowed thickly, “I-I don’t want to be a bother, I know you need your rest.” He said, but Dean shook his head, “I get plenty of rest at the house, if it would make you feel more comfortable I will sleep on the grass, you need rest.” He said and Castiel frowned looking down and Dean knew that face. He gently touched Castiel’s cheek and tilted his head up, “It’s okay Castiel.” He said softly and the angel swallowed thickly, he was afraid that Dean might do something to him, even though the man had never touched him with any intent to hurt or take from him. 

The angel looked at him and Dean simply smiled, “Would it be okay if we both slept in the hammock?” He asked and Castiel blushed, but nodded, “O-Okay.” He said and Dean walked with Castiel to the hammock. He helped the angel in first and then he climbed on. It ended up being Dean surrounded by the angels massive wings, he felt so small inside of them and he enjoyed it. Castiel started to relax as Dean turned his back to him, it made him feel more comfortable knowing that the man wasn’t facing him to grab him or touch him in anyway. He ended up snuggling up to the man after a few minutes and wrapped his wings firmly around him as he nuzzled the back of his neck, much like the first night in that hotel room. Dean was so kind to him and Castiel did like him, but he was fighting an internal battle. He knew feelings were growing for Dean, some that were not right for a slave to have about their master, and he didn’t know what to do. He ended up falling asleep thinking about all of that though he slept peacefully. 

 

He woke up a couple hours later to the horses both nudging him and Dean. He groaned and his feathers fluffed in irritation to being disturbed. Dean also groaned and pushed his horse's snout away, but the horse whinnied waking the both of them up instantly. It was darker than they thought it would be and as it turned out the rain clouds were coming quickly. Dean saw this and quickly got up with Castiel right behind him. Dean put the saddles on the horses and they both mounted and rode off, “We’re gonna get caught in the storm if we don’t hurry.” He said to Castiel who was scared that this was his fault. He just kept up with Dean making sure to keep quiet as they rode, he was afraid he was going to be in trouble if they got rained on. As they rode they saw the rain and it was inevitable that they got rained on, they were pretty far out from the ranch and Castiel felt his heart sink to his stomach. He gripped the reins as tightly as he could as he tried to keep breathing calmly, he knew he was in deep trouble, he was going to be punished for this for sure. 

 

Dean smiled when they got caught in the rain and chuckled, “Well I guess we are all gonna get a bath.” He said and Castiel looked down as they slowed down to a trot. The rain got so bad that they actually had to walk instead because the horses couldn’t see which was when Castiel raised his wings, which still touched the ground even while on the horse, and placed them above Dean and his horse. He also tried his best to place his wing above himself, but it was an awkward position and was only able to protect his horse from the rain, but at least he could see. Castiel figured he deserved to get rained on because it was his fault they were caught in the rain. Dean looked over when he didn’t feel the rain on him anymore and smiled at Castiel, “Thank you.” He said and Castiel nodded, “Y-You’re welcome sir.” He said his voice wavering, he was afraid he was in trouble and thus his voice quivered in the slightest. 

 

Dean smiled at Castiel, “Thank you.” He said then frowned when he saw that the angel wasn’t covering himself, “Aren’t you going to cover yourself?” He asked, but Castiel just shook his head, “I-I can’t, the angle hurts my wing.” He said and Dean nodded, “I-I’m sorry.” He said after a moment and Dean looked at him confused, “Sorry for what? You’ve done nothing wrong.” He said, but Castiel shook his head, “I-I shouldn’t have fallen asleep, i-if I had stayed awake I could have woken you up and we could have left before the rain, a-and-” He rambled, but Dean stopped his horse and Castiel’s, “Cas, hey, Cas.” He said softly gently grabbing the angel's hand, “It’s okay.” He said softly with a smile, “A little, or a lot, of rain isn’t going to hurt anything.” He said and Castiel looked at Dean and sniffled, “I-I’m sorry.” He said again, but Dean just smiled at him, “You have done nothing wrong Cas.” He said softly, “You have nothing to be sorry for.” He told him and Castiel frowned, but Dean shushed him, “Please don’t say that this is your fault because no one can control the weather.” He said softly, “It’s okay, and besides, we got to go on a wonderful, aren’t you having fun?” He asked and Castiel nodded quickly, “Y-Yes sir, I-I just…” He started, but trailed off and Dean understood, “I know, you feel at fault, but I promise you this was something out of our control. The horses aren’t upset, they both seem happy with the rain and it’s not cold.” He said and continued to hold Castiel’s hand, “Let’s get back so we can go take a shower, your wings need to be groomed too so I will let Jo know so you can make sure they are clean while I take a shower, does that sound good?” He asked and Castiel nodded, “Y-Yes sir, thank you.” He said and Dean smiled, “You’re very welcome.” He said and then they continued their walk home, Dean never let go of Castiel’s hand and Castiel didn’t want to let go of Deans. He felt better knowing Dean wasn’t mad at him about this, he truly was a kind man, a kind master, maybe he wasn’t like the others, usually by this time he would have been beaten and shown the true purpose of his slavery, but Dean… He was so kind and gentle and Castiel was started to believe that just maybe… Maybe he found a good master to serve for the rest of his days. 

 

After a couple hours they made it back to the ranch and had a couple ranch hands take care of the horses, they were surprised to see Castiel riding Bolt because he was so angry and upset with all the hands. Castiel was slowly growing a name for himself without even realizing it, the ranch hands were starting to think he was the animal whisperer because of Bolt. Jo took Castiel to the grooming house and took care of his wings while Castiel told Jo about everything that happened, all the tender moments he and Dean shared, the horses that absolutely loved him, it must have been a Castiel thing because the animals never took to Jo that quickly, though they did like her a lot more than most of the ranch hands. 

 

While Castiel was getting his wings groom Dean took a shower and got new sheets for his bed, washed his clothes and tidied up his room. The house was looking good too because he had cleaned it which helped Ellen out a lot and she appreciated it. Dean knew that he would first start Castiel off on simple chores around the house, washing the dishes here and there, sweeping the porch, maybe helping him change a few lightbulbs, just simple maintenance. He yawned as he finished his shower and stretched, smiling as he dressed in some sleep pants opting not wear a shirt. Castiel was finished grooming and had taken a shower and everything, he was all clean and was wearing some comfortable clothes that he could later sleep in if he chose to. He ended up staying in the groom house and gave Jo another massage, he wanted to spend more time with her and get to know her, she was an angel, he was automatically drawn to her because of that, though he wasn’t interested in her romantically, he was gay himself, but no one knew that. Well, Jo knew, but she didn’t tell Castiel that she knew, she was waiting for him to tell her that. 

 

After an hour of a wonderful massage Castiel and Jo both went back to the main house for some dinner and relaxing after a hard day's work. Ellen, Jo, and Sam were all in the kitchen getting everything ready while Dean and Castiel sat in the living room. Castiel had a notebook in his hand and a pen that Dean had lent him, he was just sketching some stuff out, the things he had seen today and smiled as he remembered the fun they had snuggling in the hammock, he enjoyed that the most. He sighed softly as he sketched and was completely lost in his own little world until Sam came in and said dinner was ready. Castiel hadn’t heard because he was in a trance as he sketched, but when Sam placed his hand on Castiel’s shoulder he flinched and dropped his pad and paper, “I-I’m sorry.” He said instantly and Sam pulled his hand back frowning, “It’s alright Castiel, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He said and the angel swallowed thickly, “I just wanted to let you know that dinner was ready.” He said and Castiel nodded, “Th-Thank you s-sir.” He said his voice trembling, Sam frowned hearing that, but nodded, “You’re welcome.” He said and then left feeling bad that he frightened Castiel so much, he never meant to make him afraid, he couldn’t help it sometimes. 

 

Dean saw the whole thing and frowned, he knew Sam never meant any harm, he was a gentle giant, never even hurt a freaking spider, but he knew that Castiel had his hangups about him because of his height and his obvious muscles. He walked over to Castiel and knelt down picking up the pan and pad, “Are you okay Castiel?” He asked softly as he looked at him. The angel nodded and swallowed, “I-I’m okay, I-I didn’t meant to… I-I mean, i-it was an accident…” He trailed off, he was trying to say he didn’t mean to flinch like he did, but he couldn’t seem to get the words out, thankfully Dean understood, “It’s okay, it will take time, but you’ll see that Sam is a gentle giant, he’s a big clumsy gentle moose.” He said smiling and Castiel felt a little bit better about it, but that wasn’t saying much. 

 

Dean was about to give the notepad back when he saw the sketch and was so shocked, “This is the pond.” He said and then turned the page, “And that’s Bolt.” He added, Castiel felt his heart sink as Dean saw his sketches, he didn’t want anyone to see them, they were horrible, “It’s… Me.” He said and Castiel looked down, “I-It’s not that good, I-I just like to draw.” He said looking down, “I-I hope you are not offended with how you look.” He said quietly, in actuality the sketches were amazing, Castiel had a gift and the sketch of Dean looked almost exactly like him, “Are you kidding?” He asked smiling, “This is amazing.” He said looking at Castiel, “You are so talented.” He said to him smiling and Castiel blushed, “T-Thank you.” He said timidly and Dean just smiled as he handed him the notepad, “I’ll get you some real sketch paper and pencils if you’d like, it’s important that you do things you enjoy whether it’s sketching or riding or even playing an instrument.” He said and Castiel looked at him, “Is that why you have a guitar in the corner of your room?” He asked and Dean chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, “You saw that did you?” He asked and blushed, “Well, I can play a couple things, but I haven’t picked it up in a couple years.” He said and Castiel tilted his head, “Wouldn’t you get rid of it then, if it wasn’t useful anymore?” He asked and Dean shook his head, “It has a high value than anyone could pay, the memories I’ve had with the instrument and then things that I have lived through with it make it priceless and I could never get rid of it, even if I never play it again.” He said smiling as he recalled fond memories with the guitar. 

 

Castiel smiled as he heard Dean talk about the instrument, it made him feel good that even though something wasn’t being used he would still keep it out of sentiment. After a moment Sam called, “Dean, I’m gonna eat all the pie if you don’t get over here.” He said and Dean looked affronted, “You wouldn’t dare!” He cried and Castiel could hear Sam laughing, “You wanna bet?” He called and Dean immediately left with Castiel following behind him. Dinner was quiet and playful, Castiel kept quiet just listening to everyone, they understood why and didn’t question him or ask him anything, only Dean asked him if he would like some more food which he would accept timidly. Sam and Dean both ate like pigs so Castiel didn’t feel so conscious about his own food consumption and Ellen seemed to have made enough for a small country so there was plenty to go around. 

 

After dinner Sam left to his room to read and relax, Ellen and Jo went to bed and Dean and Castiel were the only two left in the living room just sitting and relaxing. During dinner and cleaning up the dishes and everything today Castiel was starting to notice that Dean kept invading his personal space, not that Castiel had one, but he noticed that Dean was always a little closer to him than anyone else, always keeping himself as close to him as he dared, but Castiel found that he didn’t mind it. The man was so kind and gentle that Castiel enjoying his presence so close to him, it made him feel… Safe. Something Castiel hadn’t felt in a long time and as Dean drank a beer and watched something on tv, Castiel just laid on the couch with his head on Dean’s thigh watching along and falling asleep. It wasn’t until hours later that he woke up being carried to Dean’s room which made him panic for a split second before he realized it was Dean carrying him and he knew the man wouldn’t hurt him. He let himself relax in his arms and when Castiel was tucked in he moved over to Dean almost immediately and wrapped his wings around him, not realizing what he was doing in his sleepy state of mind. He just nuzzled closer to Dean and hummed happily his wings fluffing before he dozed off with Dean running his fingers through his hair.

A good end to a mostly good day.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has a check up from a doctor with a huge sweet tooth and a taste for moose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next update, I hope you guys enjoy. It's kind of a chill chapter, at least more so than usual and it touches slightly on their past, but it's more of a teaser ;D 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and have a Merry Christmas! 
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can :D

A couple days later and Castiel couldn’t see his ribs anymore. He smiled as he looked down and actually saw just a smooth stomach, he felt so good because he wasn’t being starved or forced to eat that filth. Today Dean said they had a doctor coming to examine him which made him nervous because it was man, but Dean said he would be there the whole time. Castiel would be okay if Dean was with him, he was afraid of doctors, they were always so rough with him and mean. 

Dean had decided to help Castiel keep his mind off of the doctor visit by simply having him help fold clothes. It was easy teaching the angel to fold shirts and pants and then he went about folding them with precision, he was used to his masters expecting perfection so he tried his best, especially because he wanted to be his best for Dean. Castiel didn’t know exactly when his feeling started to form, they were so gradual, but he now almost constantly wants to do things for Dean, help him in anyway he can, including excelling at the chores he is given. 

Castiel continued to fold and listen to Dean who had stopped folding and was now just talking with Castiel about his brother and more things about the ranch. Castiel enjoyed listening to Dean and he also enjoyed feeling the warmth from his legs, Dean had decided that he wanted to tangle his legs with Castiel’s and the angel didn’t mind it one bit. He sat there and ended up folding all of the clothes while Dean talked. There were a couple hampers, but the time passed quickly because of Dean. 

After it was all finished Castiel and Dean both stood and took the hampers to each room depositing the clothes on each person's bed. Everyone had a job and Dean had a lot of the housework because he got in trouble with Ellen a couple months back when he accidentally let the washer flood because he overloaded it. As a punishment Ellen made Dean do his job and hers which he took and didn’t fight back, he knew she did a lot for them and if she wanted a break he would let her have it. Dean actually thought that Castiel might be good for a housekeeper, teaching him how to clean wouldn’t be difficult and he was a hard worker. 

After they finished Castiel and Dean put the hampers into the laundry room and then went to the kitchen and sat down, Dean needed some coffee and Castiel just wanted some water. Castiel was kind of fidgeting because he was nervous about the doctor, but Dean was right there, “It’s alright Castiel.” He said as he sat back down sitting a little too close again, it was practically the norm, “The doctor is kind, he’s a short little guy who loves to joke and eat so much candy it’s a wonder he doesn’t have diabetes.” He said and rolled his eyes which made Castiel smile just a little bit, “I-I’m sorry, I can’t help it.” He said after a minute, “It’s alright.” Dean said and gently took his hand, “The doctor will be here and I’ll be here as well, you won’t ever be alone with him, okay?” He asked and Castiel nodded, “T-Thank you sir.” He said and Dean smiled, “You’re very welcome.” He said and then looked at Castiel’s hand, “You know, you don’t have to call me sir if you don’t want to.” He said and the angel felt his heart seize as his hand tensed and Dean immediately regretted it, “Do you not like to be called ‘sir’? Castiel asked his voice timid and wings making him look small, poor Castiel thought he was doing something wrong, “No, no, it’s fine, I like the name.” He said already trying to back peddle as hard as possible. In actuality Dean didn’t like that Castiel called him ‘sir’ and ‘master’, but he knew it was just how he was and that would take a while to break. Poor Castiel had looked so worried about the names that Dean didn’t want to tell him how he felt about them, he could put up with them if it made Castiel feel a little more comfortable. 

Castiel swallowed and nodded, “O-Oh…” He said and held the baskets close hoping he wasn’t in trouble for calling him ‘sir’, that was proper and he would be in trouble if he called Dean by anything other than ‘sir’ or ‘master’. Dean could see Castiel thinking, which he knew was a dangerous place, and decided to move on with the day, “Come on, we have more work to do.” He said with a smile, “I’ll show you how to wash clothes now, everyone has a different cycle they put their clothes on and they have different sizes and styles.” He said and Castiel was quick to follow him and listen intently forgetting about Dean’s title and focusing on the chore he was learning. 

The day passed like that, Dean and him worked around the house which helped him to forget all about the doctor coming. He learned how to wash the clothes, how to fold and sort them based on sizes and styles. He knew which length of pants were Deans or Sams and he knew that Dean really, really, liked the shirts that had names of old bands on them. Castiel had never heard of them which made Dean stop everything and look at the angel almost offended like. Castiel felt himself shrink thinking he had committed some horrible sin and his bottom lip almost quivered before Dean grabbed his phone and turned on some music, “We need to fix this right away.” He said seriously and Castiel didn’t understand what he meant, “Starting today we are going to listen to all the greatest classic rock hits.” He said and Castiel started to understand he meant that listening to all the music would remedy this problem. 

Other than that Castiel and Dean worked quickly and efficiently, Dean kept staying a little too close to Castiel and the angel noticed it, more than he was willing to admit, but he liked Deans warmth. Castiel was comforted by Dean being so close to him and he wouldn’t ask him to move away, even if he wanted that, it wasn’t his place to say how close Dean could and couldn’t get to him. The man bought him and Castiel still had no rights, it wasn’t like he could say no to Dean, no matter what that meant. 

Dean showed Castiel a few other things, but he kept it simple just sticking to things that required sitting so the angel wasn’t too tired by the time they finished. It was after they had eaten lunch that the doctor showed up. There was a knock on the door while Castiel was laying on the couch with Dean like the other day. He was using Dean’s leg as a pillow and the man was gently petting the angels wings. When Castiel was in a sleepy state did Dean ever dare touch his wings, the angel was very particular. When he was awake he was very, acutely, aware of exactly how close his wings were to everyone and made sure to keep them out of everyone's way, the poor angel looked scared when people got a little too close to his wings. 

In his sleepy state however Castiel was more relaxed and let Dean touch his wings as he dozed. The knocking however made Castiel jump and then angels wings tensed going completely rigid and Dean pulled his hands away. The angel swallowed thickly and looked up at Dean worried, but the man just smiled down at him, “It’s alright Castiel, someone is at the door.” He said and the angel nodded and sat up staying quiet. Dean stood and Castiel followed this time invading Dean’s personal space, he was afraid and didn’t want his guardian to leave him. 

Dean just smiled seeing Castiel so close and went to the front door opening it up. He saw the doctor and smiled, “Doctor Novak, hey.” He said smiling and Castiel immediately tensed and grabbed the back of Dean’s shirt out of fear, he didn’t want to go near the doctor, but he knew if he was with Dean he would have a better chance of staying safe. 

Gabriel Novak stood there smiling, “Dean, nice to see you again, how are you doing?” He asked as Dean let him inside. Castiel was clinging to Dean’s back, but the man just smiled and let him, he wouldn’t rip him away if doing that comforted him or made him feel safe, “I’m doing fine, I cut back on the junk food like you said and I feel so much better.” He told him and the doctor smiled, “I told you that stuff makes you feel like crap, put good in get good out.” He said and Dean rolled his eyes, “And what about you huh?” He asked eyeing the lollipop that the doctor was sucking on, “These are sugar free, besides, I take care of myself very well.” He said and Dean rolled his eyes, “Uh huh.” He said and Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Yes huh, now tell me, who is the patient I’m seeing today, you didn’t tell me anything about them.” He said and frowned, “Are they tall dark and moose like?” He asked with a smirk and Dean made a gagging face, “Please don’t talk about my brother like that to me, you can keep trying to get into his pants after you look at my lovely friend here.” He said and then looked behind him to Castiel, “Cas, this is Doctor Gabriel Novak, he’s going to be the doctor doing your physical.” He said and Castiel wallowed and nodded looking at the man. 

He was much smaller than Castiel and that helped to take the edge off, but the angel was still nervous because he’s had horrible experiences with doctors, they always hurt him and were  
cruel to him. He was always mistreated by them and as a result he fears them more than the average person, “You can call me Gabriel if you like, or Doctor Novak, or handsome and charming.” He said and then posed for a pretend camera. Castiel went wide eyed and then looked to Dean who shook his head at Gabriel before looking to the angel, “Don’t worry about him Castiel, he’s harmless.” He said and the angel swallowed and frowned his nerves keeping him from talking, “Just call him Doctor Novak.” He said and Castiel nodded, he would remember that, he didn’t want to offend the doctor and risk getting in trouble.

Gabriel huffed, “You’re no fun.” He said and then cleared his throat, “Show me where we are doing this so I can get set up if you would.” He said and then Dean walked with him, Castiel still clinging to him, and showed him where to set up, “I’ll be about fifteen minutes, I have to make sure I have everything and then I’ll come and get you.” He said and Dean nodded, “Alright, me and Cas will be in the living room, come and get us when you’re ready.” He said and Gabriel nodded as he went to work setting up his work station. 

Dean lead Castiel to the couch again and sat down, Castiel followed suit and sat next to the man still clinging to him, he was near shaking at this point and Dean did the only thing he could think of to calm him down. He wrapped his arms around him and gently rubbed his back, careful not to rub his wings, “It’s going to be okay Cas, Gabriel won’t hurt you, he is kind and I will be right there next to you.” He said softly and that made him feel a little bit better, the angel just moved onto Dean’s lap and slumped over which made Dean tense for a moment before he himself relaxed and just held the angel gently. 

He ended up humming some classic rock songs and lulled the angel into a doze once more before Dr. Novak came back, “Dean, I’m ready.” He called and Castiel opened his eyes and swallowed thickly, “It’s okay Castiel, it’ll be over before you know it.” He said and Castiel nodded, he tried to steel himself, but he wasn’t very good at concealing his fear like he used to, not when Dean lets him show all the emotions he wants without getting in trouble. Dean smiled and gently picked up the angel who just clung to Dean desperately, he didn’t want to let him go ever. When they entered the room though Castiel felt his lip quiver seeing Dr. Novak sitting in a chair writing a few things down, “Ah, Mr. Winchester, come in come in. I’ve got some forms I need you to fill out, medical history and what not, if you don’t mind.” Dean nodded and sat down with Castiel in his lap, “Of course, not a problem.” He said and Dr. Novak handed him the forms and walked out, “Just call for me when you’re finished, I’ll just help myself to a glass of water if that’s alright.” He said and Dean nodded as he left. 

Castiel watched as Dean checked some things off for Castiel, he was filling out the forms for him and would ask him a few questions, “Do you know any of your medical history Castiel?” He asked and the angel shook his head, “I-I don’t know anything, they didn’t tell me anything, b-but I don’t think I have anything wrong with me.” He said and frowned, “I-I don’t think so.” He said and looked down, “B-But I was sold so that means something was wrong with me.” He said looking down, if an angel is sold it means they are defective and while they go for a lot of money, they are not perfect therefore they are not good. 

Dean saw Castiel's eyes and frowned at him, “Hey, nothing is wrong with you. Those people who saw a flaw clearly didn’t look closely enough.” He said, “Because I see a perfect angel.” He said and Castiel looked up at Dean with such innocence, he’s never been called perfect before and he was so shocked, “Don’t worry about those people anymore, you’re here and here to stay, no one is going to sell you here.” He said and Castiel felt so much affection rush through him that he just hugged Dean and whimpered quietly. Dean immediately put the paper and pen down and just held Castiel, “It’s okay Castiel.” He said softly, “It’s gonna be okay.” He said as he rubbed his back, it took them a few minutes, but Castiel calmed down and Dean and him filled out the rest of the forms. 

After they were finished they opened the door and Dean called for the doctor. He came back and Castiel was still sitting on Dean’s lap not wanting to let go of him, but Gabriel just worked around it. He wasn’t in this business to make his patients fear him, he was fun and wanted all of his patients to love him and think he was funny. It was a slow check up, they had to do a full physical to make sure nothing was wrong. Nothing too stressful, just temperature, blood pressure, weight, etc.. Castiel was nervous the whole time and when he brought out the needle and vials to draw blood he whimpered and pressed his face to Dean’s neck, “P-Please don’t hurt me.” He whimpered so quietly only Dean heard him and he held the angel gently, “No one is going to hurt you Castiel.” He said softly, “Dr. Novak is going to take some blood and it will be over quickly, I promise.” He said and the angel sniffled, he had tears running down his face, but he nodded, “Y-You promise it won’t hurt?” He asked his voice trembling, Gabriel heard him and it made his gut wrench, he hated whatever doctors made this poor angel so afraid of them and Gabriel strived to make it right, “I promise it won’t hurt.” Dean said and Gabriel nodded, “It’s a small needle, you won’t feel a thing if you just talk with me.” He said his voice soft and honey sweet. Castiel looked at the short man and his whiskey eyes put him slightly at ease, he didn’t look mean or evil. He swallowed and sniffled, “I-I like to listen.” He said and Dean smiled, “Do you? Well I have a ton of stories.” Gabriel said smiling, “One time when I was a little kid I didn’t want to go to the dentist, I had a cavity, and I tried to hide from my parents.” He said and chuckled, “I was so stupid as a kid, I ended up going over to the drapes and just hiding behind them with my feet poking out.” He said and Castiel felt his lip tug at that, he could imagine a kid trying to hide from his parents like that.

As Gabriel talked he took the blood without Castiel even noticing that much and when he was finished he smiled and took a step back, “All done.” He said smiling and Castiel looked down at the band aid, “That’s it?” He asked so surprised and Gabriel smile, “I just need to take one feather to do an analysis and make sure that you don’t have any other kind of medical problems, you want to keep them healthy.” He said smiling and Castiel felt his throat constrict, “Y-You what?” He asked his voice trembling obviously, “I-I… Y-You said that…” He stuttered and then whimpered as he pulled his wings to his body, “I-I’m good, please…” He whimpered and Dean and Gabriel both were confused. Dean immediately put his arms around him, “It’s okay Castiel, it’s okay.” He said softly as he rubbed the angels back, “He just needs one, you can pick which one so we don’t hurt you.” He said and Castiel felt so lost and relieved all at the same time, “W-What?” He asked his voice still scared, but Dean was right there.

Dean gently held the angel and shushed him softly, “It’s okay Castiel, just listen to me, okay?” He asked and the angel swallowed and nodded his trembling fingers gripping Dean’s shirt, “We need a feather, just one feather.” He said and the angel whimpered, “Shhh, it’s okay sweetheart.” He said softly and Castiel would have melted hearing Dean call him that if only they didn’t want a feather, it was an excruciating thing to have a feather ripped out. Dean continued to shush the scared angel until he knew he was listening, “Do you know if any of your feathers can be pulled without any pain?” He asked softly and Castiel swallowed, but nodded, “Y-Yes sir.” He said, his voice was trembling, but he was mostly calm in Dean’s arms, if very freaked by their request, “Will you please give me a feather?” He asked and Castiel looked at Dean who was looking at him so kindly it broke his heart, Castiel knew he didn’t deserve such a kind master. He also knew that he could not refuse any request from his masters, though even with all of this fear coursing through him, he felt something inside of him want to please Dean; He wanted to give Dean a feather if it made him happy.

Castiel bit his lip for a moment and looked to his wings pinpointing one he could remove without pain. He gently moved his wing so he could reach to a very insensitive part of his body and gently plucked a feather from his wing. He gritted his teeth just a little bit, but it didn’t hurt all that much. The feather was very long and pure black, the shaft was black as well, a very uncommon thing with angels, but he had black wings. Gabriel watched in fascination, angels were always so interesting to him which is why he was a normal doctor, but also specialized in angels, they had specific needs and requirements when it came to their wings and health and he wanted to make sure any angel that came through Sam’s ranch was taken care of, he had a thing for Sam, he wanted to climb him like a tree and never come down. 

Castiel sniffled for a second and looked to Dean innocently as he offered his feather to him, Dean didn’t know what it meant to have a feather offered to him by an angel, not many did. Dean smiled at Castiel and gently touched his cheek wiping away non existent tear streaks and accepted the feather, “Thank you Castiel.” He said softly and the angel couldn’t help his feather fluffing as he smiled so small. Castiel sighed after a moment and leaned against Dean relaxing, he needed to rest after this, so much stress was wearing him out quickly, “I’ll be back in a week with the results, we can go over them and discuss how to go about a sort of regimen that will help your angel recover healthily.” He said as he stored the blood, feather, and forms in his brief case, “Now, point me in the direction of the moose, I need to make sure he schedules his physical.” He said with a smirk and Dean rolled his eyes, “He’s probably over with the horses right now, head to the barn and ask the hands there, they’ll know where he’s at.” He said and the man smiled, “Thank you.” He said and quickly left after he gathered his items and stored them in his car, he was after Sam for so many things and Dean didn’t want to know any of them. 

After the small doctor left Dean stood with Castiel in his arms, the poor angel was almost boneless as he lifted him up and walked him to his room, “Castiel?” He asked softly and the angel groaned so softly and opened his eyes looking up at Dean, “C-Can I help you M-Master?” He asked so softly and exhausted Dean couldn’t help but smile at him and kiss his forehead, “Take a nap for me sweetheart, you deserve it after being so brave for me.” He said and the angel smiled up at Dean, he liked being praised and he felt like such a good boy knowing his master was pleased with him, “O-Okay.” He said and then Dean walked into his room and gently tucked the tired angel into his bed and left him to rest. 

Poor Castiel was so exhausted and he slept for a good hour and a half while Dean went to work cleaning up the house, he had some of the hands taking care of his work while he helped the new member of their ranch adjust and did the housework, it was normal so he didn’t worry about it. Dean was just happy that Castiel was sleeping peacefully and he was able to get the rest of the housework done. When he was finished he decided to head up to his room and check on the angel, he figured if he was still asleep he could just go through the stuff on his desk and actually organize the thing. He walked up to his room and slowly opened the door to find Castiel sitting on his bed with a notebook and a pen. 

The angel looked up with wide eyes and Dean caught the look of utter terror before the angel relaxed seeing it was Dean and offered him the smallest smile he had ever seen, “Hey, did you sleep well?” Dean asked and Castiel nodded, “Y-Yes sir, thank you for letting me rest.” He said and looked down feeling a bit strange. Normally when his masters came to the room and he was in bed they would force themselves on him, but this was Dean and Castiel knew he would never do that, even though he had only known him for a few days Castiel already knew without a shadow of a doubt that Dean wouldn’t hurt him or touch him in that way. 

Dean smiled at him, “You’re welcome, I know that today was stressful and you needed to rest after the doctor.” He said and Castiel nodded, he did actually like the man, he was kind and a little funny, “I-Is there something I can do for you s-sir?” He asked after a moment, he didn’t usually get to be on the bed unless he was severely sick or being, used, which he was neither. Dean just smiled at him, “No, just relax, consider the rest of the day a fun day.” He said and Castiel tilted his head, he didn’t understand, but he knew what was fun; at least he knew what it meant. 

Castiel nodded and bit his lip as he looked back down at the paper, he was sketching again, when he had woken up he had this need to draw so he grabbed the pad and pen he was using and went to work. He drew several different things, most of them containing Dean in some form or fashion, he was always the center of the things he drew, almost always at least. At the moment though Castiel had decided to draw Dean with angel wings, Castiel had dreamed of him with them and they suited him. He smiled as he drew his master with the wings, they were beautiful and so much larger than his own. To Castiel they reminded him of… He stopped as tears welled in his eyes and he pushed the thought of… Him, away. He immediately stopped sketching after that, his heart aching for the man he once knew. 

Dean was oblivious to Castiel’s emotional moment as he went through his desk and looked through old notes, files, slaves, you name it he probably had it. Thankfully he had no trash, he just had a lot of odds and ends. He went through it all and organized it, finally having desk space again, it wasn’t completely covered by papers and other things. He smiled when he was finished and leaned back in his chair, “Much better.” He said as he saw something that made his heart skip a beat. He hadn’t seen it in a long while, but he knew he had it somewhere. As he reached for it he smiled as a single tear fell, “Hey mom.” He whispered so quietly no one heard him. It was a picture of his mother, of him and Sam’s mother, she was beautiful and Dean always remembered her as being so kind and loving. He missed her so much, he wished he could see her one last time, but… He knew that wasn’t possible. What mother would sell her own children? Dean knew neither of his parents loved neither him nor Sam, his past was evident of that and it pained him to see her face, but he also still loved her so much. 

Dean took a few moments to let his emotions settle after he put the picture away, he couldn’t bare to look at her any longer. He sighed softly and wiped his tears before he looked to Castiel who had his own tears streaming down his face, but his expression wasn’t fear, Dean knew that expression very intimately. He looked at Castiel, knowing he had time to actually study the angel who was completely lost in his sketches, and saw this forlorn expression playing over his face. Dean wondered what was going through his mind, perhaps he missed someone like he did, perhaps he wished he had died years ago, though Dean hoped Castiel didn’t wish to die now. He watched the angel sketch and his expression changed from forlorn to fear then jumped to anger. Dean had never seen Castiel angry and the expression changed his entire demeanor, his wings had moved and looked intimidating while sketched. He watched in fascination as the angel sketched so fiercely he was apprehensive to disturbing him. 

Castiel had completely lost himself in his sketch, he had switched from Dean with wings to a man he once knew and loved with all of his heart, a man he had betrayed all those years ago as a child. He was so foolish then, he wished he could change it, but knew it was impossible, he was to blame for what happened and he’s had to live with it since he was just a fledgling. After he was done Castiel looked at the sketch and sniffled as he relaxed, he missed him so much, but he knew that if they ever met again Castiel would be dead in an instant. 

He wiped his tears and sighed, “Please forgive me.” He said so quietly Dean almost didn’t hear him. He wondered if Castiel had done something he thought was wrong, but that wasn’t possible, but then he wondered if he sketched something from his past. He decided not to bring it up, but instead stood and went to the bed. He slipped under the covered and pulled Castiel close who had this look of desperation, Dean could practically hear him beg not to ask him what was wrong or why he was acting like this so he didn’t, “It’s okay Castiel.” He said softly as the angel collapsed and slumped against the man, “It’s okay.” He said to him in comfort, he didn’t ask what was wrong and didn’t expect to know what was wrong. Dean knew that Castiel needed this to be kept a secret, this wasn’t something that he was supposed to know and Dean wouldn’t push it. 

Castiel was so shocked that Dean didn’t demand to know what was wrong, it was so foreign to him that he could keep information to himself if he wanted to. A part of him wanted to tell Dean what was wrong, but the rest of him was against it. Castiel couldn’t bare this part of his heart just yet, it was too painful and still, even after all of these years, too much for him to bare. Dean understood though, he knew what Castiel was going through, even if the specifics were different, he had been where he was now, “Just rest Cas, it’ll be okay.” He said and the angel did as he was told, him and Dean both laid down and Castiel was snuggled right up to his master, he felt so safe here with Dean in his wings and he in Dean’s arms. He took in a shaky breath and relaxed against Dean, “Thank you.” He said softly, Castiel couldn’t convey enough gratitude towards Dean even if he tried. Dean smiled against Castiel’s hair as he gently stroked his back, “You’re welcome.” He whispered softly into his hair and after about thirty minutes they both fell asleep, comfortable in each others embrace.


	7. Chapter 6

A few days later and Castiel was actually able to do housework consistently, it had been about a week since he got there and he was able to do simple chores on his own, still nothing too strenuous just simple tasks to keep up with. Castiel enjoyed having chores, he liked working it made him feel useful and Dean always praised him for doing a good job which made him happy, but also frightened him and kept triggering a fight or flight response, Castiel always pushed it away though. 

Apparently someone important was coming over because Dean and Sam were both getting the place prepared while he did his chores, someone named Bobby? Castiel didn’t know who he was, he had never heard about him before, but the way the two talked about him he assumed Bobby was their father. The two didn’t work on the house for long, they quickly got it tidied up and went to work on their normal chores. He wondered what kind of man he was, but Castiel knew he had to be a kind man, Dean was kind and he had seen Sam be kind on occasion though he still scared him. 

Castiel finished his chores quickly and after he was done he liked to sit in the living room and sketch. It was his favorite thing to do, sketch anything that came to mind. Castiel had done portraits of Dean, Sam, Ellen, Jo, and even Dr. Novak, he liked the doctor. He was working on what Bobby might look like, but he had nothing to go off of so he just sketched out a type of family portrait with Dean, Sam, Ellen and Jo, he wanted to put himself in there, he wanted to belong to this family, but he knew he would never be able to. Castiel was a slave and no matter what, he could never change that. His feelings towards Dean were nothing, he really liked him so much and at times it scared him because he didn’t know what the man would do if he found out his true feelings. That thought alone scared him because it meant that everything he was used to would change and he couldn’t handle more change.

He sighed softly and looked around the place thinking of what to sketch when there was a knock on the door. He felt a chill run up his spine as he stood, what if that was Bobby? What would he do to him? Castiel suddenly started thinking about the worst case scenario, that this man was a bad man and he hated all slaves and would beat them any chance he got, he was so afraid to answer the door that it took a second time for them to knock before Castiel quickly went over and opened the door. 

Castiel looked to see a taller man with a full beard and a worn out baseball cap, he was wearing some jeans and a shirt with a plaid overshirt on and Castiel knew instantly where Dean and Sam both got their fashion sense from. He swallowed and quickly looked down stepping aside to let the man in, “You must be Castiel.” He said his voice rugged and kind, “I-I… Y-Yes sir.” Castiel answered as he held his hands in front of him, “M-Master Dean and Master Sam are both out working on the ranch.” He said his voice trembling, he wasn’t expecting this man to be here so soon, he thought Dean or Sam would be here to greet him, “That’s alright, I know my way around and I’ve been wanting to meet you since Dean told me about you.” He said and that made Castiel freeze for a moment, he was never the reason someone came to visit, he was a slave, just a lowly servant, why would anyone want to meet him?  
Castiel swallowed and nodded, “O-Oh…” He said timidly and then followed Bobby to the kitchen where he started to brew a pot of coffee, “I’m Bobby Singer, the boys surrogate father.” He said and Castiel tilted his head confused, “Surrogate?” He asked before he could stop himself, he didn’t understand what that meant. Bobby smile, “I’m not their biological father, but I’ve been around those boys for years, I got one when they were just a kid and the other, well I found him later when he was about nineteen.” He said and sighed, “Those two have been through so much, especially Dean, but they didn’t let it break them.” He said, “Damn proud of them for it too.” He said and Castiel could see the proud papa bear coming out and it warmed him a little bit, he suddenly felt relaxed around Bobby. 

It was nice being around the older man, he was like Dean, very relaxed and, while he didn’t talk all that much, when he did Castiel listened intently. Bobby was a kind soul, old and beat up, but good and Castiel could sense that, it’s what made him relax around him just as much as he did around Dean. He liked being around him, he reminded him of… Castiel paused to capture his thoughts and guide them away from his past, he already had a breakdown the other day for sketching him, he doesn’t need another one. 

A few hours later and Castiel was sitting on the couch relaxing while Bobby drank a beer and watched something on TV. Castiel was cocooned in his wings taking a nice nap, today wasn’t stressful, but he had worked and he was still weak, he had a long road before he was ready to help on the ranch. Castiel was out of shape, still slightly malnourished and needed a lot more rest before he would be able to do a full days work, and that was just for housework. 

It was later in the afternoon, Castiel was sleeping full out on the couch, when Dean and Sam both came back. Bobby had had about three beers and was just watching an old movie they were playing when the boys walked in laughing and teasing each other, “At least I didn’t make the the poor dog yelp.” Dean said and Sam huffed out a laugh, “Whatever Dean, I didn’t see him, he knows I didn’t mean it.” He said and then they walked through the living room and saw Bobby which made them smile, “Bobby, why didn’t you tell us you were here?” Sam asked as he went over and hugged the smaller man who had stood when they walked in, “And have you boys talk my ear off? No thank you, I liked it nice and quiet, Cas was attentive and got me some beers and then listened as I talked for a little while before he curled up like a damn cat and passed out on the couch. I decided to just watch some TV while you boys worked.” He said and Dean chuckled, “Well Cas likes you then.” He said smiling at the angel who was curled up with his wings on the couch, “He doesn’t sleep when just anyone is around.” He added and then gave the man a hug, “Yeah, he was real nervous when I first came in, but something made him relax, not sure what it was.” He said and shrugged, “Glad he’s able to get some rest though, I know what they look like when they first come here, it ain’t pretty.” He said and shook his head knowing Castiel probably looked half dead when he arrived here.

The boys talked with Bobby for a little while and then Cas ended up waking up and tensed seeing Sam, he didn’t want to offend his taller master and stood quickly as he pulled his wings close to his body. Dean knew that the angel was tense because of Sam, but Bobby had no idea. Sam knew, but he just felt ashamed that the angel feared him, he didn’t want that, but first impressions were hard to change. Dean approached the angel and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, “He’s not going to hurt you Cas.” Dean said softly, he spoke so only Castiel could hear him. The angel nodded, “I-I’m sorry sir.” He said as worry played across his face, he didn’t mean to act this way, he couldn’t help it sometimes. 

Dean smiled at him, “It’s okay Cas, it’s okay if you are afraid.” He said as he placed a hand gently on the angels cheek, “You aren’t going to be in trouble if you are afraid.” He said softly and Castiel couldn’t help himself from leaning into his hand, he was such a weakling, so needy for Dean’s praise and gentle touches. Dean smiled at him, “Are you hungry?” He asked as he pulled his hand away and Castiel nodded, “Yes sir.” He said quietly looking down at Dean’s feet, he wanted to please his master and he didn’t want Sam to be upset with him, it was a difficult thing to do because he was afraid of Sam, but that was Dean’s brother. Dean just hugged the angel gently, “It’s gonna be okay.” He said softly, then pulled away and gently grabbed his hand leading him to the kitchen where Sam was cooking dinner. 

Both Castiel and Dean sat down, Castiel was in between Bobby and Dean and he felt relaxed, though still a little on edge because of Sam. Ellen and Jo came over and sat down greeting Bobby happily, they all knew him and loved him like a father or brother. Dinner was uneventful, Castiel quietly ate what Dean put on his plate, he would never serve himself food that his masters ate, he couldn't get past that just yet. Dean was patient with him though and just continue to get him food, Castiel had started tapping Dean’s leg gently when he wanted more, it was subtle and Dean learned quickly that was what it meant. 

Once dinner was over they all moved to the living room and relaxed on the couches and chairs. Castiel simply sat on the floor next to Dean’s feet, he didn’t feel comfortable sitting on the couches with all the masters present, and everyone seemed to ignore that. They all knew Castiel was Dean’s work in progress and even Bobby knew that confronting the angel now would only set them back further, so they all relaxed and left the angel to his own devices. Dean knew it wasn’t customary to act like this with a slave, he’s never let one sleep in his bed nor has he let them attach to him like Castiel has, but… Something was pulling him towards Castiel, Dean couldn’t place it at all. Something inside of himself was calling for Castiel and as he slept with him and spent time with him that voice, feeling, whatever it was, kept getting stronger to the point that if he were to sever their, whatever they have, it would cripple him and it would possibly destroy this creature to which Dean would never let any more harm come to. 

Dean was deep in thought, but his awareness was constantly on Castiel, he seemed to subconsciously note all of the movements of his and all for the angels benefit, he seemed to know when Castiel needed to move his wings which lead Dean to moving himself so the angel had the room. Thankfully no one took much notice to Dean and Castiel, they trusted Dean was doing what was best for the poor slave and they hoped that Castiel would recover soon, even though he looked to be one hundred percent from when he got here. Everyone knew that the angel had a long way to go before he was ready to be added to the ranch, in the meantime Dean was there to help him along the way, teaching him about cleaning and working with his hands. He wanted Castiel to have skills that would help him in his life. If the angel chose to leave then he would need to know how to keep a house in order, how to manage money, how to get and maintain a job, but that would all come in time. Dean knew he couldn’t put too much on the angel or he would break and right now it was just about him resting and recovering his strength. 

As everyone spoke and relaxed Castiel kept close to Dean, he had his trench coat on, like always, he loved this thing, even if he didn’t wear it all the time, he wanted to keep it forever and that meant wearing it sparsely so as not to wear it out. He loved the few yards of fabric, it held so much importance to him and no one would ever know it. It had long since lost the smell of the previous owner, but… Castiel remembered the smell, he could, and would, never forget it as long as lived. He pressed the sleeve to his face and inhaled, he remembered the smell of the one who gave him the coat in the first place, the one who protected him all those years ago. He sniffled after a moment and purged the thoughts, he couldn’t have a breakdown here, not in front of all of these people. He couldn’t let his weakness show or they may get rid of him like many others had. He didn’t feel safe here, but he didn’t feel as threatened either. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, he needed to keep calm, he couldn’t let those memories break him right now. Not when he swore he would do everything in his power to be stronger, to work harder, to be better… For him.

While Castiel was having his internal struggle Dean sensed something was wrong, he could tell Castiel was on the verge of crying, but he didn’t know why. He looked at everyone around and could tell they were all engrossed in their conversations so he stood and placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, “Let’s go to bed.” He said softly, he didn’t intend to sleep though, he simply wanted to get Castiel away from everyone so he could comfort him. Castiel tensed for a moment and looked up at Dean afraid and heartbroken, he thought that he had ruined something and he was in trouble, he couldn’t have possibly known Dean sensed his distress. He stood though, he would never disobey his master no matter what, and simply followed him after he announced that they were going to bed. No one said anything and Castiel felt his heart racing, he just knew he did something wrong, maybe he should have been rubbing his feet, perhaps he needed to have been rubbing his shoulders, but he was just sitting there lazily. He kept himself from sniffling, he wasn’t going to cry and he wasn’t going to beg his master's forgiveness, it never helped anyway, at least in his experience. 

When they got to the door Castiel could hear his heart pounding and he suddenly stopped in the doorway afraid to enter. He knew Dean wouldn’t hurt him, he knew that he would never lay a harmful hand on him, but Castiel was so afraid, afraid he had done something wrong, afraid this was all some kind of front, like Dean and everyone else was lying to him. Castiel didn’t believe that this place was heaven, he was an angel, but he had fallen lower than all of them, he didn’t deserve heaven, not after what he did all those years ago, he was to blame for it, it was all him. Castiel let out a whimper he didn’t mean and Dean looked over at him. The angel shrunk and looked down his wings pulled close, he held them as close as he could afraid the man was going to hurt him. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling or his lip from trembling, hell he couldn't even stop himself from the shaky breaths he kept taking. He tried to hold his breath, to keep from making any noises, but he wasn’t as trained anymore because Dean had let him relax. Castiel felt so stupid for trusting him, he was going to change just like they all did, why didn’t he learn his lesson the first time, he was nothing more than a piece of meat that his masters would use and consume how they saw fit. 

Dean stood and watched Castiel, the moment he looked at him the angel turned into a cowering mess and Dean felt like he was to blame for it. He was about to move closer, but thought better of it and stood still his hands at his sides palms facing up, “Castiel.” He said his voice just barely above a whisper, he didn’t want to spook the angel, his wings were powerful and Dean knew he could do some serious damage if he jumped, instincts kick in and Dean wasn’t about to let him hurt him or himself. The angel whimpered and shrunk even more, if that were possible, “Y-Yes sir?” He asked his voice trembling and broken like the first day they met, “What’s wrong?” He asked his voice still as soft as ever, he took one single step closer and waited for an answer. 

Castiel whimpered again, he couldn’t be honest with this man, he wasn’t to be trusted, he was his master and no master of Castiel’s ever cared about him, there was only one, but they died and he was thrust into this horrid life. The angel didn’t know how to answer him, but he had to or he would be in even more trouble. The angel took in a few shaky breaths and gripping the coat his was wearing, “N-Nothing si-sir.” He stuttered, he knew he was lying, he knew that Dean would see right through him, but he couldn’t help it, he just couldn’t bring himself to say what was wrong. 

Dean sighed softly, he knew the angel was lying, but he didn’t know what was bothering him, “Castiel, sweetheart.” He said as he took another step forward, but the angel stopped him, “I’m not your sweetheart, I’m not your anything!” He cried out to him, “I’m a slave and you’re my master!” He yelled his voice cracking and his tears falling down his face, “I mean nothing to you, I am nothing, why do you torture me like this?!” He cried as he looked at Dean threw eyes filled with pain, he was trying to protect himself from feeling anything but contempt for this man, if he started to care for him… Castiel couldn’t let that happen, he had seen what a slave who loves his master gets when they find out.

Dean was silent, looking at Castiel in complete shock, he had never seen a slave do that before, he’s had them try to escape, try to steal and one even slashed his tires, but never has he ever had one yell at him like that. Dean has never had a slave like Castiel before, completely broken in every way, but… There was something inside of him at the same time, something that was strong and volatile. The man stood there and heard as Sam and Bobby ran upstairs, but he waved them off, “Every master has done this before, just tell me I’m nothing and treat me like it, stop lying to me like they do.” He said his voice trembling once again, “I-I can’t take anymore deceit.” He said and then he fell to his knees and cried silently into his hands, he knew he had just sentenced himself to all sorts of punishment, but he couldn’t take all of the niceties. He just sat there on his knees crying silently into his hands, the poor angel was just so tired of being lied to all the time; he needed Dean more than he knew. 

Dean felt his heart breaking anew hearing the words Castiel was saying, he looked over at Sam and Bobby, Jo and Ellen were behind them looking concerned and wary of the situation, they didn’t know if Castiel was going to attack or not, but they would be ready. Dean knew though, he knew Castiel was just a man that was stripped bare and didn’t know how else to react, but with hateful words like he had been fed all his life. Dean knew the angel wouldn’t hurt him right now, he needed him. 

While Castiel was crying into his hands Dean moved towards him slowly, “Castiel.” He said softly and the angel let out a whimper and put his face to the floor, he was so afraid, “I-I’m so sorry.” He said over and over again, he was so afraid and so broken, Dean felt his own tears well up, but he swallowed them down and cleared his throat, “It’s okay Castiel.” He said softly as he walked to him, “It’s gonna be okay.” He said and then knelt down in front of him. The poor angel was bowing, nose to the ground, covering his head and shaking, he was so afraid, but Dean just had his arms out to embrace him with a gentle smile, “Come here Castiel.” He said and then angel let out another whimper, Dean knew that phrase scared him, but when he saw his opens are he hoped he would get the idea. 

When Castiel did look up he saw Dean with a smile and his arms held out, it wasn’t often a master forgave so quickly and Castiel felt himself flinch reflexively. Dean felt his heart break seeing that, but didn’t move, “Come to me angel, I’m not going to hurt you.” He said and then angel whimpered, but crawled over to him, his desire to be obedient overriding his fear, “I-I’m so sorry master.” He whimpered, but Dean shushed him softly and wrapped his arms around him, “It’s okay.” He said softly, “It’s okay, you were afraid, and that’s okay.” He said to him, Dean knew those words were spoken in fear, he would never hold it against him and wouldn’t take it to heart, not when he knew the angel was speaking out of fear and experience from other cruel masters. 

The angel whimpered and pressed his face to Dean’s neck, he longed to be held like this. Even if he was terrified, he wanted his master to hold him, he desired to be good for him so much. Dean held Castiel close and waved Sam and the others away, they weren’t needed and honestly would scare Castiel even more if he knew they were there. They left and Dean was left with the broken angel that was Castiel. He cried and cried and Dean just held him close and listened to him cry for a couple hours before Castiel eventually fell asleep in Dean’s arms completely sleep. Dean smiled softly, “Rest angel, everything will be better in the morning.” He said softly and then he picked up Castiel and distributed him on the bed under the covers. He took a shower and then came to bed as well, after he shut the door that is, he didn’t sleep with the door open, too little privacy for himself. When he slipped into bed Castiel was almost waiting for him, the angel was still asleep, but when he felt the dip in the bed he immediately moved over to where Dean was and curled up against him wrapping his wings around him, it was almost second nature for him at this point. Dean fell asleep happy to be in Castiel’s arms and wings and hoped that in the morning the angel will have calmed down enough to talk with him.

As they slept Castiel ended up having a dream, it started off like a nightmare, he was used to these. He awoke in a dark place filled with dirt and blood and god knows what else, he was tied up on the floor gagged and naked, his wings were also chained up. He felt all this pain and didn’t know what to do, but when he saw his master he whimpered, it was the one who always tormented him with mind games. His name was Josh and he would constantly offer Castiel nice things like food and drinks and places to sit, Castiel was helpless in that he could never deny those things, so when he accepted them he would be punished. This time the man was offering him some water and Castiel whimpered, he prayed that if there was any god out there, they would send someone to save him. 

As per usual he accepted the water and then the dream turned darker, he was already naked, but Master Josh began to strip and Castiel let out a sob, he couldn’t help the noise. He was so afraid and in so much pain that he was pushed to his limit. When he closed his eyes and expected some kind of punishment for the noise he never felt anything. He didn’t move for a few moments, but when nothing came he opened his eyes hesitantly.

He was still laying on the floor chained up and naked, but his master was gone. In fact no one was there which was strange, he looked around as much as he dared and he caught some movement in the corner of the room. He jumped, as much as he could in chains, but the voice that spoke to him was so kind and rough, he felt instantly calmed by it. It called him so many nice things and whoever was there walked over to him and began to unchain him. He had no idea who this man was, but Castiel didn’t care, he was so kind and gentle that Castiel never wanted to be anywhere without him. 

The man cut his bonds, the angel was still naked and felt self conscious, but the man just smiled and brought him to a bath that had appeared and cleaned him off. By the time he was out of the bath he felt like a completely different angel, he looked different too. After that the man dressed him in nice clothes, they fit perfectly and were so comfortable. He was so lost in all of the motions that he hadn’t realized he wasn’t just holding onto the man, he was clinging to him so hard and the man never said anything about Castiel hurting him or anything. The angel was so desperate for his kindness he couldn’t bare to let him go, but this man was so gentle and just held Castiel close as well, not as tightly, he never hurt. It was so pleasant and Castiel spent the rest of his dream holding onto the man and the man holding him except when he woke up it wasn’t just a dream. 

The angel woke to the sun hitting his face and a gentle had running fingers through his feathers. He felt tears prick his eyes, it wasn’t just a dream, he felt safe for once in his life and he didn’t know what to do other than turn around and wrap his arms around the man being so gentle with him. He couldn’t help this outburst, he needed to hug him, it was all he could do to show his gratitude. Dean gasped when Castiel grabbed him and even heard the angel sniffle, “It’s alright Castiel.” He said softly as he rubbed his back thinking the angel was crying because he was afraid, “It’s okay, you’re safe.” He said softly and then Castiel stopped crying, he was so happy, but he was also calming down, “I-I’m sorry.” He said his voice more calm, “I-I didn’t mean… U-Um… What I said yesterday.” He said his voice quiet, but he wasn’t afraid, he was just worried that Dean would be upset with him, “I-I shouldn’t have…” He said and trailed off, he didn’t know exactly how to apologize, but Dean understood, “It’s okay Castiel, I forgive you.” He said softly, “You were upset and you didn’t know how else to express it.” He said and hummed softly, “If you would like, I know you haven’t always been allowed to express your feelings, but I could help you when you get angry.” He said softly, “If you want.” He added and Castiel felt confused, but instead of denying it he wanted to know what Dean meant, “I don't understand.” He said softly and Dean smiled, “If you start to feel like you did yesterday, upset, angry or anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, just pull my shirt or get my attention however you can, I’ll step away and help you through it.” He said and Castiel felt himself smile, “A-Are you sure? I-I mean, it’s not that important, I can… I don’t want to be a bother.” He said after a moment, he didn’t want Dean to waste his time on him. 

Dean smiled at him and shook his head, “You’re not a bother and you are very important to me.” He said softly as he pulled away to look him in the eyes, “Just get my attention however you want, I can step away if you need me.” He said and Castiel nodded, “O-Okay.” He said and Dean smiled, “Good, now how about we just have breakfast in bed today?” He asked softly and Castiel liked that idea, he didn’t want to leave the room today, he felt scared of the outside right now and just wanted to stay in today. Dean understood and let him stay in the room, it was understandable that he needed some time away from everyone and while Dean was out doing his work Castiel was supplied with snacks water and plenty of sketch paper and pencils. 

The day passed quickly for Dean and Castiel, though Castiel was confined for the day it wasn’t bad at all for him, he quite liked the solitude. He showered and had a grooming session and after that he was back in Dean’s room just sitting there looking outside the window and sketching whatever he wanted. All in all it was a good day for the two of them after their talk in the morning and Dean came in to find Castiel fast asleep hugging Dean’s pillow. It made him smile because the poor angel was waiting for Dean, but he couldn’t stay up any longer, he had stayed downstairs a little longer having a few beers with Bobby and Sam.

At the end of the day they both fell asleep and gravitated to each other, Castiel wrapped his wings around Dean and Dean wrapped his arms around the angel. Dean was torn as he fell asleep, he felt more than he should with this slave, something he hasn’t felt before with the others, he also lets him sleep in his bed, normally by this point they would be in their own room, but it seemed the Dean couldn’t kick Castiel out. Something about the angel drew Dean to him and he was helpless to stop the flood of feelings. That’s how he fell asleep, worrying that he was somehow manipulating this slave to love him, but in reality Dean was falling for him as well, but he didn’t know why and it frightened him. He just pushed that away though and tried to sleep with the kind angel next to him. It wasn’t hard when he was surrounded by soft feathers.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple day for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took forever to get this chapter out, two months is way too long, but I was battling a pretty bad case of writer's block. Thank god I was able to talk with a few people who helped me sort out what to do next and now I'm back on track, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a couple weeks, be prepared for some heartbreak and angst, but then again always be prepared for that. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you again for being so patient and enjoy!

A few weeks later and Castiel was mostly up and running keeping up the house. He enjoyed going on rides with Dean, or even on his own sometimes, the horses all loved him, but he always rode the one who stole his heart first. Now he had a routine he would get up with Dean and they would have breakfast before Dean and Sam would go to the ranch and start their work. After they left he would start his work here, he would take care of the dishes, sweep the floors, mop of need be, though he was still technically too weak for that, he would also tidy up things. Sometimes Master Sam would leave books out or other things and he simply put them away making sure to keep the organization they had set up for the books. He enjoyed the simple work, it kept him busy and he felt useful, he would also go to Jo today for a grooming session and he was kind of excited to chat with her. They had talked so much since he got here and he feels so safe with her, he feels like he could tell her anything and everything, but he won’t, he doesn’t want to scare her with all the experiences he’s had. He knows that she might similar experiences, but he doesn’t want to trouble her with his own, some things he still can’t speak of… He wipes the tears away and goes back to cleaning, he couldn’t let his mind wander, he needed to fulfill his chores before Dean and Sam got back for the day or he would be in trouble, or so he thought at the very least. 

As he worked he hummed music that he had heard throughout the time here, stuff Dean had played around the house, in his room, from his phone while they sat and relaxed some days. He liked sitting with Dean, his new master was so… He was perfect and Castiel wanted to worship him, he was so elated to have a master who wasn’t evil. He was thanking any god that would listen to him, all his lucky stars, the two he had apparently, and even as he cleaned and thought about it he left a few tears slip, though he was on the verge of breaking down. He sniffled and went to the bathroom to clean up his face, he didn’t want Dean to come in and see him crying, he wanted to be a smiling face for his master, make him proud, serve him to the best of his ability, but… Something inside of him cursed this master, he was still waiting for the evil side to come out, the real master to show his colors. He couldn’t help his cynical side. 

He sighed and let the feeling of lost take him, he didn’t really know what to do other than serve, he was born and raised a slave, he didn’t know how to live on his own. He frowned at that, he always thought one day he could live on his own, be an independent person, live his life with his… He looked down and placed a hand on his stomach, “I will find you.” He thought with a couple more tears before he wiped them and washed his face once more. He would find his family and pray they would at the very least give him a chance. 

He took a few calming breaths and went back to work. He cleaned the house, or really tidied up, his master and extended masters never made a mess, they kept themselves contained and cleaned up after themselves for the most part, he was grateful for that. He was finished after lunch. His master and Master Sam had come back for lunch and Castiel had just finished tidying up the bedrooms, just grabbing the hampers of clothes and putting them in the laundry room. He wasn’t responsible for doing the laundry, but there were receptacles for each person’s clothes so he could at the very least empty the hampers and return them so they had empty hampers to put dirty clothes in. When he walked downstairs and heard Dean and then saw Sam coming up the stairs. Castiel immediately moved to one side of the stairs and stood while the taller master passed. He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes keeping himself as close to the wall as he could and when Sam passed he quickly went down the stairs and to the bathroom. He didn’t want to look frighten in front of his master, he wanted to be brave and good for him. He sighed and, for the third time today, splashed some water on his face to calm himself down. He sighed again and went back out to the kitchen where Dean was making some sandwiches. Castiel loved that everyone cooked, he wished he knew how to cook, but… He was never taught, he wasn’t a culinary slave. He had learned a few things here and there, but only in theory, not practice. 

He went over and stood in the corner, it was just common practice for him to do that until his master had need of him. Sometimes he didn’t know what to do with himself and so he would panic and stand in the corner out of the way and wait for his master to call him. It was something that was ingrained into his very essence that he couldn’t help himself sometimes. He knew Dean would call for him, ask him to sit in the chair, he knew he would feel panic and Dean would simply smile and ask him to come over and lay a gentle hand on his shoulder, he knew Dean would reassure him and encourage him to go sit and he knew in the end he would sit down at the table while Dean fixed three sandwiches for all of them.

As it were Dean was more focused on the food than anything else and thus didn’t call Castiel and the angel grew worried, he didn’t know if he had done something wrong. Dean also didn’t fix him a sandwich, Sam for that matter, but the angel thought that maybe he was being starved for doing something wrong. He wracked his brain thinking of something he had done, or possibly hadn’t done and he remember he hadn’t swept the porch and he felt his stomach drop. Dean would punish him for that would he? Castiel couldn’t remember if Dean had ever punished him in the first place, the poor angel was so worried that he slinked out of the room completely unnoticed by Dean.

He felt crushed, like he had somehow disappointed Dean, even though his master hadn’t even acknowledged his presence, but then Castiel always tries to go unnoticed. The angel slipped away to the broom closet and, with trembling hands, grabbed the broom they used for outside and went to the porch. He knew this would take a while, it was a large porch that spanned three of the four sides of the large house. He tried to contain his tears, he felt horrible thinking he had done something wrong, that his master was punishing him for not sweeping the porch. He tried to get everything done, he really did, but he was slow and still so weak. 

He calmed down after a while as he swept, he was able to get lost in his work, that was one thing he could do without trouble, just get lost in his work. It calmed him down and he was continued to sweep until the porch was completely swept and he felt slightly faint. He felt his legs trembling and decided it was probably a good idea to sit down, he might have over exerted himself today. He sighed and sat on a swing that he could put his wings behind so he didn’t sit on them and they didn’t take up room on the swing.

As he swung he felt his stomach growl and he frowned, he wasn’t going to eat this afternoon, maybe not even dinner because of his oversight. He just let himself melt onto the swing his wings sagging his body going boneless, he was so tired right now and honestly needed a nap, but he tried to stay awake because his master might need him. He couldn’t keep his eyes open though, he was so tired and ended up falling asleep. 

Back inside Dean was still so focused on making the sandwich that he was completely oblivious to Castiel’s presence and then disappearance. It wasn’t until the brothers had sat down and were eating the sandwiches that Sam looked up confused, “Where is Cas?” He asked Dean and Dean looked around. Normally Castiel was johnny on the spot when he was in the house, no matter what. The place looked fantastic and he was so glad that the angel had taken to housework so quickly, even if he couldn’t do any deep cleaning he could still do so much more than a few weeks ago, he was improving majorly. 

Dean looked around and saw a couple feathers where Castiel had probably stood, his normal place until Dean called him. He realized now that Dean didn’t even notice Castiel come and go and he instantly knew that the angel probably thought the worst, it was natural for him to think that though. Dean could already imagine Castiel sitting somewhere expecting some kind of punishment, he was probably hungry and Dean frowned. Sam looked at him sighed, “I’ll make him a sandwich.” He said and then stood up and quickly made a sandwich and got some chips, fruit, and some yogurt. 

Dean sighed and shook his head, he felt like an idiot, today had been pretty rough cause they had to put down one of the horses, it broke it’s leg and that was not a fun thing to watch. He knew it was better to put the horse down, the poor thing would die before they could get it medical attention and it would be unable to work for the rest of it’s life, he just hated that they had to do that. That had completely rocked his world, he’s never had to do that before, he’s never seen it before, but today it happened and it affected him more than he thought. He knew he messed up and he hoped he could find Castiel and comfort him, he didn’t mean to completely ignore him like that. 

When Sam finished making the sandwich Dean stood and looked around the house first to see where the angel was. He didn’t see him anywhere and was worried to the point that he ran outside looking for Castiel. He ended up catching the sight of the angels wings around the corner and jogged over seeing the angel had fallen asleep on the swing right there. He let out a breath of relief and walked over to him. He sat down gently, so as not to disturb the sleeping angel, and smiled at him, he looked so peaceful just sleeping outside. Dean was about to wake him up, but like a sixth sense Castiel leaned over and started to snuggle close to the man, apparently Castiel just inherently knew when Dean was near him as he slept. 

Dean just sighed and held Castiel, the angel was so at peace he didn’t want to break his rest. It was inevitable, after a while Castiel woke up, but he was so comfortable and felt so safe his wings fluffed and he snuggled closer to the warm body, he was so used to being in Dean’s arms already that he knew he was safe. He sighed happily and then slowly opened his eyes, he had mostly forgotten about not eating and he was calmed down, he knew if Dean wasn’t scolding him now then he probably wasn’t in trouble, though the fear started to creep back into his mind. 

He looked up at Dean and blushed, he still isn’t used to his feathers fluffing so much, he isn’t used to actually caring about his master. Dean smiled and fixed his hair, it always looked like bed hair no matter what, but Dean also liked to run his fingers through Castiel’s hair, “Hey there sleepy head.” He said and Castiel looked down quickly, he was kind of nervous at this point, but Dean just continued to gently and calmly run his fingers through his hair, “It’s time for lunch don’t you think?” He asked and Castiel frowned, saddened by Dean’s words, “I-I’m sorry.” He said softly as he purposefully kept his sights trained to the ground, but Dean had other ideas. He gently placed his finger on Castiel’s chin and turned the angel’s face to look at him. 

Castiel didn’t resist, but he was nervous to say the least, Dean however was simply smiling at him, “What do you have to be sorry for?” He asked his smile so kind Castiel wanted to cry because he felt so unworthy of such gentle treatment, “You haven’t done anything wrong Castiel.” He said softly, “You’ve taken care of the house quite well, it’s so clean.” He said and gently moved his hair around, “You’ve gone above and beyond what I’ve asked of you, just like you seem to always do.” He said and Castiel felt his wings fluff up once more, so much praise wasn’t what Castiel was used to no matter how many times Dean lavished him in it. 

Dean smiled seeing his wings fluff, he didn’t know the entire reason for it, but he did know that they did that when Castiel felt so happy he couldn’t contain it, “Come on sweetheart, I have lunch made for you.” He said and Castiel nodded, “Y-Yes sir.” He said and Dean smiled at him, “Have you been drinking enough water?” He asked him as they both stood, he worried for the angel because he knew that since he was used to being neglected he might neglect himself out of habit. Castiel however took advantage of the unlimited water, he was so grateful to his master for letting him have that privilege. He nodded, “Yes sir.” He said as he followed Dean, “I-I have been drinking water all day.” He told him and Dean smiled, “I’m glad to hear it.” He added and then they both stepped into the kitchen. 

Sam was already gone from the kitchen, the only there was Dean’s plate with a glass of water and Castiel’s place with a glass of water as well. Dean sat and Castiel followed suit eating slowly and tentatively, Dean knew it would be awhile before the angel was comfortable with eating with him, but at the very least he would eat. When they finished Dean took care of the dishes, much to Castiel’s dismay, and then grabbed a bottle of water for both him and Sam then smiled, “I’m back to work.” He said and then left leaving Castiel in the kitchen, “When you finish your chores Castiel, don’t hesitate to just take the rest of the day off.” He called, “You’ve earned it.” He added before he was outside and heading back to where Sam was. 

Castiel couldn’t help all the fluffing of his feathers, it was really getting to him, he hated it because it meant that he was starting to feel deeper emotions for his master, but at the same time he loved it because he cared for his master on a deeper level. He sighed after a moment and checked the house, he needed to make sure everything what done before he called it a day. When he looked over the house and his to-do list he smiled and went about taking a shower, he liked being clean for his grooming sessions, they were always so relaxing and today he wanted to talk with Jo about a few things he hadn’t told anyone yet. 

Castiel showered quickly and dried off dressing in just some simple clothes, Dean’s jeans and his own shirt, they had gotten him so clothes of his own, but he seemed to love Dean’s jeans to lounge around in. His master hadn’t said anything so Castiel thought it was fine, in actuality Dean didn’t care, he liked seeing Castiel in his jeans. The angel had his trench on, like always, and then headed over to the grooming house. He enjoyed it, the place was so calming and he knew that no humans ever went in there unless there was maintenance needed. 

As he entered he saw Jo singing and dancing similar to the first time they had met and it made him smile. He walked in and Jo looked over at him smiling, “Hey there handsome.” She said as she walked over and braced him, Castiel did the same wrapping his arms and wings around her, “Hey there beautiful.” He said softly, it never failed to make her blush, Castiel had such a deep gravely voice and she would swoon if it wouldn’t frighten him. They pulled away and Jo grabbed his hand pulling him over to one of the many different grooming stations, so much care was needed for wings, but she was a pro at it, “So what’s new in your life.” She asked with a joking smile and Castiel let himself relaxing and smile, “Nothing much.” He said as she began to run her fingers through his wings.

He enjoyed this so much because he was mistreated so much and his wings had been abused by so many different people that having a professional groom them was a godsend, he thanked whomever was up there for the kindness. Jo hummed as she worked, she knew Castiel wasn’t much of a talker, but he listened when she spoke, and she would just ramble on and on, but Castiel liked that. He was never allowed to speak freely so it was why he didn’t speak all that much as it were, but he loved to listen to others when they would tell stories or really just anything. 

As she talked though Castiel being to bite his lip, he wanted to talk with her about something that he wanted her to know, he wanted her help at the very least about what to do with himself. He looked at Jo who had taken a pause in her rambling and chanced it, “Hey Jo?” He asked and she looked at him with a smile, “Yes lovely?” She asked pausing from her grooming to give him her full attention, “C-Can I tell you something?” He asked and she stopped all together what she was doing and sat down next to him, “Of course sweetheart, I’m always here to talk.” She said and chuckled, “Well I guess you know that, but I’m also here to listen if you would like to talk.” She said and he nodded, “W-Well…” He trailed off, he wasn’t really sure how to say he was gay, he wanted her to know because he didn’t know who else to tell and he didn’t know how he should broach the subject.

He continued to pause and Jo was patient as she saw him thinking, she only grabbed his hand gently as a silent encouragement and Castiel rubbed the back of his neck, “U-Uh, you don’t have anything against… Gay’s do you?” He asked and Jo smiled at him, she thought Castiel was just so precious, “Of course not.” She said, “I don’t care if someone prefers the same gender, the opposite gender or no gender.” She told him and then looked up at him waiting for him to speak again. Castiel nodded and looked down, he didn’t know why he felt so nervous telling her, but he was and he couldn’t help it, it seemed. He sighed and looked at her, “W-Well, I’m, uh, gay.” He said not sure how else to say it, he was pretty blunt as a given because he never spoke very often about things that mattered. 

Jo smiled at him and kissed his cheek, “Well I hope someone nice comes along.” She said, “Though I am sad that such a perfect angel has been taken off the market for the women of the world.” She said, but she was smiling at him and he blushed, “W-Well I’m not that great.” He said and Jo scoffed, “Please, you are perfect.” She said and he blushed which made her smile, “And you’re so modest, god you really are perfect.” He said and then sighed over dramatically, “Are you sure you’re gay?” She asked teasingly, “I mean, could there be any chance that we could be a thing?” She asked and then laughed when he looked like a deer in headlights. Jo just kissed his cheek, “Relax Cas, I’m only joking.” She said and he nodded still a little out of it. 

Jo smiled and ruffled his hair, “Just relax, I’m gonna joke, but that’s all it is.” She said, “Anyway, now that you’ve gotten that out in the open, do you want to talk about anything else?” She asked and looked at her and shook his head. Jo found Castiel so precious and needed to be protected, he was so innocent when it came to certain things and she found that so cute. 

Their grooming session went on as usual, Castiel listening to Jo rambling on about this, that and the other. When they were finished she smiled, “You’re wings are magnificent, you know that?” She asked and Castiel blushed, “Thank you.” He said as his wings fluttered a little under the praise. She smiled at him and then went about cleaning up while he left to go back to the house. He felt much better now that his wings were groomed and decided to go inside and sketch. 

He relaxed the rest of the day, like Dean had said, and when both Sam and Dean came back they took showers and relaxed in the living room the rest of the day until dinner. Castiel kept his distance from Sam like usual, he didn’t want to upset the giant of a man, even if he never seemed to get upset in the first place, Castiel still remembers when he first met him and that was still stuck with him, Castiel was still afraid of him because of that. 

After dinner Dean decided to turn in early and Castiel followed him, he didn’t want to be without Dean there, he didn’t want Sam to be the only one in the room with him. So, Castiel followed Dean and changed into some sleep clothes putting his trench on the side table folding it neatly, it was what he always did so it was always within arms reach. Castiel was pretty tired from today, the chores were easy, but for him it was still difficult to do them all and not want to take a nap and then sleep for ten more hours after that. 

Like most nights Castiel slipped into bed and waited for Dean to be finished in the bathroom, the man seemed to always take forever brushing his teeth and washing his face, but Castiel never said anything, why would he? He just laid there and dozed while he waited until Dean would come back, turn the lights off and slip into bed which is when Castiel would latch onto Dean in his sleepy haze and fall asleep holding, and being held by, his master. 

It was a good day for all of them overall and Castiel was glad he had talked with Jo, he felt so safe with her, not as safe as he felt with Dean, but also not in the same way as with Dean. Castiel let every guard down when he was with Dean, he didn’t even question it at this point, but something inside of him was churning as he did this every time, something inside of him wasn’t sitting well, but he didn’t know what to do about it so he tried to ignore it and hope it would go away. 

In the meantime he would continue his daily routine with Dean waking up, doing chores, eat lunch, finish chores, go for grooming session, spend the rest of the day sketching and then dinner followed by either sitting and listening to everyone talk or going straight to bed with Dean. Castiel enjoyed it here and he prayed to anyone listening that he would never leave this place. He only ever wanted to find a good master to serve and he believes he’s found him. The man he’s latched onto right while they both sleep soundly, he’s the one Castiel wants to serve till the end of his days. He sleeps the night away peacefully, both do without any incident.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Castiel recovers he has an episode, Dean tries his best, but even then it isn't enough to calm the angel or snap him back to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how well this chapter is, I feel like it was kind of rushed, but I am still proud of it I hope you all enjoy it. I have the next one in the works, but I decided to leave a little 'cliffhanger' for you guys, I don't know how well I did, but I'm excited to know what you all think about it. :)

As time went on, on the ranch Castiel slowly recovered his strength and began to do some simple gardening around the house along with his normal housework. He was also taught how to take care of many things on the ranch incase they needed him to fill in, but he normally only worked in the house, he prefered it even after Dean gave him the option to start working on the ranch instead. Part of the reason was because he enjoyed the housework and the other part was that Ellen and him had grown a lovely relationship, she acts like a maternal figure to him and he feels just as save around her as he does Jo, perhaps it was more that she was a woman than a maternal figure, but it definitely helped that she was very similar to Dean. 

One thing he also kept, even though Dean had insisted he could change it, was his collar. It doesn’t have the lock, he liked that Dean never forced his slaves to wear a collar, but for Castiel he didn’t know anything else and he felt naked without one. He also felt scared without this because this was Dean’s claim on him, this was what made him Dean’s when they ever went off his property. It made him feel safe and he loved it so much. He sighed softly as he sat and played with the collar.

Castiel had slowly started to realize his feelings and sort things out, nothing too deep, but he was starting to recognize he had feelings that were more than just platonic slave feelings towards his master. It frightened him and as of late, since he had determined what he was feeling, he has been on edge, but he’s tried to keep himself calm. As long as Dean doesn’t know he should be fine, right? 

Castiel had no idea what to do about his feelings, but every time Dean invaded his personal space he both loved and hated it. He sighed softly and looked out seeing the horses running around the pasture and thought maybe he should take Bolt out, he hadn’t gone riding in a while and he knew how to tackle up now. He smiled and nodded, he would do that. He made sure all his work was done, he always finished early if he could and even did other things that he wasn’t required to do, but did them anyway to help others out. 

After he double and triple checked he was finished, he wrote a note and put it on the fridge so Dean would see it and walked out, it was a simple note that said he took Bolt out for a ride. He walked out of the house and stretched out his wings, they were always so massive and he loved that he was allowed to do just about anything he wanted, within reason. He loved having so much freedom and made sure he never took it for granted or took advantage of it, he was afraid that if he did Dean would take them away. 

He let his wings stretch out as he walked, it was a pretty windy day and Castiel wondered if maybe he could be able to fly. He hadn’t asked Dean though and he was afraid to do anything without his master’s explicit approval even if he knew Dean would say yes. He sighed, maybe Dean would say no, what if his master was jealous of his ability to fly? He frowned, several of his masters purposefully hurt his wings so he couldn’t fly, it wasn’t permanent, at least, he didn’t think it was, and he hoped that Dean wasn’t like that. He wondered if maybe he could be strong enough and bring Dean up with him, he’s seen that before, on tv when he caught a glimpse. Angels taking men and women, even children, for a ride, but Castiel was still so weak, he didn’t think Dean would ever trust him enough to hold him up. 

Castiel scolded himself, of course his master wouldn’t want that, he was hoping for too much. The poor angel was so hopeful for so much that he was afraid he was getting his hopes up too high. As he approached the stables he smiled at a few of the workers, he had gotten used to them finally, he was so afraid of everyone when he first got here and was starting to take walks out alone, but now that Dean has helped him learn the lay of the land and explained that the men and women he saw would help him with anything he needed he felt a little more relieved, he’d met Benny and instantly liked him, though he seemed like someone who had seen the same, if not more, cruel masters as Castiel had. 

He found the stall with Bolt and the horse walked over to the door with a playful whinny and licked Castiel’s face which made the angel chuckle and wipe his face off, “Now, don’t start with that.” He said smiling and let the horse out before he went over and grabbed the blanket, saddle and other tackle. The horse followed and grabbed one of the cowboy hats off the wall and plopped it on Castiel’s head, “Bolt, this isn’t mine.” He said and put the hat back, but the horse just kept grabbing the same hat and Castiel saw it was labeled as Deans. 

He shook his head and sighed, “Alright.” He said as he saddled up the horse as he smiled, he did enjoy Dean’s smell, so much, and the hat definitely smelled of him, his musk especially. As he made sure everything was strapped properly Bolt knelt down and Castiel mounted, the horse was still much too tall for Castiel to get his foot in the stirrup without a stool and Bolt seemed to notice so he started kneeling to help Castiel out. After he stood up Bolt trotted off and Castiel just let him lead the way, he wasn’t really there to tell him where to go, he just enjoyed being on the horse and riding around. He also enjoyed when they galloped and sprinted because he felt like he was flying. Bolt jogged around and followed different paths while Castiel kept his wings out and let the wind hit them, he felt like he could take off at any second though he wasn’t strong enough to do that just yet. 

Castiel continued to ride around until he came to the pond/small lake him and Dean had traveled to before. He smiled and dismounted Bolt walking over to the water's edge and smiling, “Today isn’t so bad.” He said, “I’ve been granted so much freedom and Master Dean has been so kind.” He added, he sat down smiling and started imagining his master in a not so platonic way. He closed his eyes and started to imagine his master taking off his clothes, his skin was so smooth and he looked so strong. He sighed softly, he could feel his pants becoming a little bit tighter as he imagined Dean naked. 

Castiel was starting to get into his imagination, but as soon as he let out a moan his eyes snapped open and he looked around. He couldn’t afford to let himself think of his master that way. He was angry with himself and willed his cock to wilt, he was starting to panic as well. He quickly stood and mounted Bolt sprinting off in a flash, he was panicked and needed to get away from anything that reminded him of Dean. He was going through so many different emotions, but fear was the most prevalent one. He was afraid of thinking of his master like that, what if Dean took advantage of him? He was a sex slave after all, that’s what he was at his base, nothing else.

Castiel felt his tears running as he and Bolt sprinted around, his wings were catching wing and he felt himself become lighter, but he wasn't ready for that. The irony is when he started taking off it brought him back down and he pulled himself down and had Bolt slow down. He and the horse were panting, but he was sobbing as well. He felt so confused and frustrated, what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t talk with anyone about this, it was wrong for him to feel these things about his master, he wasn’t going to love him even if he confessed his desires. 

Castiel just cried into Bolt’s mane for a while as the horse started to make his way back to the ranch, the stable specifically. He could tell Castiel needed to go back. 

As they made it back Castiel had calmed down, he could tell it was getting late and they both needed to head in. Bolt picked up the pace and they made it back to the ranch at sunset, he was surprised they were so far out, but then he wasn’t paying attention to how far they had ridden. He took care of Bolt before he left to the house, he needed a shower and tomorrow he would need another grooming, his wings weren't’ ready for flight just yet and almost taking flight had ruined the grooming he had been given. 

He left the stable, but he was afraid to face the people that were in the house so he just walked to the porch and sat on the swing. He was afraid to go inside, he didn’t want to feel these feelings anymore, the fear was killing him and he wanted to scream and run at the same time he wasn’t to fall to his face and beg forgiveness for feeling this way. He sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest and just let the wind comfort him, it always did, strong wind always reminded him with… He whimpered, why does it always hurt? Why did he have to be the reason they…

Castiel tried his best to keep his tears inside, he couldn’t break remembering him and deal with his feelings with his master at the same time, it was too much. Castiel remembered his wings, those beautiful giant wings, all three of them, they were so soft and he was always protecting him in them. He could remember the times he would hide in then, when he would engulf him completely and protect him his dreams, his fears, the other fledglings that were mean to him because of his own wings. Castiel let out a sob, but he quieted himself down after a moment, he was trying desperately to forget, but he couldn’t stop the flood of memories. 

He was starting to panic as he flashed through the good memories, the times when the larger angel was there for him, protected him, taught him so many different things. He couldn’t stop as the memories turned dark, the day it all went down, the… The blood… His screams… Castiel was forced to watch it all… The angel was trembling as he remembered all the feathers that went flying, the blood that soaked the trenchcoat he now wore, the blood that splattered on his face… 

Castiel was so engrossed in his memories, the flashes of horrors long since past, that he didn’t see Dean coming up from his side. He didn’t see his master, didn’t hear him call his name, he only heard the angel in his memories screaming his name out, it was the last thing he could remember as they dragged him away from the body, he thought he was dead, but his screams were evident that he was very much alive. 

Dean placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder and then angel panicked and screamed out in terror falling off of the swing and having a few feathers ripped out in the process. His screams became that of pain, but they died down as the man quickly grabbed the wings and moved them to not be in painful angles, but the damage was done. Castiel was panting and looking at the wooden porch he was laying on, his mind was reeling and he was still groaning in so much pain. 

Dean saw where several feathers were ripped out, he saw them sticking out of the chain that held up the swing and he knew the angel was in so much pain, so much that he wasn’t even speaking. Sam had run out along with Ellen and Jo who knew immediately what happened and ran over to Castiel, laying on the porch with him just holding him through the pain, “Shh angel, it’s okay.” She said comfortingly and he leaned into her still groaning in so much pain, “Sam go to my room and grab the black bottle that has weird lettering on it.” She told him and he nodded, sprinting off to grab that, “Mom, go get some warm water and a clean washcloth.” She told her and Ellen left while Dean stood waiting for orders. 

Castiel slowly started to come back to coherent thought as Jo held him. She spoke softly in enochian and helped him through the pain, when he was just panting she looked to Dean, “Pick him up and take him to the grass, we need to spread his wing out.” She said and Dean nodded, “Castiel, it’s going to be okay.” She said as she let him go and then Dean picked him up gently while he mumbled something in his native language, the only thing Dean could discern was some kind of name starting with ‘L’, maybe Luke? Dean had no idea though.

Sam and Ellen came back quickly with the things that Jo needed and Castel was on the grass just whimpered in pain. Jo quickly grabbed the warm water and rag and looked to Dean and Sam, “You both need to hold him down, he’s going to flail.” She said knowing this was the worst part of this process. Dean frowned and looked at Castiel while Sam swallowed and grabbed his legs. Dean went over and pressed on Castiel’s shoulders, “It’s going to be okay Cas.” He said softly, “It’s okay go to be okay, just listen to me.” He said and continued to talk to him while Jo went about doing her work with Ellen there to poor water on the wound.

Castiel tried to flail, but Dean and Sam kept him from doing anything, his other wing hit Sam and Dean bruising them, but nothing they couldn’t handle. They both didn’t want to touch it in case they accidentally ripped out more feathers. Jo was quickly done with cleaning it then she grabbed the bottle of cream and applied it, the cream was medicated and helped greatly with pain. As she applied it the angel stopped thrashing so violently and calmed down, “There you go sweetheart.” Dean said softly and Castiel just whimpered as he went limp, he was so tired after today and knew it was going to be a couple days for him to recover after this.

Jo sighed softly and shook her head as she finished and washed her hands, “There, finished.” She said and then poured the water out and stood, “Carry him to bed Dean, he’s going to be weak for the next couple of days.” She said and Dean nodded, “Come here Cas.” He said softly and gently picked him up. The poor angel was helpless and only pressed himself to Dean afraid and still in a small amount of pain. He shoved his face into his neck and cried quietly, he hadn’t meant to let this happen, but he wasn’t himself.

As Dean slowly brought the angel upstairs he slowly started to ramble in enochian and english begging forgiveness and apologizing over and over again even though he knew it wouldn’t do any good. Castiel was waiting for more pain to come or a beating, he didn’t know what else to think after what just happened. Honestly he doesn’t even know what happened just that he was in a massive amount of blinding pain and calling for the only angel who he knew had protected him as a fledgling. 

Dean sighed softly and just calmly talked with the angel as he walked, he knew Castiel was so frightened and everything happened so fast he didn’t know what was going on; Thank god for Jo. 

As he got to the bedroom Dean set Castiel gently on the bed before he stripped and closed the door and turned the lights off. The angel needed rest and Dean was going to be there to help him fall asleep no matter how long it took, he was prepared to stay up all night if he needed. 

As it were Castiel still clung to Dean as cried quietly as Dean gently stroked his hair, he didn’t dare touch his wings after that ordeal. Castiel calmed down slowly, it was a few hours before he was calm and then another couple before he was out. Dean stayed awake though, he didn’t want Castiel to wake up in the night and be afraid of the darkness. 

Castiel slept quietly till the sun rose and he woke up with it on his face. He groaned and pressed his face to the warm skin that was close to his face, he didn’t want to wake up yet. He ended up staying up though, even though he didn’t want to, he couldn’t seem to fall back asleep. He sighed and opened his eyes being greeted by the same old skin that he had grown accustomed to. Dean was asleep, something he wasn’t used to seeing, and he looked so peaceful. Castiel couldn’t help but stare at him. 

Castiel could spend the rest of his life looking at that beautiful face, he wanted to count his freckles, get lost in his beautiful green eyes, but… Castiel knew it wasn't to be. He sighed and pushed that thought away, he needed to focus on something else other than the bad or he was going to have another panic attack. He just sighed and started counting his freckles, it was all he could do not to lean down and kiss each on. He had heard that freckles were kisses from angels, he liked to think it was true though he imagined it was just an old wives tale or something. 

He watched dean sleep as he counted the freckles and enjoyed the silence, he liked how peaceful it was, how calm and relaxed Dean was as he slept, how safe he felt… Castiel thought that even if Dean ever used him he wouldn't mind, he imagined he wouldn't make it hurt on purpose. He felt a few tears spring up at the thought of Dean using him like all the other masters before him had, he hoped that he wouldn’t and even though Dean had protected him against those that would use him like before he still feared that Dean would give up on him or snap and abuse him. 

The angel sighed softly and shook his head, effectively shaking those thoughts away from his mind, and focused on Dean’s face again. Dean was kind and gentle, he wouldn’t do that, he would continue to protect him, help him… Castiel dared to say love him, but he was afraid of that word, afraid of those feelings so he just continued to think of his master simply protecting him. 

Dean continue to sleep and Castiel smiled at him, he was growing bolder and ended up moved his hand up to gently card through Dean’s hair. He had this fascination with it for a while and had been wanting to do it, but… Something kept him from doing it, even now he hesitated and pulled his hand back. He was afraid he might be in trouble, Dean was kind, but he had to have something about personal space, his masters never liked him near them when they weren’t using him anyway. He wondered if Dean was like that, wouldn’t want him near him if they weren't’ doing anything… sexual.

The thought made him shudder and he tried to push it out of his mind, he didn’t want to assume his new master was going to do something like that, he would have already… had him if that’s what he was for… Right? 

Castiel had no idea and it made him shudder again while he tried to forget about that, but it seemed those thoughts were never too far from his mind, his fear always lingering and corrupting his thoughts. His hand still lingered in the air, he still had the desire to pet Dean’s hair, he wanted to feel his Master’s hair. Castiel had the desire to be good, that’s all he ever wanted to be, he always wanted to be good, but… He was never good enough, he was never strong enough, quiet enough… Castiel was never, enough. 

The angel pulled his hand away full this time, he wasn’t good enough to touch Dean like that, to touch Master Dean. He sighed and pulled his arms close to him, his master just laying there while he suffered through the internal turmoil of his emotions. He wondered if Master Dean was ever going to have him do anything else. Was this going to be their permanent arrangement? He would be his masters cuddle pillow at night? Just there to keep him warm? Castiel wondered if Dean would ever come to find him useless and get rid of him.

That thought alone scared Castiel enough to let out a whimper which woke up Dean. His master’s eyes snapped open and the man looked around, “Castiel.” He said, his voice thick with sleep, it sounded so much deeper and it frightened Castiel, it sounded a lot like Alistair. Castiel whimpered and closed his eyes, “Y-Yes Master.” He said his voice afraid and very small. Dean looked at him confused, “Castiel, what’s wrong?” He asked and the angel flinched, “I-I’m sorry Master.” He said quickly, “I-I’m so sorry. I-I’ll be good. I’m good.” He babbled, he was so afraid as he slipped into his relapse, he was afraid Master Alistair would beat him, “P-Please forgive me Master Alistair.” He babbled and then, before Dean even knew what was happening, Castiel started to grope at Dean’s crotch, “I-I’ll be good daddy.” He said and that made Dean go stiff and immediately grab Castiel’s hands and shove him off which made the angel gasp and tense for some kind of attack. 

Dean sat there so confused about what just happened. He woke up to the distressed sound of Castiel and he was afraid he was in pain, but the angel panicked and grabbed his dick and started calling him Alistair and then dadd? What the hell? Dean was confused, but the angel looked so frightened, he was shaking and Dean just wanted to comfort him, but he knew he needed to talk with him, talk him out of this weird state he was in.

He stayed where he was, “Castiel.” Dean said softly, his voice clear of sleep, he needed Castiel to know he was safe, “Castiel, please look at me.” He said and he could see how the angel flinched at that request, he knew the angel was expecting some kind of blow and he would probably take one to the back than to the face, but Dean wasn’t going to hurt him. 

He calmly sat up and kept his hands on his lap, easy to see if Castiel looked up, “It’s okay Cas, you’re not in trouble.” He said and then angel whimpered, “I-I’m good Master, I-I swear.” He choked out before he started to take his clothes off, “I-I’ll be good.” He whimpered and Dean felt panic rise, “No Castiel.” He said hastily and the angel might as well have been hit by the way he responded to his voice.

Castiel didn’t know what to do, he knew the only way to please Alistair was with sex… Unless he was in the mood for something else. Castiel let out a broken sob and slinked to the floor, “Please.” He begged outright, “Please don’t punish me.” He sobbed, the angel was falling apart right in front of Dean and the man had no idea what to do. Dean stood and quickly went over to Castiel, “I’m not Castiel, no one is going to punish you.” He said as he knelt down in front of him.

Dean didn’t know if he needed Sam here, the angel was panicking so much he didn’t know how to break him from his flashback. Dean gently placed a hand on his shoulder, it was a risk and he didn’t know how it would play out, but he didn’t expect Castiel to grab his wrist and twist it painfully, “Don’t you touch me you monster!” He screamed, this was a side of Castiel Dean had never thought he had. 

The angel looked up at him, no longer afraid, or perhaps still afraid but pure rage was overtaking him. Dean didn’t move, even though his wrist was in pain, he had felt worse things than this, “I’m sorry Castiel.” He said gently, “I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He said, but Castiel wasn’t catching any of the words because his wings arched in aggression and Dean felt a little bit of fear rise in his gut, he knew the angel wouldn’t kill him, or rather he hoped, but he knew the angel had a lot of power behind him, more than Dean was capable of possessing. 

The angel looked at Dean his rage clear in his eyes, “You won’t touch me again.” He growled, “You self serving, slave owning bastard.” He said and as he spoke he sat up and Dean suddenly felt so small, he’d never been afraid of a slave before, but Castiel was very intimidating. Dean kept his cool though, he wouldn’t make any sudden moves, the words cut deep though. Castiel might be speaking about someone else, but the rage was directed at him and the words were as well, perhaps not really, but enough that Dean felt like Castiel was talking to him. 

When Castiel stood Dean was forced to kneel and look up, “Castiel.” He said his voice still as gentle as ever, “Castiel please listen to me.” He said, but Castiel just slapped Dean, hurt him pretty bad because the angel was much stronger than either thought, “Shut up.” He growled and then let Dean go before he grabbed his shirt and hoisted him up to the wall holding him off the ground. There was an audible thud, something that resounded through the house, but Castiel and Dean were too busy to notice or care, “I’ve spent my entire time here listen to you, being beaten by you, raped, whored, you name it, but I’m done.” He said and Castiel looked ready to kill which made Dean panic in the slightest, “Castiel, it’s me.” He said, “It’s Dean, you’re safe.” he said, but Castiel didn’t listen, he was too far gone in this episode of his, “I know who you are.” He growled and Dean suddenly felt a knife slice right through his heart and twist, he even felt a few tears spring to his eyes and fall, “You can’t trick me Alistair, I’ve become wise to you.” He said and Dean felt the sting be taken away, but it still hurt like hell. 

Castiel picked up Dean again and this time threw him into his desk breaking the thing as he screamed, but as soon as he heard the crash he snapped out of it. He fell on his ass and gasped looking around, where was he? He wasn’t at Alistair’s anymore, he wasn’t there, but… Where is he now? His heart rate picked up and then he heard something else and felt like the room was spinning. He closed his eyes and grabbed his head groaning as he shooking his head, “W-What happened?” He asked, “W-Where am I?” He added and looked around seeing Dean holding himself and groaning then he looked to the door and saw Sam.

It didn’t take but a split second to remember what happened and then panic filled him. He felt horror wash over him and his face was simply pure terror, he saw how Sam looked at him and it only solidified his fear. He didn’t know what else to do so he did the only thing he could… Run.

Castiel stood and sprinted away, he didn’t go to the door though, Sam was there. He ran to the window and without hesitation jumped right through it. He expected to hit the ground hard, but it seemed instinct took over and he was gliding. It wasn’t a second later that he did touch ground, but instead of looking back he just ran. He sprinted away and towards the tree line, he needed to run, he needed to hide, but… Where was he to go? He was so afraid that he almost turned back and went cowering back to Sam and Dean, but… He couldn’t do that. They would kill him for sure. 

So Castiel ran, he ran until he couldn’t breathe anymore, he ran until his feet were bloody and his body was shaking, but he kept going. The only reason he stopped was because it was getting dark and he could hear all sorts of creatures in the dark. He didn’t know what else to do so he found the nearest tallest tree and climbed it quickly. His wings made it easy to lift off with a good jump and get up the tree, he also felt safer when he was high up, always. Now he was sitting on a high branch clutching it like his life depended on it and cried, he couldn’t run away, not for real, he couldn’t run away from Dean, his Master… The man he loves.

He hated himself for that. He hated his cowardice. He hated his weakness. 

But most of all… He hated his love for Dean.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's hurt, Castiel ran off, what is Sam to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long, I had most of it ready to go a couple weeks ago except the Saturday I was going to finish it and post it my nieces gave me their nasty stomach virus so I was puking my guts out and barely able to stand. I'm all better now though and I finally got this chapter updated, honestly I'm kind of glad I got the sickness ONLY because I would have posted this chapter so much earlier and that would have ruined the suspense. Where is the fun in that? xD I am happy to finally have the continuation of this story and I hope you all like it ^__^
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

That morning, Sam had slept in, he was in his room sleeping when he heard a resounding thud throughout the house. He immediately woke up and put on some pants worried that one of the girls had fallen. When he opened his bedroom door though he heard a crash come from Dean’s room and instinct took over, “Dean!” He called and ran over to the door opening it up. What he saw shocked him to the core.

Dean was laying on the floor on top of his broken desk, he looked like hell, his face was bloody, he had bits of wood sticking out of his shoulder and he was groaning in pain. Sam felt anger and rage rise in him as he looked around the room and found Castiel, the angel looked terrified and oddly enough lost, like he didn’t know where he was. 

Sam was keeping himself still because while his first instinct is to attack whatever hurt his brother he knew logically that it wasn’t the right thing to do. As soon as Castiel laid eyes on him though the angel freaked. He stood and Sam tried to catch him, but the Castiel sprinted away and jumped out of the window. 

Sam ran to it looking to see where the angel had fallen, but he didn’t fall at all. He glided down and took off sprinting at top speed. Sam was surprised how fast he was. He knew the angel wouldn’t get far because they could find just about any run away, they had to or their slaves might be picked up by… Well anyone. 

Right now though he turned his attention to Dean, “Dean, hey look at me.” He said as he went over and kneeled down. The poor man was in so much pain, but he looked up at Sam, “Where’s Castiel.” He said his voice laden with worry, but overwhelmed with pain. Sam sighed, “He jumped out of the window and ran off to the woods.” He said and shook his head, “Damn slave should be put in solitary for this.” He said his anger seeping through, “No!” Dean said his voice surprisingly angry at Sam, “You will do nothing of the sort.” He said and Sam looked at him surprised.

He shook his head, “Dean he attacked you.” He said, but Dean shook his head, “He had a flashback.” He said, “He was reliving old memories.” He told Sam and then the man understood what happened. He frowned and looked at the broken window, “We have to find him.” Dean said and tried to stand, but he fell and Sam looked at him with alarm, “You can’t go on a search in the state you’re in now.” He said as he looked at Dean, he needed a doctor or at least Ellen and Jo to take care of him, he didn’t look to have any broken bones.

Dean looked distraught though, “Sam, he needs me.” He said and Sam shook his head, “Don’t worry, I’ll find him.” He said and Dean frowned, “He’s afraid of you.” He told Sam like the giant didn’t know how Castiel felt about him, “Yes, thank you captain obvious.” He said his voice dead panning, “But you’re too injured and Ellen and Jo are not fit enough to go on a search.” He said with a sigh, he loved those two women and if it came down to it they would come through, but asking to go on a search is too much. 

Ellen might get upset and say she’s fine, but Sam knew she was getting older and couldn’t do things like she used to and Jo, well she wasn’t prepared for what they might find. The things Sam has seen when slaves run were horrifying, some of them kill themselves and it’s horrible. 

Sam shook his head, “We don’t have another choice right now.” He said with a heavy sigh, “Ellen, Jo!” He called, he needed the girls so they could tend to Dean while he got a search party together. 

The girls came and immediately looked shocked, “What the hell happened?” Ellen asked as she went over to Dean’s side and her and Sam got him up, “Castiel had a flashback, he attacked me.” Dean said as they got him over to the bed. He groaned, but he definitely didn’t have any broken bones, however he could tell his ribs were bruised and that was just great, “Think he bruised my ribs.” He said as he groaned and laid him down, he was in a lot of pain, it was amazing he wasn’t groaning and rolling around in agony, but Dean’s pain tolerance was pretty high. 

Jo walked over with the first aid kit and sighed, “We’ll take care of Dean, you go find Castiel Sam.” She said and Sam nodded, “On it.” He said and with that Sam left the girls to deal with Dean while he went to the ranch and called the workers to him. Benny was there and Sam knew they would fine him easily, Benny was a fantastic tracker, he used to track down runaways for his old master.

Sam sighed and explained the situation, “Castiel, the angel with three sets of black wings, ran away.” He told them, “He attacked Dean, but he isn’t dangerous. The guy was having a flashback.” He said and everyone nodded, they knew how that was. Sam cleared his throat, “He jumped out of the window and glided down then ran off to the woods east of the house.” He said, “I don’t know how far he went, but we need to find him before someone, or something, else does.” He said then looked at them sternly, “He is terrified and needs to be talked down, the angel hasn’t had it easy, we all know the stories of slaves that are passed around by their masters.” He said and the men nodded, “He’s the epitome of that.” He told them and shook his head.

He steeled himself and stood straight, “If you find him call me, he might be afraid of me, but he knows me.” He said and they all nodded, “Benny has a tranquilizer gun in case the angel doesn’t come out of the tree, but we will try everything we can before it comes down to that, he doesn’t need anymore trauma.” He said and then looked up at the sky, it was early morning right now, he wondered how far the angel ran, “Let’s get going, I don’t know how far he’s gone, but he’s at least got an hour head start.” He said and then they all split to get gear and the dogs. 

Sam went to where the angel had landed and waited for everyone, he was going to lead them to as far as he saw the angel go and then they would split up and search the woods, this would take all day he knew, and if they were unlucky all night as well. 

Sam sighed softly as they searched, the poor angel might have flown away, he looked just about ready to fly. He wondered how much the guy had gone through, flashbacks are not something that just every slave has. Even Dean doesn’t have those even though he’d been through hell. The man might have nightmares, but he’s never had flashbacks before, never gotten his memories confused with reality. 

Sam could only imagine what this angel had gone through. He tried to push that out of his mind as he searched, they were having no luck and Sam was starting to think that maybe he did fly away. He had this sinking feeling in his stomach that they had completely lost him because he was nowhere to be found. He had all but given up hope when he heard the dogs barking and going crazy. He ran over and looked at what they had found, it was blood. 

Sam felt his heart almost leap out of his chest, “Shit.” He said and then grabbed the leash of the dog, “I’m running ahead.” He said and then ran with the dog who was following the scent of the blood, “Come on boy.” He said as he ran with the dog. They ran for a good three miles, the blood just kept going and going, thankfully Sam knew it wasn’t heavy bleeding. He could at least tell that Castiel most likely cut his foot on something and that’s what left a blood trail, but he was worried that it might have attracted a predator of some sort. He knew that not many predators lurked in these woods, but one could never be too sure. 

Sam sighed, he also worried that if they didn’t see to the cut that it might get infected. He felt bad for the angel, it wasn’t his fault he had such a shitty life and cruel masters. He knew that Dean was probably the best thing for this angel, he was compassionate and patient. Sam wondered if maybe Dean let him sleep in his bed as both a selfish reason and an admirable one.

He sighed as the dog stopped and looked around then barked and howled. He looked around seeing nothing and was confused, “He’s not here boy.” He said and the dog was sniffing at the base of a tree. He looked around just as confused as ever and knelt down, “Look, I know you’re tired, and I’ll carry you back if I need to, but we need to find Castiel.” He said, like talking with the dog was going to make him go further, this dog was exhausted, so was he, they were at least five miles from the ranch and he didn’t even recognize these woods anymore.

The dog was panting and whining as he clawed at the tree and looked to Sam, “What is it boy?” He asked softly, they couldn’t have found Castiel, he had to have still been running, but… Sam looked up at the tree and saw some kind of movement. He had to squint because it was dark then he grabbed his flashlight, they always took them out incase they had to keep going through the night. 

He looked up at the tree and pointed his flashlight up there seeing the very familiar black wings that were both magnificent and intimidating. He sighed softly, “Castiel.” He called, but the angel was just clinging to the branch and Sam realized he was going to have climb the tree and talk him down. He looked to the dog, “Stay.” He said and the dog sit down still panting, it was too tired to do anything else right now anyway.

He dropped the leash, knowing that his men would be there soon, “Castiel, I’m coming up okay?” He called and then jumped up grabbing a branch and started pulling himself up. It was no easy task getting up the tree, he was already exhausted as it were and now he had to climb a tree to reach the poor, terrified, angel. 

He got up to where he was close enough to the angel that they could easily speak and didn’t get any closer, he didn’t want to frighten the angel more than he already was. He chewed his lip for a minute trying to figure out what to say as he focused on Castiel, he wasn’t exactly one for heights and they were pretty high up, at least three or four stories, not his cup of tea at all.

He took a calming breath, he was going to have a lot of fun getting down, “Castiel.” He said softly and the angel whimpered, Sam could see how his wings trembled and the man felt his heart break a new. It was dark now, the moon had risen and the angel had been sitting here for a while, it was quite obvious by the way he had leaves on him. Sam rubbed the back of his neck, “Castiel, I know what happened.” He said softly and the angel’s head snapped up and looked at Sam, “P-Please do-don’t hurt me.” He whimpered, “I-I didn’t mean to- I-I would have come back…” He stuttered out as his tears fell, his voice trembled and Sam could only smile at him with tears filling his own eyes, he didn’t realize how broken this angel was.

The man took a breath and swallowed down his tears, “I know you would have Castiel.” He said softly, “I know you didn’t mean to hurt Dean.” He said his voice soft and even had a slight tremble, “None of us are angry, we only want to help you.” He said and then reached into his pocket, he saw the angel flinch and almost move away. Sam sighed and pulled out a granola bar, “Here Cas.” He said, “It’s a protein bar, you must be tired and hungry.” He said as he offered the food to him. 

The angel looked at the food and then back at Sam warily, “B-But I hurt M-Master Dean.” He said and looked so broken at that thought, “I-I attacked my m-master.” He whimpered and looked so panicked, “I-I’m a bad slave.” He sobbed out and Sam frowned, his heart was so broken for this slave and he bit his lip, “You aren’t a bad slave Castiel.” He said his voice firm, but kind, “I want you to see something.” He said and then took a breath, “Here, hold this.” He said and gave the angel his flashlight. 

Castiel sniffled and took the flashlight hesitantly, “I’m no master Castiel, I am simply a man who got a second chance.” He said and then turned around and pulled off his shirt, “Look.” He said as he looked down at the branch he was sitting on. He saw the light reach his back and then the gasp from Castiel. What Sam didn’t expect was the shuffle and then the hand on his back feeling the scars, “Y-You…” Castiel started, but he didn’t finish and Sam nodded, “I was a slave.” He said, “How I came to be that way… Well I didn’t know back then.” He said and then sighed, “I know you’re afraid of me and that was my fault.” He said and looked down and frowned, “I didn’t mean to make you fear me, I was only worried about my brother.” He said softly and then closed his eyes, he was so tired.

Castiel was so shocked to see the scars, his master’s brother was a slave? Was his master a slave once? Castiel felt so much emotion by seeing the scars on Sam’s back, there weren’t as many as there could be, Castiel had more on his own back than Sam had, but… Castiel suddenly felt relaxed, even if he was still upset about his actions earlier. He frowned, “I’m sorry.” Castiel said and then Sam looked back, “Hey, no it’s okay, you didn’t have anything to do with it, besides,” He said smiling, “Bobby found me before I was in too much trouble or was picked up by the wrong kind of person.” He said and Castiel smiled, he could tell Bobby was a good person and that just solidified his thoughts on that man. 

Sam turned around after a minute and put his shirt back on, “I know you had a flashback earlier today.” He said and offered a friendly smile, “It’s okay, we can work past this.” He said and then shrugged, “Dean isn’t mad at your or anything either, if you were worried.” He said and Castiel felt his shoulders sag, “He was trying to get up and go find you, but I made him stay, he needed to rest.” He said and Castiel frowned and looked down.

His master was worried for him, he wasn’t angry at all, just wanted him back. The angel felt so conflicted and wanted to return and beg his master’s forgiveness, but then he also wanted to return and take care of him. He knew at the back of his mind that he never intended to run away for real, he would have come back. Castiel didn’t know what else to do at the time, but he would have come back. 

Sam looked at Castiel as he had this internal dialogue and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Will you please come back home?” He asked softly with a smile and Castiel swallowed, but he nodded, “I-I will.” He said and Sam looked, and felt, so relieved, “Oh thank god, I really want to get out of this tree.” He said and then looked down, then back up, “Yeah, I don’t really like heights.” He said as he slowly started to climb down. Castiel just smile small, he didn’t mind heights, he loved them in fact, he knew not everyone did though. 

Castiel had no problem going down the tree, but Sam was heavier and couldn’t exactly see where he was stepping. As he climbed down he stepped on a branch that wasn’t big enough to really support his weight and Castiel saw in slow motion the branch breaking and Sam falling. The man felt his whole world shift and felt panic rise as well as his instinct to grab something only, nothing was around him that would support him. 

Castiel didn’t think, as soon as he heard the snap and saw Sam falling he just jumped and grabbed the man. He groaned at the weight, Castiel was barely able to hold the man, then flapped his wings once and glided down to the ground. It wasn’t the softest landing possible, but thankfully it was soft grass and no bushes. 

Castiel was panting, he was so exhausted and that used precious energy he didn’t really have right now. 

Sam on the other hand was lying on the ground just trying to wrap his head around what just happened. He was falling, he was about to break a leg, or at the very least twist an ankle and knee, maybe break a arm if he hit a lot of branches on the way down, but… He was laying on the ground without a scratch. He let the world stop spinning before he sat up and looked around, he couldn’t really see anything so he grabbed his flashlight and looked for Castiel.

He saw the angel on the ground panting, but looked otherwise fine, “Cas?” He asked his voice shocked, he didn’t expect the angel to… Save him like that. Castiel looked over at Sam timidly, “I-I’m sorry.” He said thinking he had done something wrong. He just saw the man was falling and his instincts told him to grab him and fly, save him from the pain of falling out of a tree. 

Sam let out a breathy laugh and shook his head, “Don’t apologize.” He said and then stood and went over to Castiel, “Thank you.” He said as he knelt down and started to pick up the angel, “You saved my life.” He said and Castiel looked down and shrugged, “I-I just saw you falling a-and…” He said and trailed off, he’d never been thanked before, come to think of it Castiel hadn’t really felt instinct to save someone before, other than maybe one other person, but that was a long, long, time ago. 

Sam smile and called for the dog as he started the walk back, he knew Castiel probably couldn’t walk right now with his foot bleeding, he didn’t want to take a chance of him stepping in something else that could infect his wound, “You saved me from falling Castiel, I would have broken something, at the very least.” He said and the angel shrugged as he looked down, “I-I just… I don’t want anyone to feel pain because of me.” He said and looked up at Sam his eyes full of tears, he hurt Dean and it was still tearing him up inside. 

Sam sighed softly and gave Castiel a gentle look, “I understand.” He said and the angel sniffled and leaned his head on Sam’s shoulder, “Why am I so broken?” He asked and Sam frowned, “You’re not broken, you’re hurt.” He said as he walked, “I didn’t go through as much as you, I was luckier than most because Bobby found me, but I know from my short time as a slave that you aren’t broken.” He said and continued to walk, the dog keeping close to his side, they were trained expertly and wouldn’t abandon their master, “Something deep inside of you is fighting to be free, you are fighting so hard against yourself, but if you are going to heal you need to let it out.” He said softly, “I was so angry when Bobby bought me, I hated him, I wanted him to die when I was younger. To me, he was just another master that was going to beat me and make me do all sorts of housework.” He said and sighed, “But he never made me do anything that he didn’t do himself.” He said and smiled, “And as time went on I saw his books and his computer and all the knowledge he had at his fingertips.” He said his voice drifting as he remembered that time, “I kept holding myself back, I never went near his books, his computer, no matter how much I wanted to. I was fighting who I was and what I truly wanted because I thought that I would never be allowed to have that.” He said and sighed, he and Bobby got into a lot of fights, most of them his own fault for pushing the man so far, but Bobby never hurt him, the worst he ever did was send him to his room or made him clean as a punishment. 

As Sam remembered he smiled, “It was about a year before Bobby finally just bought me a couple books, something that he thought I might enjoy, and put them in my room, he didn’t say anything, acted like they were there the whole time, and I slowly started to come out of my shell, I let myself relax enough to indulge and in the end me and him grew closer because I loved all the lore he knew, all the history, all the mythology.” He said smiled and then chuckled, “The man was so proud that he got me into school and he always encouraged me to do well, if I wanted to do something that wasn’t normal I would, he never told me I couldn’t, he only ever told me to make sure it was what I wanted.” Sam spoke with such a revered tone, he loved Bobby, the man was his dad and he would fight anyone who tried to dispute it. 

Castiel listened and felt a smile emerge, if Sam could do that who said he couldn’t have his own happily ever after? He wished, rather than hoped, it to be true. Sam hummed as he walked and then reigned in his thoughts, “My point is Cas, you are trying to fight who you are, but you don’t have to.” He said and Castiel looked up at him, “You can be who you want to be here. If you want to be an artist then we can help you out, get you supplies, a contact who might look at your work and tell you if it’s something that you could make a living off of.” He said and shrugged, “Or maybe you prefer a life on the ranch, we have so many different things you could do here, but you have to be the one to decide.” He said and Castiel felt put on the spot all of a sudden.

The angel swallowed thickly and looked up at Sam, “I-I don’t know what I want to do.” He said his voice so quiet the man almost missed it. He smiled though, much to Castiel’s surprise, “That’s alright, you still have so much to do and learn, I don’t expect you to know what you want to do after all of this.” He said and Castiel felt confused, “After all of this?” He asked before he could stop himself, “Well yeah, you know what we do don’t you?” He asked and Castiel shook his head, “I-I know you have a lot of slaves to help you around the ranch and you have a lot of land and cattle and a farm and all sorts of other things.” He said and Sam smiled at him amused, “Cas, have you ever heard of the Winchester Organization?” He asked and Castiel frowned as he thought, he knew that name, he had heard of a few slaves talking about it, but what did they do? He shrugged, “I’ve heard the name from other slaves before, but I don’t know what it is.” He said and Sam smiled at him, “The Winchester organization is a non-profit organization that is dedicated to purchasing, rehabilitating and freeing slaves.” He said and Castiel looked up at him shocked, “T-There are people who want to free slaves?” He asked, he never knew people wanted to free slaves, he thought everyone was for slavery and that everyone either had a slave, or wanted one.

Sam smiled at him, his heart was breaking even more for this poor angel, “Yeah, there are a lot of people who think slavery should be ended, that everyone should be free.” He said and smiled at him, “The Winchester Organization has been around for about three years, this will be the fourth, and it specializes in rehabilitation and reintegration.” He said, “Basically helping slaves be more confident and learn skills that will help them build their own life. We have to prove that the slaves can function on their own, work and live with other free folk.” He said smiling, “If we just purchased and freed every slave we came across that would end badly because they would go crazy with their freedom or just be enslaved again.” He said and sighed as he shook his head, “Some slaves take years, some take a few weeks, it just depends on the slave and how easily and quickly the adjust to life.” He told him and Castiel listened intently.

The angel was confused why he was being told all of this, “What does this have to do with anything though?” He asked his confusion obvious and Sam smiled at him, “Because, I’m Sam Winchester and my brother is Dean Winchester.” He said proudly and Castiel felt like he was going to puke or pass out from hearing this news, “Y-You mean you… You’re them?” He asked, he was asking if they were the Winchester Organization and Sam understood and nodded, “Dean was tasked with going out and finding you, we had heard so many different things about you, but we got a message from someone, we still don’t know who, and they begged us to find you and save you.” He said and shrugged, “We don’t know who it was, but they gave us the location and Dean had a contact so we went out on faith that it was good information.” He said and Castiel felt tears immediately well and fall down his face. 

He was safe here, he heard so many stories of slaves going to a better place and now that Sam explained who they were Castiel realized they were the people almost every slave wished would find them. He didn’t know they were real, he always thought it was just a fairytale that the slaves told each other to help them sleep better and give them hope, he never imagined they were real.

Sam just smiled and held Castiel, he would let the angel sink everything in, he knew it was time he found out who they were and where he was. Castiel didn’t speak after that, he was just so shocked, surprised and exhausted to really form any more coherent speech. 

Sam walked for what seemed like a couple hours and found the rest of the search party. Castiel was just resting and holding on to Sam, but when they joined the rest of the people it was more like clinging. To Castiel’s relief they didn’t really say anything to him, just wanted to make sure everyone was okay and then they all started on their way back to the ranch.

As they walked though Benny came over, “Is he okay, need me to look at his foot?” He asked worried, Castiel liked Benny, his accent put him at ease. Sam shook his head, “He should be alright, I was gonna take care of it when we got back to the house, Jo is already there to help groom his wings and we have the showers set up so he’ll be able to clean himself, it would be best considering we’ve both been running around in the woods.” He said and Benny nodded, “Alright, well let me know if you need anything.” He said and then split off.

They had finally gotten back to the house after another hour of walking, Castiel was just clinging to Sam as they walked, he didn’t say anything and Sam didn’t mind just holding him as they walked, he was prepared to do this in case they had to shoot the angel down, but it thankfully didn’t come to that. 

As they walked Castiel sniffled and Sam could feel his tears, he knew it would be okay, Castiel just need to let it out, it was better than bottling it up. He walked over to the grooming building and Castiel was lead in by Jo who helped him wash himself, he was so tired and needed the help, plus he didn’t mind Jo, she was another angel and he trusted her. After he was clean she groomed his wings and then helped him to the house. She had cleaned up his foot as best she could, but she didn’t know first aid like Sam and Dean did. She set Castiel on the couch and then got Sam, “Thanks Jo, no go to sleep.” He said and kissed her cheek and she smiled, “Yes sir.” She said playfully and gave a salute before she kissed Castiel’s cheek and then went off to bed.

Castiel looked down and felt bad making them all stay up so late, “I-I’m sorry.” He said his voice sad, not afraid, “For running away.” He said and Sam smiled, “It’s alright, sometimes you get scared and you need to get away from it for a little while, you had a flashback, I couldn’t imagine wanting to be anywhere near the place you had it for a while.” He said and Castiel nodded, “I broke the window.” He said frowning at Sam and the man chuckled, “Yeah, but we can get it fixed easily, don’t worry about it.” He said as he performed first aid on Castiel’s foot, “There.” He said as he wrapped his foot in a bandage, “This should heal in a couple days, but take it easy okay? You were pretty rough on yourself today.” He said and Castiel nodded, “Okay.” He said and then looked down, “C-Can I… W-Would it be o-okay if I…” He stuttered, but Sam knew what he wanted, “Dean is up in the guest room, tomorrow we’ll take care of the window and hopefully get it patched up in a couple days.” He said and Castiel nodded, “He’s waiting for you Cas, Jo texted me and said Dean refused to sleep without knowing you were okay.” He said and Castiel looked at him in shock.

The angel never had anyone worry for him or care for him, not for a long time now, and he was so surprised that his master worried for him, but… Now it made more sense, this wasn’t some show. Castiel knew the name of their organization, he had heard of slaves talking about them, this wasn’t a trick, Dean really was a good man, he truly was safe. That realization made him feel like the the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders, he wasn’t going to be hurt anymore, he didn’t have to fear that, Dean nor Sam would ever hit him.

The angel stood up and left Sam there, he needed to go to Dean, he needed to apologize. Castiel also just needed Dean, more than he realized; He felt so lost without him. 

Then angel walked up the stairs, carefully because of his foot, and went to the guest bedroom. He felt his heart race and his nerves were going crazy, but he didn’t want to be anywhere else, even if he was a little scared. He swallowed his fear after a moment and knocked on the door timidly. Dean heard and looked to the door, “Come in.” He called, he wondered who was awake at this hour, if it was Sam he was going to be very upset and worried, but he wasn’t expected Castiel to walk through. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his shoulders were hunched over making himself seem smaller while his wings were pressed close to his back. 

Dean didn’t even think he just stood up and went over to Castiel wrapping his arms around him, he was in so much pain, but he didn’t care. The angel gasped and held onto Dean, the man was basically clinging to him because he wasn’t really supposed to be up and around. Castiel was worried he was going to hurt himself, “I was so worried about you.” He said and the angel could have sworn he heard his voice tremble, but he decided not to say anything about it, “I-I’m sorry sir.” He said quietly as he held Dean, but the man just shushed him, “No, no it’s okay, I’m okay.” He said softly, “I’m fine.” He said smiling and then pulled away, “I’ve had worse than this, you didn’t break any ribs.” He said smiling at him and Castiel frowned and looked down.

Dean sighed, “I’ll be fine Cas, nothing a week of rest won’t fix.” He said, “Besides, the ranch can run without me, I’ve got plenty of people who can take over my work for a while.” He said as he held onto Castiel, “Please, sir, let’s get you back to bed.” Castiel said his worry obvious, he didn’t mean to be so plain about what he was feeling, but he was worried about Dean and he didn’t want him to get hurt, more so than he already was at least.

Dean relented and went with Castiel to the bed, but when he laid down he gently tugged the angel with him, he didn’t want him to leave. Castiel went into the bed willingingly, he didn't want to be anywhere else, even if his instincts told him to run like last time. He went into bed with Dean and the man just laid there on his back, he was in too much pain to cuddle and Castiel understood that. What Dean did to make up for that was holding Castiel’s hand, he needed Castiel right here with him, he was so used to someone next to him and he was afraid to be alone at this point. 

Castiel held Dean’s hand gently and looked up at the ceiling, “I’m sorry for hurting you.” He said quietly, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He said quietly, he did want to hurt his old master, but he didn’t want to hurt Dean, he was so gentle and kind, Castiel couldn’t imagine any slave wanting to willingly hurt Dean. 

Dean nodded and groaned, “It’s okay.” He said, “I know you didn't know it was me.” He said and then sighed, his ribs still hurt, “You were having a flashback, it’s okay.” He said and Castiel nodded, “St-Still, I said things that weren’t meant for you.” He said and looked down. Dean looked over at him, “Will you tell me who they were meant for?” He asked softly and Castiel looked up at him worried, “C-Could I tell you some other time?” He asked quietly and Dean nodded, “Of course, when you’re ready Cas.” He said softly and then closed his eyes, “Could you… Could you sing me a lullaby?” Dean asked and looked up at him, “One that is in your language?” He asked him timidly, he didn’t know if it was rude or not to ask that of the angel, but he was so curious about them and when Jo sang one to Castiel when they first met it was so gentle. 

Castiel was surprised by the request, Dean didn’t know angel customs, it wasn’t really something that just anyone did to the other. If Dean were to have asked that to anyone else he would be met with an incredulous, almost offended, look. Castiel however, didn’t mind this at all, he didn’t really have any social skills to begin with, especially in the angel community, but he liked Dean and wanted to share with him these songs and lullabies. 

Castiel had to do an internal double take because, when did he start wanting to share these kinds of things with his master? But… He thought for a moment and remembered what Sam had said about how he was fighting so hard against himself. The angel realized that this might be what Sam was talking about, he needed to let his feelings grow, maybe they wouldn’t be together the way he wanted, but at least he could indulge in something he’s never been allowed to even experience.

With a sigh and small smile Castiel nodded, “Of course.” He said and then they both got comfortable, the angel was tired and knew as soon as he finished his song he would fall asleep if he didn’t in the middle of it. 

Dean smiled when Castiel agreed and he made sure to turn the lights off, well Castiel turned them off because he refused to let Dean get out of bed, and he had the blankets pulled up. Castiel had a protective wing laying on Dean, thankfully they weighed almost nothing so he didn’t worry that he would hurt his master with the weight. Castiel was on his stomach, Dean on his back, and then he started to sing softly. 

Castiel sang a lullaby that was once sung to him when he was just a little fledgling. The song wasn’t anything special, just a little lullaby about the mother of all angels holding all the angels in her wings, protecting them from all that would hurt them. It made him smile because the song gave him so much comfort and he sang it to himself so many times before. He closed his eyes and before he knew it he was asleep with Dean right next to him practically clinging to his wing. 

The day had been so long for the two of them and now that they were together again they were both at peace. Sam looked into the guest room and smiled at them, he just wanted to check to make sure that everything went smoothly. Now that, that was finished he yawned and checked his watch, it was three in the morning. He sighed and closed the door to the guest bedroom then made his way to his room. When he opened the door he chuckled seeing the fluffy bunny on his bed with flowers and a box of chocolates. 

He walked over and smiled, “Gabe, you are so persistent.” He said to himself as he opened the box of chocolates and gave a surprised laugh, all of them were shaped like little penises. He shook his head and groaned, “Geeze, what is with you?” He asked then put the chocolates on his desk before he looked at the flowers and rolled his eyes, “Aren’t the red roses a little much?” He asked to no one in particular as he grabbed a vase and put some water in it before he cut the roses steps and placed them in the water, “You should last a while.” He said as he positioned them on his desk neatly with a smile, “At least he doesn’t beat around the bush.” He said and rolled his eyes. 

After that he went to his bed and grabbed the bunny, he was gonna throw it off, but he caught a whiff of peppermint and instantly relaxed, “Damn you.” He said and then sighed, he turned off the lights and ended up cuddling the large rabbit shoving his face into the smell of something that always relaxed him. He didn’t know why the smell of peppermint made him relax, but he would accept it without question now that it was filling his nose with the wonderful smell. 

Before he knew it he was passed out and wasn’t going to wake up for a good long while, the smell of peppermint gave him pleasant dreams, mostly vague feelings of happiness and contentedness. After the long day he had he welcomed these feelings and let them overwhelm him in the best way possible. 

All in all the day started off bad, but ended better than expected and everyone hoped for a better day in the morning.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an incident at the ranch Gabriel is called out, Sam helps Gabriel with the things he needs and after they go back to the house some things are revealed to Gabriel that Sam wanted to keep hidden, but perhaps it was for the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get the chapter out, I had another spat of writer's block and decided to run with a different couple with this chapter, the next chapter will hopefully come out sooner than this one did, and fair warning in two to three chapters there is going to be some major plot reveal and heartbreak, so be prepared to cry and possibly want to kill me ;) 
> 
> As always I would love your feedback and input, I love hearing from you all :D
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

The next day was a bit of a clusterfuck, some cattle on the other side of the property had stampeded and injured some of the men and woman working over there so Sam called Gabriel, he was their emergency doctor, their general practitioner and their angel specialist. Sam had two horses ready to go, he made the doctor learn how to ride because it was the fastest way to get around the place since they hadn’t really developed any kind of roads for cars, it wasn’t high on their priority list right now. 

When Gabriel arrived he wasn’t his usual flirty self, he had a backpack with all the medical supplies he could possibly need, two in fact, one for him and one for Sam, best to be over prepared in this case. He and Sam quickly mounted and rode off, when there was a medical emergency Gabriel became very focused, his normal jovial behavior put aside so he could focus on the wounds and sickness at hand. 

Sam was always tense when Gabriel wasn’t joking around, he was almost scary when he was serious. He kept quiet during these times because he knew the doctor was in charge and it was best to let him speak and handle the situation, Sam was there to calm the others and do heavy lifting if anyone needed it. 

They rode for a few minutes galloping and got to where the cattle were as well as the injured men and women. Sam knew what a stampede could do and was ready to cut off any cows that started it again. The animals looked calm now, but he knew they could be spooked by just about anything given the right circumstance. He made sure Gabriel had space to work and helped him with anything he needed. 

The doctor knelt down and assessed the four people, three men and one woman, they didn’t look too bad, but he needed to check for internal bleeding, who knew what the cattle had ruptured in the stampede, “Sam, get me the stethoscope out of your backpack.” He said as he checked their pupils for dilation, that at the very least was normal. 

Sam quickly grabbed the tool out of his back and tossed it next to Gabriel, he was keeping an eye on the cattle, they still looked ready to stampede and he didn’t like it. A car had already been dispatched to where they were, whether they were okay or not Sam was going to send them all to the hospital and make sure they had all the tests done to make sure they didn’t have any other kind of damage that Gabriel couldn’t detect. 

It was about several minutes later Gabriel had determined two of them had internal bleeding, one of them had several cracked and broken ribs and just about all of them had a severe concussion. They all were picked up by the car and taken to the hospital while Gabriel recorded his findings so they could give it to the doctors and they could listen to it and verify what he had found. 

When they were leaving the engine seemed to have spooked the cattle which sparked a second stampede, today was not looking to be a good day. The car drove off, but the cattle were coming right for Gabriel which startled him and he tripped. Sam didn’t have to think he just ran over to Gabriel, dismounted and shoved him on the horse. He saw how close the cattle were and realized he didn’t have time to mount the horse so he slapped it and it took off while Sam stood and had a split second to react. The first thing he did was turn and then he sprinted, he had no idea what to do in this situation so he just sprinted away and hoped he could at least keep up running so the cattle would deviate, they didn’t have any ranch hands with them right now, unfortunately they seemed to be running behind and Sam was paying the price, “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.” Sam was panting as he ran, he knew this was a bad situation, he was expecting to get hurt pretty badly, but better him than Gabriel, he didn’t want his funny and very annoying doctor to get hurt.

Sam glanced behind him and saw the cattle were close, too close for comfort, but he also saw they were starting to curve to the left and he saw his chance. They moved left and he darted right, he was out of their path and they were heading for the trees, but they stopped before they got there. Sam was panting and his legs were shaking, he hadn’t felt so scared in a long time. 

He fell to his knees and gasped for air, “O-Oh god.” He whimpered as he leaned forward and put his hands on the ground just trying to calm himself down, he was so panicked that Gabriel was going to get hurt and then he thought he was going to die because those animals are so strong and could easily kill him if they stepped on him in the right spot. He started gasping after a moment as tears fell down his face, he didn’t realize something like this would trigger him.

He was trying to calm his breathing, digging his fingers in the ground and grabbing handfuls of dirt and grass. He couldn’t breathe for a second, he couldn’t control it and it only made him panic more to the point that he started to see dark spots all around his vision. He was starting to feel light headed and his vision was starting to darken, but then he heard someone call his name.

He looked up and around to find Gabriel riding towards him on his horse. Sam was, at this point, hallucinating, which was why he saw Gabriel in a suit of armor and the horse was pure white. The doctor dismounted and quickly ran over to Sam calling his name over and over, “Hey, stay with me Sam.” He said as he knelt down and grabbed his face, “I need you to stay with me Sam.” He said and the giant of a man let go of the grass and grabbed Gabriel’s arm, “G-Gabe.” He gasped and the doctor smiled at him, “That’s my name, you can use it as many times as you’d like.” He said and Sam would have laughed if he wasn’t gasping for air, but he was calming down by just having Gabriel touching him.

Gabriel quickly moved behind Sam and wrapped his arms around him while he pressed his chest to Sam’s back, “It’s gonna be okay sexy.” He said as he rubbed his chest, “Just follow my breathing okay?” He said as he started to breathe deeply very pointedly. He pressed his face to Sam’s neck and laid a gentle kiss on it, “You can do it babe, just focus on me.” He said and Sam did, he focused on Gabriel with everything he had and he slowly started to calm down, it wasn’t quick or easy though. 

Sam just sat there with Gabriel clinging to his back helping him breathe, it was so nice even though Sam was barely hanging on, the doctor was so kind and gentle with him which seemed to be his style. Gabriel wasn’t forceful or mean, he was very assertive when it came to his patients, he would fight to get them every medical treatment he could to help them get better, but he was always so kind to them and had such good bedside manner. 

It was about twenty minutes later that Sam was able to breathe properly again, the spots were disappearing from his eyes and he felt the burning sensation in his chest start to go away as he relaxed against Gabriel, “That’s it Sammy, just relax.” He said softly his own voice silky smooth, but what really did Sam in was that wonderful, almost heavenly, scent of peppermint. It washed over him and it calmed him to the core to the point that he started to lean into Gabriel just wanting to smell more of it. 

Sam had never indulged in any kind of physical relationship, it wasn’t exactly easy finding someone who is okay that you were once a slave, even in a very free state as the one he lived in. He had given up on women, right about when Gabriel came into the picture. Now Sam is starting to wonder about men, but he was still so hesitant, and honestly frightened, to start any kind of romantic relationship after striking out so many times with women. He knew Gabriel didn’t know his past, Sam kept that part of himself close, he didn’t want anyone’s pity, it didn’t help anything. 

As of right now though Gabriel was squeezing Sam and it was almost enough for him to just spill all his beans, tell Gabriel everything of his past, but… He couldn’t bring himself to do it, even though he trusted Gabriel more than anyone besides his brother, “Sam, are you okay?” Gabriel asked still holding him tightly, the man cared more about this gentle giant than anyone truly knew. 

Sam swallowed and nodded, “Y-Yeah, I-I think so.” He said his voice trembling which irritated him because he didn’t want to look so pathetic in front of Gabriel, “What happened?” Gabriel asked and Sam frowned, he didn’t want to say anything, it wasn’t something he wanted Gabriel to know, “I-I don’t know.” He said lying, he knew exactly what happened, he panicked that Gabriel might die and that he might die. The thought of losing Gabriel caused him more grief than he thought possible as well as the thought of leaving Gabriel all alone. Sam had no idea if the man truly wanted him, but he was so distressed at the thought of dying and leaving Gabriel so much that he felt a couple more tears trickle down his face. 

Gabriel shook his head, he could tell when Sam was lying, it was obvious to him even though so many others could be fooled by him, “Sam.” Gabriel said softly, he knew something was off, but clearly Sam wasn’t ready to share, “Whatever the problem, I’m always here for you okay?” He said softly, “If you ever want to talk I’m just a phone call away, hell you have all my contact numbers, I’ll always try to pick up for you, if you can’t reach me send me a text message, I’ll see it.” He said and kissed Sam’s neck, he noted the shiver that went up his spine and smirked. Gabriel liked that he could do these things to Sam, but he was slightly worried that Sam didn’t want the attention. He just calmed his worry with the thought that Sam had never told him to stop and Gabriel never let himself get too far so he didn’t feel all that bad. 

Sam felt so much relief wash over him when Gabriel didn’t push the subject, it made him want to tell him even more, but he was still just too scared, “Come on my sexy angel.” He said softly and stood up going in front of Sam and holding out his hands, “Let’s get back and take a shower, we’re both nasty and I could use a drink.” He said smiling which put Sam at ease, he missed Gabriel’s embrace though, the small man had such a huge affect on him it was almost scary. 

After Sam stood up Gabriel got the horses and they made their way back to the house slowly, Gabriel insisted on holding Sam’s reigns so he could just sit and hold the horn. Sam didn’t mind though, he didn’t have to lead the horse which let him relax and focus on breathing and maybe sneaking a glance at the doctor he was starting to develope feelings for.

They both rode for about twenty minutes before they got back to the main house, he called over a couple guys and asked them to take the horses while he handled Sam, he said he over exerted himself and needed medical attention, it was better than telling them he had a panic attack without provocation. 

Sam smiled at Gabriel, he was very considerate which seemed to shock him, “Come on Sam, let’s go take a shower.” He said and helped him into the house and up to his room. Gabriel didn’t hesitate to sit Sam down and grab some clothes for him, it was second nature to him to take care of the green giant. He put his clothes in the bathroom then went over to him, “Go take a shower, I’ll take one after you.” He said, but Sam looked lost, “Did you bring clothes?” He asked confused and Gabriel chuckled, “Sam, when you are called out as much as I am you tend to keep clothes on you at all times in case of an emergency.” He said smiling and Sam nodded, “O-Oh.” He said dumbly and the doctor chuckled, “That and I secretly hope I’ll be invited here to stay the night for a reason that isn’t business.” He said with a wink and Sam blushed a bright pink, he quickly got up and went to the bathroom, “Y-Yeah okay.” He said as he closed the door and went about taking a shower. 

Gabriel laughed as Sam scurried to the bathroom then he went and grabbed his clothes from his car, he had plenty of clothes to last him the better part of a week, he was always prepared in case of any kind of emergency. As he made his way back he saw Dean and Castiel in the kitchen laughing and cooking together, it was a sweet scene, the angel had his wing around Dean in an, obvious, affectionate manner, and Dean was just a little too close to Castiel to be considered platonically friendly. 

Gabriel smiled and watched them for a few seconds longer before he made his way back upstairs, he wondered if one day he would find that kind of relationship, maybe with Sam? He hoped at the very least Sam might be open to a relationship, but he tried not to get his hopes up too high, the man was so reserved and Gabriel wondered if maybe it was his past experiences that made him that way or perhaps he’s always been that way. 

Gabriel was lost in thought as he went to Sam’s room, he didn’t bother to knock because he thought Sam was still in the shower, he was surprised to see the man half naked, but what really confused him was when he started talking, “Dean, I’ve asked you to knock before you come in here.” He said with a sigh, but it wasn’t heavy just a sort of brotherly irritation. Gabriel didn’t know what to do though because Sam had his back to him and he saw all the scars and gashes that had healed. Gabriel felt tears well up and he let out a breath, the sight of Sam’s back broke his heart, how could anyone do that to such a beautiful man.

Sam was confused why Dean wasn’t talking, but he didn’t really care, his brother was weird sometimes however, when he heard a noise from him it didn’t sound like Dean. He turned around and Gabriel standing there with tears streaming down his face and Sam suddenly felt his heart jump to his throat. He saw his back, Sam was realizing why Gabriel had tears, he knew the truth now. Sam felt the lump in his throat get bigger and the pit in his stomach grow large, Gabriel was going to leave. 

The poor man felt so distressed and didn’t know what to do, all he could do was sit down on the bed and wait for Gabriel to yell at him about how he’s worthless, or just leave and never come back. All Sam did was sit down and look down at his hands waiting for one or the other to happen, he was resigned to let Gabriel say what he wanted, the man was always flirting with him and Sam was too much of a coward to tell him why he wasn’t worth his time, Sam was never worth anyone’s time, even after all the years spent with Bobby he felt unworthy to be loved because of his past. 

Gabriel looked at Sam and saw the initial fear that went through his eyes before the man looked down and then sat down. It looked like he was waiting to be yelled at, almost like he expected him to be mad, but Gabriel couldn’t be mad at him, all he could feel was heartbreak and a desire to be so gentle with Sam. The man sniffled and wiped his eyes, he needed a shower before he got too deep into this can of worms, but he had to do something about Sam just sitting there like puppy waiting to be kicked. 

He walked over and sat down next to him on the bed, “Sam.” He said his voice cracking, he cleared his throat and spoke again, “Sam.” He said, stronger this time and at this angle Gabriel could see the tears streaming down Sam’s face, “Sweetheart.” He said and took Sam’s face gently into his hands, “Please don’t cry.” He said with a smile, his own tears falling, “It’s okay.” He said softly as he wiped Sam’s tears away.

Sam sniffled and swallowed trying to calm down, he couldn’t speak right now, the man was petrified and he couldn’t help his tears as Gabriel gently touched him. He was helpless in Gabriel’s hands and even leaned into them, he’s never had someone touch him so gently and he felt so at ease in Gabriel’s hands. Sam didn’t know when, or even how, it happened, but Gabriel seemed to have walked right through all the walls he put up to keep everyone out, he could see right through him and it both scared and comforted him.

Gabriel smiled, even as his tears fell, “You are so beautiful.” He said softly letting his true feelings bleed through, “Listen.” He said softly, “I need to take a shower, but after don’t you dare move.” He said and kissed his cheek, “Because after I’m out I’m cuddling the shit out of you and we aren’t leaving here till I’m finished with you, doctor’s orders.” He said and Sam let out a breath, it was the best laugh he could muster, “Do you understand?” Gabriel asked and Sam nodded and sniffled, the poor man still couldn’t talk right now, but he knew now that his secret was out to Gabriel he might have an easier time letting himself open up about the other things.

Gabriel smiled and bit his lip, he could kiss him right now, but… Gabriel fought the urge because he knew it wasn’t the right time, he would be taking advantage of Sam’s vulnerable state and that was not what he was going to do at all, he was going to be the best he could be for Sam. So, he kissed his cheek once more before he stood and went to shower. He made it quick though, Gabriel simply cleaned himself thoroughly and then got out. He didn’t bother with much clothes, he just put on some boxers and took the rest of his clothes in the room with him, he wanted to cuddle with Sam skin to skin, it helped with bonding and Gabriel wanted that more than anything, even if they never got anywhere romantically he would still like to be close to Sam as friends.

Sam had decided, while Gabriel was in the shower, to get some water for the two of them and then get under the blankets, he was exhausted and he trusted Gabriel to be gentle with him, he hadn’t yelled at him yet and Sam was starting to believe he wasn’t going to yell at him at all. When Gabriel walked out of the bathroom Sam blushed because he was only in his underwear though he was wearing just his underwear as well, when Gabriel walked in earlier Sam was just about to start putting on his pants and shirt, but that was interrupted by the doctor himself. 

Gabriel sighed and put his clothes on the bedside table and then turned the lights out, it was only lunchtime, they had gone out to the incident with the stampede around eleven and took care of it within an hour then went back after Sam’s panic attack. The doctor slipped into bed, the curtains were drawn and the room was illuminated with the bright afternoon light, “Come here sweetheart.” Gabriel said softly to which Sam simply moved over to him. The man was so large, but he simply moved down on the bed and pressed his face to the crook of Gabriel’s neck. 

The doctor smiled and held Sam close, “I’ve got you.” He said softly and Sam nodded, he had never been held like this before and he never wanted it to end, “P-Please don’t leave.” Sam said his voice weak and frightened, but Gabriel just held him tighter, “I’ll never leave you unless you tell me to.” He said softly, he cared for Sam so much and he wanted to know everything about him, he wanted Sam to tell him everything and he, in turned, wanted to tell Sam everything in his own life, but he knew that would come later, today it was just time to cuddle, doctor’s orders.

Sam breathed in deeply, Gabriel smelled so strongly of peppermint and Sam was to enraptured by it, he just inhaled deeply, almost like it was a drug and didn’t want this high to ever end. He was so relaxed at this point and then Gabriel brought his hand up and started to card his fingers through Sam’s hair and the man nearly melted into a puddle. He let out a heavy sigh of contentedness and sniffled, he felt so safe in Gabriel’s arms. 

Gabriel heard Sam sniffle and he squeezed him gently before he started to hum a song he had heard a while ago, just something on the radio that had a calming melody. The doctor wasn’t expecting anything to be said, everything had just happened and Sam was in such a fragile state, but it seemed he was proved wrong when Sam moved so he could speak, “I’m sorry.” He said softly and Gabriel shook his head, “No, don’t apologize, it’s okay, you did nothing wrong.” He told him, Gabriel didn’t want Sam to think he had done anything wrong because he hadn’t, “Gabriel.” Sam said and sniffled, “I lied to you, how could you say I did nothing wrong?” He asked and Gabriel shook his head, “Samuel Winchester.” He said softly and that got Sam’s attention, “You are one of kindest people I know, you have such an affinity for people who are hurting. I knew from the moment I met you that you had some kind of a past, but I knew that maybe one day you would tell me.” He told him and nuzzled his head gently, “I don’t care where you came from, I don’t care what happened all those years ago, because you’re here now and I’m with you.” He said and Sam blushed and swallowed thickly, “I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to know what happened, I can readily admit that I’m a very nosey person, but I will never ask you about your past.” He said softly and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair once more, “If you want to tell me I’ll listen, whatever you have to say I’ll always listen, but I won’t pry into your past, I know you’ve been through a lot and I have accepted that I may never know your past, and that’s okay.” He said and kissed Sam’s head gently.

Sam sniffled once more and held onto Gabriel a little bit tighter, he doesn’t ever want this man to leave him. It took a few minutes, but Sam finally calmed down, his past didn’t make him cry, it was the thought that Gabriel would leave him because of it, but he was going to trust Gabriel that he would listen. A few moments later and Sam pulled away and wiped his tears, “If I tell you my past, will swear to not leave me?” He asked his voice showing how vulnerable he felt about this and Gabriel could see it in his eyes, “Sam, I swear that I will never leave you unless you force me to go.” He said with a smile, “I’m not so easily scared off.” He added with a wink and Sam felt slightly relieved. 

After a few calming breaths Sam began, “I was a slave.” He said, “I was sold into slavery when I was just a boy, my brother and I were together for a time, but… They separated us because children sold a lot quicker.” He said and looked down, “I was only four years old.” He said and looked down, “I don’t remember how it happened, but Dean does, he told me.” He said and sighed, “Our father took us and sold us, but he doesn’t know why, he was just a kid, he didn’t see what was going on behind the scenes.” He told Gabriel with a shrug, “I was in slavery for six years before Bobby bought me.” He said and sighed, “He was my savior.” He said and wiped his eyes, “Those six years in slavery though, left it’s mark on me both physically and emotionally.” He said and tightened his grip on Gabriel, “Those scars are from when I get in trouble, they whipped me a lot hard than they should have and left deep scars, I’ve talked with doctors before and there isn’t anything they can do about them, they will always be there.” He said and sniffled, “Which is why I try to keep them hidden as best I can.” He told Gabriel, “Why though? Are you ashamed of them?” Gabriel asked not understanding and Sam smiled at him, “I wasn’t before, but… I have met several women, even dated some and had a steady relationship, back when I was in high school, college, and even as I’ve been working here.” He said, then sighed, “But I’ve never kept any of them because as soon as they find out I used to be a slave they all run the opposite direction, some slapped me and told me I’m worthless then left, others just gave me a look and walked out the door.” He said and swallowed thickly, “That was why I just sat down and waiting for you to say, or do, something when you walked in on me.” He said and bit his lip, “I, uh, know you are constantly flirting with me, you don’t hide that you like me, but… I… I don’t know if you’ll still want to persue me after you know all of this.” He said and looked down, “I never reciprocated because I was afraid that when you got closer and I told you the truth you would leave like everyone else.” He said and then he got flustered, “A-And because I have no experience.” He said, but that through Gabriel off.

He thought for a moment before he spoke, “First of all, I am a doctor that has become associated with your organization. I know who you are. I know who the poeple working here are, and I am freely giving my services to you. I know you guys give me a ‘donation’ every month, but I always donate it back.” He said and chuckled when Sam looked up at him surprised, “Yeah, I knew it was you the whole time.” He said and Sam blushed, “I also know that someone who creates an organization meant to save, rehabilitate and then reintegrate slaves into society doesn’t just do that on a whim.” He said with a raised eyebrown and Sam blushed again, he felt silly now, but he knew Gabriel wasn’t doing it to be mean, “As for no experience, I don’t know what you mean.” He said, “Like being in a long term relationship, kissing, sex?” He asked listing some things Sam might have meant. 

When Gabriel spoke it lifted the weight of the world off of Sam’s shoulders, he had no idea that he was waiting to hear these words until now. However, when Gabriel started asking what he meant when he said he had no experience Sam blushed all sorts of shades of pink, “I-I meant… I-I just… Uh…” Sam tried to speak, but he was so flustered and Gabriel thought it was the cutest thing. He didn’t interrupt Sam though, he would let him speak. 

It took a few moments for Sam to think of a way to let Gabriel know what he meant and finally he just came out and said it, “I-I’m a… Virgin.” He said and looked down blushing, but Gabriel just smiled, “Oh Sammy.” He said with a smile, “That’s nothing to be ashamed of either, just because you have no sexual experience doesn’t mean that invalidates your other experience related to relationships.” He said and Sam looked up at him, “B-But if we… Ya know, go further with this… I don’t really know how to do any of that kind of stuff.” He said his face all sorts of pink, but Gabriel just kept his smile plastered on his face, “So?” He asked and leaned down close to Sam’s ear, “I’ll be your teacher and you can be my obedient little student.” He whispered and Sam gasped and felt his throat become dry and his heart rate pick up. Gabriel smiled and nipped at Sam’s ear drawing a quiet moan from him before pulled away, “However, we can’t just jump right into the middle.” He said and Sam was disoriented, “W-What?” He asked confused, he was getting so lost in Gabriel, which was such a good thing.

The doctor smiled, “Well I’m not that easy.” he said with a wink, “I expect dates and flowers and lots of romantic gestures.” He said and Sam felt himself smile again, those heavy feelings leaving him, “Well I have plenty of experience in that.” He said smiling and Gabriel chuckled, “Well I expect you to work for this ass.” He teased and Sam blushed again, “I’ll do my absolute best.” He said and Gabriel nodded, “Good, now turn around, I wanna spoon you.” He said and Sam chuckled, “You’re a strange one.” He said and Gabriel smiled happily, “Well you’re one to talk.” He said with a wink as he gently nudged Sam to turn over. 

It was a nice feeling being cuddled, Sam didn’t know what it felt like, but he knew now and he enjoyed it very much, “Will you stay with me tonight Gabriel?” Sam asked after a moment and the doctor smiled and kissed the back of Sam’s neck, “Of course I will.” He said softly, “Besides you still owe me a drink.” He added and Sam laughed, an honest to god laugh, and it felt good, “Well we have plenty of drinks in this house, when we’re done here we can get you one.” He said and Gabriel smiled, “Good, cause I like to cuddle when I’m tipsy, I might be a little handsy as well.” He said and Sam blushed, “Well, I’ll be sure not to drink then.” He told him and Gabriel laughed, “Good idea.” He said and then they both quieted down, Sam was just enjoying Gabriel’s warm, firm, body pressed against his back and Gabriel was enjoying being able to hold Sam how he’s always wanted. 

The evening went pretty quiet, Sam and Gabriel cuddled for a while before they went downstairs and ate some lunch. They both hung out in the living room talking until dinner came and no one said anything about Gabriel staying over, they all knew that Gabriel had been making a pass at Sam since the moment they had met, they all just assumed that the relationship was finally starting. 

At the end of the night Sam had take Gabriel’s drunk ass upstairs and into bed, the doctor didn’t lie about him being handsy, but when he was drunk he was wordy as well, Sam got hard listening to Gabriel talking, but he made sure the drunk man was in bed, and asleep, before he went to the bathroom and jacked off, he just imagined all the things that Gabriel said he would do, his voice was slurred, but he was so hot and Sam was so turned on by how dominant he sounded. After he finished he simply washed himself off and then slipped into bed. Funny enough as soon as he did Gabriel rolled over and latched onto Sam, unwilling to let him go. 

It was easy falling asleep that night for Sam because he was with someone who truly cared for him.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has finally admitted he loves Dean, but now he has to admit it to Dean himself. Things, however don't go as planned when Castiel's past comes back to meet his present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up, not as long as other chapters, but I wanted this to be up weeks ago. I was about to start working on it when my aunt passed away on Father's Day, she was very near and dear to me, but I'm using this story to help cope with her death. I've grieved and now I'm trying to be happy again for her, I know she wanted me to be happy and I plan to be that for her <3 
> 
> On a lighter note, THE CHAPTER'S FINALLY OUT, you will all hate me, I know you will because I hate myself for this xD *cough* not really *cough*
> 
> Enjoy, as much as you can ;)

It had been a few days since the cattle incident and Castiel was very happy to hear that those who were injured would make full recoveries. He felt bad that they had been injured, but he understood the dangers of working with animals. Right now he was laying in bed with Dean like every morning since he was purchased. It was a rare morning in that he woke up before Dean and was able to gaze at him without worrying about upsetting him or being scolded for staring. At this point he knew that Dean would never hurt him, neither would Sam or anyone else here on the ranch, but he was still afraid to break the rules, even by accident. 

Dean was so kind to him and Castiel was so grateful, he had never been treated so gently before, not even with the first couple the owned him, but… Back then it was different. Dean always knew if Castiel needed him, it was a sixth sense of his, when Castiel was on the verge of a break down Dean would swoop in and take him away to his room and hold him through it. 

From the moment Castiel was purchased by Dean to this exact moment, he had never truly felt afraid of him except when Dean hurt the manager at that motel all those months ago. Hearing the sickening crack of the man's wrist had terrified Castiel and he was expect Dean to beat the shit out of him the moment he looked at him, but when Dean’s expression changed on a dime from angry and scary to so gentle and welcoming. 

The angel’s feathers fluffed slightly as he thought about how gently Dean was with him after that, he even praised him and rewarded him for being so thoughtful and obedient, Castiel thought for sure he was going to be beaten and shoved in the trunk for the remaining duration of the trip, but that never happened. 

The angel sighed softly and started to gently run his fingers through Dean’s hair, he looked so calm and at peace right now, the sun was rising and Castiel could see the room light up with the sun’s rays. He smiled at Dean, this was so surreal to Castiel, he had been owned by some of the lowest men on the planet, forced to do such degrading things, but Dean was so accepting of him and never held it against him.

Castiel smiled at Dean, his whole world was saved because of this man and Castiel felt so safe with him, trusted him so purely and never doubted Dean’s word. He had feelings of regret and guilt that always tugged on him, always dragged him down, but Dean’s presence kept those feelings from ever overwhelming him and when they did Castiel knew Dean would help him through it. 

His mind started to wander as he looked at Dean, a slight blush growing over his cheeks as he felt a desire to kiss Dean. He swallowed thickly and tried to move away from that thought, it wasn’t something he wanted to think of actively, but sometimes he couldn’t help his mind. Dean was his master and Castiel his slave, the poor angel had seen so many slaves confess their love to their masters and the result was horrific and often cruel and unusual. He never thought this would ever happen to him which is why he never took any of those lessons, he saw taught to others, to heart. 

So many of them were sold off, many masters didn’t want their slaves to be interested in them, the masters he was slave to were cruel in they would allow everyone to use them and abuse them before they let animals use them and abuse them. Sometimes he could hear their screams in his small cell, he knew what was happening, he had been there many times. His master's let dogs and small horses use him, they would have all sorts of people bring their ‘studs’ to breed Castiel and the poor angel was helpless to stop them. He could never say no, that was certain death and back then he wasn’t quick to die. 

The angel felt a shiver go through his body, ending on his wings, before he cut those thoughts off harshly, he would never let that happen again, he would never let himself be so abused anymore. Dean was helping Castiel build confidence and independence, though the angel didn’t realize it. Castiel had told Dean before things he wanted without being prompted, they’ve had conversations before and Castiel dared to ask for things that Dean hadn’t offered. Dean had only smiled and asked him some questions about it to get a better idea of what he wanted, he never denied Castiel anything, but sometimes he said it would have to be later because of timing. 

The angel sighed softly, he knew his feelings were strong for Dean and he couldn’t keep lying to himself. He was afraid to tell Dean though, after all those years of seeing what happens to those who fall in love with their master, he was afraid that Dean might send him away, or worse yet, sell him. Castiel felt a cold feeling grip his heart, “Dean wouldn’t sell me?” He thought in a slight panic, “He… He wouldn’t… He…” Castiel’s thoughts started to fracture and go down paths that he wished never existed. 

He imagined if he accidentally said something rude Dean would get rid of him, sell him back to the people who sold him before. The angel could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he thought that maybe Dean might sell him even if he was the best slave he could be. Dean was the perfect master and Castiel was anything but the perfect slave, he couldn’t make Dean happy. 

As Castiel was overwhelmed with these thoughts Dean started to wake up to Castiel’s quiet sniffles, he slowly opened his eyes looking at Castiel who was wiping away his tears and keeping his sniffles. The man didn’t think at all, the wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, and moved towards Castiel wrapping his arms around the angel, “Hey, Castiel, it’s okay.” He said softly and the angel sniffled and moved towards Dean, he was indulging and letting himself get closer to Dean, as close as he could, and wrap himself around the man.

Poor Dean was afraid that he had done something in his sleep, but he had no way of knowing so he simply held the man close and shushed him softly. Castiel pressed his face to Dean’s neck and whimpered, “P-Please don’t sell me.” He eventually got out, his voice was so distressed and broken and Dean felt this kneejerk reaction to be so fierce and tell him he would never, but he let himself calm down before he said something a little too intimate.

He gently shushed Castiel, “I swear I will never sell you, you are apart of this family now Castiel and the only one who can change it, is yourself.” He said softly, “If you want to stay here forever with all of us you are more than welcome to, we will never get rid of you and we will certainly never sell you, I swear to you that will never happen.” He told Castiel, “Do you understand?” He asked softly and the angel nodded, “Y-Yes sir.” He said weakly, he was so afraid just a moment ago, but Dean made him feel like he was special, he would never be sold and Castiel believed him.

The two stayed in bed for a while longer, Castiel was enjoying Dean’s gentle touches on his wings, the man was so very gentle and Castiel felt so appreciated when Dean was gentle with his wings, it was something he had never felt before, no one was ever gentle with his wings and Castiel had always expected everyone to be rough with him, but Dean was changing his view on this for the better. 

After their cuddle session Dean had to get up and get ready for the day's work. Castiel was able to sleep in later if he chose since his work was around the house, he always chose to stay in bed just a little bit longer and cuddle with Dean’s pillow confessing things to it that he could never tell Dean. He had admitted he loved him to Dean’s pillow, it had come out so honest and pure, it made Castiel blush and look around thinking someone might have heard him. 

The angel wanted to talk to someone about this, but he didn’t have anyone he trusted enough, but… He remembered one person who he had confided in and knew would never speak a word to anyone. Jo.

He had a grooming session today so he would be able to talk with her for a few hours, his grooming sessions always took longer because he needed so much extra work still, his wings were still not one hundred percent yet. He decided to get through his housework as quickly, and efficiently, as he could so he would have the rest of the day to do what he wanted. He was very good at what he did, even Ellen was impressed with him and that was almost impossible to do, but she had a soft spot for Castiel, partly because he was an angel like her adopted daughter, but the other part was he was so innocent, even after all he had been through and Ellen was trying her hardest to protect that. She knew it was probably just the way he looked confused all the time, but the angel had broken through her rough outer layer and no one could explain it, Castiel was completely oblivious, but he loved when she praised him because her praises were so genuine and rare and therefore more desired to be achieved. 

Castiel smiled, he loved making her proud and surprising her with how detailed his work was. He took so much pride in his work, he felt like he was pleasing his masters, which is all he ever wanted to do. He made sure everything was spic and span before he put away everything and walked over to the grooming house. He liked it there, the atmosphere was very relaxing, it hadn’t been touched by humans, at least the imprint they left was very miniscule. 

He smiled when he entered, the aroma in the building was so relaxing, and walked over to where he normally sat when he waited for Jo, sometimes she wouldn't be there for a few hours, but Castiel enjoyed it. He relaxed by the bath, sometimes Jo would have Castiel sit and bath for a while, just to help him relax, and he never felt frightened of her, she was so kind to him and he didn’t feel ashamed of being naked in front of her. He sat on one of the couches near the tubs and laid down, he was expecting to wait for a while because he didn’t tell Jo when he would be here, he didn’t mind though, a mid afternoon nap was always a good thing and sometimes he would wake up to her singing to him, it was so kind and he almost felt like he had a mother, but he never met his mother. He knew he was birthed like normal people, but unlike humans angels didn’t need to feed from the mother they only needed a simple formula of water and powder to grow up mostly healthy.

Castiel let himself drift off to sleep thinking about the only parental figure he had, for once he didn’t break at the mere thought of them, but he could feel a few tears fall down his cheeks as he drifted off to sleep thinking of one angel who he loved as much as a child could love their parent and sibling. His dream wasn’t plagued by those eyes filled with pain, the blood soaked ground, the screams that he could never forget, instead his dream was filled with him and the other fledglings gathering around the older angels and learning what it meant to be obedient and that obedience was good and they would be rewarded. 

The dream however, fell to pieces after Castiel started running around. The younger version of himself was lost in a forest and something was making all sorts of noise and it was causing him to panic. He was panting, he had no idea what to do, but then he heard a voice, the voice that came from only one person he cared for all those years ago. It was so broken, so full of pain, and to Castiel it sounded betrayed. The young angel fell to his knees and wept, sobbed, he mourned so deeply that he couldn’t seem to drag a breath out of the air to the point that he started to black out, but in a dream you never really die. 

Instead of waking up from his dream turned nightmare it simply got worse. Castiel opened his eyes looking around taking in everything from his surroundings. He was tied down to a table, his arms pinned above his head, and he could see a crowd around him. He felt so exposed, even though he had clothes on, and he started to recognize people from the crowd, they were all old masters of his. He felt his stomach flip all around and he let out a whimper, this nightmare was getting worse and worse every second he spent in it. 

He looked around at all the men and they all had this hunger in their eyes and he knew exactly what they wanted. He wasn’t fighting his bonds, he knew it was pointless, Castiel was just going to give up like he always did because he was afraid of death, but then he saw someone being dragged around and his mastered started yelling and cheering, they were all getting excited, but he couldn’t tell what exactly was happening. That was until the one who was being dragged around was placed in front of him. 

Castiel felt his heart pounding and his body shaking, “N-No, please.” He whimpered desperately, those eyes were fixed on him and he couldn’t break the contact. He was petrified and watched in abject horror as the one in front of him picked up a knife and moved closer. Before any incision could be made though Castiel was violently woken up from his dream. 

He gasped as his eyes snapped open and he looked around seeing Jo above him looking absolutely worried and Castiel’s bottom lip quivered for a moment before he cleared his throat and wiped his face, “I-I’m sorry.” He said quickly trying to forget about the nightmare he just had. 

Jo shook her head and pulled Castiel up, “No, it’s okay Cas, it’s alright.” She said as she walked him over to one of the tubs that she had filled with hot water, “Come on sweetheart, you need to relax.” She said and nodded stripping without protest. She smiled and helped him into the tub which brought out a groan from Cas, he loved the hot water, but it was always a little bit too hot. It was nothing he couldn’t handle, he enjoyed it, but it was still very warm and caused the slightest discomfort at first.

He adjusted quickly and Jo went to work washing his entire body. Castiel let the dream leave him, he was grateful that Jo didn’t ask what it was about, and he began to slowly relax under her hands. They were so sure and firm, even if they were small. Castiel could tell she had been doing this a long time because she was so fluid in her movements, not just from the months she’s done this for him, but the first time she had done this for him. 

Jo hummed softly as she massaged Castiel’s body and slowly began to wash his wings and massage them as well. Castiel was fading into a near sleep state, but he was fully aware of what Jo was doing, he knew she was safe. He smiled as she hummed and after a while he came out of his trance to chat with her, “Uh… Jo, could I talk to you?” He asked nervously as he twiddled his thumbs. 

The girl smiled and nodded, “Of course Cas, I’m always here to talk.” She said as she massaged out a particularly big knot in his wing. Castiel winced, but continued, “S-So, u-uh, l-let’s say that, uh, I like someone, u-uh, more than…” He trailed off trying to find the words, but Jo could see this coming a mile away, “You like someone romantically?” She asked softly and Castiel blushed deeply, “Y-Yes ma’am.” He said, when he got nervous or flustered he became very, very, polite, which wasn’t a problem, Jo thought it was adorable. 

She smiled and chuckled, “Well if you like someone in a romantic way you need to tell them or they will never know, sometimes people don’t notice that someone likes them, even if it’s obvious to the people around them.” She said smiling and Castiel nodded, “R-Right, b-but... “ He trailed off and bit his lip, he was worried about who he actually liked.

Jo smiled and waited patiently, she knew that Castiel would open up, he just needed time to think about what he wanted to say, “I-I like someone, but… I-I’m not supposed to like them.” He said and his voice took a sad tone which made Jo frown, “Castiel, if you think being gay is wrong you’ve got another thing coming, if you like a man it doesn’t mean anything different than if you liked a woman.” She said and Castiel blushed, “N-No, that’s not what I meant.” He said even more flustered, “I-I just, I-I... “ He couldn’t seem to put it into words and he wished so deeply that she could just understand without him having to say it, like speaking it out loud would break some kind of promise he had with himself. 

Jo didn’t understand what Castiel was getting at, if he didn’t think being gay was wrong then clearly he wasn’t hung up on the fact that he liked a man, but what was the problem? Castiel sat there trying to think of a way to tell her without having to actually say something, but he couldn’t think of anything. He frowned and looked down, “I wk dn.” He said, but it was mumbled and Jo couldn’t make it out. She smiled, “Cas, sweetie, I can’t understand you.” She said and Castiel sighed, “I like Dean.” He said his voice louder and clearer, she heard him much better this time and smiled.

Castiel felt his heart racing as he said who he liked, he felt like Dean would appear out of nowhere and drag him away despite never harming him the entire time he was here, even after Castiel hurt him, “What do you mean you’re not supposed to like Dean?” She asked after she pieced some of it together, “He’s not a bad person, he’s very kind and polite, honestly I think you and him would make a great couple, but he’s as dense as a brick sometimes.” She said with a light hearted sigh. 

Castiel frowned and bit his lip again, “W-Well, he’s my master.” He said timidly, “I-It’s just… Normally when a slave loves their master that way it turns out very poorly for the slave.” He said as his frown deepened, if that were possible. Jo just sighed softly, “Castiel, Dean isn’t your master.” She said softly, “I know, I know, he purchased you and holds your papers.” She said cutting him off before he could protest, “But I swear on my life that Dean does not, and has never, thought of you as his slave, just as someone who needed help and now that you are doing better I bet he sees you as an equal.” She said, but Castiel felt his heart jump to his throat, “E-Equal?” He asked like that word didn’t make sense to him, he was never anyone's equal, he was always below everyone. 

Castiel leaned back for a moment as Jo continued to work her magic on his wings, she was almost done, “Yes Castiel.” She said softly, “Dean sees you just as he sees everyone else, his equal, someone who he can talk with and hang out with, a friend.” She told him and Castiel felt almost light headed, “Fr-Friend?” He asked and Jo smiled, “Listen Castiel.” She said as she helped him and dried him off. 

She gave him clean clothes and he changed while he listened to her, “Dean isn’t going to hurt you, he isn’t going to make you feel stupid either.” She said as he finished changing and sat down, “Now, he might not return the feelings, he might not see you as anything more than a friend, but you will regret it if you don’t tell him now.” She said softly, “You need to go to him and tell him how you feel, you can’t expect him to know because, like I said, he’s a dense person sometimes.” She said smiling and Castiel offered a small smile in return, he didn’t feel as scared knowing that Jo was backing Dean up, if she said he wasn’t going to hurt him then he trusted he wouldn’t though he was still nervous. 

Castiel nodded and swallowed thickly, “O-Okay, so I should talk to him?” He asked as he looked at her while she applied oils to his wings to help keep them protected from the elements. She smiled and nodded, “Of course I do.” She said happily, “And I want you to tell me as soon as you finish because I want all the details.” She said and Castiel chuckled, he felt better about all of this now that Jo was helping him smile again, “Okay.” He said and she nodded, “Now, go out there and find your lover boy.” She said and he nodded, “Yes ma’am.” He said and gave her a mock salute. 

Jo smiled and waved Castiel goodbye. He left feeling like a new angel, his wings looked absolutely fantastic and he was very happy. The feeling of the strong wind in his feathers was something he had missed though his wings weren’t fully healed. He wondered absently if his wings would ever heal completely. 

With a sigh he walked into the house only to see Dean sprinting out and calling for Castiel. The angel was quick to run with Dean, whatever he needed Castiel would be there, “Yes sir?” He called as they ran to the horses, “Listen, we have horses loose from their pasture and the cattle got out, I need you to go work your magic and get the horses back while I go roundup the cattle.” He said as he saddled up a horse that was still in the barn. Castiel felt overwhelmed by all of this and Dean could tell, “Listen Cas, I know this isn’t what you’re normally asked to do, but I need you since Sam isn’t around right now.” He said and Castiel felt his chest swell with pride, he was being called on in Sam’s absence, he would make Dean, and Sam, proud. 

Castiel nodded, “Yes sir, I’ll go do what I can.” He said and then ran off, he saddled up Bolt and the two of them rode off to the horses while Dean rode off to the cattle. 

The angel arrived and saw the horses were running around, they weren’t panicked, just playing around and he smiled at them, they were very gentle creatures. He set Bolt to a jog and the two of them rounded up the horses, they were all happy to follow Castiel. He smiled at them and lead them back to the pasture, he also made sure he had taken all the bridles from the barn. He went to each horse and put a bridle on them then a lead and tied them to a part of the fence that was very sturdy, “Now you all stay there while I go repair the fence.” He said and they all whinnied, they wanted to be around Castiel, but the angel had to go find where the fence was broken and repair it before he set them to roam the pasture again. 

He found the hole and it looked like the wood was completely rotten, “Well, that’s probably why they got out.” He said as he looked nearby and saw there was equipment and materials to repair the fence. Dean had shown him some basic repair skills so he knew he could easily fix the fence, he still felt inadequate though. 

He swallowed his uncertainty and went about dealing with the fence. The job was quick and thankfully easy, nothing too complicated at all. When he was finished about an hour later he went back to the horses and grabbed their leads, “Come on, you guys can go back to the pasture.” He said and took them all to the pasture letting them roam around again. He smiled as the horses went about playing and he even took the saddle off bolt and let him go run around there. 

He left the saddle for him there, he knew the ranch hands would be able to pick it up when they saw it, and he knew where it was in case no one saw it. After all that he walked back to the house and saw that Dean was outside calling people and several people were running inside with buckets, Castiel was confused. He walked up to Dean after he got off the phone, “What’s going on?” Castiel asked Dean worried, but Dean just sighed heavily, “A pipe burst, the plumber is on his way, but in the meantime I’ve got people bucketing the water out, I’ve already cut the water to the house so it won’t leak into the house anymore.” He said and then rubbed his face frustratedly, “Today has been such a crazy day.” He said and then went inside to just sit down, Dean was exhausted and Castiel could tell.

The angel looked at the man as he walked into the house, he looked so tired and Castiel felt bad for him. With Sam gone it was hard for Dean to run everything, Sam did so much here. Castiel wondered when Sam would return, he had been gone for a few days, but Sam wasn’t sure when he would return. He had called Dean the day before saying his business was taking longer than expected and that he would contact him at least every other day to keep in touch. Castiel wondered what kind of business would take him away from the ranch for so long, it must be important. 

Castiel sighed softly, at least everything was settling down now. He walked into the house and looked for Dean who was sitting in the living room just relaxing, he looked like he was about to sleep, but Castiel knew he hadn’t eaten and suddenly Castiel wanted to make him food, he wanted Dean to have something to eat and take a break. 

The angel thought about what the man usually ate for lunch and smiled, he could easily make him the kind of sandwich Dean always made for lunch. So Castiel went to the kitchen and began making him a sandwich. He wasn’t as good at cutting the cheese and he chose to add spinach instead of lettuce, he knew Dean wasn’t super into health food, but he knew the man needed some greens in his diet. 

In the end Castiel was quite proud of himself, he toasted the bread, added mayo, cheese, pickles, spinach, ham, even a little bit of salt and pepper like he saw Dean do. He looked around and found a cold bottle of water and grabbed that along with some carrots, an orange he peeled, and a little bit of chips. He made sure everything was perfect before he grabbed the plate with the food, the bottle of water, and made his way to the living room where Dean was sitting. 

The angel put the food on the table and then looked over at Dean, he looked so peaceful, he hated the thought of disturbing that when today has been so stressful for him. He debated interrupting his rest when there was a knock on the door and Dean was up in an instant to answer it. It was startling how quickly Dean stood up and walked to the door talking with the plumber and telling him everything. 

He stood there alone while the food he made sat untouched, he wouldn’t touch it, he had made it for his master and he knew better than to eat his food. Castiel also knew, in the back of his mind, that he wanted to present it to Dean in it’s perfect state, he wanted Dean to be proud of him for making him a sandwich, he wanted to be called a good boy, be praised like Dean always praises him, Castiel’s come to love it, he almost craves it like a drug and he’s afraid that one day it will stop. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat, it wasn’t about him, he was here to help Dean and he would wait for him like a good slave should. So he sat and waited. 

Twenty minutes later and Dean was coming down the stairs while Castiel sat with anticipation bubbling inside of his chest, he loved being around Dean and he was slowly letting those feelings of affection and romance wash away the feelings of regret and guilt. Castiel was letting his feelings for Dean drown out the shame he felt for years, he was slowly letting go, maybe he had finally atoned for his wrongs all those years ago. Maybe… Just maybe, Castiel was being given a second chance to live his life the way it should have been. 

He smiled as Dean made his way to the couch and sat down once again, he looked to Castiel and give him a small smile, “Why are you so happy?” He asked curiously and Castiel blushed slightly and looked down, “I-I made you a sandwich.” He said and rubbed the back of his neck, “I-I know you haven’t eaten since everything started going downhill so I thought you would like something to eat.” He said and looked at Dean with a hopeful smile, his body threatened to betray him as he fought off a huge grin and the pride he felt, he didn’t want to look desperate for praise, he wanted to earn it. 

Dean looked at the sandwich and felt his stomach growl which caused him to blush a little bit, but he smiled, “Really? Thank Cas.” He said and grabbed the sandwich. He was about to start eating, but he stopped before he picked up the sandwich, “You are a really good guy Cas, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” He said genuinely with a kind smile. Castiel blushed deeply this time at the compliment and couldn’t maintain eye contact. He looked down his own smile threatening to break his face, “Thank you sir.” He said timidly, he had never expected Dean to look so beautiful with such a smile, but he would commit it to memory and possibly draw it later so he would never forget it. 

Dean smiled, he thought it was kind of cute that the smallest compliment made Castiel blush and get a little flustered, the angel needed more praise in his life, he was beaten down for too long and Dean was so proud of him for making an incredible come back. He still didn’t understand why Castiel still called him ‘sir’. He took a bite of his sandwich, causing him to moan without meaning to, “Damn, Cas, you should be making our sandwiches, what did you even put in this?” He asked as he started eating more of the food. 

Castiel felt his face flush beet red when Dean moaned, he hadn’t expected that much of a response, “I-I can if you want, a-and I just put the normal stuff.” He said wondering if there was something he put that Dean hadn’t, he thought he had made it from memory. As Castiel thought Dean just continued to eat and finished the sandwich and the sides quickly. Eventually he was left with an empty plate and his bottle of water.

Castiel smiled, he was happy he was able to help his master. After Dean ate his food he leaned back and drank his water, he was really thankful for Castiel, but something that he said bothered him. He looked over at him, “Why do you still call me ‘sir’?” He asked and Castiel felt his heart skip a beat, he tried to keep his mind calm, he wasn’t going to freak out, not until Dean said he had done something wrong, “I mean, you call Sam by his name and even Ellen by hers, but I’m still ‘sir’.” He said and looked over at him, “I was just wondering why.” He said and Castiel felt himself relax a little bit, but he didn’t know how exactly to explain why he still called Dean ‘sir’. 

He bit his lip and his wings moved a little closer to himself, “U-Uh, well…” He said and trailed off, he thought about why he was so formal with his address to Dean. He swallowed thickly and rubbed the back of his neck, “Y-You’re my master.” He said and looked at Dean hoping he would understand, “I-I respect you and it’s disrespectful to call you by anything other than ‘sir’ or ‘master’.” He said and he started to draw his wings even closer to himself and he looked at his hands, “I-I only want to be good.” He said quietly, he wasn’t sad or scared, but he was unsure of what Dean would say to him. Castiel loved him and he wanted to tell him that, but… He was afraid to say something at the moment even though his heart was screaming it. 

Dean looked at him so gently, though Castiel couldn’t see him, and he moved him closer to him, “Cas… Castiel.” He said softly, he used his full name to get his point across, “You are the best slave anyone could ask for.” He said softly and the angel felt his heart soar hearing that, “But, I don’t want you to be a slave anymore.” He said and Castiel looked at Dean shocked, “W-What?” He asked and Dean just looked at him gently which helped calm the suddenly frightened angel, “Listen, I don’t want to scare you, and don’t think you’re being kicked out or sold or anything of the sort.” He said softly, “You are always welcome here, you are a perfect fit in this household and if you want to stay here for the rest of your life, then you are more than welcome to stay.” He said and Castiel nodded, he understood Dean, but he never thought he would ever be hearing these words.

Dean smiled at the angel, “I want you to stay here, be apart of this strange family we have.” He said and chuckled, “I mean, Bobby touch Sam and I both that family don’t end in blood.” He said and Castiel felt so touched by that, he really cared for Bobby even if he hadn’t spent as much time with him as Dean and Sam had, “I know for sure that Ellen and Jo love you, they would never want you to leave, Jo sometimes can’t shut up about how nice it is to have someone she can really connect with because you’re an angel and she is too.” He said and Castiel smiled, he did love Jo, and Ellen was such a sweet lady, she had helped him learn how to patch fences, clothes, even work with the horses more, but she still wanted him to do the housework and he couldn’t imagine leaving all this work to her ever. 

Castiel suddenly felt like he was going to have to make a choice and he already knew what it was, “I-I don’t want to leave.” He said quickly and with more conviction than he really had, but he meant it, “I want to stay here, with everyone.” He said, “I wanna stay with y-” He started, but then someone walked into the living room, “Dean.” Sam called and Castiel was dismayed by his abrupt appearance. 

The man smiled hearing Sam and suddenly stood up walking out of Castiel’s line of sight, he heard them hugging and talking, but Castiel wasn’t listening. He sighed heavily and stood walking away, but as he walked he heard someone call his name. 

“Castiel.” The voice said and the angel stopped dead in his tracks. His wings trembled and he felt weak suddenly. He could feel tears spring to his eyes, just the sound of that voice brought back so many emotions, but he felt fear on top of it all rivaled only by guilt. Castiel could feel the eyes of all three people boring holes in his back, he couldn’t run away now, he had to face them. 

The angel tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it wouldn’t go down, he tried to blink away the tears, but they merely fell down his face faster than before. Castiel’s whole chest wanted to cave in, he wished God would smite him where he stood, spare him this meeting. He could hear Dean say something, maybe even have directed it at him, but Castiel was unable to make it out, he was trying to gain the courage to turn and face them.

“Castiel.” The voice said again, it was so strange hearing it now, after all these years. Castiel wanted nothing more than to turn and run to it, but he knew that could never be.

Finally, after a full minute of standing there trembling, the angel turned slowly. He wasn’t ready, he would never be ready, but he wasn’t given a choice and he knew it. He kept his eyes closed, afraid to even look upon them, until after he was fully turned he slowly let his eyes open. He gazed at the people standing there, Sam and Dean slightly behind the third one. 

Castiel felt his tears quicken as he choked down a sob, the memories flooded back at the sight of the one who raised him, the one who taught him what it meant to be an angel. He felt sick as he looked at them, like he was going to vomit all over the floor, but as he locked eyes with them… Castiel was petrified where he stood. 

Lucifer.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Castiel was just a fledgling he met Lucifer, he grew up only a short while before he was ripped from him. Now they are reunited, but Castiel fears the past will dictate his future.

August 20th, 1979

Lucifer whimpered as his master whipped him again and again, he hadn’t meant to speak out of turn, it was an accident. His tears streamed down his face as he was punished relentlessly, his master’s whip stung against his back, but he was very thankful that they didn’t harm his wings. They were sensitive, all six of them, and his masters seemed to be very interested in keeping them in very good condition which gave the small angel a little bit of breathing room. After a good ten minutes Lucifer was openly sobbing as his master whipped him, but he knew they didn’t care. After they were finished they untied him and carried him to a cell. His trainer would come soon enough and deal with his wounds, his masters weren’t there to nurse him back, just to discipline him. 

Lucifer learned when he was younger, when he was a year old, he could walk and talk and learn. He was given to a trainer, someone who would teach him what it meant to be an angel and to be obedient, but they weren’t very good and poor Lucifer suffered greatly for it. He was too outspoken for his own good, but he had learned over the years when he really needed to zip his lip. His back was riddled with scars, but his wings were always protected, the poor angel didn’t know what would happen if they started hurting his wings. 

In the next couple days though his whole world would change. His trainer came to him and scolded him for getting in trouble, but Lucifer didn’t care, his trainer wasn’t nice nor did he help explain the rules very clearly. He knew if he were given a small group of fledglings he would do better than this stupid angel. He had learned over the past ten years much that not many others had. During his sessions of punishment his masters would tell him things, things they probably shouldn’t have, but they did anyway to torture his poor young mind. 

They would tell him things of the outside, how the real world was and what they were bred for. The angel was told so many things that changed his entire outlook on life and reality, those were things never meant for someone like him, he was too young to know the truth. They told him he was one of the most expensive types of angels, they breed them to sell for millions of dollars, but he was worth so much more because he had six wings total, something that was almost impossible. He was told that when they are sold their master can do whatever they want to them, but most of the time rich people will buy them just to say they have them. 

Lucifer was so afraid after his masters told him these things, he learned that it wasn’t just angels who were slaves, even humans were slaves in this day and age. The fledgeling was so scared as he listened to his masters speak, they scared him so much. Apparently angels weren’t always slaves, they were once the original inhabitants of America, they co-existed with the indians and lived in peace, but just like the indians they were driven from their land. The angles were forced into slavery and ever since then they have been slaves to those of elite status and money. 

Lucifer took all of this information to heart, he knew his master's never lied, even if they were cruel, they never lied to him. He spent the day resting, they gave him a few days to recuperate from the punishments and then they called him in, something was changing and it was something big. 

His master sat him down and spoke with him, “Lucifer, today is a big day.” He said and looked at him, the angel nodded and listened to him hesitantly, he didn’t know what was going on and it put him on edge, “You’re trainer, the one who has been teaching you over the past ten years is taking on a new group of fledglings. The other angels you grew up with have been sold off and today we have chosen you to be the next trainer.” He said and Lucifer tilted his head and bit his lip, “You may ask questions.” He master said and Lucifer nodded, “I-I don’t understand, I’m going to be a trainer?” He asked, “B-But I don’t know how to train someone.” He said confused as he started thinking about what it would be like. His master nodded, “We understand that, but because of your multiple wings, it’s not easy to find a buyer so in the meantime we want you to train a small group of fledglings.” He said and Lucifer nodded, he knew he didn’t have a choice in the matter. 

His master smiled at him and that sent chills down his spine, “What you will need to teach your fledglings will be up to you, however there is one matter you must make a decision on now.” He said and the angel nodded slowly, “Every trainer gets asked this question, this is up to you, but every chooses the same thing every time.” He said, “It’s more of a courtesy at this point, but.” He said and took a breath, “You have the option, as you train your fledglings, to let them receive their punishments when they step out of line, or on the other hand, you may receive them and they will be spared.” He said and Lucifer looked at him feeling horror spread throughout his entire body, they give them the choice? 

The angel sat there for a moment as he recalled all the punishments he received and how cruel his masters were to him, how his trainer never stuck his neck out of him, it was awful. The angel looked at his master after a moment and nodded, “I will take their punishments, please don’t hurt them.” He said his master was surprised, “Are you sure you want this?” He asked and Lucifer nodded, “Yes sir, please let me take their punishments, no matter what.” He said and his master nodded, “Very well, tomorrow you will meet your fledglings, unlike most you will be given only five, four of which have two sets of wings, but one of them, little Castiel, has three sets like yourself.” He said and Lucifer was shocked.

His master nodded, “Train them well, if you fail in this task it will be the last thing you ever do.” He said and Lucifer knew exactly what he meant, if he trained them wrong he would be killed for his poor results. The angel nodded, “Yes sir, I will do my best.” He said and then bowed before he left after his master dismissed him. It was going to be a long road, but Lucifer vowed to do the absolute best for these fledglings he could. 

The next day and the small fledglings were given to him and he smiled, they all looked so sweet and innocent, he would protect them as long as he could, his instincts took over and he engulfed them in his wings, “Good morning little ones.” He said smiling and they all hugged him back, all except Castiel, he looked confused by all of this and Lucifer smiled, “Why don’t we all go and color for now, today we start learning.” He told them and they all nodded and ran around Lucifer, following him, as they made their way to a room designated as his groups teaching room. He set them up and they started, but Castiel stayed close to Lucifer who looked down at him and knelt beside him, “What’s the matter little one?” He asked and Castiel looked up at him and frowned, the poor angel was nervous and looked so lost, Lucifer realized that the other angels had shunned him out of their group, it wasn’t hard to figure that out and the angel nodded, “Ah, I understand.” He said and then picked up Castiel, “Well, you can stay with me okay?” He asked and Castiel nodded and wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s neck, he had a connection with his fledglings almost an empathic link, he could tell what they needed without them needing to speak, though they could, quite efficiently. 

Over the years it was like that, the four fledglings didn’t include Castiel because he was different, but they never once messed with him, they simply were content with themselves while Castiel clung to Lucifer more so than the others. They all grew independently, Lucifer merely needed to guide their learning, it was very easy once he learned them and developed relationships with them. The other trainers were bitter that his fledglings were doing so much better than their own and he knew the reason, it was a painful one, but he knew. His fledglings, his children he liked to think, didn’t know the touch of their master’s whip, Lucifer always took the punishment no matter what. 

Castiel was very observant and noticed what happened to Lucifer, he asked him about it one day and the angel felt ashamed that his young fledgling knew of his hardships, “Please don’t let anyone know.” Lucifer asked Castiel, “It must be a secret or the other trainers will try and get our family in trouble.” He said and Castiel nodded, he understand the gravity of the situation, “I promise you I will never say a word.” He said and Lucifer smiled, “There’s a good lad.” He said and then let the small angel groom his wings. 

Of all the angels he took charge of Castiel was the one he felt most attached to simply because he took him under his wing and trained him more closely than the others. He was very proud to say his group was doing much better than anyone else’s, but all he cared about was that they were learning enough to keep their minds engaged and stayed obedient for when they would eventually get new masters. 

Lucifer always made a point to tell his group they were very good and he was proud of them at any opportunity he got. He was giving them everything he never got when he was being trained and he wanted them to know that they were going to be good angels for whoever bought them. 

It was years later, 8 years after the group was put in his care, when something horrible happened. Up until this point Lucifer had trained his group well, they got into minimal trouble, all knew to respect everyone, regardless of their authority, and even were starting to accept Castiel into their group because of his encouragement. Castiel was socially awkward and they understood why he stuck so close to Lucifer, they also knew why he was so rigid in conversation, but they were starting to accept that as just part of his quirky personality. However, one day, when Lucifer was outside with Castiel, the poor angel was running around following bees, he loved them so much, it was very interesting to watch him wander with the bees. Lucifer had explained to all his angels that there was a border and they were never to go outside the border because their master would find them and punish them. 

Their master was very generous and let them roam around outside with only a collar, but it was a special one and Lucifer knew what it did. He had stressed it as many times as he could to always stay within the border and all of them had stayed until this fateful day.

Lucifer was taking a stroll outside when he saw Castiel running after bees his wings fluttering in the wind. He smiled at him and made sure to keep him in sight, but sadly the angel wasn’t as good at keeping an eye outside as he was inside. The angel wandered off and Lucifer soon heard loud noises and a very distressed angel. He recognized Castiel and instantly took flight, he got up a little higher and saw Castiel panicking just outside the border, Lucifer knew what was going to happen and immediately swooped down to the scared angel. 

His own collar started going off as well and he knew they were both in big trouble, his gut was full of worry and he was freaking out on the inside, but he needed to care for this child right now, “Castiel!” He called as he landed and then angel was scared, but he ran to Lucifer crying, “It’s okay, it’s okay.” He said and then he heard the horses and knew he didn’t have time to explain, “Do not speak at all, do you understand me?” He asked and the angel nodded as he cried silently and then Lucifer steeled himself and as soon as he saw his master's horses, and they saw him he reeled back his arm and punched Castiel square in the face causing the small angel to fall and cry out. He walked towards him his wings in an aggressive stance and Castiel was afraid and cried to crawl away.

The masters quickly dismounted and restrained Lucifer while they grabbed Castiel and pulled him up checking to see if he was harmed. They turned off their collars and looked at Lucifer, “What is going on here?!” He asked his voice stern and Lucifer looked him square in the eyes, he was expecting this to be the end, he knew the punishment for trying to run away, even if they weren’t really, he knew what would happen if they thought Castiel was trying to escape so he told them what was happening.

The angel stood tall, “I was trying to run away, I hate this fuckin’ place, but that bastard over there stopped me before I could get away.” He said his voice angry and the angel looked heartbroken, but he didn’t speak a word, Lucifer told him to stay quiet and he would. The master looked at Castiel who had a black eye, then looked back at Lucifer. The angel looked him in the eyes, obviously defiant, and the master shook his head, “Hold him down.” He said and Lucifer fought them, he yelled and screamed at them, he knew what was coming, knew he would die from this, if he didn’t he would wish he had. 

Castiel stood there and watched in horror as they held down Lucifer and pulled his wings taught. The angel was crying silently while his wings were pulled so close to his back it looked like he didn’t have any if you saw him from the front. He was trying to look away from what was happening, but his masters forced him to watch it all. He watched as they held Lucifer down and gagged him. He was fighting so hard and they were pulling feathers out, he knew that hurt and these men scared him, “You were showing such promise.” The man said, he was the leader of the masters, “You were teaching the slaves obedience, a good worth ethic, holding their tongues, but it seems you weren’t taught something very important.” He said and then the man pulled a giant blade from a bag on the side of the horse, “For that you will pay dearly.” He said and walked over to Lucifer.

Castiel gasped and felt his small body start to shake, the angel was watching them as the man walked over to him and slowly, very slowly, pressed the blade to Lucifer’s back, the base of his wings. The small angel watched in horror as the man sawed off Lucifer’s wings. Blood was everywhere, the angel was screaming in so much pain, despite the gag, and poor Castiel watched, forced by his masters. 

He didn’t speak a word, he felt sick, even puked, but they forced him to watch still. He saw the wings fall away from Lucifer’s back and the angel looked dead. To everyone’s surprise though he was still breathing and Castiel caught his gaze, the look of utter pain and something else that Castiel couldn’t tell. He felt sick to his stomach and the poor angel stood there, blood had splashed on his cheek and clothes, he was almost catatonic as they took him away. The angel wasn’t sure how to walk and he most certainly wasn’t going to talk with anyone after this. 

Castiel never spoke to anyone again at the breeding facility. The other angels he was raised with never spoke to him again, they hated him for stopping their teacher from doing something he clearly wanted to do, from running away, and everyone said Lucifer was dead, but Castiel knew better, he knew he was still alive. He was an outcast from then on. The other angels never spoke to him other than what was necessary and he never learned how to socialize with other angels. After that traumatizing experience he found in his bed Lucifer’s trenchcoat, the angle had apparently written a small note to Lucifer saying to keep it safe and that he loved him, but Castiel felt so cold and hollow, he betrayed Lucifer, it was his fault, everyone said it was his fault, how could it not be? 

Present Day

Lucifer stood there and looked at Castiel, he felt tears spring to his eyes as he saw the fear in the angels eyes. He had called his name twice and he saw what his voice did to Castiel, the fear was present in the way his wings trembled, his body shook and his tears fell. The poor angel still believed, after all these years, that it was his fault, but… He still wore the coat he left him. It warmed Lucifer’s heart knowing he still kept it, he knew it couldn’t have been easy. Lucifer stood and gazed at the angel, he was so handsome now, so strong, his wings looked magnificent, he looked so healthy, he smiled knowing that he was being taken care of by these people, but it faded as he watched the angel’s fear and knew it was because of him. He took a breath, “Castiel.” He said, his voice was soft, quiet, but it was still too loud in the silence of this room. He saw Castiel flinch at the name, “Sir.” He heard a broken voice say and that crushed his soul, he felt cold, almost hollow, hearing this angel call him that. He knew that he had hurt Castiel, physically only a small amount, but… Nothing would take away the scar of being forced to watch the removal of his wings. Castiel was no lumping him into the same category of master, tyrant, oppressor, torturer. 

The angel looked down for a moment, he never knew what happened to Castiel after he was thrown out, that was up until a few months ago. Now he realized Castiel must have been shunned by the other fledglings like before, but… It had to have been more severe for this to happen. He looked to Castiel again and called his name, but this time it wasn’t in a language most could understand, “Castiel, my child.” Lucifer spoke softly, this time in Enochian. 

Castiel looked up at him surprised, that wasn’t a greeting he heard in almost three decades. His tears fell at a faster rate and he looked so lost, just like before, just like when his collar was ringing and screaming at him, he was so lost then and now wasn’t that much different. He swallowed thickly, “L-Lucifer…” He said, his voice shaking and he was unable to complete the greeting which caused him distress, but Lucifer just smiled at him and took a chance.

The wingless angel opened his arms, “Come to me little one.” He said to him in Enochian and Castiel looked at him. He knew if Lucifer had them his wings would be open just like they always were when he was a child, he had missed him so much. The angel kept as quiet as he could and walked over to Lucifer, he entered his embrace and wrapped his wings around him. The angel was trembling as he kept his sobs silent, he was almost holding his breath waiting for Lucifer to blame him like everyone else did. 

The poor angel had been told a lie for so long. He believed Lucifer actually tried to run away and he had stopped him, he thought that it was his fault that Lucifer had his wings cut off, his own wings trembled as he held Lucifer. He wanted to beg his forgiveness, but he wasn’t able to speak, the words were stuck in his throat. 

Lucifer wrapped his arms around Castiel, he knew the angel was afraid, but he wasn’t lost to him, he had responded, he was in his arms now, which was more than he had ever hoped for in his wildest dreams. He simply held Castiel close as the angel wrapped his wings tightly around him, “Castiel.” He said softly, and the angel sniffled, “It’s not your fault.” He said, and Castiel felt a dam break inside of him. His tears fell more rapidly than before, his whole body shook and he clung to Lucifer as quiet sobs escaped him. 

Castiel longed to hear those words for nearly thirty years, he longed to see Lucifer, his brother, his father, his whole world, but… He never dreamed that this day would come. Lucifer held him, “It’s okay child.” He said to him in Enochian, “You’re safe with me.” He said softly and that broke Castiel to let out his sobs, he couldn’t stop them once he started, but he needed to let them out. Lucifer simply held him and gently ran his fingers through his hair. 

Both Sam and Dean looked at the sight in front of them, it was beautiful to the both of them, reuniting the two, they didn’t know the history though, they had no idea these two knew each other, well Dean didn’t, Sam knew more than he let on, but he had promised his silence. Dean looked to Sam with a questioning look and the taller man shrugged, “I can’t say too much right now, but I’ll explain later.” He said quietly and Dean nodded, he trusted his brother to know what was best so he didn’t worry. As for now they both stood and watched the encounter in front of them, Castiel was clinging to this man, but Dean knew he wasn’t a man at all. He heard the language and knew he was an angel, it wasn’t hard to piece that together at least, maybe Castiel and this other angel grew up together. 

Lucifer held Castiel and let him cry, he knew it would be awhile before they could talk, but all that mattered was they were both safe now, they were safe and together. It brought some tears to his eyes as he thought that after all these years they were both safe and he had one of the five fledglings he raised all those years ago. He hoped the other four were okay, he missed them dearly, but not as much as Castiel he was slightly ashamed to admit. Castiel was always so much closer to him than the other four and while he loved them all equally, he always worried for Castiel the most. 

Lucifer wasn’t going to let Castiel be taken away from him ever again, he would die before he let that happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, I kept writing and re-writing this chapter, it never felt right, it still feels kind of off, but I don't want to wait any longer, or really make y'all wait any longer, and I think it's an okay chapter, not my best I don't think, but it's decent, hopefully it explains the world they live in, not sure how well I did with the world building so let me know what y'all think :)


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted in forever, the holidays hit and I had no time, but I'm back and working on the next chapter after this one right now. I'm still working on this story and I'm not gonna give up on it, I'm gonna finish it no matter how long it takes me, I'll keep that promise :) 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think

Castiel clung to Lucifer, his wings were wrapped around him in a desperate attempt to keep him from going anywhere, the poor angel had missed his brother something fierce. Lucifer smiled and held Castiel gently just humming softly, he had hoped the meeting would go this way, he was afraid that Castiel would still be angry with him, or resent him, but it seemed quite the opposite, he missed his brother so much. Lucifer knew that if it weren’t for Castiel he wouldn’t have survived, but he always kept the hope that one day, one day he would see him again. He blinked away the tears that threatened to fall and cleared his throat, “I’ve missed you so much little one.” He said softly as he held him, Castiel had pressed his face to his neck and wasn’t pulling away anytime soon, but that was okay with him.  
However, when he listened to Castiel speak it broke his heart, “I-I’m so sorry.” The angel whimpered out causing Lucifer to frown, he had nothing to be sorry for, “Castiel, no, it’s okay, it wasn’t your fault, none of what happened that day was any of your fault.” He said and Castiel let out a sob, “I-I betrayed you. They, they told everyone you were dead and everyone said it was all my fault.” He said as he let out another sob and Lucifer felt his own tears fall, he felt his heart shattering as it fell into his stomach, “No, no they were wrong, they didn’t know the truth.” He said his own voice wavering, but he cleared his throat and pulled Castiel’s head gently away from his neck, he had to look in his eyes, “Listen to me Castiel.” He told him, his voice was firm, but kind, the angel looked back at Lucifer with so much guilt in his eyes, so much shame and Lucifer had to swallow down the lump in his throat before he could speak, “That day, it was just an accident. You were chasing bees, you always loved bees.” He said fondly and smiled just a little bit, “You weren’t paying attention and went passed the border, your collar started to sound an alarm.” He said and Castiel looked at him, he listened intently. 

Lucifer could feel the angel’s heart racing where his fingers rested on his cheeks and neck, “You were scared and didn’t know what was going on, but I saw you and flew to you. I didn’t have time to explain what was going on, I knew what our masters would have thought, they would never have believed it was just an accident.” He said and gently wiped away Castiel’s falling tears, “I had to think of something, something where you looked like the good guy, it was the only way they would leave you alone and only punish me, I didn’t want them to hurt you.” He said as he looked into Castiel’s eyes, his own filled with worry and regret, “You weren’t to blame at all Castiel, it wasn’t your fault, it was all my own.” He said and swallowed thickly as his own tears fell, “And… I’m afraid I’ve wronged you in an unimaginable way and I’m so sorry Castiel.” He said tears now pouring out of his eyes, “I’m so sorry.” He said again then attempted to swallow the lump in his throat, “I don’t dare ask your forgiveness, but I beg you… Please don’t blame yourself for my mistakes.” He said as he looked at his brother, his son, his little fledgling, with so much love and regret it threatened to crush his soul.

Castiel listened and knew Lucifer spoke the truth, he would never lie to him, he never had, he might not have told him what was going on, but Lucifer never lied to him. He realized, after Lucifer told him what happened, that he had been fed lies his whole life, he realized that Lucifer had only tried to protect him. The angel looked at his brother, his saw the sorrow in his eyes, the gut wrenching heartache, he hated seeing him like that. Castiel never blamed him, he never thought he had done anything wrong, but Lucifer never knew that. He wrapped his arms around Lucifer and held him close, “There is nothing to forgive.” He said his voice almost hoarse from his own crying, “I love you.” He told him in Enochian, it was a familial love, it expressed the deepest love that wasn’t romantic, normally it was reserved for parents, but Castiel thought of Lucifer as his father, and his brother, he loved him to hell and back; he would go through his life over again if it ended with him here in Lucifer’s arms again. 

Upon hearing those words Lucifer let out a sob and held onto Castiel this time, it was such an emotional time and he didn’t want to lose Castiel again. It was about fifteen more minutes before either angel let go from the hug. They needed to go sit down, catch up, but Castiel had one thing on his mind, “How did they find you?” He asked as he looked to Lucifer who smiled at him, “Little one, I was the one that contacted them about you.” He said and Castiel felt a fresh wave of tears come pouring out, but he wasn’t breaking, he was just smiling at him, “You never stopped looking out for me.” He said and Lucifer shook his head, “I couldn’t think of anything else besides you for the past thirty years.” He said and they both embraced, not as long as before, but it was loving and so full of emotion.   
Castiel was about to address Sam and Dean who were standing to the side and being politely quiet, he knew they had questions, but before he had a chance Lucifer touched his arm, “Do you want them to know?” He asked him in Enochian, “I won’t say anything if you would prefer to keep it between us right now.” He said, but Castiel shook his head, “I want them to know.” He said in Enochian, “They have helped me so much and they deserve to know and I… I have feelings for Dean.” He said with a slight blush, but Lucifer smile, “Sam has told me about him, he is very kind and I am okay with you attempting to court him.” He said which Castiel just smiled as his blush grew slightly before he looked to Sam and Dean, “Let’s go sit, we have much to explain.” He said and the brothers nodded, they had so many questions they didn’t know where to start, Dean more than Sam, but he wasn’t going to rush any of this, he knew this was a tender time and he would be slow and gentle, he didn’t want to pry into Castiel’s past, not if the angel wasn’t ready to speak of it.

They all sat down and Lucifer looked at Dean and Sam, “Let me explain a few things before you ask your questions, it might help clear up some of the confusion.” He said and the brothers nodded, “When an angel turns one, we can walk and talk like a ten year old human child.” He said, “That is when we are taken from our mothers, separated before we can really bond with them.” He said and sighed, “When we are taken, older angels, the ones who weren’t sold, are then left to train the next generation along with whomever was left from the previous years, it’s a constant rotation.” He said, he hated these facts, he hated that every angel is ripped from their mother's arms before they can bond and feel love and kindness. 

Lucifer placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, there was much he still didn’t know, “Being raised by a simple angel myself, I learned a lot of harsh truths as I grew up and then when I reached the age of ten everything changed.” He said and frowned, “I was taken to my master's’ study and he told me I was going to be training a small group of angels.” He said, “I was much too valuable to be sold with the other angels in my group so I was kept and told to train, until they found a suitable buyer. I was then given a choice when they told me I would train fledglings… Take the punishments my students would solicit, because the masters expected perfection, or let them be whipped and beaten for their mistakes.” He said and looked down, he hated those sick people, he wished he could have killed every last one of them. Lucifer shook his head, he was safe now, “I knew the harsh truths and it had ruined me, I was a smart ass as a child, I was beaten accordingly for it, but… As I was given the choice I just couldn’t allow anymore children be beaten.” He said and shook his head, “I couldn’t do that and live with myself so I took their beatings, every trainer is given that choice, those sick bastards revel in giving us that choice, it makes them feel so powerful.” He said and wiped his face, a few tears had fallen, but he wasn’t finished. 

Castiel had taken Lucifer’s hand at this point, he had tears streaming down his face, but he listened intently, the brothers, they were appalled at this news. Sam in particular knew how bad the angel breeders were, but he didn’t know they were this bad, he had an idea that they have only gotten worse now. Lucifer squeezed Castiel’s hand gently, “To help connect the dots, Castiel was one of the five angels that I trained when I was only ten.” He said and Dean looked at Castiel who had tears falling down his face silently, he looked so heartbroken at the same time he looked happy, “I had the best fledglings I could have hoped for, Castiel especially was wonderful at following the rules.” He said with a smile and squeezed his hand gently, “The other four were wonderful as well, though they shunned Castiel because he had six wings, he was different.” Lucifer spoke with a sadness about him that betrayed his outward smile, he was so saddened by the fact that Castiel was cast out of all of the groups at the breeder facility. 

The wingless angel sighed as he looked down, “I thought of them as my own and I protected them as such.” He said before he cleared his throat, “It was eight years later, I was eighteen and taking a walk, I knew none of my little ones would cause any trouble, they were very good about staying out of it and doing as they were told, if anyone told them to do anything.” He said smiling as he remembered the little angels, “Everything was going fine until Castiel accidentally walked past the perimeter of the compound.” He said and frowned, “I was out and saw him, I was keeping an eye on him, but I couldn’t protect him from that.” He said and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. After two attempts it went down and he continued, “I flew to him as quickly as I could, knowing the masters would be there any moment, they were very quick to respond to anyone who tried to escape.” He said and shook his head, “I told Castiel not to speak a word and as I saw them ride up I punched him.” He said his voice wavering, this part was hardest to speak aloud, he hated that he hurt Castiel in any respect, “You had to make Castiel look blameless to protect him from your masters.” Sam said softly, he understood what had happened now. 

Lucifer nodded grimly, “It was the only way I could protect him, I told them I was trying to escape and Castiel had stopped me.” He said and looked down, “They restrained me, gagged me and then…” He trailed off, it was still too painful to speak, even after all these years, “They cut off your wings.” Dean said completing Lucifer’s sentence. The angel nodded as his heart ached, “I have never forgotten the pain I felt that day.” He said quietly, “It was unimaginable and I cannot bare to think of it too much, even the memory of that pain is almost too much for me to handle.” He said as he wiped his tears. Castiel had his wings around Lucifer, he was using them to comfort him and the wingless angel leaned into them, they calmed him quite effectively, “After that day I never saw Castiel again, not until today, but I knew, I knew he would be in danger.” He said as he looked to the angel, “Having six wings gives you more attention than any other angel and no good ever comes of it.” He added, “I spent nearly thirty years in a shit hole doing what I could to find him.” He said, “I found your organization along the way and, after several discoveries from my masters, I learned how to contact you without them knowing.” He said and smiled, “It was one of your people that actually helped me find Castiel, I never would have been able to find him without her and I would love to meet her, if that is possible.” He said with a small smile and Sam and Dean both nodded, “Of course, if you know her name we can arrange a meeting, I’m sure she will be excited to see the product of her hard work.” Sam said and Lucifer nodded, “The name she gave me was Hermione, but I have a feeling that isn’t her actual name, I can’t imagine she would put her identity at risk.” He said as he thought of what her name could be.   
Dean knew exactly who that was and smiled, “Her name is Charlie Bradbury, she’s one of our best, you were very lucky to get into contact with her.” He said and Lucifer smiled, “Charlie, what a lovely name, I would very much like to meet her, if that is alright.” He said and they both nodded, “We’ll call her, she’s good about meeting the slaves she’s helped free.” He said and the angel nodded, “Thank you.” He said before he yawned, he was exhausted. His meeting earlier today was not an easy one, Sam had come and had to fight for him, it had revived a part of him that had been long since dead, that dedication to save, to protect, to do all that was possible to help. 

Castiel looked at Lucifer and held him close, he was so thin, so weak. He hadn’t realized it, but the wingless angel looked so much smaller than he remembered him, he was barely skin and bones and Castiel wondered how he had stood for so long and spoke so well, “Lucifer, let me help you.” He said softly in Enochian, he wanted to help Lucifer to bed, to get rest, to take care of him. The former angel smiled, “Of course little one.” He said softly which made Castiel smile, he only ever wanted to help and be good, “Lucifer needs rest, we can continue this conversation at a later date.” He said and the brothers nodded while Castiel stood. Lucifer stood with him, but stumbled and Castiel ended up helping him around, “Come on, I’ll help you get ready for bed.” He said softly, he wasn’t going to leave Lucifer’s side until the older angel told him.

Lucifer sighed softly, “I’m not going to be much good to anyone in this state.” He said quietly, most to himself, but Castiel listened, “You are here, you are safe, and you will recover.” Castiel told him firmly, he wasn’t going to let Lucifer tear himself down, that wasn’t what Dean had taught him these past months. The elder angel smile, “You have grown so much.” He told Castiel as they walked upstairs, the younger had his arm around the elder’s back whose arm was slung around his shoulders. Castiel’s feathers fluffed hearing that, it had been a long time since he had been complimented, Dean was so good about encouraging him and complimenting him, but it was different coming from Lucifer. He smiled, “I couldn’t take credit for my current state, Dean saved me thanks to you. I was… I was three days from execution at an auction when he picked me up.” He said and he felt Lucifer tense, just the thought of his beloved fledging being killed caused him great pain, “I’m safe now Luci, we both are.” He said softly and the angel relaxed, his old nickname caused him to involuntarily relax, “Why on earth were you so close to that?” He asked as they made it up the stairs, “Well, after the facility, a couple years after you were taken away, all of us were sold off, myself included. An elderly couple paid so much money for me and they were so good to me, so kind.” He said and frowned, “They both passed away three years after they purchased me and then I was put into auction house after auction house until I was picked up by the wrong kind of people.” He said and shook his head, “I… I don’t want to talk about it right now, but…” He trailed off thinking of how to explain what he went through, “I was used and abused by many people for their… pleasure.” He said finally, Lucifer understood and he felt anger course through his body before he felt dizzy, anger took too much energy so he calmed himself.

Castiel frowned, “I… May I sleep with you tonight?” He asked hesitantly, he didn’t want to leave Lucifer’s side and after speaking of his past, even as briefly as he had, it scared him. Lucifer nodded, “Of course you can, but I’m afraid I don’t know where I will be sleeping.” He said slightly lost, but Castiel only smiled, “We have a guest room made up for you.” He said as they made their way there. Honestly he wanted to be with Dean and Lucifer at once, but he knew it didn’t work that way, he would let Dean know his sleeping arrangements for tonight. He wouldn’t sleep with Lucifer every night, he still wanted Dean, but he couldn’t be sure Lucifer wouldn’t disappear if he wasn’t with him tonight. 

Lucifer nodded and when they arrived at the room he smiled, “I’m glad you’re safe little one.” He said and Castiel smiled, “And I you.” He answered softly. Castiel helped Lucifer to the bathroom and bathed him gently, he was being so gentle with him afraid he may break if he pushed too hard. After he was bathed and in clean clothes Lucifer felt so exhausted, he was ready for sleep even though it was barely seven, but Castiel understood, “Get in bed Luci, I need to tell Dean I won’t be sleeping with him tonight.” He said and Lucifer nodded and smiled, he was exhausted and ready to fall asleep at any moment, but he would wait for Castiel as long as he could. 

In the meantime Castiel walked downstairs and found Dean sitting in the living room enjoying a beer and quiet moment while Sam had gone to the kitchen for something. Castiel went over to Dean and sat down, his wings draped over the back of the couch comfortably, he needed a moment to really soak everything in before he went back upstairs, “How are you holding up?” Dean asked him, he had his arm around the back of the couch and now that Castiel was sitting next to him it was basically around his shoulder, “I… I don’t know right now.” Castiel said honestly, “I feel… I feel scare.” He said with a frown, “Scared that this isn’t real, that he’ll disappear without a trace, or that he hates me.” He said and shook his head as he rubbed his face for a moment, “I know he doesn’t, he never lied to me before and there is truth in all his looks, but I’m… I’m afraid that something is going to happen and he will be taken away from me again.” Castiel said with tears in his eyes as he looked to Dean. 

The man was concerned for the angel and gently put his arm around his shoulders pulling him close, “Oh sweetheart, it will be okay.” He said softly, “Sam and I have legal ownership of both you and Lucifer, soon you two will be free angels and do as you please, there will be no way for anyone to take you or him away.” He told Castiel and the angel melted into his arms, he could be so honest with Dean, tell him everything that scared him, and the man would accept him regardless of it. He’s never experienced such a relationship except with Lucifer all those years ago. Now Castiel has Lucifer and Dean, he was safe, he was cared for, and he was loved. Castiel never wanted to leave this place for the rest of his life and he knew that he would always have a place here, “Thank you, thank you so much… Dean.” He said softly testing out using his master’s real name. 

Dean heard him and felt his heart skip a beat, he had just called him by his name, that was such a major improvement and it made him smile, “You never have to thank me, you didn’t deserve any of the hardships you have gone through, no angel deserves any of this.” He said shaking his head, “You all deserve freedom, equality, friendships, lovers, families, anything that any free human can do you should be able to do and more.” He added softly, “That’s what my brother and I are trying to do, we are trying to change the system, it’s so broken and the quality of life is so bad if you are a slave. I mean, there are good people who own slaves and I know several people who have owned slaves and after a few years free them because they know it’s the right thing to do, but… It’s not right to own anyone in the first place.” He said holding Castiel gently, he had taken to running his fingers through the angel's hair softly as he spoke, it helped him relax just that much more.   
Castiel listened to Dean, he enjoyed hearing him talk and was enjoying speaking to him as well, he had opened up so much to him and, while Dean hasn’t opened up about his past, Castiel has been getting to know him and is hoping he will be apart of his future. As Dean spoke the angel listened and his wings gradually engulfed the two of them, it was a natural tendency when he got so relaxed, “You are so amazing.” Castiel said looking up at Dean with a tender smile, “Have you always been so kind? So… Caring of slaves?” He asked trying to word his question properly, he didn’t want to pry into Dean’s past, but he was curious if he was always like this or something changed him to be this way.

The human looked at Castiel and moved his hair around lightly, “When I was little I didn’t know what slaves were, but I learned very quickly and I guess… Ever since I knew I have always thought that slaves should be free, it’s not right to enslave people, if they have done something wrong they should answer to our justice system, and for those born into it… Children should never, ever, be enslaved, they have done nothing to warrant that, their parentage shouldn’t dictate their lot in life.” He said and shook his head, “Sorry, I’m rambling. To answer your question, ever since I’ve know what slavery is I have thought it was wrong.” He said his eyes distant, he was being taken back to a time he wished he could forget. 

Castiel watched Dean’s eyes lose focus and was worried, but he didn’t want to interrupt his thoughts. However, when Dean’s eyes started to fill with fear, very slowly, Castiel slowly lifted his hand and placed it gently on Dean’s cheek, “Dean?” He asked softly, “Dean, are you okay?” He asked again as he got closer to his face, the look in Dean’s eyes was slowly draining, but he still had remnants of fear and it worried Castiel more than he thought he could worry for someone that wasn’t Lucifer or… Castiel purged all those thoughts and focused on Dean, he had to or he himself would get lost in his own mind, the dangerous place that it was. 

Dean looked at Castiel, he realized how close they were and the look Castiel was giving him prompted Dean to lean in just a little bit and before Castiel could even react their lips touched. Castiel was so confused with his feelings about this, but his body responded in it’s normal way. He tensed up and forced himself to kiss back, he felt his wings begin to tremble and his eyes watered. He only wanted to leave, to slink away, he was terrified and it was showing throughout his entire body, unfortunately Dean had closed his eyes, he had misread the signs. The poor man was lost in his past and when Castiel had brought him back by a gentle word, look and touch he was so captivated and didn’t think before he leaned in and began to kiss him. It wasn’t until he felt his own cheek get wet that he pulled away and looked at Castiel confused. 

It was then that he saw the damage he had done, Castiel had tears streaming down his cheeks, his wings were pulled tightly against his back as they trembled, he was trying to make himself look as small and non-threatening as possible, avoiding eye contact, babbling and begging not to hurt him and he would be good. Dean felt horror wash over him realizing what he had just done, he didn’t even know what to do. That was Lucifer walked in, of course, “Casie, you said you would only be a minute and I can’t stay awake much long…” He trailed off and saw that Castiel was crying, shaking and terrified. He looked at Dean with a fire in his eyes, “What did you do?!” He asked his voice quiet, but dripping with hostility and anger and Dean looked at him so off guard, this was not the same angel that was weak just a little while ago. This angel stood in a very dominating stance, his body looked frail, but Dean knew better than to poke a hornet's nest, cut off a wolf's head and it still has the power to bite. 

The man just sat there and put his hands up, “I-I didn’t… It was an accident.” He said dumbly, he felt like such an idiot, he was so lost and didn’t know what to do, why did he even lean in? He should have known that Castiel wasn’t asking for that, what the hell was wrong with him? But… The way he was looking at him so gently, with worry, Dean thought… Maybe… But he was wrong, he was so very wrong and now he has hurt Castiel, he betrayed his trust, he swore he would never do anything like that. Dean felt like such an ass at this moment, he shouldn’t have gotten lost like he had, he couldn’t afford to be this reckless. He stood and decided to walk out, “I… It was… I’m so sorry.” He said as he retreated feeling like the scum of the earth, he hadn’t meant to, but he had taken advantage of Castiel. Dean felt so sick, he was equating himself to Castiel’s old masters, he was just as bad as they were. He had no idea where he was going, but he walked and kept on walking without any thoughts to where he was.

In the meantime Lucifer was in the living room with Castiel just sitting with him as the angel tried to regain his mind. Certain things seem to trigger him and send him back to his previous hardships, but thanks to Dean and the whole family, they have helped Castiel shorten these experiences dramatically, maybe even one day he won’t have moments like these. Lucifer sat there and held his hand gently just speaking to him in Enochian saying small comforting things, his love never lessened over time for Castiel, it had grown only that much stronger. Unfortunately Castiel wasn’t used to hearing Lucifer’s voice, he loved hearing it, but there was a part of his soul that craved Dean, he didn’t feel right without him here and that made him frown, “Where is Dean?” He asked Lucifer in their language, but the other angel frowned, “He left, I don’t know what happened, but from how you were acting I hope he never comes back.” He said his voice angry, though quiet, and Castiel felt distraught, “Don’t say that.” He said quietly, “I…” He started, but trailed off, he had to cut himself off before he spoke his heart, he didn’t want to reveal his true feelings for Dean just yet. 

Lucifer sighed, he didn’t understand Castiel, Sam had told him about Dean, but not as much as he told him about himself. He didn’t know how he felt about the human just yet and this incident made him sway towards a less favorable opinion of him, even if he works for this organization, “Dean walked off, I don’t know where he went.” Sam said as he walked into the living room, he had seen the whole thing play out, but didn’t have a chance to stop anything, it all happened so fast.   
Castiel looked at Sam worried, “Sam.” He said feeling overwhelmed, he wanted Dean even though he was trembling because of him. The man waked over and sat down next to him, “Don’t worry Cas, Dean will be back.” He told him as he placed a gentle reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Please give him some time, go to sleep, he will talk with you tomorrow.” Sam said to Castiel.

The angel nodded as he looked at his hands, but he still didn’t feel right, “Sam,” Castiel said as he looked at him, “Please find him, please talk to him.” He said with such a worried look it warmed Sam’s heart, “Of course, I’ll tell him you’re worried about him, that should calm him down at the very least.” He said and the angel nodded, “I… Tell him to please come back… Come home.” He said his eyes shining with worry and love, he cared so much for Dean, even if he hadn’t ever spoken it out loud.

Sam nodded with a small smile, “I will.” He said then stood, “Now you two go to bed, Dean will be back and you can talk with him tomorrow.” He told him and both angels nodded, though Lucifer was less than happy about the news, he didn’t like anyone hurting his fledgling, even if Castiel is fully grown he’s still his little fledgling, always. 

The two angels stood and retired to bed, Castiel knew it would all work out, but he still wanted Dean no matter how frightened he was. The poor angel wished he could control himself, he cared very much for Dean, he had fantasized about that particular moment for a couple months now, but his past had a way of dictating his future. Castiel followed Lucifer and went to bed, he easily slipped into the king size bed, but it wasn’t as easy falling asleep. Lucifer had some difficulty, but having Castiel there helped dramatically and he fell asleep, it was almost peaceful. 

Castiel on the other hand laid there for hours unable to sleep, he was exhausted, but he couldn’t seem to fall asleep and he knew it was because Dean wasn’t right here with him, he wasn’t clinging to him like he always had been since the day the man saved him from the auction house. Castiel frowned and just closed his eyes, he might not get any sleep, but perhaps if he tries he’ll fall into a doze. 

About half an hour later and Castiel was sleeping very lightly, enough to get some rest, but his soul yearned for Dean; he wouldn’t get a good sleep without him.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally returns and winds up sick, Castiel ends up taking care of him which leads to Dean sharing some of his past with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'm so sorry for not posting sooner, I should have gotten this chapter out MONTHS ago, but I couldn't seem to bring myself to write. I've got a lot of ideas though and I'm still going strong with this story so please don't worry about me disappearing, I'm not gonna leave without finishing this story. Hell, I'm not gonna be leaving at all, I've got too many ideas for a stories to leave this absolutely wonderful website full of amazing people and stories. Anyway, I finally have this chapter up, thank god, I got hit with writer's block once again and couldn't figure out how to write this one, but I got it and the next one is gonna be a lighter chapter. Just a heads up, I'm doing some Sabriel fluff next, I really need some good Sabriel size different fluffy fluff in my life because all of this has been so heavy and I want to explore Sam and Gabriel's relationship more, I want them to have moments together and grow! 
> 
> *Breathes*
> 
> Anyway, I will get to work on that right away, but no guarantee when that will be out, I'm possibly the slowest writer in existence, but what I'm like the tortoise and the hair, I'm slow, but by golly I'm gonna finish this! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I have been a little out sorts and I know I'm out of touch with the character, some of the dates may be off, I'm not able to double check my timeline right now, but I really wanted to post this chapter so if I'll double check some things and if they are wrong I'll correct them as soon as I can. 
> 
> Enjoy and I hope to see you next chapter!

It was later that evening, more towards the smaller hours of the night, that Dean walked back into the house completely drenched and shaking. Sam had gone looking for him, but couldn’t find any sign of him. It worried him, but Sam knew Dean wouldn’t get hurt, these lands were safe enough and the elder Winchester would never be caught off guard here. Sam didn’t sleep though, he wouldn’t until he knew his brother was safe inside. 

The moment he heard the door open and the shivering man walk in he stood and immediately grabbed towels, he knew it was raining, but it only sounded like a light drizzle, nothing that would cause Dean to be this wet, “Dean, what happened?” Sam asked as he helped him strip to his underwear, “I-I-I-I walk t-t-to the pond.” He said, “I didn't se-se-see a root and I tripped into it.” Said Dean as he shook almost violently, “G-G-Gonna get sick at this rate.” He told him as Dean walked him upstairs to take a hot shower, “N-Not like I-I-I don’t d-d-deserv-ve deserve it.” Dean added as quietly as he could.

Sam shook his head, “You don’t Dean, shut up and stop beating yourself up.” He told him sternly, “Cas has been worried sick about you since you walked out, he asked me to go find you, he wanted you back almost as soon as you left.” Sam said as they walked, as quietly as they could, past the bedrooms. Dean didn’t say anything, he was surprised that Castiel would want him back after what he did. Sam kept the man from falling and helped him into the bedroom, he pulled some clothes out for him and walked him to the bathroom, “Whatever happened in the living room Cas wanted you back as soon as you were gone, like a switch was flipped as soon as he couldn’t see you anymore.” Sam told him, he helped Dean into the shower and turned on the hot water. 

It wasn’t an actual bath, he was just helping Dean warm up and he knew the man was exhausted from walking to the pond and back, it was a decent ride to get there, walking wasn’t anyone's first choice. Dean groaned under the water, it was hot and it hurt, but he knew if he wanted to keep from getting sick this was his best bet. Sam was only there to help if he was going to fall, “Dean, I know this is a weird situation, you’ve never done this for this long with a rehabilitating slave, but…” He trailed off, he could tell Dean felt differently about this angel than any of the other slaves they’ve had come through their facilities, “Do you… Ya know, have feelings?” He asked dumbly, he didn’t care if Dean was gay, he hadn’t even seen his brother in a relationship before, or even brought someone home, but Sam didn’t mind. 

Dean felt his chest tighten, his throat constricted and he tensed all over, “Sam-” He started, his voice guarded, but he was cut off, “I’m not prying, if you don’t want to say anything that’s fine, but before you snap at me, just know that you’re my brother.” He told him, his voice swelling with pride, “I don’t care what you do or who you do it with, but I do care about your well being.” He told him, “It took me so long to find you Dean, I’m not gonna lose you again because you are having a hard time emotionally.” He said, this time Sam’s voice had dipped and trembled slightly.

Dean looked up at Sam, he could see the fierce dedication in his eyes, the love and adoration, the worry and underneath it all, pain. Dean realized that his walking out affected more than just Castiel, he hadn’t even thought about Sam when he left, he was just so frightened by his actions that he needed to leave. He should have thought of Sam, regardless of what was happening. Castiel may choose to leave after he’s fully recovered, he might choose to move away and start a life with his own brother away from here, but Sam… Sam would never leave Dean, and he knew that, Sam would stay till kingdom come, no matter what Sam would stay. The elder brother frowned, he never intended to hurt his little brother, “I’m sorry Sam.” He said and cleared his throat, too much emotion for him to talk much, but he could say a few sentences, “But you listen here.” He said, he was warmed up, but he knew he would be sick because of this.

Sam looked at his brother, he didn’t mean to let his emotions spill over like that, but he was worried for his brother. He looked at him when Dean started to talk though, “I’m not going anywhere, you hear me? I’m staying right here till I’m old and can’t walk anymore.” He told him with so much conviction Sam believed him without a shadow of a doubt. He just nodded and cleared his throat, “Let’s get you out of here, you need to get dried off and rest, you’re probably gonna get sick cause of this.” He told him and Dean groaned, “I don’t wanna get sick.” He said with a frown while Sam helped him out of the bath and dried him off. 

It was a little while later Dean was dried, dressed and in bed shivering still. He was definitely sick and he hated it, he wouldn’t get any sleep with the fever and the chills and the cold sweats, he was absolutely miserable. It wasn’t going to be a restful night at all, he was going to be miserable and he still thought he deserved it. 

In the other room Castiel lay still as death, he wasn’t asleep, he couldn’t go back to sleep after having a few nightmares, all the same thing. He always dreamt of his old masters coming to take him away, back to the old life, he couldn’t handle those thoughts right now, not when Dean wasn’t here with him holding him. In a way Castiel envied Lucifer, he slept so soundly, he wondered what kind of life he lived after all these years.

Before Castiel had a chance to even think of what Lucifer could have possibly gone through in his life after the angel farm he heard Sam and Dean walk up the stairs. He was acutely aware of them and felt his heart skip a beat as he peaked out of his door and saw Dean in nothing but his underwear, but it wasn’t the attractiveness that cause it. The angel could see how much Dean was shaking, he heard them talking, he knew what had happened and it pained him to see him like that. As they left into Dean’s room Castiel walked out of the room and went to stand beside Dean’s, he easily traversed the hallway without making a single sound thanks to his wings, they were able to lift him effortlessly over the squeaky boards and he could pass silently. 

As he got to the door he stood and listened, he heard the shower running, but he couldn’t hear anything else. He wanted to go inside, but he didn’t know if Dean would want to see him or not. He knew he hadn’t done anything wrong, but he still felt a tab bit awkward, he would still go in, but Castiel decided to wait until Sam was gone. Castiel also planned on asking Sam if it was okay for him to go inside, he knew if anyone could tell him if it was a good time to talk with Dean it would be Sam.

It was a while later, close to an hour, before he heard the water stop and Sam was helping Dean into the bed, “I know if Castiel knew you were here he would be here within moments Dean.” Castiel heard Sam say to him and his cheeks flushed, was he so predictable? But Castiel knew it was the truth, “He cares about you, whether it’s romantic or platonic I can’t be the judge, but I know he cares about you.” Sam said and Castiel felt his heart skip a beat a second time in one night, he hadn’t realized Sam was so perceptive, or perhaps he was just bad at hiding his feelings, but then… Why hadn’t Dean said something to him already? 

The angel quieted his mind, he wasn’t here to worry about himself, he was waiting for Sam to come out so he could go in, “I-I-I broke m-my prom-promise, Sam-Sammy.” He said and Castiel knew what he was talking about. Dean swore up and down he wouldn’t hurt Castiel or take advantage of him ever, however Castiel didn’t feel like Dean had broken that promise. Dean had never hurt Castiel, never laid a malicious hand on his body, never said a mean thing, he was so very patient and gentle with him. Castiel wanted to chase that sentence away with his own words, Dean hasn’t broken any promise. 

He heard Sam sigh, perhaps it was just that he was tired, “Get some rest Dean.” Sam said and walked towards the door. Castiel stood against the wall silently, he wouldn’t say anything right now, he knew to be quiet right now, it was probably three or four in the morning anyway. As Sam walked out the younger Winchester saw Castiel, he was startled for only a moment and then he walked out and closed the door behind him, he didn’t want to tip off Dean that Castiel was here just yet. 

The angel looked to Sam with a worried expression, “Can I... “ He started, but he wasn’t sure how to ask if Dean wanted to see him or if it was a good idea to go in and see him. Sam understood his hesitation and smiled warmly at him, “Go to him Castiel.” He said and placed a hand on his shoulder gently, “Dean needs you right now.” He added and then gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before he walked off to his room to collapse, he was exhausted, and with good reason. 

Castiel nodded, his wings tensing and relaxing as he stood in front of the door, he was nervous to go inside. He took a few calming breaths and kept his wings still as he knocked on the door gently before opening it, “Dean?” He called softly as he walked in and closed the door behind him. The poor man was laying in bed almost shaking, he looked absolutely miserable even though he had only just gotten sick, “C-Cas?” Dean asked his voice trembling, he couldn’t help the tremble because his whole body was shaking. Castiel caught the look of worry and even a small amount of fear behind his eyes which upset him for a moment, “Don’t speak.” He said almost firmly as he locked the door, when he looked back he thought Dean looked even smaller, almost like he was trying to hide from his eyes, and Castiel realized he might have sounded a little harsh, that coupled with the door being locked the angel realized he didn’t express his true feelings,, “Don’t speak Dean, just rest.” He said in a much softer tone of voice which calmed the man.

A second later and Castiel was beside the bed slipping inside without even asking, he knew Dean would most likely try to decline the comfort warmth of his body, but Castiel knew he needed it and the angel only wished to serve his master, care for him… love him. With an internal sigh at his own feelings he pushed them aside and moved his wings to wrap around Dean pulling him close, the man didn’t fight him, though Castiel knew he probably couldn’t even if he wanted to. 

Dean was so thankful that Castiel was here, even if he feared that the angel was here to either beat the shit out of him or tell him off. When the angel locked the door and told him to stop talking a shiver went down his spine that wasn’t due to the cold. He remembered things from his past from that, but they were gone the moment Castiel looked back at him and repeated himself with a kinder tone. He watched as Castiel went over and slipped into the bed with him wrapping his wings around him and holding him so close. Dean melted into Castiel, he wasn’t able to do much else, and let himself be pulled and pushed, the angel was so gentle with him and he was so appreciative, but he kept quiet, Castiel had told him not to speak and he would follow the pseudo order. 

The angle held Dean for a while pulling him so close to him it was hard to tell which body was which though it was impossible to tell there was a second person on the bed because Castiel’s wings completely engulfed Dean, “Listen to me Dean Winchester.” He said firmly, though he was kind, “You didn’t break your promise.” He told him softer, “You have never even come close and if you think you have then I am here to tell you to stop lying to yourself.” He added and then gently ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, “I don’t want you to think that just because I broke down means I’m afraid of you because I’m not Dean.” He said softly, he had never really used Dean’s name before, always electing to call him ‘Master’ or ‘Sir’, but Castiel needed to make Dean listen to him.

Dean himself was shocked by the usage of his name and he listened intently to him, he didn’t realize that Castiel felt that way, “You’ve never hurt me, you’ve never yelled at me, you’ve never done anything with the intent to harm, only to help and heal.” He spoke softly and with a smile. After that he stopped talking for a while and they both lay in bed together Castiel running his fingers through Dean’s hair and the man just listening to his heart beat. As time went on Castiel nuzzled Dean’s hair, “I missed you.” He told him, “And I’m glad you’re back.” He added and with that Dean smiled, small, but it was there. 

It felt like the world had been lifted off his shoulders as he listened to Castiel speak. It was such a relief and as he laid there he slowly fell asleep in the arms and wings of an angel. Castiel smiled and listened to Dean sleep, the way he breathed told him his human, his master, had fallen asleep and that relaxed him so much. He yawned and as he held Dean he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep himself. 

It wasn’t until the afternoon light hit them that Castiel slowly woke up with a warmth in his soul, he had no dreams to speak of and it was that kind of night that he was truly thankful for. He wasn’t quite aware of his surroundings, but he didn’t mind as he stretched out one of his wings popping the joins and sighing happily before placing it back where it had been. He didn’t realize where he was exactly until he felt the warmth of another person shift closer to him with a whimper. He opened his eyes, the sun stinging with it’s bright light, and saw the outline of Dean huddling closer to Castiel shivering and sweating. He remembered that Dean was sick and frowned, he would help him get better, he knew how to tend to human and angel sickness alike, something he picked up as he was sold from master to master. 

Castiel placed his wing down again and Dean settled again as the feathers brushed against his body once more, his other wing was underneath the man wrapped around his back, but he was very comfortable. The wing was much stronger and if he wanted with a moderate amount of effort he could lift Dean with his wing, they were much stronger now, he could fly, he knew he could fly, but he hadn’t tried yet. With a yawn and a fluff of his wings he looked around the room wondering if there was medicine nearby that’s when he saw on the side table a tray with foods and medicine for Dean. 

He could see that it was from Sam and it warmed his heart, these brothers cared for each other so much and it reminded him of the love he had for his own brother. He decided to close his eyes and lay contented with Dean, if he hadn’t woken up just yet he wouldn’t wake him, sickness for a human wasn’t as severe as for an angel, but he never thought it mattered. Being sick, angel or human, was a miserable experience and he would never look down on someone for how they acted when they were sick. 

Smiling Castiel let his mind drift off to a few things mostly of Lucifer and how happy he was to have his brother back, he was still so amazed and in awe of how much the wingless angel did to save him. He was so happy to know that he was back and he wasn’t going anywhere. Castiel just thought of all the things he wanted to tell Lucifer and then it all stopped when he neared a subject that hurt more than his imagined sin against Lucifer. It threatened to overwhelm him, but then he heard, then felt, a sneeze from Dean. 

The poor man groaned in pain and Castiel felt a shiver go up his back as he felt the snot hit his chest, but the disgust passed quickly and he looked down and saw that Dean had barely opened his eyes, “I-I’m so sorry.” He said, barely awake, but at least he wasn’t shivering and shaking anymore, “It’s okay Dean.” Castiel said softly and then simply took off his shirt and tossed it over to the dirty clothes pile. Dean’s eyes widened as he looked at all the scars on Castiel’s chest, the words carved there, ‘slut’, ‘whore’, ‘worthless’ and other words were written all over his skin.

The angel had nearly forgotten about all of those things. He had already gotten used to them being on his skin for so long that he didn’t even look at them anymore, “Castiel.” Dean said his voice filled with so much sadness, and the angel looks down at him alarmed, but then realized what he had seen and smiled, “It’s alright.” He said softly, but he shivered when Dean touched him, he wasn’t expecting it, but he didn’t try to move away from it, “Please don’t trouble yourself with my past, those were written so long ago.” He said as Dean traced the words, “They don’t matter, not anymore.” He told him and Dean nodded, “I need to tell you something.” The man said and looked up at Castiel worry shining in his eyes, but it was subdued. Castiel didn’t know what it could be, but by the look in Dean’s eyes it wasn’t good, “First, you need to take some medicine and eat something.” He said knowing that Dean needed to focus on getting better.

The human sighed and smiled at him, still small, but there, and nodded, “If you insist.” He said and Castiel rolled his eyes electing not to respond to him as he reached over and grabbed the tray. They both sat up, Castiel’s wing still behind Dean like a warm blanket resting on his shoulders, and the angel placed the tray on Dean’s lap, “Here.” Castiel said and took the bottle of medicine and poured out the correct amount, “Take this and then eat.” He told Dean who followed the orders without question. He took the medicine and then had a little bit to eat, “I can’t eat much more, do you want some Cas?” Dean asked and the angel smiled, “Sure.” He said and then ate the rest of Dean’s food, Cas could always get more food for Dean later anyway.

They ate in silence, Dean clearly wanted Castiel’s undivided attention. It wasn’t much longer before he was finished and placed the tray on the side table once again. Castiel made sure Dean had some water and then after a little more fussing Dean shooed his hands away, “Castiel.” He said and the angel stilled as his cheeks flushed, “Sorry.” He said knowing he was being overbearing. Dean just smiled and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, “It’s alright, but I need to tell you something.” He said and Castiel nodded and placed his hands on his lap, “Is everything okay?” He asked a little bit worried, but Dean only smiled more, “Everything is fine, I just… I want to tell you something about myself.” He said carefully and Castiel nodded, he wasn’t sure what Dean wanted to share, but he would listen intently, he was a wonderful listener.

Dean sighed and looked down, “You know what this organization does and you know what we do and how we do it, right?” He asked and Castiel nodded, “You purchase and rehabilitate slaves for the purpose of freeing them, letting them live a life that isn’t controlled by anyone besides themselves.” He said and Dean nodded, “Do you know where Sam and I came from, our past?” He asked him, Dean had wanted to tell Castiel his past for a long time, but he didn’t know if it would help him. After last night through, Dean knew if he told Castiel it might help build his mind up, build protection against flashbacks or breakdowns. 

Castiel tilted his head, “I know Sam was a slave once, but Bobby found him when he was young and took him in. I know he spent a great deal of time coming to terms with being free after so long in slavery.” He said and Dean nodded, “But do you know about me?” He asked him and Castiel thought for a while and realized he didn’t a thing about Dean’s past. He tried to remember anything, but Dean had never told him anything before and he’s never heard anyone speak of either Winchester’s past.

The angel shook his head, “I do not.” He said and Dean nodded, “I imagine it might have sounded weird that my brother was a slave, but I wasn’t.” He said and Castiel nodded, “I confess I had thought in the very beginning that you might have sold him, but as I watched you two I realized that could have never been the case.” He said, when Dean heard that it made his heart sink just imagining himself selling Sam into slavery, he felt infinitely more sick and had to drink some water to get the ideas out of his head, “No, I didn’t sell him into slavery, I could never do that to anyone, much less my own brother.” He said and then looked up at Castiel with a small smile, he was about to say something else, but then closed his mouth and looked down for a moment.

Castiel was confused what was happening, but he remained silent and waited for Dean to say, or do, something. It was barely a few seconds later that Dean removed his shirt, up until this point he always had a shirt and pants, or shorts, on. As he did Castiel bared witness to all the scars on Dean’s torso, it rivaled his own scar count. There were long deep ones and shallow ones that littered over his body. As he looked he couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped him and the tears that filled his eyes, “You…” He said, but trailed off as he reached for Dean’s body touching the scars. He almost didn’t believe they were real. Dean nodded, “Sammy and I, we were sold into slavery when we were very young.” He said, “Sammy couldn’t have been more than four or five and I was about eight.” He said and shook his head, “After we were sold him and I stayed together for maybe a week or two and then we were separated.” Dean said and frowned, “He was picked up by Bobby a few years after that, but me… I was there for almost ten years.” He said and a shiver went up his back.

Castiel pulled Dean close after that, he didn’t stop him talking, but he couldn’t listen to this and not hold Dean close to him, protect him with his wings, “Sam told Bobby that he had a brother, after they had started to build a relationship, and Bobby was the one who said they were going to find me.” He said and sighed softly, “Bobby is a goddamn hero, but he doesn’t want many people to know because he’s not interested in praise or approval.” He said and chuckled, “He only ever wanted to raise a good kid and he got two of them who love him to death.” Dean added with a smile, he didn’t speak after that, he would let this all sink, it was a lot of information for Castiel to process, but Dean couldn’t have known that Castiel had absorbed it all and was waiting for more.

A little while later Castiel spoke, “Dean, you and Sam are my heros.” He said softly as he held him close and Dean smiled, he was surprised to hear that, but he would let Castiel say as he pleased, “I had no idea you had been a slave before.” He said and frowned, “You don’t act like you’ve had any kind of experience of that life.” He said and Dean chuckled, “Well, I would make a bad slave trader if I looked scared or angry when I go and purchase slaves for rehabilitation.” he said and Castiel smiled, “I suppose, when you came for me I thought you were truly someone who was purchasing me for their pleasure. You had me completely convinced that you were a true slaver.” He said and shook his head, “Scared the fire out of me.” He added softly then Dean looked up at him, “I’m sorry I scared you so much, I hope when I drugged you, you weren’t in too much pain.” He said and frowned, “They put you up in those chains and I needed to get you out of them, but I knew you weren’t going to listen to me because you were so scared. It’s normal procedure for us to carry a syringe with drugs to knock out the slaves we buy.” He said, “We speak with the traders and get all the information from them like weight and height and we give them to Gabriel who gives us the medicine, it’s the only way for us to transport slaves sometimes.” He said and Castiel nodded, “I understand, it didn’t hurt when you injected me, but I was so scared the pain was amplified I think.” The angel shrugged, “I can barely remember it though, my better memory was when you saved me from the motel manager.” He said and looked down with a smile.

Dean shook his head, “That guy was a creep, I swear if I ever see him again I’m gonna do more than break his hand.” He said and Castiel smiled at him, “Don’t worry about him anymore, I only meant to say that when you saved me... “ He started, but trailed off as he tried to put it into words, “I was afraid you would punish me for leaving or for trying to escape, I was petrified, especially after I heard the bone snap in the man’s hand, but…” Castiel smiled, “When you looked around and saw what was going on you didn’t get mad at me, at the time I was expecting you to whip me or use me, but… You praised me instead and that… That made me think you were a kind master, someone who wouldn’t assume the worst of the slave until evidence proved it.” He said and then smiled a little brighter, “I remember being so thankful for having a master like you, even if I thought you were only putting on a front until we got here.” He said and Dean nodded, “I understand, I’ve had masters act like the best person in the world only to turn right around and hit you for doing something they told you to do.” He said and shook his head, “When they fuck with you, that gets into your head, I bet you didn’t trust me for a long while.” He said and Castiel shook his head, “Actually, funny enough, I had made the decision to trust you because you were so patient. I had never had a master be so kind like before and I let myself believe it was genuine.” He said and Dean nodded, “I’m glad I was your last master.” Dean said with a smile, “We have to, by law, keep you a slave for two, or maybe three, years before we can free you, but when the time comes you’ll never have another master again.” He said and Castiel felt his heart skip a beat, he’s wanted to hear that for decades and now that’s he’s actually hearing it, it’s almost scary. 

Dean smiled, “Don’t worry, you don’t have to go anywhere, you can stay here if you would like to, Lucifer and you are welcome to stay for the rest of your lives if you wish to.” He told him and Castiel looked at him with a tearful smile, “Yeah, I’ll tell him.” He said his voice full of emotion, he was so thankful for Dean and being saved, words could never express his gratitude. Dean smiled at Castiel, “Maybe we should rest some more.” He said and Castiel was snapped from emotional moment, not that it was bad. He looked to Dean and smiled, “Of course.” He said and they both laid back down cuddling for the rest of the day. Castiel would intermittently take Dean to the bathroom to use it, he was weak and couldn’t walk on his own, the angel didn’t mind helping him to the toilet and then leaving the room so he could use it in peace. Dean was exhausted just from having to get up and use the restroom that he would lay in bed and just rest from the work. It wasn’t easy for Dean, but having Castiel there made it much more bearable and he was able to actually get rest in the wings of his angel. Absently he wondered when he thought of Castiel as HIS angel, but he didn’t put too much thought into it, lest he exhaust himself.

Castiel took care of Dean for a week, he ended up having a more severe fever, but nothing that would send him to the hospital. Gabriel did come over though and gave him a shot and brought some medicine to help with the fever and coughing, Castiel was in charge of administering the medicine to him since Dean wouldn’t let anyone else give him medicine. Sam thought he was being petulant, but let him do it anyway since he had to keep Gabriel at bay with his flirting and grabbing, even sober the man was more than he could handle. When Dean was better he had a talk with Lucifer, Dean asked him for a private audience so he could explain himself and tell him certain things, it wasn’t an easy conversation, but Dean was able to smooth things over with Lucifer. The wingless angel still looked at him with wary eyes as they passed each other in the hall, but Dean knew that with time Lucifer will forgive him as Castiel has. He understood how protective he is of his little brother, Dean knew better than most the fierce dedication they had for their respective brothers. Either way Dean was glad they had settled things and Lucifer was on his own road to recovery, things were all as they should be, at least for now.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel finally have a date, they have the entire day together and they are absolutely in love, the day is nearly ruined, some say it was, but as long as they have each other, nothing could ever be ruined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, got this chapter out in record time, probably has a shit load of grammatical errors just like the chapters before it, but I don't care that much, I will eventually go through and deal with all the grammar and typos, but for now enjoy near 15k chapter, there wasn't as much size difference fluff as I wanted, but I still love the chapter, and hold on to your butts cause this one is really long and the next chapters are gonna be full of rough roads and a butt load of angst xD

The sun trickled into the room lazily, the warmth washing over the two men on the bed, their limbs entangled and bodies almost indistinguishable from the other. Neither moved though, both still sound asleep, the smaller on top of the larger snuggling right into the crook of his neck. A little bit later the smaller man woke up, but didn’t bother opening his eyes. He simply yawned and stretched a little bit popping some of his joints with a contented moan. As he did this the taller man stirred slightly wrapping his arms around the other before he stilled and settled back into sleep. 

Gabriel smiled feeling the warm limbs wrap around him and slowly opened his eyes, the lazy sunlight cascading through the room as it hit the sheer curtains painting the room in an even fiery orange and red than before. It did nothing to take away from the object of his affection, that was Sam. The smaller man opened his eyes and looked around before he picked his head up and looked at the dear man beneath him. He couldn’t help as his heart skipped a beat while he gazed at Sam’s face, he was head over heels already and he knew nothing would change his mind on Sam. Gabriel had already committed to him, he had confessed his love to the sleeping man more than once, but he always made as sure as he could that he was asleep. He didn’t want to jump the gun on this, he’s done that before, Gabriel had learned to be patient

He didn’t linger on his past experiences, instead he looked to the bright future, smokin’ hot as well, with this tall moose man who he planned to spend as long as he possibly could with. If anyone were to walk in Gabriel could be seen gazing at sam’s sleeping figure with hearts in his eyes, the feelings were almost palpable, but he couldn’t care less. The man simply stared with a goofy smile plastered on his face and slowly began to run his fingers through Sam’s hair gently. He carded his fingers through his hair and smiled, he had a desire to wash Sam’s hair, he understood the moose man cared greatly for his hair and as a result Gabriel wanted to show that he cared for it as well. It was also a great way to get away with being more handsy, Gabe was definitely a touchy feely kind of person. The thought made him smile, maybe he could give Sam a massage, the doctor was pretty good at giving them and he could feel the stress in Sam’s body even as the man slept. 

Eventually Gabriel decided he didn’t want to be the only one awake lest he start letting his hands wander down south. With a smirk and a gentle, very gentle, tug on Sam’s hair the doctor moved his head down and started to plant feather light kisses all along the man’s neck. He had waited so long to do this, he’d been working for the Winchester Organization for years, so many years, and he had almost immediately started flirting with Sam, but the tall beast of a man never once returned them, he didn’t tell him to stop either which gave him hope. Gabe didn’t get to think much on the past though because after a few moments Sam let out a deep moan that sounded something akin to his name and if that didn’t turn him on. 

Gabriel had to rein himself in though, he knew Sam wasn’t ready for anything too intense. He began to press firmer kisses to his neck, this time moving up the jaw line and peppering them over his cheeks and across his forehead. It wasn’t long before Sam opened his eyes and looked at Gabriel who pulled back slightly and smiled down at him, “Good morning.” He said happily and Sam chuckled, “Well that’s one way to be woken up.” He told him his voice deeper than normal, it sent shivers down his spine hearing such a deep voice and made him growl. He leaned down and stole a kiss, “Good morning to you.” Gabriel spoke back into the kiss, Sam just smiled and then kissed back without a second thought. It was broken up when Gabriel pulled away, Sam tried to chase after him though not wanting the kiss to end. A blush made its way across the taller man's body as he looked up at Gabriel who had a smirk on his lips, “Easy tiger, we’ve got a lot to do before we get there.” He told him, but he leaned down and kissed him again.

Sam relaxed into the kiss, he tasted just like he smelled, peppermint candy. Again Gabriel pulled away and Sam tried to chase him, “So how was it?” Gabe asked and Sam looked up his blush returning, “W-What?” He asked, though he knew what the question was about, “Sam.” The doctor said with a knowing look and Sam swallowed thickly, he really enjoyed their kiss, but he didn’t know what to say, “Answer me this then.” Gabe said then leaned down, “Do you want to continue?” He asked lowering his voice before he leaned in and killed Sam’s ear gently with a smirk. The larger man was putty in Gabe’s arms, no one had ever made him feel so desired and wanted, that is was made him release the moan he had been holding in. He felt so out of control, lost, but Gabriel was so gentle and confident he didn’t feel any distress or unease simply giving him the control. He let out a ragged breath and nodded, “Y-Yes sir.” He answered and that earned him a moan from Gabriel in return, “Fuck.” Gabe said under his breath, though Sam could hear him clearly. Gabriel sat up and Sam looked ready to do anything the smaller man told him to do without question, but Gabriel just cleared his throat, “Okay, that’s enough teasing for one day, if we keep this up I might not want to stop.” He said and then Sam realized he had a raging hard on and Gabriel did too. 

He looked up at Gabriel and swallowed thickly before he smiled at him, “Y-Yeah, okay.” He said dumbly and with that Gabriel leaned down and planted a very quick kiss before rolling off the bed, “I’m gonna take a cold shower, I suggest you follow suit or we could be in some serious trouble.” He said looking down at Sam’s crotch seeing the very large bulge. Sam followed his eyes and felt his entire body light on fire as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to cover his lower half, “O-Okay.” Sam said and nodded which made Gabriel chuckle, “Don’t worry Sam.” He said and leaned in to kiss his cheek, “I’m gonna devour, when you’re ready.” He told him before he kissed his cheek gently and stood up, Sam was beet red and fidgeting with his fingers while Gabriel chuckled, “Now then, I’m gonna shower, I’ll be out in a minute.” He said and then went into the bathroom. 

Gabriel took a quick shower, he didn’t rub one out, he wanted to wait for Sam. He didn’t spend a long time in the shower, just cleaned himself and made sure to let his cock deflate and relaxed for a moment before he got out and dried off getting dressed in some clean underwear. After towel drying his hair he looked around for a brush, but couldn’t find one, “Sam?” He called, “Do you have a brush?” He asked, his hair wasn’t anywhere near Sam’s length, but it was long enough that a brush was necessary. All he heard back was a ‘no’ and that made him frown, “You’re telling me those locks of yours just stay in place… Magically?” He asked as he walked back into the bedroom where Sam was sitting reading a book, “Uh…” Sam said looked at Gabriel confused and the doctor groaned, “Damn you and you’re perfect hair.” He said as he laid down on the bed, Sam just chuckled, “Don’t worry, I’m sure Ellen or Jo will have one.” He said as he stood grabbing his clothes and walking to the shower. 

Gabriel huffed and let himself slide off the bed whining, he was just laying on the floor at this point staring at the ceiling. With a sigh he looked to his left seeing under a desk and seeing some lint and other things, maybe needs to be vacuumed, but still very clean. He then looked to his right, under the bed, and saw a box which peaked his curiosity. He listened to Sam and heard him singing in the shower, he figured he would be a little while so he decided to snoop just a little bit, if he couldn’t get it open he would ask Sam about it. Gabriel sat up and looked around, he needed to find a key if he was going to open it, he could very clearly see a padlock on it. 

He stood for a moment and looked around the room, it was very open, but not empty looking. He noted the desk beside the door to the bathroom and the armoire on the other side of the room with the bed between the two and the side tables, “If I were Sam, where would I hide a key?” He asked himself then went to the desk, it was obvious, but maybe he could find a clue where the key was. He sat down, but it was kind of embarrassing that his feet didn’t touch the ground, “Goddamn you’re tall Sam.” He mumbled as he pulled himself closer to the desk and looked around. He felt the desk looking for anything like a secret compartment though Gabriel didn’t think Sam would actually have one. As he felt around the desk his fingers brushed against something that felt like a switch on the inside of a drawer, “Well well well, Sam you are one sly guy.” He said to himself with a smirk before he pressed the button and a secret compartment opened up. He looked inside and saw a couple pictures, a ring, and a key. He looked at the photo and saw what he thought was Sam, Dean and maybe their parents when they were little. Sam looked to be maybe four or five, a little squirt and that made Gabriel smile, “What happened to your parents Sam?” He thought as he put the photo back very gently, he knew that had to be very important to Sam if he put it in such a safe spot.

With a soft smile he picked up the key and went to the bed pulling the medium lock box out from under it. He kept an ear out for Sam, but the man seemed to be in his own little world showering. He figured he would take a longer shower and Gabe was all for it so he could snoop, but he did feel a little bad even though he planned to tell Sam he went snooping and what he found. Gabriel looked back down after he had determined that Sam would be a while and opened the box. With a quiet unlatching the lock came off and he opened the box slowly, what he found inside excited him, frightened him and warmed his heart. Immediately he saw a handgun on the very top of everything and that frightened him, why would Sam need such a thing? He didn’t like the things though it didn’t change the way Gabe saw Sam, he had it locked up, very responsible. With a very gentle hand he picked it up and put it on the ground next to the box, he didn’t like guns very much, even if he knew they were necessary. He looked back at the box and felt his heart fill up as he saw all the letters and notes he ever wrote Sam, all the horny dribble, the romantic shit, the silly poems, Sam seemed to have kept them all and he felt so touched.

It took him a moment to move past the fact that Sam had kept everything Gabriel had ever given him, some of them he could tell they had been opened and closed many times from the wear on the paper. He regained his composure after a few moments and gently picked up the papers to put them on the ground on the other side of the box. That was when his eye was caught by very bright colors and he felt his heart stop for a split second, “Holy fuck.” He breathed out as he looked at the very bright, very obvious, thongs, garters, and lace and sheer tops that matched the respective parts. He could already feel himself getting hard thinking of Sam in these and he had to stop. He was only slightly flustered as he put the other items back in the box, gently so as not to harm the papers or set off the gun, even if the safety was on. He locked the box once again, slid it under the bed and put the key back inside the secret compartment closing it making it look like he had never touched a thing. 

After a moment he went to sit on the bed and think about the things he had just seen; the photo, the gun, the notes and poems he had give Sam, and the lingerie. That last item made him swallow thickly as he pushed the mental images out forcing his body to get away from that by thinking of the gun, it definitely turned him off and that’s what he needed right now. 

As he thought Sam was drying off humming happily. He felt good, better than he had in years, and he knew exactly why, the short doctor who was in his bedroom right now. The giant couldn’t help but smile every time he thought of Gabriel, he had butterflies in his stomach everytime they kissed. He thought about how he was woken up this morning, that was their first kiss and it was absolutely amazing. He sighed as he dried off his hair just thinking about it, but he composed himself, he didn’t want to look like a love struck teen in front of Gabe, he felt embarrassed by the fact that he was head over heels for him. He brushed his teeth and washed his mouth out before he grabbed his razor and went to work, he figured it was time to shave the stubble, it was getting itchy and he didn’t want to keep it groomed. After a few minutes he was shaved and ready to face whatever the day had to throw at him. 

As he exited the bathroom he ran his fingers through his hair, “Did you get a-” He started, but stopped when he saw Gabriel sitting on the bed looking conflicted which worried Sam, “Gabe?” Sam asked as he walked over to him sitting down on the bed next to him, “What’s wrong?” He asked not knowing what caused Gabriel’s face to be so serious. Gabriel looked over Sam and frowned, but he moved over to him and wrapped his arms around him pressing his face to the crook of Sam neck, he needed to tell Sam what he found, he never wanted to lie to the man. Sam was worried that something terrible was happening and simply wrapped his arms around Gabriel gently and held him firmly, “Whatever it is Gabe, I’m here.” He said softly, he wanted his doctor to know he would always be here for him. 

Gabriel took in a breath to clear his mind, he needed to focus before he spoke, he needed to organize his thoughts. It didn’t take but a moment and with a kiss to Sam’s neck he pulled away and looked up at him, “Please don’t be mad at me, but I snooped while you were in the shower.” He said and Sam frowned hearing those words, but he nodded, he wasn’t angry with Gabriel which was obvious and that encouraged the smaller man to continue, “I, uh, saw the box under the bed and started to look around, I know I shouldn’t have, I invaded your privacy, I simply couldn’t help myself and I’m sorry.” He said and looked down feeling his cheeks flush with shame, but Sam was right there to press a finger under Gabriel chin and force him to meet his eyes. Sam had a calm expression while Gabriel was slightly distressed and ashamed, “What did you find Gabe.” He asked softly and Gabriel blinked a few times, he hadn’t expected Sam to be so… calm. 

The doctor swallowed and bit his lip, “I, uh, looked for the key in your desk and found the button that unlocked the small compartment. I saw the picture of your family, the ring and the key.” He said still looking Sam in the eyes, but the giant was comply gentle with both looks and touch, “Uh… I looked at the picture, you and Dean look so happy with whom I assume are your parents.” He said and Sam nodded while Gabriel grabbed Sam’s shirt gently, just to grip it for comfort, “I-I uh got the key and opened the lockbox you have under the bed.” He said and wanted to look away from Sam’s eyes so badly, he felt so much humiliation for his own actions, but he would never lie to Sam if he could help it, honesty was the best policy. 

It took a few moments for him to swallow the lump in his throat before he could continue, but Sam was very patient simply stroking Gabriel’s cheek with his thumb gently, “I-I… I saw the gun.” He said and Sam saw fear flash across Gabriel’s face for a split second which caused him worry, but he didn’t get a chance to say anything, “It’s okay that you own one, I just…” Gabriel trailed off and Sam could see tears welling in Gabriel’s eyes before he blinked them away, “They scare me.” He said quietly, and Sam frowned, “I… I don’t look at your any different, the gun doesn’t change my opinion of you in the least, I just…” The doctor looked down finally as his tears fell, “My parents were gunned down when I was in medical school.” He said as he took in a few shaky breaths, “I-I was at school, I had just gotten the news that I was finally done with my residency and fellowship, I was about to become a fully fledged surgeon, adding something else to my medical career.” He said and gripped Sam’s shirt tighter as his tears fell, “I-I went home that day and ran into the house with the plaque they had given me, the last official thing I got for my final graduation, but… I ran into the living room and saw my parents… They were on the floor.” Gabriel said, he was on the verge of sobbing at this point, he had never told anyone this before, “Blood was everywhere and I ran to them, I was a doctor, I-I was supposed to be able to save them, but they were… They were already dead before I got there.” He said and whimpered, Sam was so shocked to hear all of this, he had never seen Gabriel cry, he’d never even thought the man had any kind of traumatic experiences because of how flirty and playful and kind he was, but Sam knew better than anyone that appearances could be deceiving. 

Gabriel took a moment to compose himself and that’s when Sam pulled the man close to him and held him, “Oh Gabriel.” He said with a broken heart, he couldn’t imagine what kind of pain Gabriel went through seeing that. The poor doctor let out a sob that he couldn’t suppress, but he calmed himself as much as he could so he could continue to speak, “I-I was so bereaved by seeing my parents there, d-dead, I didn’t think to look around… I-I didn’t see the killer still there, but he s-saw me.” Gabriel said and whimpered again, “I-I had the cold barrel of the gun pressed to the back of my head, I-I could feel every movement the killer made through the end that was pressed against me.” He said and felt a shiver run through his body, “I-I could feel the way his hand tensed as he was about to pull the trigger... “ Gabriel said and another sob escaped him, Sam only held him that much tighter, not hurting him though, never hurting him. Gabriel was a mess right now, neither man expected this to happen, even Gabriel didn’t think something like this would make him spill his guts to Sam, he never intended to tell Sam about this, not so soon at least. The giant of a man simply held him though, he was so gentle, light touches, kisses on his head, gentle squeezing, reassurance, he would let Gabriel cry and grieve as long as he needed. 

It was a little while later when Gabriel was able to compose himself enough to continue, “He moved the gun before he shot me, the police had gotten there and shot him down, but the killer… He shot me in the back before he was killed.” Gabriel said as he gasped, he was having a little trouble keeping his breathing even, but he didn’t care, “I-I cried out, the pain was so intense, I’d never felt anything like it before.” He said and shook his head, “But the pain of my parents being gone… That was still worse, I didn’t know what kind of a monster could kill two elderly people, they were in their sixties, almost seventy, my parents had me when they were older than most, but they were the best damn parents I could have ever asked for.” He said and shook his head gripping Sam as tightly as he could as he shook with silent sobs, it hurt so much to speak of this time, but it also helped him heal. The doctor had bottled up those emotions for so long that he didn’t realize he was rigged to explode, “I-I’m so sorry.” He said his voice shaking with so much emotion and pain, but Sam just shook his head and held him tighter, “Don’t you dare apologize.” He told him firmly as he placed kisses all over Gabriel’s head, “You have nothing to be sorry for.” He added and rubbed his back gently, “I’ve never felt such loss like you have, I can only imagine what you must have gone through, but I will tell you one thing. You’re parents would be so damn proud of you for what you’ve become, I know they would.” He told Gabriel with such conviction that the doctor couldn’t do anything but believe him and let out another sob, he was so vulnerable right now, but Sam was right there holding him, protecting him and loving him. If Gabriel was ever sure of anything, it was that he was completely and irrevocably in love with this man. 

They sat like that for a good hour before Gabriel was consoled, but he calmed down and Sam was holding him close while the smaller man simply followed his breathing. As they laid there Gabriel sniffled and moved his head to look at Sam who was staring at him with such loving eyes, “Gabriel.” He said softly and placed a gentle hand on the man's cheek, “Thank you for sharing that with me.” He whispered and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss. Gabriel felt so weak right now, but he was able to press himself into the kiss, he wanted Sam to know he wanted him. As Sam pulled away he looked to Gabriel with a gentle smile, “And Gabriel,” He said softly, “You don’t have to snoop, if you ever want to know what’s in any of the boxes I have locked you are more than welcome to take a peak.” He told him, “I have nothing to hide from you, I don’t want to hide anything from you.” He told him and Gabriel smiled up at him weakly, “I’ll remember you said that.” He said and then laid back down, but Sam had other plans, “Alright, we can’t stay in bed all day, I don’t have to work, but I want to take you out.” He said softly looking at him, “On an official date, but before then I have things I want to show you.” He said smiling, “There are some places around town that I know you’ve never been to and I plan on showing you everything.” He told him and Gabriel blushed, but smiled, “You are such a sap.” He said, but leaned over and kissed him, “But I wouldn’t want you any other way.” He told him and Sam chuckled, “Good, now get your butt out of bed, we’ve got a fun day ahead of us.” He said and Gabriel smiled while he did as he was told. 

The two of them washed their faces, tears were streaked down them and Gabriel’s eyes were a little puffy, but it went away in a few minutes thankfully. After that they both got dressed and Sam walked with Gabriel down to the car, “Good sir.” He said with a smile as he opened the car door for Gabriel, “Such a gentleman, thank you.” He said and kissed Sam’s cheek before he got inside. Sam smiled and beamed as he received the kiss then closed the door and went to the driver side, “So where are we going?” Gabriel asked, but Sam just smiled and started the car, “You’ll see.” He said as he drove away from the ranch as Gabriel groaned petulantly, but then he smirked and moved over to Sam, the car had bench seats like the impala and he was very grateful for that. Sam smiled and wrapped his arm around Gabriel, “So, listen, I’ve got this… Problem.” He started which put Gabriel on edge for a moment before he saw Sam’s smirk and then he relaxed, “Oh really? Well what can Doctor Novak do for you?” He asked, his own smirk playing on his lips, “Well, I think I’ve become addicted to cuddling.” He said and gave Gabriel a gentle squeeze, “I’ve got a dealer, wonderful guy, a little on the short side, but he’s funny and he makes me feel like I’m on top of the world.” He said a blush creeping up his neck towards his cheeks, “I think the cuddling is affecting my brain though because I don’t ever want him to leave me. I sometimes imagine something happening, him going out of town or us getting into a fight, and he leaves for a few days.” He said and Gabriel nodded chuckling at the short comment, “When I think of him leaving, even just for a day, I’m worried that I will become so sad that I’ll be near catatonic, I’m afraid, my indulgence of cuddles knows no limitations, I’ve been cuddling without stop for the past week.” He said with a stupid grin and Gabriel nuzzled his shoulder, “So Doc, you think I’ll be okay?” He asked and Gabriel laughed, full out laughed which had Sam glancing at him wondering what caused him to laugh. 

It was a moment before Gabriel could compose himself, but when he did he turned on his doctor mode, “Well Sam, I think it’s good you told me this, but cuddling addictions aren’t bad for your health in the least.” He said and the giant pretended to be relieved, “I’ll prescribe you an hour or two of cuddling minimum a day, we can adjust the dosage as needed, just give me a call.” He told him with a wink and then both of the men busted out laughing, “Will do doc.” Sam said through giggles and Gabriel just pressed his face to Sam’s shoulder as his body shook with unbridled laughter. A few minutes later they calmed down and Gabriel was just resting his head on Sam’s shoulder watching the streets go by. 

As they drove time went on, Sam had brought Gabriel to the lake and showed him around. There was a spot he wanted to show him where the wind was always a comfortable breeze, the grass was so soft, and it had such a perfect view of the late. Sam sat down on the ground just gazing at the lake, “This is a secret place that I go where no one knows about, the lake isn’t very popular and this spot is well off the beaten path.” He said and Gabriel nodded as he sat down, but instead of sitting on the ground next to Sam he faced the giant, straddled his legs and sat down on Sam’s lap wrapping his arms and legs around him, “This place is beautiful Sam.” He said genuinely, he was so enthralled, but something else had attention above everything; Sam.

The smaller man smiled and then looked at Sam, “God you’re so fuckin’ perfect.” He said and Sam swallowed thickly, he wasn’t used to such overt praise, even as a slave he was almost never complimented, not until Bobby saved him, “Thank you?” He said as more of a question, he didn’t know what to say to that, but he was content. Gabriel smirked and pushed Sam down on his back pinning his arms above his head. The doctor wasn’t actually strong enough to force Sam to do anything, but he let Gabriel do as he pleased, “One day Sam, one day when you are ready I’m going to take you here at night and under the light of a the full moon light, I’m going to make love to you.” He whispered in Sam’s ear and kissed his temple, “Nothing rushed or forced, I want it to be slow and gentle, perfect.” He whispered and started to grind on Sam just a little bit as he spoke, he wasn’t meaning to get aroused, but Sam was such a turn on for him that he couldn’t help it. 

Sam on the other hand flushed bright red and went a little bit stiff as he listened to Gabriel speak, he had to stifle a moan, but he was able to keep himself relaxed, “Fuck Gabriel.” Sam whimpered letting his head lol back exposing his neck, he was basically completely dominated by Gabriel, but he didn’t want it any other way, “Is this okay Sam?” Gabriel asked as he continued to grind against him and kissed down to his neck, “Y-Yes sir.” He gasped as he ground up into Gabriel’s crotch, he was already rock hard and absolutely lost with Gabriel leading him. Gabriel felt his cock throb as he listened to Sam moan and call him sir, “I’m gonna stop soon, but fuck I love when you call me ‘sir’, you want me to be your master Sam?” He asked his voice as deep and lustful as he could make it, “Will you be my obedient slave?” He whispered into Sam’s ear and that caused the giant to moan and whimper, “Y-Yes sir, please.” He said breathily, he was almost panting and had a light sweat break out over his skin which made Gabriel bite his lip, but he knew when to stop. 

The doctor sat up and pulled Sam up with him, “Sam, baby, before we do anything, anything at all that is remotely sexual, I want to have a talk with you.” He said and that immediately put Sam on edge, his cock deflating and his face turning more serious, but Gabriel smiled at him and gave him a kiss, “It’s nothing bad, I just want to talk with you about some things with sex and intimacy, I just… I don’t want to rush, I want everything to be perfect.” He said gently caressing Sam’s face, “I don’t want to scare you, or go too quickly, and I also want to talk with you about the obvious dom/sub kink we have going on.” He said then leaned in and kissed him gently, “I just want to talk things out so if you have any hesitation or fear or anything at all, we are both on the same page.” He said and looked at him with such care and devotion, “That doesn’t sound so scary, does it?” He asked softly, “And I want to know what turns you on, if you have any special, or specific kinks, like those panties I found in the lockbox with those notes.” He said and that caused Sam to turn all sorts of red, but Gabriel just smiled, “I’ll let you in on a secret.” He said and leaned in close to Sam’s ear, “I think you’d look fuckin’ hot in that lingerie, that is a major turn on for me.” He said and Sam audibly swallowed, “O-Okay, w-well, maybe we can have that talk later tonight.” He said with a stutter, he was nervous and slightly embarrassed about the panties and how easily he could be dominated, but he enjoyed it too much to stop it, “I-I don’t know when I’ll be ready for sex, but… I would really like to talk with you about it and… Uh, maybe… Maybe we can touch each other?” He asked hesitantly as he look at Gabriel timidly, he didn’t know if he was being too forward, he also didn’t realize how experienced and how okay Gabriel was with Sam doing anything to him, even if Gabriel himself couldn’t even touch Sam until he was ready. 

The small doctor smiled happily, “Of course, we can talk about it tonight and if you feel comfortable enough then touch me all you like, and if you don’t want me to touch you back yet, I’ll keep my hands to myself, or you could tie me up and play with that dom side I know you have inside of you.” He said with a smirk causing Sam to blush deeply, “I’m just saying, I wouldn’t mind it if you decided to tie me up and fuck me ten ways to Sunday.” He told him his voice dipping again then he moved to his ear, “I’ll be a good bitch.” He moaned softly, and Sam gasped, “Fuck, Gabriel.” He whimpered, he was embarrassed to say, but all this dirty talk was edging him close, even after the slight scare. Gabriel saw what he was doing to him and smirked, “That’s right, fuck me, bet you would love to fuck this ass, it’s nice and tight, never had anyone inside me before.” He purred, “Bet that monster cock of yours would destroy me, but I’d roll over and take it over and over, as much as you want to give it.” He whispered in his ear and Sam moaned desperately, “O-Oh, Gabriel, I-I’m gonna cum.” He whimpered and the doctor was absolutely shocked that just his words were getting this hulking man off, that made him pause and have to reign in his thoughts, that was such a trip for him.

After a moment Gabriel nipped at Sam’s ear, “Do you want me to stop?” He asked with a smirk and Sam gripped Gabriel tighter, he didn’t want to let him go, “N-No, please.” He begged, his voice was breathy, he was panting, and desperate, “Please, wanna cum to your voice.” He panted, “Please don’t stop.” He moaned and if that didn’t send him over the moon. Gabriel had to take a few breaths to keep himself from completely losing it and ravishing Sam right here on the spot, but after he gained his control he carded his fingers through Sam’s hair and then gripped it firmly, not hurting him though, “Fuck Sam, you are one hot motherfucker, that mouth on yours could raze cities to the ground.” He purred and then pulled Sam’s hair gently so the man would look up and expose his neck, not that he wouldn’t have done it willinging the moment Gabriel asked, or ordered, him to.

Sam was completely at the mercy of Gabriel, he trusted him so emphatically that he would let him do just about anything, he trusted Gabriel to keep him safe in such a state of vulnerability. Gabriel smirked and moved down to Sam’s neck nipping and kissing, “Fuck Sam, I want you to fuck me, when you’re ready. I want you to make love to me and fuck me into next week.” Gabriel purred as he ground his hips into Sam’s, he knew the man was at the threshold of cumming, he just need a little push. Gabriel continued to rub against Sam and moan as he sucked a hickey where Sam’s shoulder and neck met. He couldn’t have known that, that was an erogenous zone, he also couldn’t have known that hearing Sam cum while screaming his name was enough to send himself over the edge with a gasp and a moan that was ripped from his chest.

Both men lay on the ground, Sam on his back with Gabriel blanketed over him, panting and humping each other involuntarily, they were simply twitching and couldn’t help it. Sam had a light sheen of sweat all over him, he was well and thoroughly spent, but he felt so good, very good, and Gabriel was just on cloud nine reliving over and over hearing Sam cry out his name in ecstacy. It was a good twenty, nearly thirty, minutes before either of them spoke starting with Gabriel, “Holy fucking shit Sam.” He said with his voice so relaxed, “That was… Amazing.” Sam told him his whole body blushing, he just had an orgasm out in a public place, that was a strange thought, but it only added to his overall amazing experience. Gabriel smiled and sat up, kissing Sam gently before doing so then smirked as he saw the hickey, though he also blushed, “I’m sorry about that.” He said as he took a napkin from his pocket and dabbed at Sam’s neck, “I didn’t mean to bite so hard.” He told him with a slight frown. He had bit Sam a lot harder than he expected when he came and now the bite mark was bleeding. Sam winced a little as Gabriel tended to the wound, he wasn’t expecting it, “It’s alright, it’ll heal, besides,” Sam said and smirked at Gabriel, “Now I’ve been marked, everyone knows I’m owned.” He said and Gabriel chuckled leaning down to kiss the angry bruise, “I don’t want to mark you with pain.” He said softly, “Just gentleness and tenderness.” He told him and Sam sighed happily, “You’re a real sap, you know that?” He said and Gabriel smiled, “Yeah, I do.” He answered and then laid back down and kissed Sam some more before the gentle giant pushed him away, “As much as I love being smothered in kisses, because I really do, we have a date tonight.” He said smiling at Gabriel who nodded.

They both got up and left, it was mid afternoon and Sam realized they needed to take a shower so he decided to head home, they could go back out after they showered, but he knew they wouldn’t have time since they had their date, he had reservations, “I’ll pick you up at seven.” Sam told Gabriel as he parked the car at Gabriel’s apartment, the place didn’t look so great, expensive yes, but it looked very lonely and bleak. Sam refrained from blurting out ‘move in with in’ and blushed when he realized he wanted Gabriel to live with him right now, “It’s too soon, Gabriel can’t move in.” He thought to himself and he had to work to silence the voice in his head that asked ‘why’. 

Gabriel smiled and moved over to kiss Sam, “I’ll be ready for you to pick me up at seven sharp.” He said and Sam chuckled, “Yes sir, your wish is my command.” He told him and Gabriel nodded, “Good, now go get cleaned up, we both smell like sex.” He said and Sam rolled his eyes, “I know, I’ll see you at seven.” He said and with a final kiss they parted ways. 

Sam and Gabriel both got ready for their date, both dressing in suits fit for a formal party, but they wanted to dress their best for their first date. When the time rolled around Sam smiled and grabbed a couple items before he went to pick up Gabriel. With a knock on his apartment door it opened and Sam was graced with the sight of Gabriel in an absolutely gorgeous suit, a royal purple, with a tie that…, “Are those dicks?” He asked and burst out laughing, “Well hello to you too Sammy boy.” Gabriel said with a smile, it took a minute to compose himself, but he did and wiped his eyes and took a look at Gabriel, he looked absolutely gorgeous, “You’re beautiful.” He said and leaned in to kiss him, but Gabriel put his hand on Sam’s mouth, “Ah, ah, ah, I don’t give up a kiss on the first date that easily.” He said and Sam frowned in confusion, “But we kissed this morning, hell we made out like two hours ago.” He said and Gabriel grinned at him, “If you kiss me, we aren’t leaving my place.” He said and Sam swallowed thickly as the familiar blush crept up his neck, “O-Oh, okay.” He said and withdrew, he cleared his throat and recomposed himself, again, “These are for you.” He said changing the subject and offered the red roses to Gabriel with a content smile, “They pale in comparison to your beauty, however I still feel they were appropriate.” He said and Gabriel grinned at him, “You’re such a sap, but I love it.” He said and took the flowers, “Let me put these in water before we leave.” He said and walked off, it didn’t take long though and Sam knew he was invited inside, he’s been to Gabriel’s place before, but if he wouldn’t let him kiss him then he would play by the rules he knew Gabriel had, he’d wait outside the door.

Barely two minutes later and Gabriel was walking out the door and Sam was offering his arm, “Shall we?” He asked and Gabriel smiled, “We shall.” The doctor said and they both went on their way, “So where are you taking me?” Gabriel asked as Sam opened the door for him to get inside, “That, gorgeous, is a secret.” He said and the look Gabriel gave him was so heartbreaking, but Sam know it wasn’t real heartbreak. A moment later and Gabriel huffed, “Fine, I guess I’ll just have to wait till we get there.” He told Sam as he crossed his arms and pretended to be angry. Sam smiled as he got inside then looked at Gabriel with his innocent puppy dog eyes, he decided to turn up the charm and act the nervous date, “I-I’m sorry Gabe, I just want to make our first date memorable.” He said sounding unsure of himself now and Gabriel almost cracked, if it weren’t for the smile Sam was fighting to keep off his face. 

With a huff and an obvious gesture to show he was composing himself he nodded, “Alright, but this had better be the most memorable date I’ve ever been on.” He said and for some reason that cut Sam to the quick real fast, he hadn’t had many dates, but he had tried to wow them as best he could, he wanted to make an impression and show he truly cared about them, he hoped he could show Gabriel that. He swallowed the lump of uncertainty and nodded, “I'll do my best.” Sam said as confidently as he could, but it wasn’t very convincing. 

They arrived at a dock that was on one of the larger lakes, Gabriel didn’t know this part of town at all, he’d never even been past the post office this way and they had driven more than twenty minutes to get here. He saw the sun setting, purples, reds, oranges lit a fire to the sky that was so breathtaking. At this point Sam had walked around to open the door for Gabriel, but he was so captivated by the scene that was presented before him he couldn’t be bothered to tear his eyes away. There was a stone path that was lit with large candles all the way to the shore of the lake that had a very large row boat. Sam smiled and gently took Gabriel’s hand, “Are you ready for our date?” He asked softly and that was when Gabriel looked to Sam with tears in his eyes. 

Sam felt alarms go off in his head and he knelt down to pull Gabriel into gentle hug, “What’s wrong?” He asked worry lacing his voice and Gabriel latched onto Sam just clinging to him. Sam had so many fears and the pit in his stomach was growing larger by the second as Gabriel just held onto Sam. He didn’t know why Gabriel was crying, he hadn’t thought this would frighten him like this and he was worried he had done something terribly wrong, “G-Gabriel?” Sam asked his voice shaken with uncertainty and concern, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” He said softly, though he didn’t know this would upset him, he had planned this out to the very last detail because of a note Gabriel had given him years ago. 

The doctor shook his head though, “Sam, it’s perfect.” He said and that took the weight of the world off his shoulders. He hadn’t felt such relief in a long time and even then it still wasn’t as sweet as this. He just smiled and held Gabriel, “Let me help you.” Sam whispered in his ear and as he was picking him up bridal style all Gabriel could do was wrap his arms around Sam’s neck and nod. He wasn’t crying out of sadness or any negative emotion, he was so happy he couldn’t help himself and Sam could handle that easily. 

He walked them down to the launch dock and gently placed Gabriel into the boat, “Sit tight for a moment okay? I’ve got to get a couple things before we take off.” He said and Gabriel nodded wiping his eyes, Sam had given him the handkerchief he kept in his left breast jacket pocket. In just a couple minute Sam was back with a basket that had many different kinds of foods and some drinks for them to consume on this wonderful date. The large man easily stepped onto the row boat and took the rope that was keeping it from drifting away, “Now then, let me show you something that I found years ago. I’ve been wanting to show you for so long, but I was so scared to share my past with you before now.” He said and Gabriel just looked at Sam completely captivated by him. 

The tall man pushed off from the dock and rowed his way effortlessly towards the middle of the lake, it was very large, but you could still see the other side of the lake just barely and Sam knew they wouldn’t have to worry about anything dangerous other than maybe a snake or two, but it was dark right now, he doubted any snakes would travel in cold water right now. When he got to the very center of the lake he dropped the anchor, it wasn’t very big, but it would keep them from driving anywhere, he planned to do several things here. 

Gabriel watched him curiously as Sam stood up and moved the bench he was sitting on, the board easily folded up and opened the boat up so they could easily sit down, “If I may.” He told Gabriel who stood as well, with the help of Sam, and sat down where Sam once was so he could move the other bench out of the way. Now Sam sat down and they had the entire boat to use as dining and even later cuddling, he knew Sam would do that, the bottom of the boat was basically lined with carpet or some kind of soft blanket so they would be very comfortable and he could see a couple pillows tucked away, he hadn’t seen them before because they were behind where he was sitting before. 

Sam smiled happily as he sat down and got the food all ready, “I’m not the most talented chef here, but I know my way around the kitchen so I’ve got several different kinds of foods for you, I know how much you love sweets as well, but we’ll get to that later, right now let’s enjoy something a little more savory.” He said as he pulled out a glass dish that had some kind of pasta in it with chicken and a few vegetables; he also pulled out some plates and silverware. Gabriel was absolutely blown away by all of this and as a result he didn’t talk much during their dinner, but that didn’t mean he didn’t tell Sam how much he loved the food and how amazing this whole experience was. That definitely put Sam’s mind at ease, since Gabriel had made that comment about making this the most memorable date he had ever been on he was on edge worried that Gabe wouldn’t enjoy himself, he didn’t hear, or perhaps understand, the sarcasm and joking tone that Gabriel had. 

As they ate in silence Gabriel and Sam both watched the sun set, but as it did a full moon rose casting so much light on them they didn’t need to turn on a flashlight or anything, “Sam, you planned this out so perfectly.” Gabriel said in complete awe and Sam smiled with a blush, “I just looked to see when the next full moon was gonna be, I had to google a lot of things and work on this, but you gave me so much time to figure out what to do for our first date I wanted it to be ‘the most memorable date you had ever been on’.” He said quoting Gabriel and the doctor laughed, “Sam, this is the most memorable date I’ve ever been on in my life, this is perfect and I think you won’t be able to out do this date, and I’m afraid I won’t be able to out do this date either.” He said looking down with a blush, but Sam just smiled and reached over to grab his hand, “Gabriel, you’ve already become the most memorable person in my life.” He said softly and that caught his attention. Gabriel looked up and saw Sam’s eyes shining with so much love and affection, “You’re the first person in my life who has accepted me for who I am, you didn’t leave me when you found out I was a slave, you didn’t scream or attack me with your words.” He said and set his food aside electing to move closer to Gabriel, his Gabriel, “You have no idea how many years I’ve spent thinking I could never in my life find someone who could possibly care for me, I used to think I was the scum of the earth and didn’t deserve the love of another human being because I had been a slave before.” He said and Gabriel looked so heartbroken at that statement, but Sam just smiled at him, “I could never possibly explain, even with all the words in every language, how much I care for you, and it’s only been a few weeks.” He said and grinned like a complete idiot.

Sam was so happy and Gabriel could see his soul light up in his eyes, “I love you Gabriel.” He said softly and hearing those words made Gabriel’s heart do all sorts of things, he’s wanted to hear those words since he had fallen in love with Sam all those years ago, “I know it’s early to say that, but I don’t expect you to feel the same way right now, I’ve heard done anything to deserve it, but-” Gabriel cut him off with a kiss, “Don’t ever say that.” The doctor said harshly which surprised Sam, “You deserve every good thing for what you have done and what you still do.” He said and pulled Sam in for a hug with all his might, “You’re perfect Sam Winchester and if anyone ever says anything to the contrary will personally come and murder them all.” He said fiercely, but Sam knew what he meant, “Don’t you ever say those words again, do you understand me?” Gabriel asked as he pulled away and looked Sam in the eyes. 

Sam smiled at him and nodded, “I won’t ever say those words again if I can help it.” He said and Gabriel accepted that, “Good, now you listen to me.” He said and Sam looked at him seriously waiting for him to speak. Gabriel leaned in and kissed Sam gently before he pulled away and looked him in the eyes with such adoration, “I love you too.” He told him and Sam was shocked, honest to God shocked to hear those words, but Gabriel just rolled his eyes, “Sam, I’ve been in love with you since right after I spoke to you the first time.” He said and Sam looked confused, “God you were so kind and generous, you didn’t even know who I was, but you helped me with my car on the side of the road.” He said and Sam blushed, “Gabe, that was a million years ago.” He said and Gabe laughed, “Who cares? So many cars had driven right past me without a thought, everything was going wrong for me on that day.” He said and shook his head, “My phone was broken, my car had broken down and I was sick as a dog.” He said and Sam smiled remembering that, “You looked so pathetic on the side of the road sitting at the back of your car, head in your hands crying.” Sam said and moved a stray lock for Gabriel’s face, “I saw you and my heart broke, I’ve never seen someone so broken on the side of the road before.” He said and Gabriel shook his head, “I wasn’t a puppy that got run over geez.” He said and Sam chuckled, “Well you might as well have been.” He said and kissed Gabriel, “You caught my eye right away.” He told him and Gabriel smiled, they both moved the food out of the way and decided to cuddle at this point, they could eat the dessert later. 

With the food and plates in the basket once again they put it aside while the two of them laid down and cuddled looking up at the stars. Gabriel had moved up, deciding to be higher so he could run his fingers through Sam’s hair gently and the large man had no problem with that at all. He sighed softly closing his eyes and relaxed, he could stay right here in this moment forever with Gabriel, his own personal heaven. He opened his eyes after a while gazing up at the sky, the moon was so bright, he could see all sorts of stars and even some star dust if he looked very closely. As he gazed though his attention was caught by Gabriel who was staring up into the sky with such a tender expression and Sam began to gaze at Gabriel rather than the night sky, he was far brighter than anything else out here, “What are you thinking of Gabe?” He asked softly watching Gabriel’s expression change slightly before returning to the tender and serene expression, “I think my parents would have loved you.” He said to Sam after a moment and then looked down with a smile that Sam couldn’t begin to break down, too many emotions in one expression, but he could see pride and love shining through past the hurt and longing, a longing to see his parents again. 

Sam was touched to hear those words, he hoped one day he could visit their grave and pay his respects to them, they had such an amazing son, “They didn’t care that I was gay, but they did care who I was together with. I had a few boyfriends that were very harmful to my self esteem, but they were always there to lift me up and encourage me to keep trying no matter what.” He said and a few tears pricked his eyes, “They told me it didn’t matter how many times I failed, it didn’t matter if I never succeed, just the fact that I never gave up was enough for them, they were so proud of me when I got into medical school, I don’t think my pride was even on their level.” He said and chuckled wiping his eyes, “They were amazing and I wish more than anything to be able to see them one last time, to have you meet them, but I know that can never be.” He said then closed his eyes and sighed softly, happily, “I know in my heart they would have loved you though, and that gives me peace.” He said and then began to grin, “My samsquatch.” He said opening his eyes once again with a goofy grin on his face and Sam didn’t have it in him to correct him, to tell him that wasn’t his name instead he just smiled at him, “I’ll always be your Samsquatch.” He said softly and placed a gentle hand on Gabriel’s cheek wiping a stray tear, “No more tears beloved, please.” He said softly as Gabriel leaned into Sam’s warm hand and nodded slightly. 

They laid there in companionable silence for a while, letting the emotions rest for a while before Gabriel looked over at Sam, “So, should we have the sex talk now?” He asked casually and Sam stilled and blushed, he hated that he froze at even the talk of sex, but it was more out of timidity and inexperience than anything negative, “U-Uh, yeah.” He said and Gabriel smiled, “Don’t worry, we can start with simple things first, like how you are okay with touching?” He asked and Sam nodded without hesitation, “I might be shy, but I know I can handle touching, both you touching me and me touching you, i-if you want me to touch you.” He said, he never wanted to assume Gabriel was just going to let him do anything sexual to him. 

The doctor laughed, “Don’t worry, I don’t mind your hands on me, or even in me.” He said with a wink and Sam flushed even darker pink, he was grateful for the darkness of night, the moonlight didn’t expose the redness of his face though Sam knew Gabriel could probably tell anyway, “Do you know if you are ready for anything other than touching and grinding?” He asked softly, “Oral or penetration of any kind?” He asked and Sam shrugged, “I-I’ve never done anything like that before so I don’t know, but I, uh, I get really nervous just thinking about someone’s dick inside me, or vise versa.” He said and Gabriel nodded kissing his cheeks, “We don’t have to do any kind of penetration right now, we can ease into it, how about just heavy petting, hand jobs, maybe I could suck you off, if that’s alright?” Gabriel asked and Sam nodded, “That sounds good.” He said softly and smiled, even though he was shy he didn’t feel awkward in any sense of the word. Gabriel had such a way of making him feel so comfortable talking about what he was okay with and what he wasn’t, he didn’t feel bad, or lesser of a man, because he wasn’t having penetrative sex, if anything he felt so much closer to Gabriel than ever before. 

Gabriel smiled at gently ran his fingers through Sam’s hair again, “So what about things that aren’t necessarily sexual, but have the potential to become sexual?” He asked and Sam tilted his head, “Like what?” He asked and Gabriel shrugged, “Well, would you be okay with me taking a shower and/or bath with you?” He asked, “Or sleeping naked?” He asked and Sam flushed again, but he nodded, “I think that would be very nice actually.” He said with a shy smile, “I, uh, actually think it’s very intimate showering with someone, I couldn’t imagine doing it with anyone besides you.” He said and this time it was Gabriel who blushed, but leaned down and captured Sam’s lips, “Well I guess we have something to look forward to, I’ve been wanting to wash that hair of yours too, you make me want to take care of you so badly Sam.” He said and kissed his face all over, “God I love you.” He said and Sam smiled kissing back when Gabriel landed a kiss on his lips, he was happy to hear that.

After Gabe’s surge of love passed he pulled away and smiled, “So, now on to the kinkier side of our relationship.” He said with a grin and Sam swallowed and blushed, he was more than happy to talk about this, but he couldn’t help that he was still slightly embarrassed by the topic, Gabriel didn’t mind though, “I don’t ever want to trigger you Sam, I don’t want you to ever have a flashback to when you were a slave.” He said softly and Sam nodded looking up at Gabriel who had a concerned look, “I know we’ve played around with the master and slave concept in bed, but I want to know, for you lips, I want you to tell me with absolute certainty that when I say those words I’m not hurting you or making you think of your past.” He said and Sam could cry at how concerned Gabriel was for his mental state. He smiled and moved closer to Gabriel planting a kiss right on his lips before he pulled away and stared straight into Gabriel’s eyes, “When you call me your slave, when I call you master and when we use any words that regard to slavery in any sense, in our kinky sex time I swear on my brother that I have never, and will never, think of my past as a slave.” He said with the most confidence he could possibly muster, he had never thought of his past because Gabriel didn’t scare him and he wasn’t associated with those times in his life. Sam only ever thought of those times when he chose to, his memories didn’t control him, he controlled them. 

Gabriel let out a breath he seemed to have been holding and looked so relieved which put a smile on Sam’s face, “Good.” He said and pulled Sam close hugging him to near death, “I don’t think I would forgive myself if I ever caused some kind of flashback or ptsd episode.” He said, but Sam just smiled and hugged him back, “I would, in a heartbeat.” He said and Gabriel pulled away to look at Sam in shock, but the man only smiled at him more, “Love is a choice Gabriel, I choose to love you and while it can be easy sometimes, I know it’s not going to be easy all the time. If you hurt me, or say something that scares me I’m not going to run away from you.” He said and held his face, “I’m going to fight for what I love and do whatever it takes to make it work.” He said and Gabriel had to kiss Sam before he started to cry again, he promised no more tears. 

He wanted to kiss Sam silly, but he had more to talk about, “I love you Sam.” He said and the man replied in kind, those words retaining the adoration in inflection and expression. After a few more kisses Gabriel pulled away and smiled, “So, do you like being the dominant or the submissive one, or perhaps you can go either way?” He asked and Sam blushed, “U-Uh, actually I think I’m more submissive, I don’t know if it’s because I’m with you and you take control and I just fucking love it and can’t help but roll over for you, or if I’m that way naturally.” He said with a shrug, “But, uh, I guess right now we should go with I’m submissive and maybe later we can see if I have a dominant side.” He said blushing and Gabriel smiled, “Well I would absolutely love if you would dominate me, but I can do anything and enjoy it, especially when I’m with you, I could be anything for you and enjoy it, even if I never got to cum.” He said and Sam blushed deep crimson at that, “Well I don’t think I would get any enjoyment out of sex if you didn’t get to cum.” He said quietly and Gabriel smiled, “Well that’s good to hear, but if you ever want to make me wait I wouldn’t mind it, I just say we wait for orgasm denial till we have more of a game going on.” He said and Sam nodded, he wasn’t sure he was into it, but he wouldn’t mind trying it at the very least. 

Sam nodded and then swallowed thickly, “U-Uh, so I have one last surprise for you.” He said blushing profusely, again thankful for the nights darkness. Gabriel looked at him curiously, “And what is that?” He asked curiously, but Sam couldn’t answer him because he was blushing so much and knew he wouldn’t be able to talk without stuttering the whole way so he grabbed Gabriel’s hand gently and led it down south to his pants. Gabriel gave Sam a look while the other man just smiled and bit his lip, “T-Trust me.” He said as steady as he could and then unbuttoned his pants. Gabriel raised his eyebrow, but was pliant letting Sam show him this next surprise. 

Sam almost backed out, but he wanted to show Gabriel and he wanted to end the night with his own version of making love under the full moonlight, though he didn’t plan on Gabriel making a comment about it earlier today. With a couple tugs he had his pants unbuttoned and unzipped, he grabbed Gabriel’s hand again and brought out inside so he could feel the material and that caught Gabriel off guard with a dirty moan, “Fuck, Sam.” He said and leaned in near his ear, “You’re wearing those panties aren’t you.” He whispered and hearing his voice so deep and aroused did things to Sam, “Y-Yes sir.” He answer back and moved his hands away so Gabriel could take the lead, “You said you liked them and I only want to please you, master.” Said Sam as he gripped his pants lightly waiting for Gabriel to do something. He had been fighting his erection most of the night, but since they started talking about sex he couldn’t stop himself from chubbing up and now he just wanted Gabriel to know he was ready to do something here. 

The doctor released a growl from his throat as he moved his hand inside of his pants and groped at Sam’s crotch, “Such a good boy Sam, very good boy, take off your pants for me.” He whispered and Sam swallowed thickly, but nodded and did as he was told. He wiggled around for a minute taking off his shoes, socks and pants leaving the top part of suit on, but fully exposed to Gabriel’s wondering eyes, “You look so fuckin’ good in this moonlight baby.” He said and Sam gasped as Gabriel moved his hands from his barely covered cock up his shirt. Gabriel all but purred when Sam moaned delectibly as the doctor gently rubbed at his nipples. He leaned down and kissed Sam teasingly, nipping at his lip and moaning into his mouth, “Such a sensitive boy.” He said and Sam didn’t think he could blush any deeper red. 

The night went on, their moans mingling together under the bright moonlight for all sorts of dirty reasons and in the end Gabriel swallowed Sam down and drank everything he had to offer while Gabriel rubbed up against Sam’s hip and came right there against his skin. They both lay panting in a heap cuddling together after a wonderful experience and Gabriel smiled, “I think I’ve died and gone to heaven Sam.” He said and Sam gave a breathy laugh, “If that’s true then I guess I followed you.” He said then kissed him gently, “I couldn’t bare to be without you though, I don’t care where we are, as long as we are together.” He said and Gabriel smiled with an endearing look, “You’re such a sap, but I love you for it.” He said and then the two laid in comfortable silence.

It was probably around midnight or one in the morning, they had been here for many hours and the moon was high in the sky shining it’s bright light on the world below. The doctor and moose lay bathed in moonlight while the lake glistened with the reflection of it. The tree line was well defined due to the sheer amount of light and Sam could make out the dock and their car, but something looked off, or felt off at the very least. He sat up and squinted his eyes, a serious look ensnaring his face as he peered over at the car, he saw movement and he didn’t like the look of it. Gabriel hadn’t had a chance to ask what was wrong as Sam shoved his pants on in a flash, pulling up the anchor and rowing back to shore, “Sam what’s going on?” He asked, but the man didn’t answer, he was keeping an eye on the car. All he did was toss him a cellphone, “Call the police.” He said seriously and Gabriel looked frightened, but did as he was told. 

Sam could hear the frightened doctor talking to the police, he knew Gabriel would know the situation, or at the very least guess that someone was here messing with their car, he hated vandals, but he knew it was a possibility over here at this lake, even though it was very quiet. What he worried about the most was Sam had a very small gun in the car, it was for protection in case anything happened and he only worried that this person, whomever they are, got his gun, he had to protect Gabriel. He was thankful that the police were quick to respond and by the time they had gotten to the dock the police had arrived.

The two of them got out of the boat, Gabriel had to rearrange himself because he was still exposed and he didn’t need to be arrested with indecent exposure. Thankfully Sam had to get out first anyway so Gabriel had time to fix his clothes. With a helping hand the doctor got out of the boat without too much incident while the police officer shined a light over at them, “Are you the one who made the call?” He asked and Sam nodded, “Yes officer, my partner and I were on the lake, but I looked over and saw someone by our car. This is a private lake owned by the organization I work for and no one is supposed to be here besides the two of us, no exception.” He said and Gabriel looked at Sam surprised to hear that, he hadn’t expected them to own land here and the entire lake. 

The officer nodded, “Well sit tight, I’ll have a look-” He started, but he didn’t get to finish because a loud bang went off and the officer fell to the ground blood pooling under him. Gabriel screamed out of shock while Sam stayed scarily silent and looked behind where the officer stood. He saw an older man, he looked bedraggled and completely out of his mind firing the gun in random directions. Sam didn’t think he just moved himself in front of Gabriel to protect him from any fire while the man emptied the clip and Gabriel held onto Sam. His first instinct was to go to the officer, but the man with the gun kept him from going to him, he had to save the officer though, he couldn’t let him die. 

Sam stood as silent as death counting the bullets and when he knew the man was out he let go of Gabriel, “Save that man.” He told Gabriel as he ran after the shooter who was still trying to shook the gun and running from Sam. The was not how this night was supposed to go, but he knew what had to be done, Gabriel didn’t even notice the wound on his shoulder, he had been grazed by a bullet, Sam was shot right through the arm which slowed it down enough to only graze Gabriel while Sam had a large bullet wound in his arm. Like a flip of a switch Gabriel ran to the boat and grabbed the blanket here, he could use it to stop the bleeding, then sprinted over to the car seeing the broken glass at the driver side window. He grabbed the first aid kit they had in there, Gabriel made Sam carry some of his supplies, just in case they ever came across anyone who needed medical attention, it happened more than he thought so he always made sure he had some sort of supplies on hand. 

He didn’t take but a few seconds to grab everything and then went to the officer who was laying there on his stomach apparently not breathing. Gabriel checked his vitals and thanked god that there was a pulse, even if it was weak, and then called 911, “911 what is your emergency?” Asked the calm phone operator, “My name is Doctor Gabriel Novak, I’m currently at Lake Conrad at the dock on the south side, there is an officer that’s been shot, he’s alive, but I need an ambulance stat.” He said and the operator immediately dispatched an ambulance and several other units, “There is a man running around with an empty gun, I repeat, and empty gun. He unloaded the magazine and only hit the officer once. There is one other man with me his name is Samual Winchester he is chasing the man that shot the officer, he’s freakishly tall, about 6 foot 4 inches, and has hair to his shoulders, please don’t shoot him.” He said his voice shaking just thinking of Sam accidentally getting shot by the officers, “Don’t worry doctor we aren’t going to shoot without provocation.” They said and Gabriel nodded, “Please hold tight and stay on the line, the ambulance and officers are on the way now.” She said and Gabriel nodded.

He continued to work on the officer keeping him from dying, he was trying to wake up him, but when he felt his heart stop Gabriel felt his pulse quicken, “No, no, no, don’t you die on me.” He said as he started to perform CPR, “You haven’t finished your server yet you bastard.” He said and then breathed into his lungs, “Come on, you have a wedding ring, what would your wife or husband say.” He said and then breathed into him again, he wasn’t going to stop until he could feel his heart beat again, “Listen here you son of a bitch, I’m not letting you die.” He said and then breathed one last breath into him before the officer’s eyes opened and he coughed while Gabriel helped steady him, “Woah, woah, hey, easy now.” He said and the officer looked up Gabriel dazed, “Doc…” He said and coughed his eyes going glassy again, but Gabriel slapped him, “Hey, you stay with me, you hear me?” He said and the officer refocused his eyes, “What’s your name?” He asked and the officer took a pained breath, “Officer Jeremy Yates.” He said and Gabriel sighed in relief, he was still coherent, “Officer Yates, mind if I call you Jeremy?” He asked and the officer shook his head, “Good, listen, we’ve got some of your buddies coming and an ambulance, you’re gonna be just fine, alright?” He told him, but the officer shook his head, “I-I don’t think I’m gonna make it.” He said and Gabriel frowned, “Listen, tell… Tell my wi-wife I love her.” He said and Gabriel had to swallow his tears, “You listen to me, I’m gonna tell your wife anything.” He said and that angered the officer, “I’m telling her shit because you are going to tell her yourself.” He said, “Now you listen to me, if you even think about dying on my watch you better think again cause you’re not going anywhere except to a hospital where you can see your wife and have beautiful babies, you got that.” He told Jeremy who smiled, “I already got three little ones.” He said and Gabriel let out a breath, “See, you can’t die on them, they need you.” He said to Jeremey who nodded, “Alright.” He answered and swallowed thickly, he was looking pale, but Gabriel knew the ambulance was nearby, “You hear that, the calvary is on it’s way.” He said when the sirens of the ambulance and police cars were within earshot, “Jeremy you’re gonna be fine, and that lovely wife or yours and your kids are gonna see you in the hospital and I bet you’re gonna make a full recovery so you can go back to working and support that beautiful family of yours.” He said right then the ambulance arrived stopping very close to where Gabriel was kneeling over the officer. 

The paramedics got out and ran over to him and he backed off so they could do their thing. He spoke with them telling them what he had done and what had happened, a lot of medical speak that most didn’t understand, but the paramedics knew exactly what to do with the information. They had him inside the ambulance and off to the hospital in no time and Gabriel let out a sigh of relief and right when he felt his legs about to give out two officers grabbed each arm, “Woah there buddy.” One of them said and Gabriel looked at both the officers and felt a little off kilter, “Here, let us help you.” He said and they helped him walk over to the bench that was only ten or fifteen feet away from them. He sat down with their help let out a sigh of relief, “Are you gonna be alright?” One of the officers asked and Gabriel looked up at them and nodded, “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be alright, just… You never get used to bringing someone back to life when their heart gives out.” He said and wiped his face, but he had blood all over himself and only got blood all over his forehead which made him frown, he needed to clean up, but then he realized he hadn’t seen Sam since he took off after the man that shot officer Jeremy. 

Gabriel looked up and around seeing the police cars, a second ambulance and all sorts of police around, but, “Where is Sam?” He asked looking up at the officers who looked at each other, “We haven’t found him or the shooter yet, but we’re looking, we are betting he is around the perimeter of the lake.” He said and Gabriel frowned looking worried, he wanted Sam by his side right now, he needed Sam. The doctor sat in silence for a while until an officer came over and took his statement, he also cleaned his hands off so he could give his fingerprints and DNA, he wasn’t worried, he hadn’t done anything wrong, but they had to take evidence. He knew they would probably praise him for saving one of their own, Gabriel had such respect for law enforcement, his father used to be an officer a long time ago, a vice cop. 

He smiled remember all the times he got to listen to his dad talk about his cop days, but it was short lived when he heard chatter over the radio saying the had apprehended the shooter. He knew Sam had to be with him and when he heard that they had also found the other civilian Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief. He sat there anxiously waiting for Sam to get there, he wanted him so desperately, but he didn’t want to move because he knew his legs would turn to jelly.

It was only about five minutes later, but it felt like an eternity for Gabriel, when Sam had finally arrived and Gabriel stood up and walked over to him. Sam looked at Gabriel and turned white as a sheet as he grabbed hold of the doctor and held him close, “Gabe, what the hell happened to you?” He asked, but Gabriel shook his head, “Not my blood.” He said and clung to Sam who didn’t let him go, “It’s alright, it’s gonna be alright.” He said and Gabriel knew it would be, he had Sam who was holding him closely and that’s all he needed to feel safe again. 

The officer’s took Sam’s statement while Gabriel stayed silent just pressing himself as close to Sam as he possibly could. The large man smiled at Gabriel and kissed his head, “Don’t worry Gabe, we’ll go home soon.” He said softly, but Gabriel didn’t care where they went as long as they were okay, but then after a moment he felt a pain in his arm and looked over seeing his suit jacket had been shot and he frowned, “Sam.” He said looking up to see that Sam’s arm had blood running down it and grabbed his arm gently which caused Sam to flinch, “Shit, careful Gabe.” He said painfully, but Gabriel didn’t care, he was checking the wound to see what had happened and realized they had both been shot, Sam had been shot right through the arm. He was very glad that they had a second ambulance because they both needed to have a little bit of medical attention, Gabriel knew he wasn’t fit to help Sam because he couldn’t help himself. 

They went over to the ambulance and thankfully the paramedics were there to help them, the shooter had already been looked after, he only had some minor cuts and abrasions, Sam had punched him a few times to made him pliant and also grabbed the gun from him. When he came across the officers he had dropped the gun and raised his hands telling them who he was and who the man next to him was, he wasn’t going to take a chance and get shot. He never touched the gun after that, the officers came and confiscated it and he was more than okay with that, it was evidence now and he wouldn’t miss it if he didn’t get it back. Sam got some pain medication and a few stitches on both sides of his arm while Gabriel got a lot of stitches and a long bandage on his arm. He knew how to care for the wound and assured them he would be caring for Sam’s wound as well. They nodded and let them go, the two of them needed to go home and get cleaned up, but they couldn’t leave yet until the officers released them. 

Thankfully it was only about twenty more minutes before the officers told them to go home, Sam and Gabriel both gave the officers their contact info, home address and where they will most likely be so if they needed anything to call or visit they would be more than willing to help. With a pat on the shoulder and a very grateful thank from the officers both Sam and Gabriel got into their car and made their way back to the the ranch. Sam was driving slowly and Gabriel was plastered to his side shaking slightly, he wasn’t afraid just shaken by what had happened that night, this was something they had both no anticipated, but Sam was taking it in stride, Gabriel as well, but all he wanted to do was take a nice hot shower with Sam and get themselves clean so they could go to sleep and try and sleep away their problems. 

About thirty minutes later, around two or three in the morning Gabriel and Sam made it back to the house. They wouldn’t bother anyone right now, they would wait for the morning to tell everyone at breakfast what had happened, they needed time to process and handle everything. As silently as they could they went upstairs and shed all their clothing in the bathroom. Sam turned on the shower while Gabriel grabbed several clean towels, they both moved slowly as they were exhausted and the nights activities took much more out of them than they were willing to give. Once the water was on the right side of too hot they both got into the shower, Sam letting Gabriel go first since he was covered in blood. Thankfully all the blood was easily washed off and in a few moments Gabriel didn’t have any more blood though he still needed to wash with as much as soap as he could handle. He moved out of the stream so Sam could do the same, but he kept a hand on Sam’s hip, he didn’t want to let his lover go. He was so worried about him when he took off running after the man with a gun, who does that? 

He sighed softly and grabbed the soap and loofah, with a large amount of soap he got it all sudsy and started to wash Sam’s body. They both had an understanding that tonight they would help each other with these simple tasks, nothing was too small for them to do for one another. As Gabriel washed Sam’s body he felt tears fall, but he knew it was just because of how overwhelmed he was, he wasn’t frightened or upset, just overwhelmed. He could Sam was also crying, but neither of them mentioned it, the silence was too comforting for them to want to break it right now anyway. 

Gabriel finally got his desire tonight, one of many he had, he was able to wash Sam’s hair and lavish it with gentle attention. He loved Sam’s hair and being able to wash it was so calming for him. It didn’t take very long for him to be finished with Sam and then the tall man focused his attention on Gabriel who welcomed it with open arms. Sam grabbed another loofah and pushed a very generous amount of soap on it before he washed Gabriel’s body gently. Neither worried about anything now that they were home, they simply held each other and washed each other, Gabriel loved Sam’s firm hands on him massaging is tense muscles and eventually the two of them were finished and just holding each other naked in the shower with the hot water beating down on them. 

They didn’t care about anything in the world other than each other at the moment, but they both grew weary and so they turned off the water and dried off. The both elected to sleep naked, both wanted to feel the other without anything between them, they wanted to be as close as they possibly could to each other and clothes only got in the way of that. As they lay there Gabriel and Sam refused to speak a word, they didn’t need to speak to comfort each other and within a few minutes they were sleeping their limbs entangled and neither knowing where one ended and the other begined, all was as it should be in their mind resulting in a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mostly a rough draft and I have more written, but I think it's pretty crappy cause it's just something I've been writing to vent and what not. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my very lame take on this master/slave AU... thing. 
> 
> I hope you all like it, despite all the grammatical mistakes and possible plot holes. If you see anything please let me know and I'll try to fix it. Thank you! :)


End file.
